The Lost Princess
by myperfectnightmare00
Summary: She's a Princess kidnapped from her home. He's a banished Prince on a quest to regain his honor. What's the one thing they have in common? Nothing. But don't they always say that opposites attract? Takes place during the series. COMPLETE! Sequel is released!. ZukoxOc
1. My Daughter, Hana

**SUMMARY:  
><strong>

**After Yue became the Moon Spirit it left the Northern Water Tribe without a Princess, and the next Chieftain. Arnook has to reveal a family secret that has been forgotten for many years, Yue had a sister, an older sister. Shortly after her first birthday, Princess Kai was kidnapped and never seen again. Arnook searched for many years but all hope was lost...Until Prince Zuko comes across a girl in the Earth Kingdom with eyes the colour of a summer sky and hair the colour of the midnight sky. Could this be the long forgotten Princess of the Northern Water Tribe?**

**Tagging along with Zuko and Iroh, she learns of her past, and finally figures out just who she is and how she came to be in the Earth Kingdom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: My daughter, Hana.<strong>

_Beginning takes place at the end of season one, then skips to the episode "Zuko Alone"_

* * *

><p>"Avatar Aang." Arnook called out to Aang as he was about to climb onto the boat with a small fleet of water Tribes man. Aang turned around and bowed to the chief.<p>

"Chief Arnook?" Aang asked as Arnook pointed over to a little secluded area just off the dock. Aang followed Arnook until he stopped and spun back around.

"I have a request of you, Aang. If you'll accept." Arnook asked as he clasped his hands behind his back. Aang nodded his head, Arnook took a deep breath, "as you know, Yue is no longer with us, she is the Moon spirit."

Aang nodded, wondering where the old man was going with this. "So there is no longer and heir to take over for me when i pass and it saddens me." Arnook looked away and up to the sky where the full moon was still visible. He suddenly felt a soothing hand on his shoulder and knew it then that it was Yue.

"Not many people know of Kai." Arnook looked down at Aang who was frowning at the Chief. "Fifteen years ago. My daughter was taken from her bed,"

Aang gasped, "Yue?"

Arnook shook his head, "I had another daughter, she was the older sister of Yue, Kai her name was. And she was the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

"But why am i hearing of this now, surely a Lost Princess would be the talk of the Tribe." Aang questioned as he threw his arms in the air.

"After Kai was taken, my wife was distraught, it was forbidden to speak of Kai. And that rule has been in place for the last fifteen years, we told the Tribe that Kai had died. Drowned at sea," Arnook flinched and looked away with tears glistening in his blue eyes.

"I believe that Kai is still alive." Arnook said fiercely, with a determined look in his eyes, "Avatar Aang, on your travels, i ask—no, i beg of you. Please find Kai." Arnook bent to one knee and bowed his head, "Please find my daughter. I cannot leave my Tribe; my wife is grieving hard over the loss of Yue. And i must be here to rebuild the city from the attack. Kai is the last hope for the Northern Water Tribe, the people loved her. She was going to be the first female chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe in over three hundred years. And i must admit, the war has aged me greatly, i will not rest peacefully until i know that my home will be in safe hands once again."

Arnook raised his head as a few tears streamed down his face, Aang's heart broke for the old chief. He then promised himself and the whole Northern Tribe that he would find the Princess. If not, the tribe would be left without a leader. And would be vulnerable for another attack from the Fire Nation.

Aang breathed deeply and offered his hand, Arnook took it and rose.

"Chief Arnook, i will find Kai. And i will bring her home; you have my word as the Avatar, and as a friend."

Arnook's face broke out into a smile, "Thank you, Aang!" Aang then bowed and ran off onto the boat. Arnook turned and watched from the top of the wall as the fleet sailed away. He looked to the horizon where the sun was just rising.

_You'll be home soon, Kai._

##

"Come here you little peasant!" i laughed as i glanced over my shoulder and saw the group of stupid soldiers chasing after me. I mean, how was i supposed to know they would all get angry if i dumped ostrich-horse droppings over their heads and then ran away? I mean, these guys can't even take a joke. They deserved it though, not doing squat about anything in this small town. Instead of defending us, they're the one causing the trouble.

I quickly ran down an alley way and stopped dead in my tracks, i had come across a dead end, "Oh no." I muttered and spun around quickly and before i took three steps i skidded to a stop as the guards and grimaced. All four of them stood at the mouth with their weapons drawn, each had a sadistic smirk on their faces.

"Oh no." I muttered again as they all started coming closer, i had to hold my nose as the stench finally reached my nostrils and i tried with all my might to not vomit from the smell.

"I think we need to teach the peasant a few lessons," the one on the far left said as he flipped his sword around in his hands.

Okay, i can take them, brother taught me everything he knew and he's in the war now. Against his will i might add. Though it sucked how i didn't have any weapons with me now. Ah, the one time i needed them as well.

Only a few seconds had passed and one of them lunged for me with a war cry. He came down with his sword as i sidestepped and slapped his hand away, his arm which held the sword flung out but he came round swinging it again. I ducked down and swung my legs out; it tripped him up as he landed on the floor hard.

Another one came at me with a mace type thing with a long metal chain. He flung it around his head and thrust it towards me. I jumped up and landed on one of the crates by the side of the alley. Another soldier used his hammer and smashed the crate i was on. I flipped off and kicked the one with the mace in the head, knocking him out as he crashed to the floor. The one with the hammer came running at me at full speed. I took my stance and waited, as he brought his weapon down i sidestepped, though he anticipated this and kicked me in the stomach with his foot. I flew back into the wall and bonked my head. My vision went funny for a second but my heart skipped a beat when i saw a giant hammer coming straight for me. I rolled out of the way and jumped up, one of the other guys' sword was on the floor so i quickly grabbed it and plunged it into the ground. Just as the one with the deadly hammers approached me i grabbed onto the hilt and pulled it out and embedded it into the wood of the house next to me. Grabbing the hilt with both hands it jumped up and kicked my feet into his chest. He flew back and landed in a pile of smashed crates. I flung off the sword and pulled it out of the house, taking a stance with the sword in front of me as i glared at the remaining soldier. He narrowed his eyes as he took another look at the men on the floor, and then walked away.

I snorted and threw the sword into the ground; i wiped my hands on my green garbs as i stepped over the unconscious and groaning soldiers. "Serves you right!" i called out to the last soldiers, though he didn't make any signal to say that he had heard me.

After coming back to the town square i saw my own Ostrich-horse waiting where i left him and a small smile came to my face, i quickly climbed up and headed in the direction of home.

##

The familiar sound of the pigs oinking greeted me as i rode up to the house. Jumping off i landed with a thud as my mother came out of the house wiping her hands on her dress. Her short brown hair was up in a bun dark brown eyes were framed by her thick lashes.

"Hana! It's about time you got home, dear." Mom said as she scolded me with a smile on her face, i shrugged my shoulders and reached into the bag on the ostrich-horse. "Sorry, i got a little...caught up."

I admitted, she eyed me, and then her eyes went wide, "Hana, you're hurt!" she rushed over and took the food from my hands and placed them on the floor. "Your lip, what happened? Did you get into another fight? Not with the soldiers i hope." Mom said as she worried about me, i raised a hand to my lip and brought it back, sure enough, blood was on m fingers.

"It was only a small fight, about four of them." I admitted again, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"With the soldiers?" i shrugged and mom exploded, "Hana!"

I shrunk back at her tone of voice, suddenly my dad appeared from the barn, "I can hear yelling, what has Hana done now?" he asked, walking over to us. Mom turned to him, "She got into another fight with the Soldiers, Gansu."

Dad turned to me, "Hana—"

"I know and i'm not sorry! You weren't there, they were terrorising the old man who owns the book shop! It wasn't right, so i just happened to pour a little of Lou's dropping's over them." I defended myself but my parents both gave me scorning looks.

I cringed away, "Hana, go do your chores. We'll speak about this later." My dad said as he pointed towards the barn. I sighed and started to trudge away, i heard my parents speaking but i blocked them out after their voices started becoming raised.

I came into the barn and grabbed to bucket of seeds and headed out into the pig pens. Going to the troughs i dumped the food in as they all started to gather and munch away. I sighed and looked up at the scorching sun. What a hot day. I wiped the sweat from my brow as i headed back into the barn to muck out Lou's stall so it was nice and fresh. I felt a nudge and looked over to see Lou there.

"Hey buddy," i cooed as i patted his head, he leaned into my touch and purred in contempt. I finished up his stall as he went straight in and walked in a few circles before plopping down on the ground and sleeping. Before i knew it the sun was starting to set and i heard the pigs going crazy.

"Lee must be home," i said to myself and walked to the top of the barn to grab the hay for Lou's stall. After throwing it down on the ground i heard the sheep-rooster go off. I chuckled as i heard my little brother call up to me.

"Hana, come down and meet this guy, he stood up to the soldiers as well!" before i could reply Lee had already disappeared.

I got curious. Another person who stands up to the soldiers sounds like my kind of person. Through the hole in the roof that i was meant to be helping dad with i poked my head out, though i couldn't see them so i hoisted myself up and peeked over the edge.

I couldn't see his face because he had his hat on but mom, dad and Lee were standing in front of him. Dad was talking.

"Anyone who can hold their own against those soldiers are welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear earth Kingdom uniforms." Dad said with his head bowed down. They said something else but i couldn't quiet catch it, so i inched further and heard mom say, "Gansu could use some help on the barn, why don't you two work for a bit and then we'll eat?"

I saw the man nod as my eyes widened. Oh, no. The loose tile i was leaning on slipped under me as i fell off the side of the roof. I screamed as i fell to the floor in a heap. I heard dad sigh, "And this is my daughter, Hana."

I sat up and rubbed my head while smiling weakly. "Nice to meet you."

##

I sat at the top of the barn roof, nursing my swollen head as i watched dad and the new comer start mending the roof. Dad was doing this easy peasey, but the other guy. Well let's just say he looked like he had never lifted a hammer in his life.

Lee was being the annoying little brother that he was and immediately started asking questions, i could see the irritation on both my dad's and his face as Lee asked another pointless question. Then, ten points for Lee for having the disorder of foot in mouth.

"So how'd you get that scar." The scarred man brought down his hammer on his thumb. I cringed as i yelled out, "Lee! It's not nice to bother people about things they might not want to talk about. A man's past is his business." I scolded him as the man suddenly got a distant look in his eye and brought the hammer back down.

I rubbed at my head and winced at the bruise there, I looked towards the house and saw the steam from the kitchen emerging through the window.

"C'mon, Lee, lets go get ready for dinner and leave dad in peace." I said as Lee sighed and nodded, he started to climb down the ladder as I passed the stranger he nodded to me and I smiled back. I had a quick glimpse at his scar and deduced that only fire could have done that damage to his face.

Jumping off the last few steps I flung my arm over Lee's as I tickled him as we came into the house. Mom was just finishing up the dinner as I nudged Lee towards the bathroom.

I walked up to mom and hugged her, "I'm sorry about today, it was wrong of me to start with the soldiers." Mom turned in my arms as cradled my face in her rough hands, "It's alright Hana. I'm just glad you're safe, even if they are good for nothing they are ruthless. I just don't want to lose you."

Tears came to my eyes but I blinked them back, "You'll never lose me mom."

Just then dad and the scarred man walked through the door, dad smiled softly as scar-face looked away.

"Dinner's ready." Mom called happily as I helped carry the plates to the small wooden table. We all took our seats, dad at the head, mom at his right and Lee beside her. I had been sat next to scar-face while he was sat at dad's left.

We all dug in and small chatter came from dad and mom, informing scar-face about the ways that the soldiers treat us. Finally dad spoke directly to me, "So how many did you take on, Hana?" he asked. I chocked on my food and pounded my chest.

"Pardon?" I asked as I looked round the table, Lee had a huge grin on his face, mom was looking at me with an eyebrow raised, dad was smirking behind his cup and scar-face was looking at me with an emotionless expression.

Dad cleared his throat, "Hana's is a lot like you, son. Today she told us that she took on four soldiers today." Dad said like he was proud of me, not two hours ago he was scolding me.

Scar-face looked at me and smirked, "Actually it was three; the fourth kind of ran off after I took out the other thugs."

I glanced around the table and I felt myself blush, everyone was looking at me with curious, excited and worried looks.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or concerned that you were able to take on three fully grown men with just your fists." Mom said, casting a glance over at dad. I laughed nervously as conversation stopped after that.

##

After dinner everyone had gone to bed as I stayed up to wash the dishes. I was humming a tune when I held a plate which has too slippery; it slipped from my grip and was heading for the floor when a hand caught it, I glanced up at the face and smiled when I saw Scar-face, I should really ask for his name so I can stop calling him this mean name.

"Thank you," I said softly as I took the plate back and proceeded to wipe it dry. His hand caught my eye as he picked up a rag, "Oh no, you don't have to, you're the guest." I protested as I tried to take the rag off him, though his grip was strong.

"Please, you have shown me kindness, allow me to return it." He bowed his head as I finally let go of the rag and went back to washing the plates. I kept sneaking glances at him, I studied his scar. It must have hurt terribly.

"Are you going to ask, or continue staring at me?" he said coldly. I jumped in surprise and blushed at being caught staring at something he probably hated.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry, I was just looking." I said dumbly and mentally slapped my forehead at how stupid I sounded. We lapsed into an awkward silence as I washed and he dried. Finally I sighed, "It must have hurt, that scar."

I saw him stiffen as his grip on the rag and plate tightened, "It did." He said darkly. I nodded but said nothing.

"It was the most unimaginable pain I have ever felt."

He said after a while, I looked back over at him and saw his fists clenched by his side, his eyes were narrowed. I admired his eyes; they were the colour of liquid gold.

"I'm sorry," i said quietly, his gaze shifted to mine as we stared at each other, i knew that he would be seeing blue eyes the colour of a clear summer sky. Odd colour for Earth Kingdom. "What are you sorry for, you didn't give me the scar." He turned away and i felt cold, it was like his eyes warmed me up completely and when he looked away, it was like he took that warmth with him.

"No, i didn't, but i am sorry that you were affected by the Fire Nation that much." I said, looking away from his pale face and down in the dirty water. I heard him take a sharp breath, "Only a Firebender could have done that." I said, not looking at him.

"You say that like you have a past experience." He said. I nodded softly and pulled the collar of my shirt away. I saw his face turn from curiosity, to shock and embarrassment, then to sympathy.

I had showed him the burn that had taken up the right side of my shoulder and travelled a ways down my back.

"When i was eight, the Fire Nation attacked our town, i was burned. It never healed properly." I pulled my collar back up and saw his face. It shocked me at how sad he looked. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I shrugged and finished with the dishes, i turned to the man, "i might be wrong, but please don't take this the wrong way." He said to me as i nodded, telling him to continue. "You look nothing like your family."

He said bluntly, i pursed my lips, "Lets walk." I said as i headed out the front door.

We had ended up on the roof of the barn, i was laying down gazing up at the stars as he sat with his legs crossed, looking out over the valley.

"The reason why i don't look like them, is because i'm not related to them." I looked over at him, he had his one eyebrow raised, asking for me to explain.

"Gansu and Sela found me when i was just one years old. They took me in, and raised me as their own, they are the only parents i have ever known and i love my brothers as if they were actually my real brothers."

"Does Lee know?" he asked.

I nodded, "We told him a couple years ago, my parents told me when i was old enough to understand."

He nodded and we sat in silence, "Have you ever wondered where you come from?" he asked.

"A couple times, but i'm happy here. Now, after i told you that giant piece of information, i think you own me a name." I smirked as i sat up and poked him in the shoulder.

"M-my name is..." he trailed off. I laughed, "What, are you named after a girl?" i teased.

"No!" he shouted getting angry, which caused me to laugh even harder.

"My name is Zuko." He mumbled, i grinned. "Well Zuko, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now, off to bed you go. You have to finish this roof before you go!" i giggled as Zuko pulled a face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to anyone who read this, please drop a review in on your way out, it would be greatly appreaciated to know how you reacted to this story. i'm excited to write this because i have many twists and turns i would love to pull on you all mwhaha! :D <strong>  
><strong>i'm evil...but Jesus i just started watching season three again and did a fangirl swoon on how amazingly hot Zuko is. anyone with me? HUH HUH?<strong>

**~~myperfectnightmare**


	2. Army Of One

**Thank you to _KnightOfZaku, K1R5T3N, MezmorizeHypno._**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. if i did, Zuko would be mine! :D but sadly, no.**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**-KnightOfZaku- Thank you for being the first reviwer, WOOHOO! :D and thank you for such positive feedback on the first chapter, it made me do a little happy dace around my laptop when i read it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Army of One.<strong>

After Zuko and i had the 'heart-to-heart' or whatever i had bid him goodnight, i had apologised for the lack of bedding and that he would have to sleep in the barn, but he had waved it off and told me that he wanted to spend a few more minutes up on the roof. I nodded and headed down the ladder and back into the house. Stepping into the room i shared with Lee he stirred and sat up.

"Hana?" he asked sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. "Go back to sleep, Lee." I saw him nod and fall back on the pillow; i rolled my eyes as his quiet snoring reached my ears. I grabbed my night clothes and headed towards the bathroom, as i passed one of the windows i glanced out, then did a double take.

Zuko was sitting on the barn room with his legs tucked up with his arms holding them, his head was tilted up to the cloudless sky, and he look sad...really sad. My heart went out for him; he seemed to be far away from home. Maybe he couldn't go back to his home.

I shook my head from the thoughts, i wasn't about to go prying into business that wasn't my own, though his expression had made me curious. Something must have happened in his life to have given him that scar, and it seemed that it pained him to talk about it.

After i had changed into a pair of loose shorts and one of my older brothers' shirts i climbed into bed and sighed as i my head hit the pillow. I hadn't realised how tired i actually was until my eyelids became too heavy to keep them open.

_I was dreaming of snow. It was soft and fluffy, and white. Pure white. I opened my eyes and gazed up at the darkened clouds as snowflakes fell from the sky. I opened my palms and waited patiently for them to float down, a lock of my ebony hair flew in front of me and a few pieces of snow caught in it. I had never seen snow before; it was a whole new experience. Though i wasn't cold, i should have been shivering. What i had read about snow was that it only occurred when the weather was colder than rain. I looked down at myself and saw that i was wearing the loose green shorts and crème baggy top that was once my brothers'._

_Suddenly the dream changed and i was standing in an ice room, literally. The walls were made of ice but it came off as a pale blue. I looked around the huge room and saw rugs on the floor and symbols on giant wooden plaques. I squinted, that was the water nation symbol!_

_Why was i dreaming of the Water Nation? _

_I looked around again and saw that the room had a couple of felt chairs, a coffee table. Wardrobes and dressers. But there was no bed. Suddenly a light shone on my face and i shielded my eyes from the harsh light. Looking over it came from an open window. I walked towards it, now aware that i was barefoot. _

_Poking my head out the window i was able to see that i was in a palace of some sort, i was high up and it gave me a good view of the tribe. Giant ice houses rose up and canals were here and there. Down at the bottom i could see a formation of waterbenders all practising._

"_Wahh!" i spun around and gasped as a small crib was in the centre of the room, the small baby was still crying at the top of its lungs. I walked slowly towards it as i peered over, inside was a small baby girl. No older than one, she had black hair that wasn't long yet. And her eyes were squeezed shut as she cried. Tears leaked from her eyes._

_My female instincts kicked in as i scooped up the young girl; as soon as i cradled her she stopped crying and opened her eyes. I gasped again as i looked into a pair of blue eyes the colour of a cloudless summer sky. Identical to my own. _

"_Is this, me?" i said to no one. The little girl smiled up at me as she giggled, her fist was brought up as it clamped around a lock of my black hair. She yanked on it as i cried out._

_The door suddenly burst open and i felt her weight disappear, i looked down to see her back in the crib crying again, like i had never picked her up. _

_I looked back up to see a man enter the room, his hair was as black as coal, with decorative braids on either side. His eyes were the same as the baby's/mine and he rushed to the crib and swiftly picked her up._

"_Now now Kai, what has you so worked up?" he asked to the small girl._

_My mind wondered as that name sounded familiar, like i had heard it before. The girl, Kai settled down as she sighed in a baby way as the man smiled at Kai._

_I stepped back, feeling weird that even though this was a dream, i felt like i was invading. This moment was private to this man and his daughter._

_As i backed up the scene faded to black and i rubbed my eyes, when i opened them again i was in the same room but it was night time. I looked out the window and saw the full moon high in the sky. The crib was in the exact same place and i walked forward and saw the sleeping Kai._

_The door creaked open, my head snapped up as a cloaked figure entered the room. I immediately got a bad vibe from them as they snuck into the room. The door closed behind them as they slowly walked to the crib._

_I could practically feel Kai's anxiety but she didn't utter a word, or cry, or any sound for that matter. I felt like screaming out loud, hoping to stop whatever was about to happen._

_The figure walked to the crib and bent down, taking Kai in their arms. I ran forward and tried to pull Kai out of their hands. But my hands went straight through them._

"_Help, someone help!" i screamed but it sounded weak and far away._

_With a glance around the room, the figure spun around and basically ran out the door. I stood there with my mouth open, i had just witnessed my own kidnapping._

"_You can't change the past. Just like the future is not set in stone." A voice said, i turned around and as i did the bedroom melted away and i was standing in a beautiful place. I was still in the Water Tribe but it was an Oasis. A giant pond was in front of me with two koi fish, a black and white one, swimming in circles. I looked around and saw the greenest grass ever under my bare feet, giant bushes and an archway was behind me. I admired on how, even though this is a dream, i could feel the warmth and power emanating from the place._

"_Is this a dream, or a vision?" i asked out loud to no one, but i got an answer._

"_Neither, it is like a memory." The same voice said, though it came from above, i looked up and saw rays from the moon shine down at my feet. Then, a girl appeared; she had pure white hair like snow and a white flowing dress. I admired at how beautiful and serene she was. She floated down and smiled at me._

"_It is a combination of memories." She said softly. I nodded and looked around again. "Where am i? And who are you?" i asked quickly._

"_You are in the Northern Water Tribe. And my name is Yue, i am the Moon Spirit." She said softly, her voice had a sort of calming effect._

_The Northern Water Tribe, was this where i was born? Wait, Moon Spirit?_

"_Was that baby...me?" i asked slowly. Yue looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. "Yes, that baby was you, your name is Kai, not Hana."_

_I looked into the girls eyes, she looked barely older than me, maybe younger. Her gaze was sad, but everything finally clicked, "I was born in the Northern Water Tribe! I'm a Water Tribe!" i laughed in glee as i did a little happy dance; i finally knew where i was born!_

"_Will i remember this when i wake up?" i asked Yue. She shrugged her shoulders, "You may remember snippets, it's hard to hold onto dreams, it feels as if they slip away every time you think about them."_

_As Yue said this, she started ascending towards the moon again, "Goodbye Kai." She said as she disappeared into the Moon._

_Before i could take a breath and unknown force pushed me and i fell face first into the warm water of the pond..._

"AH—!" i shot up from my bed, my hair sticking to my face and my breaths coming out in little raspy things.

I clutched at my head where a throbbing occurred; i gritted my teeth so i would wake Lee or my parents from their sleep.

After a few minutes the pain subsided and i lay back down on the bed, what had i dreamed about? Did i have a nightmare? I must have, my heart is going crazy!

I sighed and counted my breaths as i looked over at Lee's empty bed.

I sprung up.

Lee's empty bed?

Throwing the covers off of me i rushed to the door and wrenched it open, i ran down the hall and came to the front door. I almost broke it off it's hinges as i ran out into the warm night. A burst of wind blew my hair around my face as i got a pain in my head as i saw a flash of myself holding a snowflake and the cold wind blew my hair in front of me.

As quickly as the pain came it went and i spun around in the dark, seeing if i could spot Lee. Why would he go out at night? He knows how dangerous it is!

My gaze was drawn towards the barn as i saw the door open, "Lee." I whispered to myself as i ran to the door. I pulled it open fully as i looked around in the dark to try and spot Zuko.

He wasn't there, but his Ostrich-horse was still here, which meant he couldn't have gone far. Spinning around i ran from the barn and looked to the floor.

My brother had also taught me how track as well as fight. I searched around until i found fresh tracks heading off into the sunflower fields. I then knew where Lee was, he was practising, Zuko might have followed him.

With a small smile on my face i took off running.

##

I heard voices and saw Zuko demonstrating some moves with his broadswords, Lee then grinned widely as Zuko handed them to him as he started to practise with him. I was currently standing a few meters away, behind Zuko. If Lee turned around again he would probably see me standing there with my arms crossed and a frown across my face.

After a few minutes Lee turned around to look at Zuko and his eyes widened as he saw me.

"H-Hana!" he stuttered. He dropped the swords as Zuko spun around with a guilty look on his face. I marched over and picked the swords up, i held them threateningly at my little brother.

"You're still holding them wrong." I said with a cheerful tone, i saw Lee let out the breath he had been holding as Zuko chuckled behind me.

I grabbed the swords and held them out in front of me. "Your hand was too stiff, to make the swords work as one, your wrist must be loose, to be able to manoeuvre around your body." I told as i moved the swords around my body loosely.

"You know how to use broadswords?" i heard Zuko ask, i gave them back to Lee as i turned to Zuko, "my brother taught me. I have my own pair in the house but i barely use them anymore. I prefer my fists." I said with a grin.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he both watched Lee again as he continued practising. I saw Zuko standing off towards the edge, sitting on the floor. I decided to join him. I plopped my bum down on the ground next to him as we sat in silence. I could feel him looking at me; finally i turned to look at him and looked into his golden eyes. I finally thought at what an odd colour they were, i had never seen them before in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe he wasn't from here at all.

"You've had a bad dream." Zuko stated and jolted me from my thoughts, "How'd you know?" i asked, looking away from his gaze.

"Your eyes are bloodshot and you have bags under your eyes." He stated as if he was examining the weather. I rubbed at my arms, "Do you...er, want to talk...about it?" he questioned uneasily.

I started laughing, he gave me a weird look as if i had just grown another head, "sorry!" i apologised as i caught my breath.

"It's just that you don't seem the type to ask people how they are feeling." Zuko looked at me with a glare, "I'm not. I was just being considerate." He growled.

I smiled at him, "Sorry, thank you anyway. And i can't talk about it because i don't remember it. I woke up in a fright and noticed Lee wasn't in bed. So i panicked." I shrugged my shoulders.

Zuko nodded and looked over at Lee who was still practicing with the swords. "You seemed worried."

"Of course i was worried, wouldn't you be if your younger sibling was missing in the middle of the night!"

Zuko looked away from Lee and away from me, i heard him mumble something but i didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry i got angry, it's just...the soldiers came for Sen Su at night. When Lee wasn't there i jumped to conclusions."

"Your brother?" Zuko asked. I nodded as i felt my eyes begin to water but i blinked them back. I dint want to cry in front of Zuko. That would be embarrassing.

"So where are you headed tomorrow?" i asked, trying to change the subject. And thankfully, it worked. Or Zuko got the hint that i didn't want to talk about my brother anymore.

"I don't know, I'm looking for someone so i have to continue looking for them."

"A loved one?" i asked, looking over at him. His fists clenched by his side as he frowned, "No." He grumbled. I decided to drop the subject.

"It must be nice, going wherever you want, having no ties. Must be a great life." I said as i looked up at the stars, my gaze travelled over to the full moon. I frowned as a pain went through my head. I gritted my teeth as i fell forward. The pain in my head was unimaginable. I cried out as i saw Zuko look at me with a worried face.

Flashes were visible in my vision. Of a bright full moon, then it flashed to a baby's crib rocking softly, and then the last flash was of the Water Tribe Symbol.

I gasped as the pain stopped and i felt a hand on my shoulder, i looked up and saw Zuko's face filled with worry. My head was ringing as i tried to remember what i just saw, i remembered the moon, but i couldn't remember the next image, i knew there was three but i couldn't remember it. But i did remember the last one; it was of the Water Tribe symbol. Just thinking about it, my vision went white and i was standing at a window looking out at the huge city of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Hana?" i heard Zuko say my name, i willed myself to look at him. "I'm fine, just a really bad headache." I said as i rubbed my temples.

I pulled away and lay back, "I think i remembered some of my dream, a bright full moon and the Water Tribe Symbol."

I sat back up as the realisation hit me, i looked to Zuko who was looking with a weird expression on his face.

"Zuko, i think i'm from the Northern Water Tribe."

##

When i awoke at dawn i remembered what i had told Zuko last night about thinking that i was born in the Northern Water Tribe. He had nodded his head and said nothing. I thought it was weird, though, he was weird.

I stood up and looked to Lee and saw that he was still asleep; all that sword fighting seemed to wear him out. I stretched out my back and i smiled at what i saw outside. Zuko was mending the roof.

I quickly changed and headed outside with a plate of breakfast and a cool drink; even though it was still early the sun was blazing hot.

I climbed up the ladder and had trouble with the plate and cup but i managed, when i poked my head up Zuko looked over towards me.

"You're up early," he said and brought the hammer down. I shrugged and passed the plate and cup towards him.

"I get up this early anyway. Here, eat and drink. You need to be strong for your travels." I said, and i could hear the sadness in my voice, though i don't know why. He nodded and took the plate from my hands as he started eating.

"Zuko, I've been meaning to ask you something." His gaze shifted to mine as he gave me a suspicious look.

I took a deep breath and told him what i had been thinking about all night. "Ever since you arrived here i have discovered things about my life that i never knew before and i think it wasn't just dehydration that brought you here. You were meant to come and find me, i think you can help me discover who i am." I said quietly. And then the choking sounded.

I looked up to Zuko to see his eyes wide and he was choking on the food. I rushed over and pounded his back and handed him the cup of water. He drank it greedily as he gasped for breath after a minute.

"Wh-what? You want to travel with me? Absolutely not!" he protested.

"Why not?" i argued,

"You're all alone, you could use the company. And you've heard what i can do, i won't be a bother, all i ask is that i travel with you so i can find out who i am, and who my real parents are!"

Zuko stood up, the plate clattered to the roof loudly, "No, Hana!" he growled.

I jumped up as well, "You can't stop me, i have my own ride, i could just follow you," i said with a sly smirk. Zuko growled as he glared at me. I didn't back down though.

Something in my gut was telling me that if i went with him, he would be able to lead me to my past.

"No, Hana." He said with fierce determination, i sighed and rolled my eyes, "Look, Zuko. You can tell me no all you like but i am still going with you." I said finally as i turned my back on him and climbed down the ladder, i could hear him muttering about this and that as i headed into the house.

I walked to my bedroom and started to gather my things; even if Zuko left without me i was still determined to go. I needed to find out who i was.

"Hana?"

"What!" i snapped at Lee, his face looked hurt, i softened my gaze and apologised, "Sorry, Lee."

He shrugged and came and sat on my bed, he looked really sad, on the verge of tears.

"I thought you said you weren't going to leave me." He stated as i gasped in shock. I immediately looked away, feeling the stinging behind my eyes.

"I'm sorry Lee, but—"

"It's okay," he cut me off, "i heard you talking with him last night, how you thought you knew where you came from. I understand, i'm just going to miss you."

I got Lee into a big hug, "Oh, Lee. I'm going to miss you too, but i'll come back and see you, i promise! You'll always be my little brother!" i smiled as i tickled him, he giggled and pushed my hands away.

"Stop it, you know i hate that!" he cried out as i continued to tickle him. "I know that's why I do it!" i laughed evilly as he tried to push my hands away. Finally i stopped as we were both laughing. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked. I looked to him, "How will i tell mom and dad?" i said sadly, it would break their hearts, and just yesterday i told mom that she would never lose me, now here i was, about to go off with a complete stranger.

Lee 'hmmed' as he gave me a sneaky look, "I have a feeling they already know." He said as he pointed out the window.

"Oh, no." I muttered as i ran from the room. Lee had pointed to mom and dad talking with Zuko; no doubt he was telling them that i was leaving home to travel with him.

"Mom, dad!" i yelled as i emerged from the house. Everyone turned towards me and i felt like i was four years old again.

"Hana, is what he says true, you wish to leave with him?" Dad said, i nodded slowly.

"No." He said sternly. I cried out, "but dad-!"

"No, Hana, you are my daughter. And what i say goes, we have lost too much." He added on the last with a softer tone.

"Dad please, my soul is telling me that if i go with him, he can help me find out who i am, please, dad." I begged.

I actually thought he was going to say yes, "No, my decision is final. You are not leaving with him."

##

Zuko had left around mid-day; he had given Lee a knife with an inscription on it, Lee had been practising all day. But dad was getting ready to leave; before Zuko had left the soldiers had come by and told us that Sen Su's battalion had been captured and that he was now on the front line, helpless. Dad was leaving to go and bring him back to us, hopefully he would find him.

We were all waving goodbye as we watched dad ride off, Lee looked down sadly as mom went back into the house. We were all depressed about the news about Sen Su, and to top it off i knew that i would never find out where i came from. My heart and soul was telling me that Zuko could have helped me uncover the secrets about my past.

I was practising with my broad swords when i heard them, the ostrich-horse came running up the dirt path. Lee had heard them and came running out of the barn. He stood by my side as i glared at Gow, the leader.

"What do you want, Gow? He's not here anymore." I called out as Gow jumped down, the rest of his men followed.

"Are supplies are dropping, and we need sustenance."

I slid my foot back into my defensive stance, "You can't have any, Gow. We grow all that we need, we have no extras, nobody in this town does."

I argued, my anger rising at the soldiers, i counted them all, eight in total including Gow. It would be hard, but i might be able to take them all. At least long enough so that Lee could go and get help from Zuko or someone.

"Well, that's a shame. I guess you'll just have to grow more." Gow sneered. He took a step towards us and before i knew what was happening, Lee pulled out the knife Zuko gave him and charged at Gow.

"LEE!" i screamed as i ran forward, but he had already reached Gow, he slashed with his knife but Gow grabbed his wrist and twisted it so he dropped the knife. I saw red as i lashed out but someone grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. I didn't even realise, i was so focused on reaching Lee that i had let my guard down.

Gow grabbed the knife as Lee gasped as Gow backhanded him; Lee flew to the side unconscious.

I heard screaming behind me and i knew that mom had seen what Gow had just done.

"Well well, does little Lee know how to fight. Well if that's so, he's old enough to join the army." Gow sneered as he reached down for Lee.

"No!" i yelled, thrashing about in my captors arms. "Take me instead! Lee is but a child!" i cried out as i felt my face get wet with my salty tears.

"Sorry, Hana, the army only takes men." Gow apologised mockingly.

I growled as the man who held me threw me to the floor, i looked up and saw mom there helping me up. As i stood i watched as Gow and his men road off, with Lee on the back of Gow's ostrich-horse.

Mom started bawling her eyes out as i put my arm around her, "Not Lee.' She kept on repeating over and over.

I looked up as the last of the dust cloud disappeared; i looked away and wiped away my own tears.

No. They were not taking my brother away from me. I had to go save him. But i would need help, and the only one willing to help me had already left, and i had no idea how to find him now. But i guess an army of one would have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to anyone who is reading this, please drop a review on your way out, thank you come again! (imagine that in Apu's voice! aha)<strong>

**Positive feedback is greatly appreaciated and sayings that you like where the story is going, trust me, it will get better! :D**

**Peace out!**

**~~myperfectnightmare00**


	3. Dancing Feet Part one

**Thank you to** **_KJun, KnightOfZaku, NeeMou, charlaine2124, KarinMaaka07, wolfgrl07, anna niichan, K1R5T3N_** **and** _**SandyOdair.**_

**I do not own Avatar, if i did Iroh would have got more screen time ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**K1R5T3N - Thank you for saying that my story is awesome, means a lot to me (: and hope this chapter is okay.**

**SandyOdair - Thank you for saying that, it means a lot to me that people like my story :)**

**KnightOfZaku - Thank you for the praise. and this wouldnt be a Zuko/Oc story without a duel between Mai and Hana/Kai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three.<strong>

**Dancing Feet (Part 1)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko POV<strong>

"Azula always lies." Zuko opened his eyes as the sound of an approaching wagon disturbed him. He looked around as Sela stopped in front of him.

"You have to help," she said as she jumped off the cart. Zuko looked on as she saw how distraught the older woman was; Zuko hoped that nothing had happened to Lee or Hana.

"After Gansu left the thugs came back demanding for food! Hana went to stop them but Lee pulled a knife on them. Gow said that if Lee is old enough to fight then he's old enough to join the army. And when they took him away Hana went after them by herself! Hana is a good fighter but she won't be able to take them all on, please, i know we barely know you but."

Zuko frowned, _what a stupid girl, she's going to get herself killed._ He thought as he stood up, _though i can't let the thugs get away with taking Lee. And if they hurt Hana, I'll never forgive myself._

Zuko stood and put his hat back on swiftly, he eyed Sela as she wiped her nose. "I'll get your son back, and i promise that Hana won't get hurt either."

**~~Hana POV**

Well, that was stupid, mental note to self. Never take on a group of soldiers over nine people, it hurts. A lot.

I was currently leaned up against one of the houses, my ribs were bruised and i'm pretty sure i had a split lip and a gash just above my forehead. Once i had gathered all my things together i had set off on Lou and come as fast as i could to the town. Once there Gow and his men were all standing around Lee.

I had yelled at them, called them some pretty ugly names then taunted the ones who i had thrown manure all over. That had got them angry and all of them had run at me. When i say all of them, i mean all nine of them. Though i had taken out four until Gow used his stupid earthbending and flung me around and into the wall of the house i was now leaning on. Gasping for breath through my hurt ribs.

Though as the minutes passed they started to feel a little better, which was kind of odd. I could see Lee ties to the post with Gow sitting by him and then the others were in the shadows. I tried to stand up but i was still too weak and a sharp pain would go through my chest whenever i tried to move.

Suddenly Lee's head snapped up as he cried out, "Hey! There he is! I'd told you he'd come."

I moved my head, and sure enough Zuko came riding in on his ostrich-horse, he looked like a god of some sort with the setting sun casting a sort of otherworldly glow around his body. His hat was cast downwards which hid his face but his posture was stiff.

He stopped half way in and dismounted and threw his hat off, "Let the kid go." I heard him say threateningly.

Gow and his men appeared from the shadows as they took up a formation with Gow leading. They all exchanged words but i couldn't hear them from where i was sitting.

Then Zuko looked over and saw me, our gazes met as his expression changed from shock to anger as he gritted his teeth and the first soldier ran at him. He had a long spear and charged for Zuko, though Zuko dodged it and side-stepped and smashed the hilt of his sword into the soldiers stomach. He went flying back on the floor, groaned and ran away.

I looked around, thinking that my wounds were getting better by the minute, and saw a whole crowd had gathered, half the town must be here. I saw my mother and called to her, she spotted me and rushed over. "Hana, are you okay?" she rushed out as she helped me stand on my own two feet. It didn't hurt to breath anymore, but if i made a sudden movement it would hurt like Agni.

"What happened?" Mom asked as she patted my hair and hugged me, "I'm fine, mom. And i took out four before Gow used his earthbending on me."

Mom gasped as we both turned our heads so we could finish watching Zuko take out the soldiers.

I gasped under my breath as i saw it was only Zuko and Gow left, they were staring at each other with hateful glares that it made me shiver uncomfortably.

Gow slams the ground with one hammer, raises a rock and hits it with the other hammer. It flies at Zuko, who shatters it with his blades. Gow repeats the move twice in rapid succession. Zuko destroys one rock, but is hit in the gut by the other. He recovers at runs at Gow with his blades, though it also sounded like he was growling under his breath.

"Give him a left! A left!" I heard the old man who owned the bookstore yell, his wife gave him a look, "This isn't a fist fight!" she yelled. The old man shrugged, "He's got a left sword doesn't he."

He stated as I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention back towards the fight. Gow is still throwing rocks at Zuko who in turn is slashing each one with his swords, I looked on with amazement, even I couldn't do that, I wasn't strong enough.

Though I could see Gow was getting frustrated now, he slammed his foot down and a shockwave went through the ground and slammed Zuko in the stomach. Zuko flew back as everyone cried out in horror. I went to run out but mom held me back. Zuko fell to the floor with a pained expression.

Gow looked on with a sadistic expression as he stalked closer towards Zuko. I had to do something; Gow is going to kill Zuko if I don't stop it, that last attack looked painful. I don't think Zuko will get up from that.

Gow stopped a few feet from Zuko, I heard Lee say, "Get up," I looked to my brother and our gazes locked, he mouthed _help him_ to me and I nodded.

Pulling out of my mom's grip I ran forward as she cried out. Thankfully Gow didn't hear her so I was able to sprint forward, Gow raised his hammer as I saw Zuko's eyes open, he saw me running towards Gow and his eyes widened.

"Hana!' he yelled.

Gow looked to me with an evil glint in his eyes as I crashed into him; I tackled him to the ground as Zuko stood up with his swords brandished again.

Gow and I fell to the floor hard, I sprung back up, ignoring the pain in my ribs as Gow quickly earthbended rocks and threw them at me. I dodged repeatedly, growing ever closer to him. I saw Zuko in the corner of my eye run around in a wide arc. I think that Gow had forgotten about Zuko, or that he didn't see him stand back up after I tackled him to the ground.

While I was thinking a rock smashed into my shoulder, I cried out as I stumbled and fell to the floor, breathing hard. Then I heard grunts and a smash, looking up I saw Gow had been thrown into a stall and it had smashed. Zuko stalked over to him as the crowd started cheering. Zuko bent down and took something from Gow as he looked on with wide eyes.

I felt a pain in my shoulder and pulled my collar down, I gasped in surprise as I saw a big cut which was bruised from where the rock had hit me start to heal over. I saw the cut quickly close up and the bruising faded to a yellowish green colour.

"You okay? I saw the hit that you took." A voice said, I looked up and moved my clothes back onto my shoulder. "Fine. It was just a scratch." I said as I smiled weakly as Zuko gave me a funny look.

**~~Zuko POV**

After Zuko took the knife back from Gow he went to Lee and helped Sela untie her youngest son. "Thank you." Sela said as Zuko went to hand Lee the knife back but the young boy shook his head, "Swords only cause more trouble, I have learnt that now." He said as he gave Zuko a pointed look to where Hana was crouching examining her shoulder.

"Before you got here, Hana tried to fight, she took out four of them before Gow hit her with rocks." Lee said as he walked off with his mother. Sela walked up to Zuko, "I know it must be hard for Hana, she doesn't know where she came from. But I must tell you something only I know. When Hana was given to us, the man said that one day, the time will come for when her gifts will appear, and she must be ready to leave her home. I believe that day is now. Take Hana with you, she deserves to be free and follow her heart. I will deal with Gansu. He will understand."

Sela then took Zuko by surprise and hugged him; he stiffened but relaxed as she pulled away, "Take care of her for me."\

"I will," Zuko promised, though he didn't realize what he had promised, all he knew that Hana had to travel with him now. And he didn't like that one bit.

After he took a deep breath he walked over to where Hana was crouching, "You okay? I saw that hit you took." He said as he gave her a once over.

Her long black hair fell in waves around her body as her sky blue eyes looked into his golden orbs. Her clothes were tattered and he could see little cuts which had healed and left faint pink lines on her slightly tanned skin.

He saw a line of blood above her eyebrow but he couldn't see a cut or gash of any kind. He also saw that her lip was split but was healing quickly.

"Fine. It was just a scratch" She said shortly as Zuko frowned as he saw her lip close up and heal. He cocked his head, and then shook it. It must have been that hit Gow gave him; it's made his brain fuzzy.

"You have been given permission to leave by your mother, and it's by her request that I'm allowing you to travel with me." He said, looking away uncomfortably. He heard Hana snort, "You're _allowing_ me to travel with you."

Zuko looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "That's what I said, wasn't it?" he questioned as she stood up and crossed her arms, "Never mind." She grumbled as she unfolded her arms.

"Well, are we going or what?" she said as she headed over to her Ostrich-horse. Zuko looked on with a frown, the day that he understood a girls mind would be the day that his scar disappeared. Something stopped her in her tracks as she turned around and her gaze went to Sela. Looking from Sela to Hana, Zuko knew to leave them for a few minutes. He gathered his own things and mounted his ostrich-horse. He looked back to see Hana hugging her mother tightly, Lee ran over and joined in on the hug. Zuko saw a few tears roll down Hana's cheeks as she wiped them and patted her brothers' head. With a final wave she gripped her bag on her shoulder and walked to Zuko.

"Let's go." She said sternly as she mounted Lou. Together both of them began riding off away from the village.

"You could stay you know, you have a great life." Zuko said after they left the gates of the village Hana had spent her whole life in.

With a glance behind her Hana shook her head, "No, I want to find out who I am, and I can't do it in that village."

Zuko nodded and admired her determination. "So, where are we headed?" Hana asked, a lot happier than a few minutes ago.

"I'm not sure, I'm tracking my sister."

"Have you lost her?" Hana asked with a questioning gaze, Zuko looked away and frowned, "something like that."

Hana dropped the subject, "That's fine, I'm made of stronger stuff, I can last out here for days." She said with a grin on her face.

**~~Hana POV**

"It's so _hot_! Really, Zuko, you couldn't have come in the winter months, at least it's a tiny bit cooler. And where are we going? I thought you had a destination in mind here, that's why I came along with you!" I yelled at the stiff back on my companion who was ahead of me.

"Hana, it has been two days. Two days of your non stop whining. Please, shut up." Zuko growled at me.

I sighed as I slumped forward onto Lou's neck, "You're such a meanie," I grumbled. I laughed when Zuko spun around in his seat and shot me a death glare I had come so accustomed to by now. Since we had left my village we had been travelling all day and stopping only once for a food break and toilet break then heading off again. Then when It was well into the night we would stop and sleep. And then wake before the sun was even up and continue our ride. Though Zuko hadn't told me where we were going, only that brief statement on how he was tracking his sister because she was apparently 'lost' or whatever.

It was getting late into the day when my eyes caught something in the distance, "Zuko look! A town!" I screamed. Zuko jumped in his seat and looked to where I was pointing. "We're not stopping," he said sternly and continued riding.

"Please Zuko, we need food, and our rides need to rest and proper food and water. Please, Zuko, just for the night." I said riding up to him and cutting him off and giving him the best puppy look I could muster.

Zuko looked away with a frown and sighed, "Fine, but only for the night. Then we head out."

"Yes!" I yelled in glee. Finally, I could sleep in a bed, I know it has only been two days, but I missed the comfort of a bed under my back at night.

**##**

There was a festival going on in this town. I was beyond excited. We had to leave our rides at the stables in front of the town gates but the boy had said he would feed them and give them a stall to rest each. Zuko and I had then headed into the town together. It was mid size but the houses were all built from brick, it seemed to be pretty wealthy. All of the different structures fascinated me seeing as I have only lived in the small shanty town made of wood and peoples blood, sweat and tears.

As we walked through the streets we heard people talking of a festival that would take place tonight. Games and music would be played and when the moon was high in the sky there would be fireworks that would light up the night sky.

We walked up to the hotel we would be staying at and entered the place; it was warm and cozy, with a table and chairs in one corner and a giant plant in another. A middle aged woman was behind a wooden desk. I walked up to her as Zuko stayed behind me, "Hi, can I get two rooms for the night?" I asked with my prettiest smile.

The lady smiled back but shook her head, "I'm sorry darling, with the annual festival we only have one room available?" she sort of asked me, I was about to say no that we could find somewhere else when Zuko spoke up.

"That'll be fine." He responded as he took the money from my hand and placed it on the counter. The woman smiled at the two of us, I felt uneasy by the glint in her green eyes.

"Great, here's you're key, enjoy the festival!" she called out as she handed me the key and waved.

I turned to Zuko with a questioning gaze, "If this place only had one room left, I don't think anywhere else would have any rooms, and I cant stand another night of your whining about sleeping on the floor." He groaned and led the way to the room.

I frowned, I would never understand that boy. Hopefully the room had two beds…

…

Oh no.

No, this is bad, very very _very_ bad. This is my worst nightmare. We had opened the door to the room and only one double bed had greeted us, and to make matters worse. The whole room was decorated with pictures of pink camellias.

I had blushed a faint pink and Zuko has shifted uncomfortably where he stood, I gave him a sly grin, "Still think this is the only hotel?"

"Shut up, Hana." He grumbled and slammed the door shut. I walked further in and tried to hold in my vomit. The walls were white and pictures of pink camellias were hung everywhere. If I had to guess, it would be that this room was used for newlyweds or something. Oh, Agni…

I looked over at Zuko and saw that he had probably came up with the same idea as he was standing in the corner of the room, furthest away from me.

I cleared my throat and stared out the window, it was getting dark and if possible, more people were emerging from their homes. Wearing fancy dresses and smart shirts. I looked back at Zuko and pouted my lip.

"Can we go out for a little bit, Zuko, please?" I whined. He shook his head, "You can." He said simply.

I groaned, "But it won't be fun without you!" I protested. He gave me a flat look as I giggled.

"C'mon, Zuko. It'll be fun!" I grinned as I started to pull on his arm. If I kept this up, maybe he would end up coming out!

**##**

"See, aren't you glad you came out?" I asked as we walked the streets. After about five minutes of pestering Zuko he had finally caved and agreed to come out for an hour at most. In the wardrobe in the room I had found a stunning dark green dress that went to the floor and wrapped around my upper half on my body with light green patterns decorating the top, the sleeves fell all the way down to my arms and round the bottom of the dress were more light green designs, **(A/N Look up Katara's green dress in the finale and it's similar to that!)**

Zuko had also found some green robes that he had put on, and I must say he looked quite handsome, though I banished the thought once it entered my head.

We passed a stall with an elderly man who was waving us over, I tugged on Zuko's arm, "Zuko! Can we please play that game?" I asked, pouting my lips. He rolled his eyes as he let me drag him over to the stall. The old man greeted us and grinned a toothless smile, "Well hello there, care to play?"

I clasped my hands together and nodded quickly as Zuko rubbed the back of his head, the old man looked from Zuko to me. "Ah, the first date I see." He winked at Zuko as I laughed out loud as Zuko yelled, "This is not a _date!_"

The old man chuckled as Zuko paid him the money and the man gave him a rock.

Yes. A rock. The point of the game was to hit the prize that you wanted and make it fall off, pretty simple?

Not for Zuko.

He had missed, the first time was funny and the old man and I laughed at his facial expression when he realized he had missed it. Out of kindness the old man had given him another go. Zuko took his time and lined it up, he threw it, it skimmed the edge of the giant teddy and went through the other side of the stall. I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach as Zuko glared at me I swear I saw fire coming out of his eyes.

"Zuko, here. Let me show you how it's done." I said as I paid the man for a rock, I aimed it at the giant Panda with the cute patch on its one eye. I threw the rock as it hit the panda in the stomach and fell off the shelf. I turned to Zuko with a sly look as he crossed his arms and pouted.

I clapped childishly as the man gave me the Panda, I turned to Zuko and held out the toy and tried to mimic his voice, "Here, I won this for you."

He glared at me again, "I do not sound like that!" he protested.

"Your girlfriend here could show you a few tips on how to throw," the old man said with a smirk.

Zuko looked shocked as he spun around to face the old man, "she's not my girlfriend!"

I giggled and faked a shocked voice, "Oh, Zuko darling. Why would you say something like that!"

"Argh!" he yelled and threw his hands in the air and stalked off in a mood. I laughed with the old man and chased after Zuko. He had thrown his hood up at the same time as I was about to reach up and tug his shoulder when a familiar pain went through my head. I cried out as I fell to the floor, my vision went black, then white as I watched a man cradle a one year old girl as he turned away from me and ran out the wooden door of the bedroom. My gaze then shifted the the Water tribe emblem on the back of the door.

Rough hands shook me as I gasped and opened my eyes, my face was sweating and I felt out of breath. I searched around for the hands that shook me and saw Zuko sitting in front of me with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay, you did that weird thing again?" he asked, I could hear the concern laced in his voice. I shook my head and let my breathing become slow again. I glanced around and saw we were in a little alleyway, the panda I won next to me, its black eyes staring up at me.

"I'm fine, I just…felt, light headed. And the dream I had, pieces keep coming back to me when I see something familiar. Though every time I try to remember what it is, it slips away like sand between my fingers." I grumbled as I reached for the teddy and held it to me.

The soft fur on my face felt light and warm, I glanced up and grinned. I saw people dancing. I loved to dance, I stood up and took Zuko's hand and pulled him forward. We burst through the crowd as we watched many partners spinning and dancing to the music. All the beautiful dresses flowed around their legs and I could feel my foot tapping.

I spun around to Zuko, "Can we—"

"No."

"But it looks—"

"No, you aren't well." He stated and gave me a hard glare. I huffed and crossed my arms, annoyed that he wouldn't dance with me.

I saw a man walk up to me, "A pretty lady like yourself should be out there, and not alone." He gave me a charming smile and held out his hand, though another one slapped it away.

"She's not alone." Zuko growled and glared at the man. The man still smiled, "My apologies. I did not mean to offend you, sir. If I knew that she was your girlfriend I wouldn't have approached."

"I'm not his girlfriend." I grumbled, turning to Zuko and shoving my teddy in his face. He growled at me and pushed it away. I turned back to the man and gave him my best smile, "Matter of fact, I would love to dance." I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor, and leaving Zuko behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is going to be two parts, and yes i know that it is a filler of sort. but what i want to do with this story is not focus on the main plot, but build up their relationship between them, because HanaKai is going to have a big role in the end. and i have read many Zuko/oc stories where the character is basically a following puppy. and i want Hana/Kai to make a difference. but the story will be moving on, after the next chapter, "the Chase" episode will happen and a big big surprise will be in store. AND ARENT YOU WONDERING WHY I MADE HANA/KAI SAVE ZUKO INSTEAD OF HIM FIRBENDING? Hmm, you shall find out!**

**Lol, big messgae, feel free to leave a review on what you likes, disliked and anything else?**

**~~myperfectnightmare00**


	4. Dancing Feet Part Two

**Thank you to _moondancer1234, SleepyPuppy, Shikaku Ryoko, VivieAnne, FrostSuccubi, Have A Cookie Crunch, ThorongilAnime, .Rawr, EmiStone, cornontheaub._ **

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender! if i did, it would have gone of FOREVERR! ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**KnightOfZaku - Well, he may or may not have a role, lets just say it'll be a big shock for him and Hana/Kai when they both find out seeing as Hana/Kai has already had a dream of Yue.**

**VivieAnne - Thank you for your review, hopefully this filler is great too! There may be more, like little bonus chapters that i may do throughout the story if i get writers block or something, fingers crossed i don't! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four.<strong>

**Dancing Feet (Part Two)**

I danced with the man for a couple of minutes, though it was one of those dances where you switch partners all the time and I was thankful because the guy was seriously creeping me out. The music was upbeat and very cheerful, whenever I glanced around, everyone had smiles on their faces, as if the war didn't exist and it was just a normal spring night.

Suddenly I was spun around and forced into rough hands; I gasped and looked up into two golden eyes, "Z-Zuko." I managed to stutter out as he did his little pout and turned away from me. We were then thrown into the chaos of the dancing bodies as Zuko and I turned and twisted around, he had miraculously shed his stupid cape thing and was dancing in his green garbs which looked good on him.

I laughed as a random man spun me around and the music ended abruptly, we bowed to each other as I craned my neck around the area searching for my comrade. I finally spotted him bowing to a woman a few years older than us as she grinned, turned around and linked arm with another man. I walked up to Zuko and flicked his forehead as I giggled.

"See, wasn't so bad now, was it?" I teased as he grumbled as we headed away from the dancing center as the music started up again.

We walked close together, our arms brushing gently against each other from time to time. We walked casually down the streets; many people were still out even though it was nearing midnight. The fireworks would be starting soon. I had never seen them before, but had heard of them. Apparently they are like explosions in the sky, all different colors and can make all your worries disappear for a time.

We followed the bodies of people to a grass clearing, people started taking their seats on the ground, couples were scooting close together and families sat with their children all together, small babies were asleep and young children were trying to stay awake.

I grabbed Zuko's wrist as I dragged him forwards to a clear patch of grass as we sat down together, I grinned as I looked around, and people were talking together as I peered into the darkness and saw many people over the valley running around. Were they setting up the fireworks or something?

Suddenly the lanterns around the clearing went out as I laughed as the first firework went off. I gasped and clapped my hands together as it shot into the sky and burst. The loud bang resonated through my ears as it dissolved into a soft blue, then another went off. And another. Many different fireworks went off, all different colors. I could feel my mouth open as I gazed up at them. All of them making loud bangs and lighting up the night sky, this was the best night of my entire life!

**##**

**Zuko's P.O.V**

Firework weren't that special, seeing as they were made in the Fire Nation Zuko didn't think they were all that great. Every week there would be some type of fireworks show in the village. Though when Hana's face had lit up at the mention of Fireworks, Zuko hadn't the heart to tell her that he hated them. She had told him that it would be her first time seeing and hearing them before.

So they had walked to the grassy area and taken a seat on the grass, he had leaned back on his hands and gazed up at the starry sky. Suddenly the lanterns went out and Zuko jumped slightly as the first firework went up. It exploded and the blue fire came out and floated down, then more were shot up. Soon it was continues as he heard the 'Ooo's' and 'Ahh's' from the crowd around him. Though one person caught his attention.

His eyes shifted over to Hana as she was sat on her knees, she was leaning forward, her hands clasped up by her face as her eyes were wide and her mouth open in a gasp. She grinned as she gazed around at the many colors caused by the explosions and was clapping when a new one exploded.

Her whole body was thrown into different colours that matched the fireworks; it made her look strangely like an angel. Zuko was thrown off guard when she turned towards him and laughed and pointed up at the display. Her sky blue eyes glinted in the dark from the twinkling lights and her black hair was swirling around her in the light breeze.

He found himself smiling softly at her childlike manner; it was a peaceful break from worrying about Azula and the Avatar.

Suddenly she was in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face, "Zuko, you ok?" she asked as she peered at him. Zuko jumped back and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that he had missed the remainder of the show and zoned out.

"Y-yeah, fine. Let's head back. We need to head out tomorrow." Hana nodded as Zuko stood and together they made their way back towards the hotel.

**##**

**Hana's P.O.V**

We came back into the hotel, for some reason Zuko was in a funny mood, a bit jumpy, had he always been like this? I shook my head as we opened the door and came face to face with the problem of the century. The double bed...

"I'll take the couch." Zuko said as he started to walk towards it but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "No, you've been travelling longer than me, you take the bed!" I argued as I pushed him towards the bed.

He glared at me, "Hana really, I'm trying to do something nice here." He held out his hands as I stepped away from him and crossed my arms, "So you're normally mean?" I questioned.

He grimaced, "Well, err, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that...um."

I sighed, "Zuko, it's okay really. We've only known each other for like four days, I don't expect you to pour your heart to me." I laughed as I started heading towards the washroom.

"Pick whichever one you want." I waved my hand as I headed in. I decided to have a quick bath seeing as we would have no time tomorrow or anything because we would be gone at the crack of dawn.

After I had cleaned my body thoroughly I stepped out of the water and wrapped the soft towel around me.

I glanced over at myself in the mirror and with one hand I gently poked the skin where I had the cut from where Gow's earthbending had hit my shoulder. There was nothing there anymore, only a faint white line. It still puzzled me on how my body could heal so quickly, I mean, that wound was bad, blood should have been pouring out of it, and the bruising would have taken at least a week to go down. But there was no evidence that I had been attacked.

I looked to my other shoulder and turned halfway around; I felt my mood plummet as I examined the horrible scar that travelled from my right shoulder and down my back, it was red and purple and was like an exact replica of Zuko's, mine just bigger and took up most of my back.

I felt a tear fall down onto my cheek as I wiped it away hastily and recalled the day when I had gotten the horrible scar.

**_"Mummy!" I yelled as I jumped into her arms, mum giggled as she kissed me on the top of my head and spun me around._**

**_"Did you follow me, Hana?" she said with her stern gaze, I looked away and kicked at the gravel._**

**_"Nooo." I shrugged my shoulders and gave her an innocent smile. Mum laughed as she took my hand and we went through the streets. I saw some of the older children playing with a ball. I wasn't interested in that type of game though, I preferred swords and knives._**

**_I grinned evilly as I remembered what my elder brother had taught me the day before, though my parents didn't know._**

**_"What so funny, Hana?" I head mum ask as I looked up at her and shook my head, "Oh, nothing."_**

**_She gave me another look but dropped it as we continued walking. Suddenly the ground started shaking and I heard roars in the distance._**

**_I stopped in my tracks as did my mother; we looked towards the town gates as a giant dust cloud was closing in fast. At the time I didn't know what it was._**

**_I moved behind my mother as I tugged on her clothes, "Mummy?" I asked, though she quickly grabbed my hand and started to run._**

**_Then we heard the war cries and screams, my hand slipped from my mother's as I fell to the floor face first. I heard mum scream out my name as I turned around on the ground._**

**_I gasped as I saw five fierce looking men all riding these giant animals, they all had deadly weapons held by them or they were waving around them as they started to tear down the village._**

**_Fire spurted from their hands as they set the houses and shops alight. Everyone was screaming and running around, searching for loved ones and trying to get away._**

**_I felt a tug on my arm as I was pulled up, I let out a scream, thinking it was one of them but it was really mum pulling me away._**

**_"Run, Hana!" she screamed as we started running, my little legs were trying to keep up as we dodged the Firebenders and burning debris of the town._**

**_Suddenly one of them was in front of us, cutting us off from running away; mum pushed me behind her as I stared into the man's eyes. They were a dark brown, cold and lifeless. He had a bald head except for the small triangle of hair that was tied in a band on the top of his head, which was red. Both of his ears were pierced and he had a goatee and a moustache that grew down and was decorated with two beads._**

**_He seemed to be the leader, as his rhino was the biggest and he seemed to just ooze power. I was scared of him._**

**_He jumped off the rhino and stalked forwards, his metal boots crunching under the sand; I shut my eyes tight, hoping that he would disappear. Though when I opened them again he was still there, he had reached out and took mum by the neck, she screamed out as he dangled her in the air, her feet kicking at his stomach._**

**_"LET HER GO!" I screamed as I started crying._**

**_He looked over to me, obviously not seeing me before and smirked, "Little brat." He growled as he tightened his grip on her neck._**

**_I screamed again as I could see mum's eyes start rolling to the back of her head. NO, she won't die! I won't let him kill mummy! _**

**_I ran forward as I scratched his arm, he looked down at me and snarled. "Get away!" he yelled as I saw his hand raise, next thing I knew I was on the floor with a searing pain in my cheek._**

**_I looked back at him through my blurry eyes, he had thrown mum to the ground, who was holding her neck and breathing deeply._**

**_My gaze shifted as the evil man as he smiled sadistically, I saw fire being created in his hands and the rest went in slow motion. He threw the fire at me as I turned around and buried my face into the sand. An agonising pain went through my back and shoulder as I screamed at the top of my lungs as my vision faded to black, the last thing I heard was his cackling laughter as he yelled something like 'Rough Rhino's'._**

"Hana, you ok in there?" Zuko called from the other side of the door, I jumped and got my bearings on where I was. I was in the washroom of the inn, Zuko was calling for me, how long had I spaced out for?

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine!" I called back as I quickly dressed into my nightwear which consisted of loose green top and baggy yellow pants. I let my hair loose as I emerged from the washroom. The lights were already out and the curtains drawn on the windows, though I could still hear people down on the streets.

Zuko was standing by the door, shirtless, in a pair of loose green pants. I had to avert my eyes quickly as I moved past him at an alarming rate. I headed for the couch which had been set up with a blanket and soft, fluffy pillows. Though before I reached it a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "No, bed, go." Zuko ordered as he pushed me towards the giant bed.

I stood my ground and shook my head, "No, you came out with me when I was being annoying, you take the bed!" I said as I pushed him towards the bed, which, I had to admit, looked amazing.

Zuko sighed and shook his head, next thing I knew, he had thrown me over his shoulder and threw me on the bed, I was too shocked to say anything so I just sat on the bed with my mouth open like an idiot.

"Do you need me to tuck you in as well?" he teased with a goofy look on his face; I reached behind me and launched a pillow at his face, "No!" I yelled as I scooted back and pulled the covers over me.

I heard him laugh as he took his place on the sofa, I still felt bad, I mean, the bed was huge. If we slept on each side, you could still fit two more people in between us.

Though the thoughts slipped from my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

**##**

Alright, it's the middle of the night and Zuko won't stop tossing and turning of that stupid sofa.

He would groan, turn over, throw the covers around, groan some more. And then turn again. It was driving me insane!

Finally I sat up and threw another pillow at him, he jumped up and cried out, his hair, which had grown out more, was messy and stuck up in different directions.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" he growled as he threw the pillow back at me, I grabbed it and threw it down,

"You haven't seen crazy yet, boy." I growled. We glared at each other for a few minutes before I sighed, he had bags under his eyes and he looked so uncomfortable on the sofa, he was way too big, his feet were hanging off the side.

"Get in the bed." I demanded. He looked shocked as he went to say no but I cut him off.

"Zuko for Agni sake, get in the bed." I growled. He looked uncomfortable then I thought, had he ever been in the same bed as a girl before? I had to hide my laugh through a cough as he stood from the couch slowly and took small steps towards the bed.

His posture was stiff he was like a plank of wood.

"Agni sake, Zuko, I don't bite." I grumbled as I fell back on the pillows and pulled the covers back up to my chin. After a while I felt him sit on the bed, they lay back down. I opened one eye and glanced at him to see he was still stiff, with his hands folded on his toned chest with his eyes staring at the ceiling. I sighed and rolled over, if he was going to be a total moron I would just ignore it, I wanted a good night sleep tonight.

**##**

I was pinned down, no seriously, I was pinned _underneath_ someone. And I could guess who that person would be. I mean seriously, I had shared a bed with him last night, and for some ungodly reason he liked to move around in his sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly, hoping that his weren't open too, ok they weren't.

I looked around with moving my head, just my eyes. Zuko was basically half on me; his whole chest was on my stomach with his arms by the side of my head. His head was lying on my chest as he snored softly. Thank Agni he hadn't drooled. Our legs were intertwined together and our hands were dangerously close.

Maybe Zuko knew that he was a rough sleeper and didn't want this to happen. Sounded plausible.

He groaned in his sleep as he shifted his head which was now resting on my neck, his breath was hot on my neck which started to tickle me. I tried so hard not to laugh and I thought I had conquered it, but then my nose started to itch.

Suddenly I let out a sneeze which me, "What's wrong? Who's there? Is there an enemy? Azula?"

He rushed out, I quirked an eyebrow, why would there be enemies after us? And who's Azula? His sister maybe?

"Er no, just you." I chuckled. He quirked an eyebrow, he suddenly looked at how close we were and how tangled the sheets were. I saw a faint pink tinge rise on his cheeks, "Oh, er, I'm sorry, I should've warned you. I'm not a very quiet sleeper."

"Yeah, I know, and you're pretty heavy." I laughed, I looked at his face and I swear his scar blended in with his face.

"Hana I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" he rushed out as he jumped off the bed and kept his distance from me. I wouldn't admit it out loud but it hurt me to see the outrage on his face, after finding out that he slept on me.

"You didn't hurt me, idiot. Let's get ready; this room is making me sick." In more ways than one.

Why was I so hurt over the fact the Zuko was shocked by bodily contact with me? And why did I feel so happy over the fact that we had slept in the same bed.

I swear those fireworks messed me up somehow...

* * *

><p><strong>Thannk you to everyone. this would have been out sooner but i had a cold and i was like...egghhhh...and then my cousin had her baby so i was like OHHHHH BABYYYY! so yeah, pretty busy haha, but the next one should be out sooner, please drop a little review on the way out. my other ones are getting lonely haha ;)<strong>

**~~myperfectnightmare00**


	5. Prince Of The What Now?

**Thank you to _RedRoses224, Lykofangirl1999, Sakurafan12, UchihaAkia, Yukari99, minnie015, Keggy and Heggy, Just a random fairy and justenditall. _**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**Yukari99 - Thank you for your review, sorry about the late delay :( **

**Justenditall - Thank you for your review, i'm glad you think my story is good :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Prince of the what now...?<strong>

Things were awkward between Zuko and i. After we had gathered our belongings we had paid the innkeeper and made our way to the stables where our Ostrich-horses were kept. We didn't talk the whole way, when we said thanks to the boy and paid him we didn't talk.

I mounted Lou as i glanced off in the direction that we were going to be headed; all i could see were treacherous mountains and dense forests. Without saying a word to me, Zuko took off on the animal. I followed behind quietly.

We were travelling through the day when we stopped by a stream, Zuko dismounted and led his mount to the river, i copied him. We still didn't talk, i could practically feel the tension slithering around my ankles.

Zuko had been uncomfortable with us sleeping in the same bed in the first place and then how i teased him afterwards about how i had woken up to him laying on top of me. I felt really guilty all of a sudden.

I was currently sat by the river, my feet in the rushing water as Lou was drinking noisily beside me, the sun was high in the sky and the heat was bearing down on us. I wiped my forehead from sweat as i splashed water on my face.

"Hana!" a voice yelled out, it didn't occur to me who it was, then it registered that it was Zuko and i jumped up. I looked around widely as i saw him poke his head out of the bushes nearby. I ran towards him as Lou sat put as he watched me and Zuko run off.

We ran through the bushes and after five minutes we burst through the trees and into a clearing, it was very beautiful. There were tall trees surrounding the area and wild flowers dotted here and there. My eyes were then drawn to the two straight lines that had been made by some machine that had torn through here.

I brought my hands to my face as i gasped, my eyes trailed Zuko as he walked forwards and knelt down by the two tracks.

"What are they?" i whispered as i started slowly walking towards him.

Zuko ran his hand through his hair and furrowed his eyebrows, "Azula." He said softly.

I shook my head, he was acting as if i wasn't even here the idiot!

As if he had read my mind his head spun around and he stood slowly and looked around. His eyes darting to a fro.

"Zuko can you stop ignoring me and explain what these are! You have said that Azula name twice now and i don't even know who they are!" i yelled as i reached out for his shoulder and spun him around. He glared at me as he sighed finally and shrugged off my hand.

"Azula is my sister, and i think these tracks were made by her." He said as he turned towards the tracks again.

"Why would she do this? Where is she going?" i asked quickly as he started walking along side the tracks. Suddenly he stopped and looked at a flower and the grass.

"Azula isn't your ordinary teenager. She conniving and sadistic. And if i know her, she'll be after the Avatar."

What? The Avatar? Why would his sister be after the Avatar, he was the idol of hope in these dark times. He was supposed to defeat the Fire Lord and bring an era of Peace to the world.

"Why would she be after the Avatar? Does she want to help him?" i asked but he didn't reply. He only nodded his head and started running back towards where the Ostrich-horses were tied up. I sighed and followed after him.

When we reached the camp Zuko had already mounted his Ostrich-horse and was ready to go. But i wasn't, i was sick and tired of him keeping secrets from me! We were travelling together and he would even tell me why he was looking for his sister for Agni sake.

"What are you doing? Hurry up. If we want to catch up to Azula we need to hurry!" Zuko yelled at me as he gave me is infamous death glare.

I growled and stomped my foot, "No! You want to find Azula! I just want to find out who i am, though now i see that won't happen while I'm with you! You're so focused on your sister it's like you have an obsession with her. You won't tell me why you're chasing her, why she is after the Avatar and what she's going to do to him if she finds him!" i yelled and pointed a finger at him.

Zuko stared at me like I had just grown two heads. Obviously since we had been travelling together I had not once raised my voice to him. Then, suddenly, his expression changed. He suddenly became angry, his brow furrowed and his golden eyes narrowed as he glared at me.

"Well I didn't want you to come in the first place! So it really doesn't matter to me if I don't tell you things that don't concern you!" he yelled.

It felt like a bucket of cold water and been poured over me, I shrunk back as his words finally hit me full force. I could feel my eyes start to tear up as I turned my head away from him, not wanting to feel vulnerable under his stare. I wiped my eyes quickly and discreetly.

"Hana, I." he started to say but he stopped himself, I looked back over at him to see his eyes had softened and he looked like he was reaching out towards me. Though I shook my head and took a step back, "No, Zuko, you were right. It isn't my place to ask you about your life, and I'll back off, for good." I said as I reached down for my bag which was by the stream. I slung it over the saddle on Lou's back as I mounted him.

"I can see now that you and I have two completely different goals, and travelling together isn't going to benefit one another. You need to find your sister and I need to find out who I am. Maybe even look for my family, if I have one that is." I said quietly as I took the reins and guided Lou up to Zuko.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me. I hope we cross paths again one day." I said finally as I took off in the opposite direction from the tracks, and Zuko. I didn't look back, I knew that if I did I wouldn't have left him all alone.

**Zuko P.O.V**

As Zuko watched Hana's retreating back, his mouth was turned down and his chest gave an awkward lurch. After she disappeared from his sight he growled in frustration and pulled the reins on his Ostrich-horse and started cantering beside the tracks. His face was lowered and his mouth was set into a grim line as he nudged the beast faster. The day passed on as he travelled after his sister, he never once looked back to see if Hana was following, and he didn't really care anymore. He gazed around with his brows furrowed at the mountains that surrounded him. His gaze was then drawn further off in the distance where a cloud of smoke that was heading in the direction that Zuko was, he decided that that must be the machine that Azula is travelling in and nudged the Ostrich-horse faster.

**Hana's P.O.V**

"He's a control freak, everything _has_ to go his way. If not, then it's like attack of the whiney Zuko!" I yelled exasperated to Lou, who was sitting quietly as his eyes trailed after me as I paced backwards and forwards.

Lou shook his feathers and grumbled something in Ostrich-horse speak and lays his head on the soft grass.

I sighed and crossed my arms, "I mean, just who does he think he is? Prince of the Earth Kingdom!" I laughed out loud as I mentally pictured Zuko as a Prince. With fancy clothes and hair that had been gelled back into a neat style. Bowing and greeting guests in a proper fashion. And actually saying 'please' and 'thank you'

I sat down next to my friend as I started combing my fingers through his soft feathers, "Lou, if Zuko was Prince of the Earth Kingdom. I doubt he would change. He's headstrong and stubborn. _Really_ stubborn. Though he has leadership skills and survival instincts." I said more to myself, I shook my head as Lou grunted and raised his head towards some bushes. I started to panic, I was alone in the forest with no weapon, it was currently still in ne of Zuko's backpacks. Curse that boy.

I jumped up in a fright as the bushes started rustling. Lou also rose as his hackles stood up and he started growling. I heard some grunts and a mumble as someone tumbled through the bushes. A little girl walked through after.

I gasped and jumped back as I noticed that it was a man who had fallen through the bushes. A very old man, he was wearing old and dirty grey clothes, he had a light grey beard and small amounts of hair on his head. When he looked up I noticed that he had gold eyes, they reminded immediately of Zuko and it made my heart lurch at the way I had spoken to him.

The girl behind him cleared her throat as she crossed her arms, she was probably about twelve. She wore green clothes, her black bangs hung over her forehead and into her eyes with a dark green headband.

She smirked and looked up as I saw her eyes, they were a weird shade of green, so light they looked misty…she was blind.

After a minute I realized I didn't know who they were and went on guard.

"Who are you?" I said as I raised my hands in defense.

"We are not here to harm you, child." The old man said from the ground as he pushed himself u and brushed his clothes down. His voice was soft and kind. It made me want to trust him but my instincts were kicking in. if Zuko was here, he wouldn't trust them.

"Then why are you here? How did you find me, it's a pretty big forest." I said with narrowed eyes.

The girl then stepped forwards, "Listen here, we heard you talking and thought that you might have been lost 'cause you're on your own. So be grateful that I even stopped."

I was taken aback by her brashness, this child couldn't be older than thirteen and she was so…tough.

I looked back to the man who shrugged his shoulders. "We are merely travellers searching for friends and family."

I laughed, what was it with people and searching for family members, well I can't really talk; I was planning on looking for mine once I find out who I am. Which is basically what Zuko is doing. Which means I yelled at him for nothing. And I was being a hypocrite…

I sunk to floor with my head in my hands, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, it was the old man, "What troubles you, child?" he asked with soft eyes.

I sighed, "I yelled at a…friend for something stupid, now he is out looking for his sister all alone when I could've helped him."

I saw the man's eyes widen as he bowed his head, "It seems we may be searching for the same person, child. We shall look for Zuko together."

While he was speaking I had looked to the girl, who was sitting on a rock picking her toenails and when the man said Zuko's name I whipped my head round so quick I'm sure I heard a crack.

"You know Zuko." I stated. The man merely nodded and helped me off the floor. The girl then stood up and cracked her bones, "Well it's about time, lets get this show on the road. Doll-face, you can take your animal, Iroh here will be with me as I use my Earthbending."

So the mans name was Iroh, alright. Wait, Earthbending?

Before I had a chance to say anything the girl had stomped the ground as Iroh jumped up to meet her as some of the Earth came up and formed a dome. Without so much as a peep from them she started running and the whole dome started moving at a very fast pace.

I stood with my mouth open as I watched them go, then I realized that I was still standing there and quickly mounted Lou and took off after them.

**##**

It was nearing twilight when the abandoned village came into view, I was riding alongside Iroh and the girl when she stopped abruptly. We stopped as suddenly a giant blue fire rose into the air; I jumped back as I gasped.

"Firebenders!"

I looked to the pair and noticed that they had already run towards the village. Flashbacks of the day when I was attacked by the firebending bandits flashed through my head. Then I thought, Zuko's in there. And he's versing a Firebender.

With determination in my mind I started running into the village. Iroh and the girl had already disappeared. I could see that some of the old houses were on fire and I swallowed my fear and ran through a little alleyway. I burst through into what was the main street and looked around. Fire was everywhere, blue and red. I had never seen blue fire before and it startled me.

I heard a crash and looked to my right as a girl about fifteen with braided brown hair and blue clothes on came running out of a building. Another girl with black hair and black, red and gold armor chasing after her. As they were running the black haired girl was shooting the blue fire. As the tanned girl passed and alleyway a boy jumped out and into the pursuers way.

She gasped as she shot blue fire out of her hands in an arc, the boy jumped up and missed the fire and then I realized that it was heading straight for me. I had no time to react when suddenly I was scooped up, I opened my eyes and saw a bald boy holding me, I looked down and saw that we were in the air. I looked back to the young boy, _airbender._ I thought as we came back to the ground. He set me down on the ground.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his grey eyes full of concern.

I was speechless, this boy was an airbender, which meant he was the—

"Aang!" the tanned girl yelled as Aang whipped his head around and ran towards his friends. I stood there watching as I heard a noise. I looked around and saw Zuko's ostrich-horse, I rushed over and searched through the bags until I found my weapons and strapped them on.

My broadswords were strapped to my back as I had a belt with small knives and other daggers. I had clipped my ankle brace on with my dagger on it. I finally finished and stood up and turned around. I had to find Zuko. Where was he? And Iroh, and the girl?

Just as I thought that I heard a yelp and saw the black haired girl fall forwards as the girl came out from behind her. "Thought you could use some help." She said as she came around and joined Aang, the tanned girl and boy.

While they were distracted with the blue fire-wielding girl I decided to search for Zuko. I started running down an alleyway and skidded around a corner and ran into a person. We both tumbled to the floor, me on top of them.

I opened my eyes and gazed into familiar liquid gold, "Zuko." I said softly.

I clambered off him and brushed myself off.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"Helping you!" I yelled back with my arms crossed. I heard someone clear their throat, and we both saw Iroh standing there with an eyebrow raised.

Zuko looked away and rubbed his neck as I felt my cheeks go red. Suddenly we could hear footsteps as the Firebender came around the corner and ran into Iroh's belly.

She bounced back and looked confused, she looked up and saw his face and looked shocked. We heard cries and looked back into the alleyway, Aang and his friends were running down. Suddenly we were all thrown together as we started advancing towards the girl, she was stepping backwards and eyeing us all. I was in between Zuko and Iroh; both men were slightly in front of me. I didn't have my swords sheathed. The girl wouldn't try anything with all of us here, cornering her.

"You shouldn't have come Hana." Zuko said to me. I heard a strange noise and looked to my right, Iroh was looking at me with wide eyes, "Y-Your name is Hana,?" he said loudly.

I heard laughter and looked up at the Firebender, "Touching, really." She said with a sadistic grin, her eyes narrowed and glaring at me, then Iroh.

Iroh recomposed himself as everyone glared at her.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done," she raised her hands in the air, though I stared at her eyes I could see that she was playing everyone. She was lying. "I know wen I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Princess? Does she mean Princess of the Fire Nation?

How does Zuko know her?

Her eyes narrowed as she thrust her arm forward, then it all went in slow motion. A shot of blue fire came out from her fingertips as it sailed past her and shot Iroh directly in the chest. He screamed in pain as he spun around and fell to the floor.

I heard myself scream, as did Zuko as I fell to the ground next to Iroh, his breathing was labored. I heard a commotion but paid no attention as I tried to put pressure on Iroh's wound so it would stop bleeding. Suddenly an explosion went off as I looked back and saw pieces of rubble flying everywhere, the place where the girl was. Well, she wasn't there anymore.

I looked to Zuko as he rushed over, I saw compassion, pain, anger and fear in his eyes as he knelt down and gripped his short hair. I stood back.

I heard footsteps, and so did Zuko, "Get away from us!" he yelled over his shoulder.

I saw the tanned girl reach out her hand, "Zuko, I can help!"

She knows him? How do they all know each other? Something is going on here.

I watch as everyone steps closer, Zuko spins around with pure anger in his eyes as he does something that shocked me to the very core of my bones.

He Firebended.

I ducked down as the blazing hot fire went over my head.

My eyes started watering up as I watched his back hunch.

Zuko was a Firebender.

He was a Firebender.

Part of the nation who gave me my burn.

I felt my heart lurch as realization hit me, he never told me about this, and he knew about my scars.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked round and saw Aang.

"You can travel with us, I can see in your eyes that you didn't know who he was."

He said softly.

I looked back to Zuko, he was hunched over Iroh. It looked as if he was crying.

Firebender or not I knew the real Zuko, he was my friend and I knew he wasn't dangerous, he needed someone right now.

I shook my head to the Avatar, "Thank you but Zuko is my friend. I'm glad to have met you, Avatar Aang." I bowed respectfully.

We clasped forearms as Aang's eyes went wide; I looked at him oddly as he shook his head.

"My I ask your name?"

I nodded and smiled, "It's Hana." I said with a wink as I spun around and walked slowly towards him. I heard the group behind me talk quickly as they headed off.

I reached Zuko and knelt down beside him.

His eyes were shut tight as his fists were clenched tightly. His knuckles going white. I looked at the wounded Iroh and bowed my head; his breathing was coming out in ragged breaths. Looking back at Zuko I didn't feel any fear at being in his presence. I didn't care that he was a Firebender, he hasn't hurt me.

Reaching out I brushed my fingers over his hand. His eyes shot open as his head spun round to meet my gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked out. "You know what I am, I would have expected you to go with the Avatar." He looked back at Iroh and ripped off a piece of his own shirt and wrapped it in a ball and put it on the wound.

"I'm here because you are my friend and you are in pain, I will not desert you in a time of need. As for what you are, it-it shocked me at first but then I realized that I got to know the real you, and not the Firebender. But I suspect he's just as charming." I laughed lightly as I saw the corners of Zuko's mouth pull up. "And I don't know the Avatar. I know you. You were the man who saved me, I know I am safe with you."

I reached forward and helped him start to clean up the wound. After a while I spoke. "That girl, that was your sister, Azula."

He didn't speak, only nod.

"And Iroh?" I asked.

Zuko looked away, "Our Uncle." He said softly. I nodded my head.

Then something came back into my head, _"A Princess surrenders with honor."_

I looked at Zuko, no way…

"You're not just a Firebender are you."

Zuko turned to look at me.

"You're the Prince of the Fire Nation too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay people, i just had writers block and didn't know how to actually do this chapter, with all the family and bending and HanaKai. Gah i'm so excited for next chapter. if people are sart they would have picked up at hint about Hana. good for you! **

**IMPORTANT!  
><strong>

**So i have a question, i have read many Zuko/OC stories where the OC has a destiny with the Avatar. i have a whole plan set out, it's already been mentiontioned subtly in chapter two about Hana/Kai.**

**So would you like Hana/Kai to stay a normal girl, well not really normal. but look for her family blah blah or have a destiny that would blow your heads away! :D i'll put a poll up and if you like you can vote, it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review as it motivates me to write and as a matter of fact i will start writing the next chapter as it is fresh in my head (: have a wonderful Saturday!**

**~myperfectnightmare00**


	6. The Words Unsaid

**Thank you to the following people, _angelvoice15, AndiePotter-Snape, HeirxxOfxxMerlin, percabeth-you know you love it, Raye Silver, AtsukaCross, An Echo In Time, ktrikku, AsheeCakes07, lunarmidnightwolf and kneegirl._**

**_REPLY'S_**

**__Charlaine2124 - haha the destiny of epicness may be coming in, with the poll ;) just have to wait and find out :P**

**An Echo In Time - thank you for saying that my story is awesome, sorry for the late delay :S anyway her destiny may be coming true, yayyaya!**

**minnie015 - Iroh knows Hana some way, it might be obvious in this chapter maybe not, but anyone can see where i'm going with this haha, and i'm glad my story is enjoyable (:**

**RedRoses224 - hahah your fingers are jittery? i didnt know my story would have that effect on people. sorry for the late delay :S but enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The Words Unsaid.<strong>

"How is he?" I asked softly as I entered the little run down shack where we had moved Iroh.

Zuko looked over his shoulder and shook his head, "He still hasn't moved, I'm worried, what if the wound was worse then we originally thought?"

I moved quickly to his side and knelt down, for the past two days Zuko had been blaming himself for this. Blaming himself for Azula's attack and the fact that Iroh wouldn't wake up.

"Zuko, his wound is fine, we bandaged him up, the bleeding has stopped. He's just sleeping, its just Iroh's bodies' way of healing himself." I said, trying to reassure the stubborn Prince.

Once again he sighed and turned back to Iroh. I pressed my lips together in a firm line and stood slowly. I went back to the bag I had come in with and started preparing a small meal for us to eat.

The small fire outside was cooking the meal, I was sitting on the edge of the cliff, my feet hanging over the side, the sun was beginning its descent from the sky and had roughly about two hours until it would be night time.

I sighed and looked up into the sky, it was molding into oranges and dark reds now. I wondered if my family was looking at the same sky I was. The star I can see in the corner of me eye. Was it in theirs too? I could only wonder. It was beginning to frustrate me. Who were they? And why didn't they want me? Where was I from? My dream…

Thinking back to the night when I first met Zuko and I had the strange dream, I had claimed I was from the Northern Water Tribe. Could that be real? And then at the festival when I remember seeing Zuko pull up his cape hood and I got the pain and saw a full moon and a man turning around, throwing his hood over his head.

What did it all mean? There must be more to my dream and I just cant remember.

Maybe Iroh might know some—

"Are you alright?"

I yelped and almost fell off the cliff, I hadn't heard him walk up to me, I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard him until he was right beside me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said simply and turned my head back out towards the setting sun. I saw him from the corner of my eye sit down beside me and throw his legs over the side.

"I called you a couple times but you were sort of spaced out," he chuckled as he glanced at me from his side.

I smirked, "Sorry, deep in thought." I apologized as I looked down into the valley below us, I could make out the river below, though from up here I could feel the rapids smashing against the rocks. If I squinted I could see the sharp jagged rocks sticking out at deadly angles.

"Thinking about…?" I heard him ask, I spun my head to meet his eyes as I sighed.

"My family," I said softly as I felt my mood plummet.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I looked over to him, "Hana, I promise that I will help you find your family. You have my word."

He grinned slightly and I beamed, he was actually going to help me look for my family.

"What's that smell?" he asked after a minute.

"Oh Agni!" I yelled as I jumped up and rushed over to the cooking pot, taking it off the heat I grabbed the spoon and started to stir it.

I felt Zuko walk up behind me and lean on his legs with his hands, dipping the spoon up, I blew on the hot soup and took a small sip.

My taste buds melted from the taste, luckily it didn't burn, thank Agni.

"It's good." I said turning to Zuko and smiled, I ate the last of the soup, "Can I try some?" Zuko asked.

I whipped around and smacked him with the wooden spoon on the head, "No! It'll be done in a few minutes; I just need to dish it up. Go check on Iroh."

Zuko grumbled something as he rubbed his head and dragged his feet over to the shack.

I shook my head as I reached round and grabbed the two wooden bowls and started pouring the soup in.

I was filling the last one up when Zuko's cry pierced through the silence, I jumped up, dropping the bowl and raced across the cliff towards the shack. The old wooden door was already open so I ran in and skidded around the corner. What I saw brought a small smile to my face.

Zuko was helping Iroh up, his eyes open and a grin behind his bushy beard.

"Iroh, you're awake!" I yelled as I rushed over and helped the old man up into a sitting position. I noticed that Zuko was still smiling, "It seems that the two of you have worked together and nursed me back to health."

"We did." I nodded and I covered his legs with the blanket again.

"Uncle, do you remember what happened?" Zuko asked as he reached behind him and poured Iroh a cup of tea.

Iroh looked to the ground with his eyebrows furrowed, "Now that you mention it, I cannot recall what happened to injure me so…" he trailed off, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Azula did it," I told him. "It was a surprise attack," Zuko finished off with a frown on his face.

"Somehow that is not surprising." Iroh said with a slight grin. What I couldn't understand is what happened to this family that would make a niece attack and wound her uncle? That she would willingly fight her own brother? Was Azula really that crazy?

"Here, Uncle. I hope I made it just the way you like," I saw Zuko reach forward and hand Iroh the steaming cup of tea, though I knew that the concoction tasted awful, I had tried it myself. I don't think I would like to put Iroh through that.

Quickly I reached forward and took the cup from Iroh, "Zuko, I don't think something hot will benefit Iroh. Will the scalding heat, it may not be good for his system after his injury." I made up.

Zuko nodded quickly and took the cup from me and took the pot and exited the hut, which left Iroh and I together.

"So, you continued to travel with my nephew?" He stated calmly. I nodded my head and made myself comfortable on the floor, I had a few questions to ask Zuko's Uncle. For one, I saw the look he gave me when he heard that my name was Hana.

"Yes, I saw that he was in pain over your injury and I couldn't leave him alone."

"You re very kind, Miss Hana." He said, bowing his head. Him saying my name triggered something in my memory, like I had heard him say it before to me a long time ago.

"Iroh, if I may ask…you seemed…shocked when you heard my name for the first time."

Iroh looked away from me and rubbed his sore shoulder, I saw him wince in pain and I felt the need to nurse him wash over me, but I held back, I knew he was keeping something from me. Then realization washed over me, "You, know me. Don't you?"

Iroh then glanced back to me and our eyes locked. Just then the door opened and Zuko burst in.

"Sorry, Uncle. I was emptying the pot when a little Saber-moose cub started chasing me." Zuko said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

I saw him look between Iroh and I and I knew that he could feel the tension between the two of us.

"Is, everything okay?" he asked slowly. I was the first one to recompose myself, I shook my head and smiled at Zuko.

"Yeah, I was just telling Iroh that he shouldn't move for a few hours, and that he should _tell _me if _anything feels odd." _ I said to him as I rose from my place on the floor.

"Oh, yeah." Zuko said slowly. He moved out the way as I passed him, before I got to the shack door I turned back to Iroh. He was looking at Zuko, then his eyes flicked to mine as I turned my head away. I exited to shack and wondered over to the small campfire, settling myself down for the night.

**Zuko's P.O.V**

Zuko was confused, really confused. One second Hana was laughing with Uncle then the next she was giving everyone the cold shoulder, he shook his head and waved it off. She was a girl and bound to have mood swings. He sat down next to Iroh and crossed his legs.

"Uncle, did you say anything to Hana?"

Iroh looked to his nephew, "No, son. I did not. Though I think something troubles the poor girl. When I found her in the forest she was upset about yelling at you about something stupid, apparently."

Zuko bowed his head, "It's not something stupid, Uncle. I was being heartless, Hana was adopted by an Earth Kingdom family when she was only one, I met her and saved her life, she started travelling with me because I helped her recall lost memories and she believes she is from the Northern Water Tribe. Though I don't believe that part. I wasn't helping her find her family so she got upset. And I was so focused on Azula that I didn't really pay attention to her, now."

"Now you feel guilty." Iroh said to his saddened nephew. Zuko nodded once, "I have no idea how I'm meant to help her, she has no leads, nothing. I cant track a family that does not exist."

Iroh was quiet for a few minutes. "It is getting late, go check on Hana then rest. We have lots to discuss about our next course of path tomorrow."

Zuko was taken aback by the sudden brashness by his uncle, but he nodded anyway and left the shack.

**##**

Stepping out into the cool air Zuko breathed in deep and searched the darkness, he could see the small campfire and then a body sleeping close by. Taking quiet steps he walked over to the sleeping girl as a gust of chilly wind blew over the cliff side.

Hana shivered in her sleep as Zuko took pity on the girl, taking his grey cloak off he lay it over her body as she hugged it closer. He then turned to the fire and shoved a few more twigs and logs in the glowing embers. Once that task was done he shuffled his way over to the edge of the cliff and took a seat.

Not two minutes later Hana sat down beside him, "Thinking are we?"

She said sleepily, Zuko looked over at her, she was rubbing her eyes and covering her mouth.

"A little," he replied. Hana nodded.

"You might want to be careful there," she said with a slight smirk. Zuko looked to the girl,

"I mean, you might overthink and your brain will overload. We cant have that now, can we?" she said, winking then breaking out into laughter.

Zuko joined in and the two laughed together.

"You know Zuko?"

"What, Hana?"

"I think we can be friends." This time, Zuko started laughing by himself, followed by a grunt as he was punched in the arm.

"Don't mock my friendship."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, i am so so so so so so so sorry about the delay, i am willing to be chased by torches and pitchforks now. anyway i hope you enjoyed it, i know it was pretty dam short but the next chapter will be super dooper long becasue SO MUCH WILL HAPPEN WITH HANA. lots of suspense and shizz...heheheh im evil.<strong>

**Please vote in the poll and dont forget to review on how late i was with this chapter hahah ;) **

**~~myperfectnightmare.**


	7. You Blast Me Away, Literally

**Thank you to the following people, _Sarah Maxime, midnight star237 and Nes4597._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>REPLY'S<em>**

**__RedRoses224 - Maybe Iroh does, maybe he doesn't, you will have to wait and find out, all will be reaveled in good time! and here is your update, i must say it was pretty quick compared to the other ones i have done -.-**

**Ishtar12123 - I know, i can't believe i updated so quick as well, what was it two weeks maybe? quicker than my last two -.- PLEASE ENJOY! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: You Blast Me Away, Literally.<strong>

3…2…1…boom…

_BOOM!_

"Ow! Why does this keep happening!" Zuko yelled in frustration as he rubbed his lower back on the floor.

I leaned back, trying to soak up more of the glorious sun, "Well, I would tell you, but you might lightning strike me, oh wait…" I teased with a smirk as Zuko whipped his head round to me and glared his famous glare.

"Shut up, Hana, you're not helping!"

I giggled as Iroh stepped out of the little shack, "Well, this is productive," he said, looking from Zuko and i. Zuko went to open his mouth to protest but groaned and dropped his head.

I looked back over the cliff as a bird flew overhead; I watched it with my eyes as it soared high above, then glided down into the gorge below us.

"Uncle, this training isn't working! Why does it keep exploding in my face!" he yelled, throwing his arms around.

I sniggered a little, "And SHE keeps on distracting me!" Zuko yelled at me this time, I whistled and looked away, trying not to look too guilty.

"Zuko!" Iroh scolded the prince; Zuko shot me another glare as I held my hands up in surrender and shuffled away from him.

"I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

I saw Zuko turn to Iroh with an angry look on his face, "What turmoil?" he asked, frustrated and enraged.

I snorted, "That's ironic."

I narrowly missed a fireball to the head…

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away." Iroh explained.

"But I don't feel any shame at all! Im as proud as ever!"

I tuned out after that, Iroh's lectures were ones that never really interested me. I mean, ever since we had that little…discussion in the shack yesterday, he had been all-distant. Though it made me more suspicious that he knew something about me.

I saw Iroh and Zuko walk away a bit and then stop; Iroh grabbed a stick and started drawing something in the dirt. It peaked my curiosity, that's for sure.

I stood and made my way over, I saw Iroh drawing all of the bending symbols in the dirt. Zuko made himself comfortable on the dirt so I did too.

Iroh explained all about the elements, how Fire was the element of power. Earth substance. Air freedom, and water; change.

My mind lingered on what Iroh said about the water tribe, "The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them through anything."

I stood up, I had heard enough about the Water Tribe, walking away from the two Firebenders I headed away from the shack so I couldn't hear their voices anymore. After a few minutes I stopped and sniffed, I realized that my nose was runny, why was that? It wasn't cold up here.

I rubbed my eyes and my hand came back wet, I blinked a few times and touched my cheeks softly, they were wet. I was crying. But why?

I could feel my chest hurting as my eyes started to water again. I sniffed and coughed, _Why does my chest hurt every time I think of the Water tribe? Does this mean I really am from there?_ I looked up to the sky, the sun was setting and the moon was just peaking over the horizon.

_Has my family ever tried to find me?_ I sunk down to the ground, my sobs becoming too much to bear, my knees were weak. My cries came out in strong pulses as I dug into the dirt; it hurt my nails as small rocks got under my nails. I welcomed the pain; I hoped that it would numb the feeling in my chest.

_Did I have any siblings? Are my parents even alive? What if they were killed and that's how Sera and Gansu found me._

I was crying hard now, I wanted to find them, I had too. Even if they were dead I had to know that I actually had a family that loved me.

I felt an arm go around my shoulders, I jerked up and away in surprise, I rubbed my bleary eyes and cleared my throat.

Iroh stood there, looking down at me with sad eyes, "What do you want?" I mumbled, trying to sound feisty, but failed.

"I came to see if you were ok, I saw how upset you were when I was talking about the Water Tribe."

I narrowed my eyes and looked away, "it's none of your business." I snapped.

Iroh sighed and I thought he had gone by how quiet he was. I was wrong.

"Zuko told me, about how you think you are from the Northern Water Tribe."

"You don't believe me?" I asked shortly.

I looked to the old man as we locked eyes, "No, I do believe you, the proof is staring at me. Dark hair, tanned skin and summer sky blue eyes, they are all the traits of a Water tribe. But I must ask, why do you think the Northern?"

I sighed; I had to trust Iroh, if not. I may not find out anything ever.

"When I first met Zuko, I had a dream, but I cant remember it. Then that night I got flashes of a full moon, snow, a baby in a crib, and the Northern Water tribe Symbol. And again, a couple nights later, I had another flash, it was of a man in a cloak, picking up the baby and running away. I guessed that baby was me and that's how I know I was kidnapped when I was a baby. That's how I know I have family waiting for me." I said, remembering all those painful flashes again, my head started to hurt just thinking about them now.

"Hana." Iroh said, taking one of my hands in his, I looked at the man, "I can help you restore that dream, but you have to trust me."

It took a few seconds, but I nodded.

"Please, Iroh, help me."

**ZukoP.O.V**

"Feel the flow. Feel the flow." Zuko whispered to himself as he did the movements his Uncle had just showed him, learning to redirect lightning was much better then firing the thing, seeing as it kept on exploding in his face.

His arms moved like a waterbenders as his fingers moved from shoulder to shoulder.

Once he had done that a few times, he had become more relaxed and thought that he could try lightning once again.

So, taking his stance he concentrated on feeling the energy build up in his system, he could feel it bubbling up inside him ready to burst. Trying to keep it under control he raised his arm and was ready to release it when a shout shocked him from focus.

"Zuko!"

His eyes snapped open as he felt the energy leave him in one burst, it exploded and the force of it shot him backwards a good three meters. He skidded on his back and his arm started to ache.

"For Agni sake, Hana. When will you learn…Hana?" Zuko sat up and looked around, there was a small crater where the blast had happened, he turned his head from side to side, he couldn't see Hana anywhere.

"Hana?" he called again, he was sure that it was Hana's voice that had disturbed him.

Standing up, he nursed his sore arm, he called out again for Hana but he got no reply, he couldn't even see his Uncle anywhere.

He looked back to where the crater was and something caught his eye, the edge of the cliff had fallen away.

Zuko's eyes widened as a feeling of dread and fear set in his stomach.

"No," he whispered as he rushed forward. Skidding to a stop he knelt to the ground and peered over.

He gasped as he saw the unconscious form of Hana, lying on the edge of a rock that had jutted out from the rest. He looked past her, the fall to the water wouldn't kill her, but if she didn't wake up and fell in…he didn't even want to think about it.

"Hana!" Zuko yelled. His voice became desperate as he tried to wake her. Finally she moved her head to the side and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hana don't move!" Zuko yelled as she tried to sit up.

Hana looked to the side and screamed, knowing the she was on the very edge of a high cliff.

Zuko's eyes widened even further as he saw parts of the rock break away and fall down below. He looked around frantically for anything to help her. If only that little earthbender was here…Toph! That was her name!

**Hana P.O.V**

My head really hurt; as I looked up and saw the worried face of Zuko I turned to my left and noticed that there wasn't anything there.

I screamed and shuffled over, I could feel the cliff start to break away as my heart started pounding, I could feel myself shaking and tears came to my eyes, how far down was the drop? Would I survive it? What would happen if I fell and drowned?

"Hana don't move!" I heard Zuko yell; surprisingly his voice seemed to calm me.

"Ok," I whispered, though I know he couldn't hear me. I closed my eyes, why couldn't the Earthbending girl be here, Toph.

I moved my legs from their position and more of the rock broke away, I gasped and tried not to move anymore, I heard Zuko yell something up there, It must have been to Iroh. Iroh, he had tried to help me restore that dream but It hadn't work, I could only remember one other thing.

The Moon Spirit, Yue.

Once again more rock broke away and I came to the conclusion that I would fall, I was too far down for Zuko to grab me, but hopefully the water below wasn't too cold or that the impact wouldn't hurt, much.

More rock fell away, anymore and my legs will be dangling over the edge.

I looked up; Zuko's face was silhouetted by the sun, making him look serene and like a savior.

I sent a quick prayer up to the gods and Airbenders to watch over me as more rock fell away, finally it gave away.

It felt like I was flying, the wind moved through my hair as my clothes whipped around me. A long scream escaped my mouth as I shut my eyes and prayed that I could survive the fall. The last thing I heard before I hit the water was Zuko screaming my name.

The water made me open my eyes and mouth in shock, the ice cold water rushed into my mouth as the salt stung my eyes. That's the thing, living in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, I was never taught how to swim. I flailed my arms about, my heartbeat was pounding in my ears, I couldn't breath and my chest was hurting. I didn't know which way was up or down, I could feel myself being pulled by the current side to side.

I could feel the need and burning desire to breath in my lungs, they ached, all the water had rushed into them and I couldn't breathe.

I was going to die, I knew it. Zuko wouldn't jump in after me, he was too much of a wimp, the water would be too cold for him.

I felt light, I was floating now, suspended in a state where I wasn't conscious of things around me, the water was now lovely and warm.

"Hana."

A serene voice called out to me, I looked around, my hair waving in my face.

Something bright was shining on me and a figure floated down, it was Yue!

"Hana, take my hand."

She said, but I was far too weak to even reach out, I just wanted to sleep, I could feel my eyes shutting.

"Don't go to sleep, Hana. The world needs you. I need you."

This confused me, why was Yue the Moon Spirit saying that she needed me?

Once again I tried to open my mouth to speak but water rushed in again.

"Take my hand, everything will be fine." She said as her pale hand reached towards me.

With the last of my strength I reached up, Yue smiled at me as she gripped my arm and yanked me to the surface.

**Zuko P.O.V**

Zuko could barely see her, floating just under the surface, he dived once again and reached her, her eyes were shut tight though her hand was reaching out towards something. Without thinking he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to him. Kicking his feet and using the other arm they broke the surface. The coldness was already seeping into Zuko's bones, though he couldn't imagine was Hana was going through.

He gasped for breath as he looked over at Hana. Her lips were blue and there was a bloody gash on her forehead. He had to get her warm, if not, that wound and the freezing water would kill her.

He paddled to the shore of the river and carried her out of the water; she was limp and dripping in his arms.

"Hana wake up!" he yelled as he set her on the floor, he watched in agony as she lay still, Zuko didn't know what to do. He wasn't a waterbender healer, he was a Firebender!

Then something happened, a small blue light shone under Hana's skin, right in her chest area. It grew bigger and bigger until it moved up her body, into her neck and then Hana coughed up water, the water shot out of her mouth and splashed beside her.

Zuko was shocked, had he just witnessed waterbending? But…how.

Zuko shook his head, Hana was gasping and shaking, her lips, fingers and toes were all blue, and she was shivering violently.

Zuko now knew what to do, his breath of fire and natural body heat would help Hana. Quickly getting over the awkwardness he tore his wet shirt from his body and threw it to the side. Then, as embarrassing as it was, Zuko started peeling Hana's wet clothes from her body, thank Agni she was wearing bindings though.

Gathering her in his arms Zuko sat on the ground and focused on heating his body temperature, hopefully his heat would sink into Hana and she would warm up.

Zuko sat there for two hours while he warmed Hana back up, by now her lips, toes and fingers had turned back to their normal color, but she was still shaking, not as bad as before though he had to admit.

Zuko's own clothes had dried though Hana's were still sopping wet.

Suddenly she moved, Zuko looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open, she winced, probably from the wound on her…her wound was gone. Zuko's mouth was wide as he checked her head again, he was sure that she was bleeding from her head, that's what had him so worried in the first place.

"Z-Zuko?" Hana stuttered, shaking the Prince from his thoughts.

"Hana, how do you feel?" He asked quickly.

She shook violently, "C-c-cold." Zuko smirked and shook his head, he increased his body temperature slightly, Hana sighed and smiled in content.

"Sleep, Hana, all will be better in the morning." Zuko whispered into her ear. He saw her nod slowly as her eyes shut again.

"Z-Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"W-why aren't you w-w-wearing a sh-shirt?"

Zuko laughed, "Just go to sleep, Hana, Ill explain tomorrow."

Hana nodded again and seemed to slip off into sleep, Zuko had shut his eyes after surveying the area for any threats.

"Z-Zuko?"

"Go to sleep, Hana." Zuko ordered, frowning with his eyes closed.

"J-j-just one last q-q-question."

Zuko sighed, "Go ahead."

"You jumped in the water for m-me, d-didn't y-you." She stated, it wasn't a question and Zuko knew that.

"Yes, Hana I did. Now go to sleep otherwise I'll throw you back in the water." Zuko warned.

Hana laughed, though her voice was raspy and strained, "No you wouldn't, you l-love me." Hana sighed, half asleep.

Zuko stiffened at her words and frowned down at the now sleeping girl, he tilted is head back up to the starry sky and removed one of his hands, raising it up he built up the energy in his arm and released. A shot of fire rose up into the sky as it passed the cliff edge. It was a signal to his uncle that he was ok and so was Hana.

Finally Zuko closed his eyes as he raised his temperature again as a chilly gust of wind blew by.

He nodded off slowly, falling into a dreamless sleep…

**Hana P.O.V**

"Thank you." _Not just for saving me, but for everything._

* * *

><p><em><em>**AWW HOW CUTE! such a sappy and cliche ending, i know, but hey! i had to do it, bring our two favorite characters together, huh huh -.^ -That is meant to be a wink face...fail on my behalf...**

**AnyWHO i hope you enjoyed this little chapter of CLiche-ness but it was sure fun to write, i reckon i should get a pat on the back for this quick chapter? YAY anyway, poll is still up so don't forget to vote.**

**SAYONARA! **

**~~myperfectnightmare**


	8. You Bended! Sort Of

**Thank you to the following people; _Rose527, VeeandreaHart, Airazena, vintage87, UniquePopsicles, kukuioPunk, Icequeen616, ivycake101, psychobitchlovely, Peace-Love-Twilight-Forever, Sailor Sacred Moon, XxxKimmie, Ever Autumn13, ZariaReadsHard1500, SugarCoatTheTruth, MonsterxChild, Ulquiorra-Schiffer-4, -xX, Raine44354, cheergurl21, ra1nf1re, KilalaInara, midnightblue93, luv2benerdy, Sarah Goodwill, Channel28, Twilight-lover106, Lunaryss and P a r a f r o s y n i._**

**__Mary mother of god, i'm not kidding this is how many people alerted, favourited and authored, thank you so much, it means the world to me!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>REPLY'S<strong>_

_****_**VeeandreaHart - haha thank you for appreciating my winky face ^.- and thank you for that piece of information, my stupid Mac has different language types and everytimei change it, it always goes back...annoying much?**

**Airazena - Thank you and here is the update, and i never proof read, it's one of my flaws, and sometimes my Mac doesn't pick them up so they sort of stay like that. haha and no i'm not offended :) thank you.**

**kukuioPunk - Thank you!**

**ra1nf1re - thank you, i'm glad you enjoy it (:**

**Sarah Goodwill - Here is your update (:**

**Lunaryss - haha thank you! and here it is, all shiny and new :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: You Bended! Sort Of...<strong>

**Aang P.O.V**

"Hey, Aang," The bald headed monk looked up as Katara strolled over to him, wringing her hair out as she did, "Are you ok? You seem a little distracted lately."

Aang grinned up at his crush, "Oh yeah, I'm fine." His tone then turned sarcastic, "_Just fine_, I mean…" he looked up at Katara through his lashes, she was giving him a look and he sighed.

"No, I'm not. Remember how I told you that chief Arnook asked me to find someone," Katara nodded.

Though it peaked her interest, Aang had only told them that he had to find someone close to chief Arnook, not specifically who that person was.

"I guess its just going to be harder than I thought." Aang sighed in defeat and hung his head.

Katara reached out to her friend and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Well then let us help, Aang, I'm sure it would be better to have more eyes searching then just yours." Katara said as she removed her hand, Aang smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it would!" he grinned.

"Well, tell us who we are looking for," Katara asked, as she placed herself on the ground. Aang looked around, hoping that Sokka wasn't near; he might be upset if he heard about Yue's sister.

"Well, I'm looking for Yue's older sister." Aang said simply. Katara's mouth dropped open as her blue eyes went wide.

"Your joking aren't you?" Katara said, she saw Aang's face. He looked defeated. "You're not joking!" Katara exclaimed, "Aang, this is huge, Yue's sister? But, there were no records of her ever existing!"

"It was banned, Arnook said that his wife took the kidnapping really hard, and it was forbidden to speak about Kai."

"Hold on, kidnapping?"

"Yeah, when Kai was one she was taken from her bed and she was never seen again, now that Yue is gone, the Northern Water Tribe needs a leader for when Arnook passes, and Kai is the only one."

Katara was silent for a moment, "Aang, this is huge! Something like this could take months, years even! If there is a Tribal Princess missing, Arnook should put up flyers, posters, send ships of Water Tribe to every corner of the world looking for her!"

"But he can't, Katara. Don't you see? The Water Nations are weak, after the attack with Zhao their defenses are down. And if word got to the Fire Nation that the only hope for them was a sixteen year old, I don't think I would be the only one looking for her. And if Zuko…" Aang stopped talking.

His mind was racing, that girl, the one that had been with Zuko at the abandoned village, the one he had saved from Azula's fire.

She was…it couldn't be, when he shook her hand he had felt a jolt of Spirit energy flow through him.

He could picture her clearly, pitch black hair, the color of the midnight sky, stunning clear blue eyes. Tanned skin the color of Katara and Sokka, though she wore common Earth Kingdom clothes, she resembled a water Tribe. Katara and Sokka didn't recognize her, did they?

"Aang? Hello? Are you alright, you sort of spaced on me."

With wide eyes Aang spoke, "Katara! That girl we met in the abandoned village, did you recognize her?" Aang grasped Katara's arms as the Water Tribe girl looked shocked beyond comprehension.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Sokka and I were the eldest children in the village, she must have been—"

"She was Water Tribe?"

"Well yeah, couldn't you tell? But she was wearing Earth Kingdom clothes…Aang, you don't think…"

"I don't know what to think, all I know is that when I touched her skin. It felt like the Spirits were trying to tell me something. We have to find her."

"But she'll be with Zuko."

"Oh, right." Aang rubbed the back of his head. He then sighed and held his head in his hands, "It can't be her anyway. She has a different name, it's not Kai."

"Then what was her name?" Katara asked as she pondered the question also.

"But hold on, if she was kidnapped as a baby she wouldn't have even known her own name, so maybe they changed it? It could be her, Aang. Please don't loose hope."

"But we wont have anything to go on, if we cant even remember her name!" Aang said in frustration.

"It's Hana." A voice said. Katara and Aang both looked over their shoulders and saw Sokka, leaning on a boulder, his arms were crossed and his face showed anger and sadness.

"Sokka," Katara breathed, she moved towards her older brother, before she reached him he jerked off the boulder and walked away. Turning his back on the Avatar and his sister.

**Hana P.O.V**

I could hear running water, and a crackling noise; my eyes hurt so much they stung. I tried to open them but everything was blurry and spinning around. I could feel sand underneath me and guessed that I wasn't up on the cliff anymore. But how? I don't even remember moving myself to anywhere; all I remembered was walking over to Zuko after Iroh's little thing had failed.

I heard someone cough and approach me, the sand moved under his or her feet, and they placed something on the ground nearby.

They sat down and sighed, wait, I knew that sigh.

"Zuko?" I managed to groan out, I tried opening my eyes again, the stinging had stopped and the blurriness had cleared up. Once open I looked around the area, I was lying on the sand, close to a small fire, on the other side of that was the river I heard. The stuff that Zuko had put down had been more wood for the fire, looking up I couldn't even see the sun yet, which meant it was very early in the morning.

"What happened? Where are we?" I asked as I sat up, a cold wind blew on me and I shivered as the wind nipped at my bare skin.

Bare skin?

I looked down and shrieked; here I was, sitting in front of Zuko, in nothing but my bindings!

"Where are my clothes? What happened!" I yelled at Zuko. Zuko's head whipped around to mine as our eyes locked.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his face then starting turning a bright pink color. I tried to stand up, but my head hurt.

"Hana, I can explain. It's my fault. I was practicing and you got too close, the explosion knocked you off the side of the cliff. You fell in the water and I jumped in after you." He explained quickly.

My mouth was wide open, I gazed up at the tall cliff on the other side, I could see a crater in the side where the explosion had taken some of the cliff away.

But, Zuko had jumped in after me…he could have landed on a rock and killed himself.

"You could have killed yourself!" I said, as I tried to stand up again, but my legs were weak and my chest hurt pretty badly. I felt the need to cough and I did, then a searing pain went through my chest and I clutched at it and groaned in pain. I felt two hands on my shoulders; I looked up and saw Zuko looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine." I said reassuringly. Zuko didn't look convinced. He suddenly looked away and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, massaging my chest and breathing slowly.

"Nothing." Zuko said shortly, standing up and walking off quickly.

I sat still on the sand, the fire crackled a few times as I saw Zuko walk to the water edge and lean down on the balls of his feet.

Had something happened while I was out? Was I injured really badly? Wait, that freaky healing that my body does, maybe something like that happened!

But that couldn't have freaked him out that bad, could it?

Finally able to stand up I pulled my dry and warm clothes on, my muscles still ached but other than that, my chest had stopped hurting, probably from that freaky healing.

Slowly walking towards the sullen Prince I cleared my throat to let him know that I was behind him, he turned his head to the side to look at me, it was his scarred side that looked at me, I bit my lip.

"Thank you."

I said, bowing respectfully and bringing my hands close to my heart, I felt a hand enclose over mine and I looked up, somehow Zuko had stood up without me hearing.

"You don't need to thank me, Hana." He said softly, his hand still on mine. It was warm and surprisingly soft, rough, but it was soft.

"I do, Zuko. You jumped into the water after me, look how high that cliff is! You could have died, so I must thank you." I bowed my head again.

It felt right to bow to Zuko; he was a Prince after all. He was royalty, banished or not.

Zuko didn't reply after, he merely stepped closer and placed his other hand over mine, I dropped my hands as our intertwined together. It felt nice, his hands felt safe.

"You can't swim." Zuko stated after a while, I looked into his eyes and saw concern. I shook my head and looked away sheepishly.

I lived in a barren wasteland, the only water I touched was my drinking and bathing water." I chuckled. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"I'll teach you one day." He said, giving me one of his smirks, I felt my stomach flutter and it shocked me.

"Could you see me?" I heard him ask, I gave him a questioning gaze, "in the water, you were reaching out for someone, I thought you could see me?"

I turned my head down and skimmed through my memory, my eyes widened.

"Yue," I whispered.

"What?" I heard Zuko gasp; I looked back up to him. Walking backwards our hands fell apart and an undesirable sense of loss washed over me.

"Did you just say Yue?" Zuko asked again, I held my head and brushed my fingers through my hair.

"When I was slipping, Yue appeared to me, she told me that the world needed me, that _she _needed me. She held out her hand and I grabbed it, but it must have been you." I explained the events I could remember of the beautiful, young Moon Sprit. Zuko looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"I'm not lying, it may have been an hallucination but it _felt _real, no, it was real. Yue came to me, she saved me. I was actually pretty lucky I didn't have any water in my lungs, I was pretty sure I swallowed half of that river." I trailed off, Zuko was very quiet. I turned to him and saw him turning his head away, he had a weird expression of confusion and guilt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, jogging around to stop him, something had happened to me, I knew it.

"Nothing, Hana, just leave it." Zuko growled as he walked to the fire, he started dumping sand on the fire and collecting his belongings.

"Zuko!" I yelled and nudged his shoulder hard. He spun to me, "You bended!" he yelled in my face.

I stepped back, one hand going to my mouth and the other to my heart, what had he just said? I had bended, what? That was impossible!

"Well, I'm not sure exactly." Zuko said softly, loosing all his anger once he looked at my face.

He collapsed to the sand and gripped his hair tight, "You were on the sand, you weren't breathing, I didn't know what to do, then, a light appeared in your chest and moved up, it brought all of the water out of your lungs. It looked like it was Waterbending but maybe it was something different."

Zuko then looked away again, he wasn't telling me everything, "there's something else."

"Before we left your town, your mother told me something, she said 'The time will come for when her gifts will appear, and she should be ready to leave her home'. I think she may have been talking about what happened last night, but I can't explain it."

"I can." I said. Zuko's head spun to mine, "Well not really, but I knew about it, since the day you came to my town."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zuko asked. "What did you want me to say? Oh, I have some freaky healing Zuko and I have no idea where it came from." I grumbled.

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me about what my mother said?" I rounded on him, he flinched and shunned away.

"I guess I didn't believe her until now."

"Understandable." I grinned, "But I can't bend the actual water, for some reason I can only heal. Which is strange."

"You should talk to Uncle, he might know."

I shrugged my shoulders and Zuko frowned at me, "What is with you and my uncle, you treat him so coldly."

"He knows something about me, Zuko, and he wont tell me."

"Uncle knows many things, he is also very wise, you should listen to what he has to say, if anything at all."

"You should take your own advice, Mr I-can-do-it-myself." I mocked.

Zuko frowned and shook his head, "We should start moving back, I'm sure Uncle will be worried about the two of us."

Zuko gave me a look and started heading across the sand, sighing I followed him.

**##**

"How much further, Mr I-can-do-it-myself?" I whined as we climbed up another part of the cliff, Zuko hadn't talked to me for over half an hour while we had scaled the cliff.

"Hana…please." He said to me, turning his head to glare at me. I pouted and continued walking. This was really boring, at least I wasn't on the brink of death anymore and Zuko wasn't about to blast me off the edge of the cliff, I think. But by the looks he was currently giving me…I wouldn't put it past him, I mean, I was starting to annoy myself.

"Look, the top is in sight!" Zuko called out, I cried out in glee and looked up, but all I saw was more cliffs.

I heard Zuko start laughing, as I turned to glare at him and punch him hard in the arm, he almost fell off the side of the edge if it wasn't for me grabbing his arm, roughly, and pulling him back.

And that was the end of talking, I guess because it was hot, we hadn't eaten or slept properly, we were tired and we had similar personalities, similar, not deadly alike. I'm not a stick in the mud most of the time. Anyway, because of all that, we were getting on each other's nerves.

It had taken most of the day to each the top, and when we did, I fell down and kissed the ground.

"Get up, Hana." Zuko grumbled as he continued to walk towards the little shack in the distance.

Sighing and spreading my arms out on the sand I lay there for a few minutes, closing my eyes. Next thing I knew I was rolled over with a foot, "please tell me you aren't dead." I heard Zuko grumble. I opened my eyes, "Well that would be a present for you, wouldn't it." I spat harshly.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You know you're mean when you nearly die." Zuko said, raising his one eyebrow.

"It's a gift."

Zuko sighed again, and I repeat, we are so similar in personalities it's freaky.

"I can smell Uncle's tea from here, I'm going. If you feel like accompanying me…"

I groaned and pushed myself up from the sand, "You're so pushy, and I'd hate to know what you were like as a Prince." I grumbled as I walked past him, I heard Zuko sigh and mutter something but I missed it, but from his tone, it was something along the lines of 'Women'.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone, so i had this chapter half way done, then i got writers block, yeah...it sucks. but it is now 1:02 in the morning and i am half asleep. so i am off to bed.<strong>

**Please leave a review, they motivate me, this chapter is sort of a filler but the next installment with be...er, i can't even remember the name of the episode that's how tired i am...LOL**

**Good night/Morning my little Zuna's! (Zuko/Hana) or if you prefer Zukai! (Zuko/Kai) Or...yeah i'm really tired. tell me which one you like better? :D :D **

**myperfectnightmare**


	9. The Rough Rhino's Reunion

**Thank you to the following people; _booklover526, Yamiroo Alice, flowerspot, StormWithinHerEyes, Yessely, VampanezePrincess, MasonJ, Autobot Fixit, B-rabbit28, BMoney92, kukuioPunk, Manderlin, prg12 and ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp._**

**Sorry if i missed anyone out, i accidentally deleted my email of when i posted the last chapter so i had no idea when to stop.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>REPLY'S<strong>_

**Xxmooses123xX - Thank you for liking the story so far :) thank you for the praise.**

**kukuioPunk - hehe aw, here is your update!**

**lunarmidnightwolf - haha they do don't they ;) glad you love the story :)**

**VeeandreaHart - hehe i like Zukai better as well :D and i tried that motivation thing and it sort of helped haha, it put new ideas into my head and my mum also said that i was wasting paper also haha**

**Again sorry if i missed anyone as my idiotic brain screwed up haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Rough Rhino's Reunion<strong>

The next day we left. I'm not going to lie, I was pretty glad we were leaving that little place, I mean, only half of the roof was their, only three walls and by the end of our stay I had physically removed the door as it would bang open and closed each time a gust of wind blew by. I was upon Lou while Iroh and Zuko were atop his ostrich-horse. As we travelled, the scenery changed from the rocky desert to a dense forest, we were travelling along a dirt path, I was behind a good few meters, I liked to enjoy the scenery. Zuko and Iroh had done much travelling with what he had told me about being a banished Prince and all, trying to 'regain his honor' let me tell you, I teased him for about a day on that. And his response was a glare and throwing a teapot at my head.

Anyway I was glad to have left the desert, being in that small compressed shack with Iroh was extremely uncomfortable. I still think he knows something and just wont tell me, I mean, whenever he looks at me he has this look in his eye, like he pities me or something, I cant figure out why though?

Thinking about Iroh I looked over at him and Zuko ahead of me. I could see that Iroh was in discomfort from riding this whole time when his shoulder was still sore from Azula's attack, even though Iroh was treating me like a disease I still felt sorry for the man, like when I had come back with Zuko from falling off the cliff he had given me a hot cup of tea, I can see that he still had compassion and the need to help people, so maybe I could return the favor.

I sped Lou up and rode next to Zuko, "Zuko maybe we should stop and rest, Iroh looks like he is a lot of pain." I said as I glanced quickly at the old man.

Zuko glanced over his shoulder and nodded to me but Iroh called out, "No, don't, I am fine, we should-ah-continue on." He said through gritted teeth. I shook my head and pulled Lou to a stop, Zuko did the same and we both jumped down at the same time, I pulled Lou over to a fresh patch of green grass and let him graze for a little while, I looked over at Iroh and saw Zuko helping him down, I was tempted to go over and help but I don't know how Iroh would feel about that.

So I just kept my distance and watched Zuko help Iroh onto a log in the center of the clearing we had stopped in. I sighed and patted Lou's neck softly, he shook his feathers and nipped my hand affectionately, I looked around the clearing, I though how odd it was that we hadn't seen anyone on this road, it was completely deserted.

Then the irony happened when I heard the sound of hooves on the ground coming closer.

**~~ZUKO'S P.O.V**

As Zuko helped Iroh off the ostrich horse he went and sat on the rock in the middle of the clearing, Zuko took a flash of water and took a quick drink, he was about to offer it to Hana when he looked over at her and saw her patting Lou softly, a few minutes later his ostrich horses' ear pricked and he looked off into the distance, he started to become restless as Zuko felt the ground vibrating and the sound of hooves on the ground coming fast and really close.

He took a defensive position and snuck a glance at Hana who was looking around in wonder.

"What now?" he heard Iroh grumble in annoyance as he pulled himself up from the rock, Hana had come closer to Zuko, also wondering what was coming to them, all of their questions were answered when the Rough Rhino's burst through the trees. Iroh and Zuko jumped back in surprise as Zuko saw Hana stiffen up and not move an inch. They all circled the small group as Zuko went back into his defensive position as Iroh smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. The five Rough Rhino members circled them as the leader directed his beast towards Zuko and Iroh.

Iroh quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw something that shocked him. Hana was holding her hands to her chest and was visibly shaking. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes wide, Iroh could see that they were a little watery. Why was Hana petrified of them? She had probably never seen them before in her life.

Iroh turned back to Colonel Mongke and smirked, "Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise."

Colonel Mongke didn't look pleased as he narrowed his eyes at Iroh. They were standing like this. Zuko and Iroh at the front and right behind them in the middle was Hana who was still unresponsive. Iroh hoped that she snapped out of it soon, because they were going to have to run.

Zuko looked surprised at his uncle, "you know them?" he asked. Iroh plastered on a fake smile as he said, "Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhino's are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group."

Mongke looked annoyed at the last statement and growled, "We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives!"

Iroh waved his hand in dismissal and continued, "Would you like some tea first, I'd love some. How about you, Kachi I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?"

The man named Kachi just frowned at Iroh as colonel Mongke shifted on his rhino.

"Enough stalling! Round 'em up!"

It was like a tidal wave then, all of a sudden they all launched their weapons. Zuko quickly deflected a weapon to his head as Iroh dived and tackled Hana to the ground and a ball and chain was swung at her. It seemed to snap her out of her daze, she shook her head…

**~~HANA'S P.O.V**

It couldn't be happening, this stuff didn't happen. I mean, what are the odds that I would run into the man that gave me the burn on my back.

As soon as I saw him I recognized him, how could I ever forget the face of pure evil. This man scarred me for life and tried to kill my mother. But I was frozen in shock, memories of that day came rushing back to me, they were pounding in my head, I thought it was going to explode. I could feel myself shaking and my eyes were all watery, I tried to move, Iroh kept on shooting me worried glances but I couldn't pull my eyes off of the man in front of me. He hadn't changed at all.

I could see their mouths moving but I couldn't hear anything, all that I could hear was my own screaming in my ears and his cackling laughter.

Suddenly I was thrown to the ground, my head bounced off the hard ground as it shook me from my daze, I could hear the clashing of metal and the yells of the other people, I looked around and saw Iroh spin around and kick a metal ball and chain, Zuko was using his firebending and shooting at the others on the rhinos.

I could see that the colonel was admiring his work. Suddenly I got angry, before I even knew what I was doing I had stood up and was sprinting towards him. I unsheathed one of my broadswords.

He could now see me coming at him, he smirked as he fired a fireball at me, I stepped to the side and dodged it and slid under the rhino, grabbing one of the leather belts that held the saddle and sliced it clean off with my sword, I heard him grunt as he fell to the floor. I then smacked the back of the rhino's hide as it sped away and went on to cause more destruction.

When the cloud of dust disappeared colonel Mongke was glaring at me with his fists clenched together. I then unsheathed my other broadsword and held them by my side.

It was a stand off, we were glaring at each other, waiting for the other one to make the first move. Suddenly he inched his foot to the side and shot his left arm out in an arc.

A fire arc came sailing towards me as I dodged it and spun to the other side, I looked back and saw a barrage of fireballs heading my way.

I jumped, ducked and sidestepped around them all, not even getting my clothes singed. I saw Mongke's lip curl upwards as he let out an animalistic growl and brought his hands to his chest, the then through them out and a wall of fire burst from his body and headed straight for me. I could dodge it, it was too big and I couldn't jump over it. I just stood there, this was my end. This man was going to give me another permanent scar for me to wear, or I might die. Either way, I was screwed.

Just as the flame was about to hit me someone jumped in my view and blasted away the fire with their own, Zuko was panting and had a few cuts on him.

When the rest of the fire disappeared Mongke was nowhere to be found. We both looked around but couldn't see him.

Zuko turned around to me and locked eyes with me, he nodded slowly, I smiled softly. Suddenly he yelled out my name and I was grabbed from behind, an arm went around my neck and the other around my waist. Zuko yelled out and got in a defensive stance.

"Ah, ah. If you do that. I'm not the only one that will get hurt." He grumbled, I could hear that is was Mongke. I struggled against him but he just tightened his grip around my neck. I could feel my breathing was becoming harder and my vision was getting blurry.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." I heard Zuko say, he must mean in the sense that I wasn't a fugitive.

I shook my head. I wanted my revenge.

"No," I rasped out, Zuko's eyes met mine. "This has…everything to do with me." I said that and brought my foot up and slammed it onto one of his, he groaned as I grabbed his arm that was around my neck and I rolled forward, Mongke hit the ground and let me go as I quickly stood up and ran to Zuko, we heard colonel Mongke get up as he prepared for another attack, but I wanted to get It off my chest.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I said clearly. He didn't even flinch, but he made a flame in his hand.

"You attacked a village 8 years ago."

Mongke just smirked, "I burnt down many villages 8 years ago, little girl."

"You didn't burn it down! You terrorized the people, and you burnt a little girl!" I yelled, my throat tightening.

I saw his eyes widen in recognition, "and let me guess, that poor little girl was you."

He said in a condescending tone, I was about to launch at him was from beside me Zuko launched a barrage at Mongke. Then an ostrich horse appeared in front of me with, I looked up and spotted Iroh, he had his hand held out for me as I grabbed it and pulled myself up. I looked back and yelled at Lou. His heard perked up and Zuko ran for him. Iroh took off on this one and we galloped out of the clearing. I heard Zuko call out something and a small ball thing flew in front of us and exploded.

I shielded my eyes as dust and rocks flew into the air, I felt my face get cut as I held them.

I thought I was going to choke form all of the debris but when I couldn't hold my breath anymore we burst through and continued galloping away from the Rough Rhino's.

"It's nice to see old friends." Iroh said laughing.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to kill us." I grumbled from behind him.

~x~

We didn't stop for a couple of minutes; Iroh spotted a cave and rode us in there quickly. It was dark when we got in and then suddenly there was light. Feeling absolutely numb I slid of the ostrich-horse and walked to one of the corners and slid down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on my knees. I couldn't really hear anything, I was just in shock, I had confronted that man who had scarred me and I couldn't even hold my own against him, I had to be saved by Zuko.

I always thought that if I ever saw him again I would be able to end him; he burnt down my village, almost choked my mother and nearly burnt me to a crisp. But no, I had to be saved again. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I lifted my head to see Zuko looking at me with a concerned gaze, the little fire in his hand lit up a small portion of the cave and made shadows dance across his pale face, the scar on the left side of his face stood out in contrast to his pale skin. It then came across me that Zuko had been in the same position as me at some point. But he was the Fire Nation Prince. Why would he be burnt, he told me he got banished three years ago but that was all he said. I didn't really know anything about him, and he knew just about everything about me.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Through my numbness I nodded slowly, Zuko reached out his hand and tenderly touched a place on my forehead.

A searing pain shot through me and I flinched back, my hand shot to my head where Zuko had touched and when I brought I back there was blood on my fingers.

"Oh," I whispered, Zuko was about to rip some cloth off his shirt when I stopped him, "Don't, it'll heal remember?" I told him, he seemed to remember that I could and nodded. I heard Iroh come over and kneel down next to Zuko, "we seemed to have lost them, but it'll be dark soon, I suggest we get as far away from this place as possible. I know some people that will help us."

I was about to make a remark about if they would attack us too when Iroh smirked at me.

"And no, Hana, they will not attack us."

And that was when I finally started to accept Iroh, sure he may be hiding something about me, but he was a kind old man with a big heart and an even bigger belly. But he looked out for Zuko and I, I remembered that he was the one who tackled me to he ground so I wouldn't be hit by that metal ball and chain.

"Sounds good." I said as I started to get up, but my vision went fuzzy and I fell back against that wall.

The next thing I felt was a blinding pain in the back of my head and my vision went black…

_I could hear crying. All around me. It was like it was consuming me, I felt sad, really sad. Like something or someone I loved had been ripped from me and I would never get them back. It was still dark all around me, then I was thrust forward and I fell down onto a mat, it was blue and soft._

_I could still hear the crying as I looked around, I was in a bedroom, I guessed I was back at the Northern Water Tribe as everything was ice and blue. There was a giant blue bed in the middle of the room and someone was sitting on the edge, it was a woman, and she was crying. _

_I stood up from the mat and slowly walked towards her, as I was about three feet from her a barrier stopped me from going any closer. I realized then that I was just supposed to watch and not interfere on what was going on. _

_She had her hands covering her face as she sobbed; her black midnight hair was loose and looked frail and dead. She wore a baggy and a couple layers of fur pelts._

_I sensed someone walk up next to me and I knew who it was, "Who is she?" I asked softly._

_Yue sighed, "Isn't it obvious, Hana?" she said softly, her voice was angelic and serene._

"_She's my mother." I stated, I could feel a few tears come to my eyes but I blinked them back. I saw Yue nod from my side. I felt one tear slide down my cheek, "She's so sad." I said again, I wanted to hug her._

"_Her daughter was taken from her, she accepting the fact that she may never see her again."_

_I looked away; I couldn't bear to see her like this. I heard the door open and turned my gaze towards the door. A man walked in and I recognized him as the man before, now it made sense, he was my father. _

_He kept walking and stood in front of my mother, she finally looked up and I could see her deep blue eyes filled with tears, pain, grief and sorrow. She burst out crying and stood up, I gasped as some of the blankets fell away from her and I could see an extremely large stomach. She was pregnant!_

_Wait, I have a sibling? Agni!_

_My mother hugged my father as he too started crying, they both held each other as they sobbed. I was in shock, I had a younger brother or sister. They probably don't even know I exist. I didn't even know they existed but, well, I had no idea who my real parents were._

_I turned to Yue, "How come you didn't tell me I had-have a sibling?" I asked her._

_Yue looked away, "I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a good enough time to tell you so I showed you."_

"_It's not that hard, Yue! All you had to do when we first met was say that I had a mum, dad and a little sister or brother."_

"_I'm sorry—"_

"_No, take me back, stop messing with my life and leave me alone!" I yelled as the scene and Yue melted away…_

I gasped as I shot up from the floor, Iroh and Zuko both jumped back as I started coughing and gasping for breath. Iroh quickly handed me a flask of water as I downed the cool water, Zuko helped support my back as I slowly sat up.

"Hana, what happened?" Zuko asked after I had finished drinking and gave the flask back to Iroh.

"Uh, I bumped my head, and then I woke up." Lie. I don't know why, but having a sibling was private for me. I didn't want anyone to know yet.

I touched my head and when I brought my hand back there was no blood.

"It healed while you were…passed out." Zuko said, quickly glancing at Iroh who had his brows furrowed, no doubt he knew that I could heal.

"Oh, well I guess this thing is quiet convenient." I said as I could finally stand on my own two feet. Zuko chuckled as he ran to one of his packs and started rummaging through it.

I looked to Iroh who was still half frowning half glaring at me, "Looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets." I said to him as I walked to Zuko to help him with whatever he was looking for, all the while I could feel Iroh's gaze burning holes into my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, you can all kill me now, i would understand completely. i honestly didn't know that it had been a month since my last update and i felt so bad. so i sat my a** down and wrote, this was a 10 page chapter so love me? haha hoped you liked it and please dont kill me. there wont be another update for two weeks as i have exams and need to study that start on tuesday! EEP!<strong>

**wish my luck and don't forget to review in ways that you will kill me for the tardiness :( **

**myperfectnightmare.**


	10. Not Just A Game

**Thank you to the following people; _ .Difficult, Vampireknight1fan, maddy555, Lady Esme, childofdragons1, Mistyblueshadows, bendystraws and ErikaLynne._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Not Just A Game.<strong>

The next day we got moving, things were tense between Iroh and I. I mean, what I said to him was hurtful but he deserved it! I _know_ he is keeping something from me, it's the way he looks at me, with his amber eyes, he's pitying me, but I can't figure out why. Zuko is as clueless as ever; seriously, if the Fire Lord came flying past he wouldn't even notice.

Just like the tension between Iroh and I, it was so thick you could almost see it, every time my eyes flicked to his, his head would conveniently turn away, or his eyes would quickly dart somewhere else. We were still riding, Iroh had now healed up and was fine, and Zuko still had his trademark frown upon his face, it never wavered.

We finally stopped at the edge of the forest, what lay ahead of up was an endless plane of desert.

"We aren't crossing that, are we?" I whined, Zuko and Iroh both turned back to me and raised their eyebrows at the same time, I sighed and slumped onto Lou's neck.

"I'll get us some more water for the trip," Zuko said as he dismounted his ostrich-horse. He quickly grabbed our water skins and disappeared in into the trees behind us. This left Iroh and I alone, together, with tension the size of Ba Sing Se.

I could see that Iroh was in discomfort; being in a meter radius of me was making him shift on the saddle. I decided to be the bigger person and man up and speak first.

"Iroh," I said quickly, his head turned slowly to me and I nudged Lou forwards as he came up beside the fat man.

"I know that whatever your hiding must be important, I don't care about that, but I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at me like I'm about to die." I said calmly.

Iroh looked shocked, he probably didn't even realize that he mad been making the face.

He nodded without saying anything and turned his face away from me, I sighed quietly and moved Lou to the edge of the desert. His big feet sunk into the sand as the hot air blew my hair around my face. I wanted to look behind me at Iroh, but I could feel his gaze on me, burning holes into my back.

I decided that I wasn't going to pressure him into telling me, that if he wanted to he would have told me already.

After a few more minutes I heard Zuko fall through the bushes, exclaiming that he had filled up our water skins. He walked to my side and handed me my water skin, our fingers grazed over each others' gently as they tingled, our eyes locked as he took his fingers away, he then mounted his ostrich-horse and we all set off into the desert.

It took us a day to reach this, spa thing. It didn't look like much of a resort, I mean, it was hot, sandy and gross, the buildings were falling apart and what used to be a glacier was currently melting in the middle of the resort. I gave Zuko a sidelong glance as he looked over at Iroh who was grinning broadly. I rolled my eyes as they both dismounted as I looked around the resort again. There were all types of people here, some looked like bounty hunters and others were completely wrapped up in bandages. Being in this place made me feel uneasy, I just hoped that we weren't going to be staying for too long and continue on, wherever we were going in the first place.

I felt a hand rest on my arm as I looked down, it was Zuko, his other hand was outstretched to mine. He was offering to help me down, I gave him a small smile as he helped me down from Lou, we took them over to a post and tied the both up, there was a trough of water and hay underneath as we left them and headed into the building.

Just as I was about to enter the run down building a voice called out, "Look! Fire Nation Wanted posters!" I spun my head around, and saw two men standing there, they looked like they were from the Earth Kingdom, they were both wearing green grabs, one was extremely muscly and had on a green jumpsuit, his sleek black hair fell straight past his shoulders, the other one had his black hair up in a neat bun and was wearing fancy green and crème clothes.

The one in the jumpsuit was pointing to a poster as they both looked up, our eyes met as the one who was dressed nicely quickly looked away but the other held my stare. It was like that for a few seconds before I heard Zuko call my name, "Hana, stop daydreaming and get in here," Zuko emerged from the building as I saw the burly man's eyes widen then narrow as Zuko grabbed my by the shoulders and pushed me inside.

I couldn't shake the feeling that those two men meant trouble, to us and anyone else who crossed their paths.

Zuko and I both entered the room at the same time as I gave him a look, the place was crawling with miscreants, they were all shifty looking people who were drinking too much and hoping the get cheap money.

I saw some of the men turn around and look at me, then start making gestures for me to come over, I turned my nose up at them as I heard Zuko growl as he took my by the arm and led me to a table at the very back where Iroh was already sitting, his eyes were looking over everyone, maybe making sire that we weren't attacked or something, though if someone attacked us, they would have a hard time finding anything valuable.

Zuko and I sat down at the table as my eyes kept on glancing over at the door, thinking that those two men were going to walk through.

"No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers," Zuko said under his breath, I added silently in my head, _and thieves._

"So do we," Iroh said, pointing at himself, "Ah, this is interesting. I think I've found our friend." Iroh said nodding his head towards a corner. Zuko and I both turned in our seats to see an old man sitting up straight at a Pai Sho table. My eyebrows rose in disbelief, are safety was in the hands on another old man who liked Pai Sho. Was he hiding secrets too? Probably.

"You brought us here to gamble at Pai sho?" Zuko hissed under his breath.

Iroh shook his head, "I don't think this is a gamble," he said as he rose from the table. Zuko and I both looked to each other as we shrugged our shoulders and stood up too. We followed his uncle to the table. My eyes were drawn to the left as I saw the two men from before glaring at us. Even me. I walked closer to Zuko and I accidently bumped into his shoulder, he looked down at me as I apologized softly.

I looked back to the two men, as they seemed to be having an argument to themselves. We reached the table as Iroh sat himself down at the table as Zuko and I both crossed our arms at the same time.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked the man.

"The guest has the first move." The man nodded his head. Iroh placed one of the tiles in the center of the board, from what I could make out; it was the white Lotus tile. "I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend," Iroh nodded his head as Zuko and I both looked to each other, our eyebrows rose again as we both knew that Iroh knew this man.

"Then let us play." The Pai sho man said as he placed a tile on the board. Then Iroh, then the man. I saw Zuko sit down and watch the two men intently as my own eyes widened as I saw the shape that was being made by the placing of their tiles.

After a few seconds the old men finished their game and they both bowed to each other, Zuko and I looked to each other as we saw the shape that they had made was a white lotus.

"Welcome, brother. He White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets." The old man said.

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko cried out, throwing one hand out. Iroh turned to his arrogant nephew and smiled softly, "I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more then just a game."

Zuko had a confused look on his face as I stared at Iroh and the board. Iroh twiddled a tile over his knuckles and caught it in the palm of his hand; I raised one eyebrow as I looked to Zuko. He had that familiar frown on his scarred face.

Suddenly a loud voice shot over the crowd, making everyone become silent.

"I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping! It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!" one of the men I had seen earlier said as he stood up and pointed to our group.

He had called Zuko and Iroh fugitives, of the Fire Nation? I knew that Zuko had been banished but they had never told me what for, so why were they calling themselves fugitives when Zuko had told me he was banished.

I felt sad and betrayed, after everything Zuko and I had gone through, he was still keeping secrets from me.

I could feel tears pricking at my eyes but I blinked them away as I realized that we were in trouble, this whole bar was filled with bounty hunters, and that loudmouth had just called out Iroh and Zuko.

Iroh, Zuko and I all stood up as the two had their mouths open wide, then a voice called to my left, "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" the Pai Sho man had yelled out.

Zuko head and mine shot to the man, I didn't think that he knew that he did it, but Zuko inched closer back to me. He was putting himself between me and the bounty hunters.

I could almost feel his back against my chest he was so close, it was if he was trying to protect me.

Psshh, like that would actually happen. He hated me, well, not hate. But he tolerated me because he felt bad that I had no family.

"Looks like he's a _real_ great help!" I yelled at Iroh, he turned back to me and gave me, "He is. Just watch." He said sharply.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?"

I could see what he was doing, he was trying to cause a scene, the other bounty hunters would fight each other to see who would capture Iroh and Zuko.

Most of the men raised their heads at the world 'gold' and pulled out shiny daggers and started advancing towards us. I could feel Zuko move back more and his back finally hit my chest, he almost pushed me over and I had to quickly grab his top around his waist to steady myself. Soon the fighting started, war cries and grunts were heard as the two men started Earthbending. Some of the bounty hunters were Earthbenders too. Soon, tables, glasses and chair were flying everywhere.

Zuko made me duck down as a giant piece of rock came flying towards us, the rock shattered over our heads as Zuko covered me with his body. What had gotten into him? Why was he so protective of me all of a sudden?

I heard Iroh yell something as I felt Zuko grab my hand and started pulling me away from the fight.

We left the building and headed for a cart around the corner of the building. Zuko still had my hand as we both climbed into the back and Iroh went in the front part with the Pai Sho man. As soon as we climbed in the cart it shot off and I almost fell out the back if it wasn't for Zuko still holding my hand. I looked behind me quickly and saw the two men running out of the building. I locked eyes with the one who was scruffier looking and had pin straight black hair. He gave me a fierce glare as Zuko pulled me back into the cart.

It was full of different merchandise and balls of hay. The small of hay made me think of home, and the days I would lie under the sun in the sunflower meadow and Lou would be beside me.

Oh no. Lou!

"Hana? What's wrong?" Zuko asked me as he probably saw my shocked face. He stepped closer to me.

"I left Lou! I have to go back!" I went to jump from the cart but Zuko grabbed me around the waist.

"Hana no!" he tried to pull me back but I started squirming and kicking him.

"Hana you cant go back, he'll be fine!" I cried out as he pulled me back further into the cart. I cried out, "no! I can't leave him, he'll die!"

Zuko was finally able to pull me back, my hands slipped from the wood as we flung back onto the floor. I felt Zuko's breath leave him as I crushed him under my weight. Our heads both banged together as a throbbing pain shot through me.

We were both groaning as I rolled off him and put my face to the floor. I could feel the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I didn't want to leave Lou behind, he was my best friend. I had owned him for half of my life and he was the only thing I connected to. He would always listen to me; he couldn't really do anything else other then that anyway. But I loved him with all my heart, I didn't even get to say goodbye to him.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I looked up, Zuko had a sympathetic face, "I'm sorry, Hana. When we get to wherever we're going, I'll ask them to look after him, ok?"

I sniffed and nodded, and then I noticed that Zuko's eyebrow was bleeding, it was when we clashed heads. That was my fault.

"You're bleeding," I stated as I pointed to his face. Zuko touched his eyebrow and winced slightly.

Without thinking I reached my hand out and pressed the palm of my hand over his eyebrow. I closed my eyes and felt a tingling sensation wean its way up my arm and through my fingers.

I could feel Zuko relax under my hand and then I took my hand away and opened my eyes, Zuko was already staring at me. My eyes flicked up to his eyebrow as I gasped and leaned back.

"What?" he said in shock as his hand flew to his head, he touched his eyebrow as his mouth shot open.

"I healed you!" I cried out in surprise.

I couldn't believe it, I had healed someone other then myself and I hadn't even used water, what the heck was going on?

"Hana…"

I looked up at him speechless, I gazed down at my hands, there was no trace of the tingling feeling I had felt but I knew that I had unlocked something. I could feel a power bubbling inside me and I knew that this was only a small fraction of what was to come.

I started shaking, I was changing, something was happening to me and it was scaring me senseless.

Zuko's had shot out to mine and grabbed my wrists. My eyes shot to his as his intense gaze was boring into my blue eyes.

"It's alright," was all he said. I suddenly felt calm. This was a good thing. Now I could help people, I wasn't going to be a liability anymore. Like with what happened with the Rough Rhino's, I'll train more and become strong like Zuko. And brave like the Avatar.

I nodded at Zuko as the cart came to a stop, we both climbed out as the Pai Sho man and Iroh met up with us, I looked around and saw we were in a small village just on the edge of the desert. Just up a hill were trees and grass.

I had already had enough of this desert, the sand was getting in my toes and the blazing hot sun was irritating my skin.

"Come, quickly." The Pai Sho man said as he ushered us towards some building. I stayed close to Zuko on one side, while Iroh walked ahead with the Pai Sho man. He opened the door for us as he looked around nervously and we all walked inside. He shut the door behind us as I looked around the room.

"A flower shop?" I asked in disbelief. The Pai Sho man walked in front of my quickly, nearly knocking me over if Zuko hadn't grabbed me out of his way, we both shot a glare at his head as he bowed to Iroh, "it is an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets."

Zuko and I looked to each other, The Order of the White Lotus? That sounded so familiar, like I had read it before once when I was very little, but I couldn't remember when.

Zuko crossed his arms and pouted, "Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko growled.

Iroh shot him a look and turned back to the Pai Sho man, "forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." The two old men started walking towards a door at the back as Zuko and I followed. He knocks on a door and a small window in the middle slides open and a man peeks through.

I jumped back slightly as the man spoke, "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

I made a noise at the back of my throat as Iroh glared at me and I turned my head away from him.

I heard the door unlock and Zuko and the Pai Sho man entered, I sat back on one of the benches as I watched Zuko try to enter but the door was shut in his face. I heard Iroh say something as Zuko growled and stomped over to where I was, he sat down next to me and placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands.

He sighed deeply as I folded my arms behind my head. I decided that I could trust Zuko, so I was going to tell him my secret, but I wanted to know a few of his first.

"Why are you and Iroh fugitives?" I asked suddenly. I felt Zuko look to me as he stiffened.

"I don't know what you mean." He looked away.

I scoffed and punched his shoulder, "Don't give me that! I was in that bar, those men said you were Fire Nation fugitives. You told me you were banished," I said as I pointed a finger at him daringly.

He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, "We are banished, but we are fugitives as well. Part of my banishment was that I would only be allowed to return home when I had regained my honor, and by doing that I needed to capture the Avatar. But in the Northern Water tribe—"

"WHAT?" I yelled, Zuko covered his ears and silenced me but I waved him off, "You never told me you had been to the Northern Water Tribe! I told you what I thought and you couldn't think to share the tiny piece of information?"

Zuko held out his hands," I'm sorry, it wasn't one of my fondest memories so don't blame me for not wanting to bring it up. Anyway, in the Northern Water Tribe I failed at capturing the Avatar and I was an embarrassment to the Fire Nation. So my father sent Azula to come after us and bring myself and Uncle back to the Fire Nation as prisoners, we got away and were labeled fugitives. There, now you know."

I sat back on the bench, so his father had banished him and he had to regain his honor. But that didn't explain his scar that marred the left side of his face.

"What did you do…to get that scar?" I asked softly, I believed that he hadn't heard me but he answered me.

"I spoke out of line in a war meeting, my father then challenged me to an Agni Kai, and…I lost." He finished softly.

His words sunk in as my face slowly turned to his, I could feel my mouth wide open, he wasn't even looking at me. Then I could feel my anger bubbling, I hated Ozai for what he had done, how could have done that to his only son? Forcing him into an Agni Kai then burning one side of his face.

I balled my fists up as they started shaking with anger, I felt sorry for Zuko I wanted to cry. Instead, I calmed down and placed my hand on his shoulder, he still didn't look at me.

"In the cave, when I passed out, Yue came to me. I had another dream. In this one I was already missing and my mother was pregnant. I have a sibling."

Zuko still didn't turn to me, "I didn't want to tell you because it was something close to me, and you already knew everything about you and I knew nothing. But, what you shared with me. Thank you, I know it must have been hard for you."

He finally turned to look at me as Zuko smiled softly at me, it wasn't a happy smile, it was a half one and was an understanding smile. Like we both knew each others pain.

The door opened and Zuko and I jumped up as did Zuko.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko asked as I rolled my eyes.

Iroh walked to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se."

I grinned happily. I had always wanted to go to the great city. The tall wall and magnificent food. I was terribly excited.

"Ba Sing Se? why would we go to the capital of the Earth Kingdom?" Zuko asked as he crossed his arms.

The old Pai Sho player stepped forwards, "the city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more."

I laughed and stepped around Zuko, "Sorry, but I'm not a refugee, I am merely a traveller." I pointed out. The Pai Sho played laughed as he clutched his stomach. "Not anymore, as of now. You are Iroh's adoptive daughter and Zuko is his son. Iroh is now your guardian."

My mouth hit the floor and shot back up, I looked to Iroh and he seemed just as displeased as I did.

The front door opened as a young man walked in the door, "I got the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the streets looking for them.

I gave Zuko a worried look as the Pai Sho player ushered us over to two giant plant pots.

"I had these specially made for sneaking members out of meetings if things started to get suspicious, but I only have two so Hana will have to squeeze in with Zuko.

I groaned as Zuko and Iroh climbed into the pots. I looked in and saw there was enough room for me as one member helped me in which I thought was odd. And when did I ever tell the Pai Sho player my name?

We started moving and I realized that it was now really cramped with Zuko and I in it together, and very stuffy. We could hear a commotion and I held my breath, thinking that a slight noise would alert the two men to our presence.

After a few minutes I felt someone knock on the pot as the lid was lifted up. The sunlight nearly blinded me as a hand reached down and pulled me out. I saw Iroh climb out of his and wondered why I was being helped and the _Grand Master_ wasn't.

He didn't even help Zuko out of the pot.

Once the man said his good byes I called out to him.

"Wait! Back at the springs, I left my ostrich hors, his name is Lou, please make sure he is either set free or goes to a nice home." I said as I clutched my hands together, the man nodded as he left down the hill with the trolley. This left Zuko, Iroh and I with no rides and little supplies. I turned around and saw Zuko and Iroh looking at me.

I walked up to Iroh, "Well, lets go…dad."

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think? what do you think of Iroh now being her guardian, and has anymore guessed why Hana can heal yet? or why Iroh might know her, though if you don't most will be revealed very soon. and some more of Hana's abilities will show very soon. and why Zuko is becoming protective of her. this chapter was 11 pages. my longest one yet! :D <strong>

**Sorry for the delay again, please review on what you think and give me ideas! they may come into the story at one point!**

**myperfectnightmare **


	11. The Long Boat Home

**Thank you to**_** Roxel813, Lady Syndra, CheshireCat2012, ELshock, Roelaine, Lareinesarah, Pinkycat12, Azula Malfoy, velli9, Alexona Veil, ratherbereading125, relena311 and raidersfan777. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REPLY'S<strong>_

_****_Lady Syndra - Here is your update! and i'm glad you are enjoying the story :D

StormWithinHerEyes - Here is the update! and your getting pretty close ;) though i'm not saying anything just yet. but everything will be revealed at the end of season 2 :D

a wiccan - They could be, i guess they could be, i'm not that cold hearted ahah :)

raidersfan777 - thank you and here is your update! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Aang P.O.V<strong>

"You've been awfully quiet." Katara said to Aang as they packed up all their supplies. They were to begin heading off towards the secret docks.

Aang looked over at Katara, her pack was slung over one shoulder, "I just want to find Appa." Aang said sharply as he walked passed the tanned girl.

Katara reached out and took his shoulder, "that's not all, is it?" she asked quietly.

Aang sighed and gripped his baldhead, "it's this whole Kai thing, it's driving me insane because I have no idea where to start, I know we think she could be the girl with Zuko but what if she isn't? I have no idea what to do!"

"Aang listen to me," Katara placed both hands on his shoulders, "We'll find her. Who knows, maybe she'll turn up in Ba Sing Se?" Katara said, trying to give Aang some hope. She saw him nod slowly as he gently pushed her hands off his and grabbed his glider.

"We should get moving, the quicker we reach Ba Sing Se, the quicker I get to find Appa."

Katara sighed heavily as she followed the young Monk as they all started to head out together to the underground docks.

**Hana P.O.V**

Not only did I have to pretend that I actually liked Iroh, but I also had to act like I was his loving adoptive daughter that saved me from the evil clutches of the Fire Nations reign of terror. When we had shown our passports I had played the part, hugging him and boasting that he was the greatest father that ever lived. But in reality, I wanted to cut my own tongue out. It may seem harsh but Iroh gets under my skin, he still gives me those looks and I know that he detests me just as much as I detest him.

Once we had all boarded the middle ship I had separated myself from the two, wanting to just be on my own for a while. So I went to the front of the ship, and it's where I am now, staring at the crystal clear waters as it crashed on the sides of the boat, the sea wind whipped at my face and set my hair flying out behind me and little drops of sea water splashed on my face. I felt at ease and at peace on the water, like I belonged on the sea.

I rubbed at my bare arms as a chilly gust blew past me; the White Lotus had kindly packed me a new set of Earth Kingdom clothes. It consisted of a short-sleeved top that stopped halfway and showed my stomach. And loose brown pants that came to just above my ankles, they had also managed to pack a pair of black slip on shoes. It was very common for girls my age in the Earth Kingdom to wear these types of clothes; it would help me blend in.

I turned my back to the sea and leaned back on the rails as I watched all of the other passengers on the ship. Small children were running around playing chase. Parents and grandparents were sitting on the floors having conversations. I couldn't see my fellow travelers, and I really didn't want to. It's like; being around them so much I haven't had time to really think about how drastically my life has changed. From being a farmers daughter in a small town in the middle of nowhere, to being a refugee with two wanted Fire Nation fugitives.

It's a lot to take in, and throw in the whole healing, Moon Spirit and lost sibling, yeah; my life has changed a lot.

I turned back around and leant on the railings, by the side of us was a giant rock wall, I had overheard someone call it the Serpents pass, I wondered why that was? In the distance I could barely see the land at the other side, it would take us at least a day to get there.

I quickly pulled my thick black hair up into a ponytail to stop it from whipping me in the face when I sensed someone come up beside me, I straightened up and crossed my arms when I turned to look at them, expecting that it would be Zuko I was shocked to see another boy looking at me with a smirk and a piece of hay sticking out from his mouth. Where on Earth did he get hay?

"Hey there, I'm Jet." He said, nodding his head towards me, unintentionally one of my eyebrows rose.

"Hana."

I turned to look back over the water, hoping to give Jet the message that I didn't really want to talk to him but he just stayed there.

"So what's taking you to Ba Sing Se?" I heard him ask.

I looked back over to him; his scruffy brown hair was in his brown eyes as he still had that slight smirk on his face.

"Family." I said quickly, sticking to the story that Iroh had told me to say. Jet looked around, "are they here with you?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning his side and the rails.

I copied him and gave him a smirk of my own, "no, not at the moment."

We were silent for a few seconds until he grinned and motioned other people over, I looked behind me as I saw a tall boy with black hair and black eyes, he wore a straw hat and a bow strapped to his chest. The other one was a small boy, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes; he had red stripes on his cheeks and two swords strapped on his back. I looked back to Jet and saw that he too had weapons at his side. What type of people were these guys?

"This is Longshot," Jet pointed to the one with the bow, Longshot nodded his head in greeting.

"And this is Smellerbee," he pointed to the other one, my eyes widened as I coughed to mask my laughter at the boys' names.

Smellerbee eyed me warily as they both looked to Jet, "What are you doing? We have no time to mess around!" Smellerbee said as he threw his arms in the air.

Jet looked like the pictures of peace as he smiled at Smellerbee, "hold on." He turned back to me, "Hana, I was wondering if you would like to join me and my group in salvaging food for us refugees. The captain of this ship is withholding us from the proper food we deserve."

I was shocked to say the least; this guy who I had barely known for five minutes was asking if I wanted to go a break into the kitchens. I didn't really want to get in trouble, and it seemed like Jet could probably handle it himself.

"Um, that sounds interesting, but I have no experience with fighting or sneaking around." I lied smoothly, I could hold my own in a fight and I knew how to sneak, but something warned me that by hanging out with Jet I would get myself in trouble.

"So what are those broadswords doing in your pack, huh?" he pointed his head at my bag on the floor. I looked down and true enough my swords were sticking out of my pack. I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed, "they are my brothers, I'm bringing them to him."

Jet gave me a look like he didn't believe me but he shrugged anyway, "fine, if you say so. But if you change your mind," he pushed off the rails and began walking off with Smellerbee and Longshot, he turned back to me, "You'll know where to find us." He said finally as he disappeared around the corner of the ship.

I sighed in relief that he had finally gone as I sat down next to my pack and pulled out the swords.

I lay them in my lap as I ran my hands over the cool surface; I was able to see my reflection in the metal as my sky blue eyes stared at me. The swords reminded me of my brother, forcefully conscripted into the army. How I wished he could give me some advice on what to do. I hoped that dad had been able to find him and bring him home, mum would have loved that. So would have Lee.

Another reflection wound itself into the swords as I turned my head to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked Zuko, I didn't know why I sounded so hostile, maybe it was because he refused me to let me go back for Lou, or that I was being dragged around the world helping Zuko when he hadn't done anything for me yet.

"I came to see where you were." He said stiffly as he leaned on the railing.

"Well, I'm here and I'm fine. I would like some alone time before I'm forced to be Iroh's daughter again."

Zuko seemed to get an annoyed look on his face, "I don't see why you and uncle can't just get along, it's not that hard!" he said stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed and put the swords back into my pack, "it is hard, Zuko. You just don't see it because he is your Uncle! There is something that he is hiding, about me, and about my past. He knows things, when he went into that meeting he told them about me because one of them called me by my name. And if I remember correctly, and I do, neither one of you had said my name the whole time we were together."

Zuko was quiet for a few seconds, "My Uncle wouldn't hide something like this. He's not that type of person—"

"Wake up, Zuko! He is, your Uncle is the Fire Lords Brother, he laid siege to Ba Sing Se for six hundred days. He is crowned the Dragon of The West!" I was glad that no one was around to hear my outburst, "You are blinded by the amount of respect of him to see that your Uncle is capable of withholding the truth."

Zuko sprung off the rails, "Hana, enough!" Zuko growled.

I shook my head in anger, "No, your Uncle knows I am from the Northern Water Tribe, he knows who I am and I am sick of being lied to!"

I threw my hands out and the next thing I knew, I felt a surge of raw power inside of me and Zuko was flying backwards, he yelped as he hit the side railings of the ship and collapsed to the floor. My arms dropped to my side and became stiff, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Zuko groaned as he looked up at me with wide eyes.

My eyes dropped to my hands as I tried to speak but nothing came out.

What was I? I was some sort of freak who could heal and now push people with my mind? Maybe I was some sort of freaky Northern Water Tribe experiment that went wrong and they sent me away?

My eyes locked with Zuko's as he was breathing heavily and was staring at me in shock, I could feel tears pricking my eyes as one slipped down my cheek.

I couldn't handle this, I was so scared, I could feel my heartbeat in my ears.

I wasn't safe to be around, if I got angry again I could hurt someone. I shouldn't travel with Zuko anymore, I was dangerous.

I reached for my pack and slung it over my shoulder.

I gave one last look to Zuko as I ran, just as I rounded the corner Zuko yelled out, "Hana, wait!"

I paid no attention to him as I ran down the length of the ship, determined to clear my mind and not think about throwing anyone overboard with my mind. When I reached the end of the ship I ran down the flight of stairs that led to the sleeping quarters, rushing through here I dodged little children that were being washed and changed and jumped down a small ladder to the deck below. This was the cargo deck, where the entire luggage and other things were stored here.

Using only my eyes to guide me in the dark I navigated my way to the very back of the ship, my hand rolled over a blanket as I grabbed it and opened it up on the floor. I managed to find a little secluded spot behind some crates where I hoped no one would find me.

I was dangerous to everyone.

I couldn't control the power inside of me, I could still feel it now, circulating through my system, the tingling sensation in my fingers was getting worse as it started to hurt.

Was this the power that Zuko spoke of? The power that my mother had told him of?

I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. I didn't want any of this. All I wanted was to find my family and live out my life in peace. Not be scared of a great power growing inside of me.

I wanted to meet my sibling, have them know about me. I wanted my father to boast about how great I was. And my mother to hold me in her arms for the first time in fifteen years.

Would they even remember me, would they know what I would look like? Of course not, it had been fifteen years for Agni sake.

I felt my chest heave and I sobbed into my knees, a great amount of sorrow and sadness overtook me and I needed to let it out.

I just wanted someone to hold me. Have my real mother tell me that she loved me and never stopped thinking about me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I immediately felt calm and at peace, I looked up, expecting to see Zuko but I saw the last person I expected.

Yue.

She had a sad look on her face as she backed up; I was surprised she had come to me when I was still awake. She looked so solid and her hand felt so warm and…alive.

"What's happening to me?" I croaked out, my voice dry and hoarse from all the crying.

Yue tilted her head as she helped me up on my feet; she wiped my tears away and pushed my hair away from my face.

"You have been so strong, Hana. Stronger then I thought you were."

Her hair swayed around her as she took one of my hands in both of hers, "Please, Yue. Tell me. I'm so scared."

I whispered as I saw tears fill up her eyes, I had no idea Spirits could cry.

"You are a special person, Hana. You have a gift. A wonderful and beautiful gift." She said as one tear leaked from her eye.

I went to ask her a question but she cut me off, "I will tell you, but you have to promise me that you wont interrupt me." I nodded as she breathed deeply and began to tell me.

"Hana, when you were born in the Northern Tribe, you were very sick. You were on the verge of dying when your father took you to the Spirit Oasis and preyed to the Ocean and Moon spirits that they would heal you.

He took you in his arms and walked into the water, the Ocean Spirit granted your fathers prayer and healed you. Your hair turned from pale white to the color of a midnight sky. The exact color of the fish that the Ocean Spirit resided in.

From then on, you have a part of the Ocean spirit in you. This is why you can heal without water; your body is magical and doesn't need water to heal. And this is also why you are able to do what you did with your friend."

I broke eye contact with Yue, my head was reeling, I was part Ocean Spirit. It all made sense now, why on the ship I felt so happy. Why when I was drowning in the water I wasn't scared, my body belongs in the water. I could heal without water because the Spirit in me helped.

"What did I do…to him?" I asked quietly as I looked back at Yue.

She looked uncomfortable.

"It is called Bloodbending."

I had no idea what that was, Yue obviously saw my confusion and went onto explain.

"It is a form of Waterbending, only the most skilled and experienced can perform this. It is when a Waterbender is able to bend the fluids inside one's body and manipulate them to their will. This can only be done with a full moon, but with your gift…"

"I can do it anytime." I said softly as I sunk back to the floor. I felt horrible and disgusted with myself.

How could I know a technique that can actually make someone move to my will?

That power surge I felt before I had thrown Zuko away must have been because of the Bloodbending. I couldn't believe it, I had used someone's own body against their will.

"It is not your fault, Hana." Yue said as I looked up at her, she looked old beyond her years, she had known pain and suffering once.

"I know it's not. But I didn't want this; all I wanted to do was find my family. Not become some freaky Ocean Spirit!" I exclaimed.

"There will come a time when your gift when your gift will be used for so much more, for now you should learn to control it so you don't have another outburst like the last one." Yue said to me as she started to disappear.

"Wait! I need more help! I can't do this by myself" I called out to her as she gave me a kind smile and faded, in the darkness her angelic voice called out to me for the last time.

"That's what your friends are for."

I suddenly became drained of all my energy; I could feel my eyes slipping closed as I rested my head on the crate next to me as I drifted off into sleep.

When I awoke, voices could be heard all around, we had reached Ba Sing Se. I quickly stood up and grabbed my back and snuck out of the cargo hold without being caught. Back up on the main deck I could see we were in another underground port and people were making their way off the ship. I followed suit, I looked around for Zuko or even Iroh but I could find them.

Maybe it was for the best. Last night I had made up my mind. I was going to go my own way for a while, control my gift before I hurt someone again and then, maybe, join Zuko again or find my family. It seemed like the right thing to do.

I strolled down the ramp and looked around again, I could see many exit and followed the crowd, luckily I still had my ticket and passport with me so I could go through after the checks.

There was a giant stone archway and hundreds of people were coming in and going out. Everyone had the same expressions and wore all similar clothes. I didn't stick out as much but at least I didn't have a giant sign over my head saying 'Water tribe'.

I tugged up my pack and braced myself, it was for the best that I was leaving them, they deserved to be together, I was just a tag along who didn't have any family.

I needed to find myself and this was the only way to do it. Maybe I could find the Avatar and help him defeat the Fire Lord.

That would be awesome.

I smiled at my plan as I started to head through the archway, I then felt someone's eyes on me as I turned my head slowly and looked back towards the ship.

Iroh was standing just by the ramp, his pack was by his shoulder and I could spot Zuko walking around frantically looking every direction. Surprisingly he didn't look my way.

Iroh and I were still looking at each other; he probably knew what I could do.

Ever so slightly I saw him nod, as if he understood me and why I was doing this.

I nodded back, a sense of relief washed over me as I felt like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders.

With that I turned my back on them and followed the crowd through the tunnel.

I was ready to find out who I was.

And I grinned when I was blinded by the white light that engulfed me when I was able to gaze up at the great city of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of your positive comments and reviews. so basically you know some more about Hana, and she is getting closer to EVERYTHING! what do you think about her relationship with Iroh, i know it's really hostile but i wanted Hana to NOT be a MarySue. so she isn't perfect.<strong>

**Again, thank you :) **

**myperfectnightmare~~**


	12. Welcome To The Family!

**Thank you to,**_** ElizaBethJacksonPotter, loneWolfPack, Neo Nitro, AngelK14 and ZyllaKat**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REPLY'S<strong>_

_****_**Guest - Thankyou :)**

**Icequeen616 - hehe thankyou :) **

**Guest - Thank you, it came to me in a dream :D**

**Lady Syndra - hahah the last part of your comment made me laugh, he is Zuko. a hot and stubborn Zuko ;) and i'm glad you like the idea of bloodbending i was worried what people might think :S**

**raidersfan777 - here is your update and i'm glad you like the bloodbending :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Welcome To The Family!<strong>

As I came out from the tunnel I realized what a stupid idea what this was, I had little money, not enough to rent out an apartment or anything. I'd probably be able to stay at an inn for the night and then find a job, but that would be it.

I basically had no job experience, if you count fighting and being a farmer my whole life job experience. In a weird sort of way, it was.

I sighed as I followed most of the people onto the train line, the small compartment was packed as I took a seat in one of the corners and sat my bag in between my feet. I rubbed my face, I was so tired and my back ached from the position I had sat in all night last night. Though I could feel the sun warming my back as I sighed.

There was loud chatting in the whole compartment as people quipped excitedly about the city, what they were going to do and all of the things to see.

I suddenly heard a babies cry as I glanced up, a pregnant young woman was standing there with a wailing two year old my her side, her hair was a mess and the bag she was carrying looked extremely heavy.

I stood up quickly and rushed to her, "excuse me? You can have my seat." I pointed to my seat, which was still empty. I looked back to the woman as she beamed.

"Really? Oh, thank you!" she pulled the little boy at her side over to the seat as she collapsed onto the chair in relief and pulled the boy onto her lap. The little boy's eyes lit up as he looked out of the train's window and started pointing at everything.

I held onto one of the stone poles as we rounded a corner and went through a tunnel, after a few minutes we emerged and the inner city could be seen. I felt my face stretch into a smile as I could see all of the different districts and the roofs of all the houses. Criss-crossing in the air were all of the different train lines, and trains went zooming by.

The Train station came up to us as it slowed to a stop, everyone jolted forward from the impact as I regained my balance and helped a small child up from the floor who had fallen over.

Once the doors opened people piled out as I waited patiently, my gaze drifted over to the young pregnant lady as I saw she was having trouble with her bag and her child. I walked over to her and smiled kindly, "would you like some help?" I asked kindly.

The young woman smiled again, "that would be lovely," she grinned as I picked her back up from the floor and tried not to grimace, that thing weighed a ton!

I followed her out of the train as I watched the little boy; he had short black hair and bright green eyes. His mother had her black hair tied up in a ponytail and had the same eyes. We all left the station and descended the giant stairs. The little boy held onto his mothers' hand as they walked down as I followed behind with the god awful heavy bags.

"So, where are you living?" the lady asked me as we reached the bottom, there was a small fountain nearby and the little boy was playing with the water and turtleducks.

I felt my cheeks go red, "oh, er, well, I sort of came here with nothing, and little money. I was planning on staying in an inn and then finding a job, hopefully." I sighed the last part as I suddenly realized that I had no idea what to do.

"You wont find any inn's here in the lower district. And really, you shouldn't have to live in an inn, come, you can live with my husband and me. We're not far from here."

I was shocked and speechless, how could this woman so easily invite me to her home?

She was already halfway down the road when I caught up to her, "wait!" I called out as she stopped and turned to look at me.

"How, can you say that, when you don't even know my name? I could be a crazy person for all you know," I asked as she smiled tenderly.

"It's in your eyes. I can see that you have suffered pain and hurt. But you are a kind and gentle person."

I felt myself smile again as she motioned with her head for me to follow, I nodded and jogged after her, for a pregnant woman she could sure walk fast!

Ten minutes later we came to an apartment complex, she led the way up the stairs to the very top as she pushed a key in and turned the lock.

Pushing the door open with her foot her son ran in, screaming at the top of his lungs for his father.

The lady and I both laughed as we came in, we rounded the corner and saw a man with brown hair and dark brown eyes talking to his son.

He picked him up and placed hi on his hip as he grinned at his wife, "You made it, finally." He said as he walked and kissed his wife on the cheek.

He then noticed me, "and it seems we have a visitor."

The lady whirled around, "oh yes…this is…"

I realized she was waiting for me to introduce myself, "oh, right! I'm sorry, it's Hana." I stepped forward and shook hands with the man and grinned at the woman.

"Well, Hana, this is my husband, Kanan, I'm Lily, and this is our son, Lee." I mentally flinched at the boys name, he reminded me so much of Lee as well, with his black hair and green eyes, I tried my best not to look at him for too long.

Lily turned to look at her husband with pleading eyes, "Kanan, she has nowhere to stay. And we have that spare room for the baby…"

Kanan turned to his wife as I felt like I had to interrupt, "I don't mean to be an inconvenience. The couch would be just fine," Kanan waved his hand, "nonsense, you are now a guest in our home, besides, the baby isn't due for four months."

Kanan grinned as he stepped forward and got me into a bear hug, I could feel my ribs cracking and my lungs squishing together as I tried to breathe.

"Welcome to the family, Hana!" he exclaimed as he moved back and I could finally breathe, I heard Lily and Kanan both laugh as I felt my cheeks go red once again.

Kanan took Lee away for food as Lily led me to my new 'room'.

She slid the paper door open for me as we stepped in.

"Sorry, Kanan had supposed to have finished the room, but…"

"It's fine," I cut her off. Three walls were painted a light creamy color while the last one was still the original grey. A small futon was in the middle of the small room, with baby things pushed up into every corner.

"I'll try and move the baby things,"

I laughed, "Lily, really, it's fine. This is so much more then I expected. I was preparing to sleep on your couch, not have a room."

Lily grinned again and it made my heart warm to see her so happy. She had already grown on me.

"Okay, well, I'll have Kana bring in some draws for your clothes and then you can go exploring if you like?" she offered.

I nodded my head as I placed my bag on the floor and collapsed on the futon, "perhaps I'll have a little sleep first…" I mumbled incoherently as I heard the door slide shut quietly…

**Zuko P.O.V~~**

Zuko couldn't believe that he had lost her, how hard is it to loose a girl with black hair and tanned skin; she would stick out like a sore thumb here. But he couldn't spot her anywhere. Iroh and him were on the monorail as Zuko was still glancing around, hoping to catch her and demand to know why she had run off. Well, he could guess why but purposely avoiding him, well, he couldn't stand it. He was the Prince for Agni sake, nobody ever ignored him!

"Zuko, calm down. I am sure Hana will turn up again. She's one of those people that will always do something, unexpected."

Zuko blew out hot air as he crossed his arms, "Unexpected? No, Hana is not unexpected, she is a nightmare! Always thinking of herself and getting into trouble, who was the one who saved her from drowning, and she repays me by running away!" he growled as he glared at a couple who were looking at him weirdly.

"Zuko, maybe Hana left because she needed to find herself, when she is ready, she will seek you out, you are a dear friend to her, that, I am sure of."

"Why are you saying this? I though you and that unpredictable woman hated each other?"

Iroh scoffed, "We do not hate each other, nephew, we just have different perspectives of each other."

Zuko gave him a black look, "riiight. And Azula loves the color pink!" Zuko said sarcastically as he jolted forward from the train stopping.

Iroh chuckled as they both left the train together.

**Hana P.O.V~~**

"Hana? Are you awake?" I heard a soft calling as I pushed the covers off my and strode to the door and slid it open, Lily was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Dinner is ready," she beamed as I followed her in, I was sat next to Lee and Lily and Kanan sat opposite.

Idle chatter started up between the three, Kanan asking Lily how the boat ride was and Lee bursting into song now and then.

The food was delicious, though, I almost choked on it when Lee piped up.

"How come you dark?" he asked in his two year old voice.

I coughed and swallowed the soup as Lily and Kanan both scolded Lee, it reminded me so much of the time my Lee asked Zuko how he got his scar.

"Lee, that isn't polite, apologize!" Lily said as she frowned at him.

I waved my hand, "no, please, it's alright," I turned to Lee, "I'm from the Northern Water Tribe, do you know where that is?"

I asked, I could feel the married couples curious eyes on me. Lee shook his head quickly.

"It's way up North, and it's all snow. It's where all the Waterbenders live. I'm from there but for reasons I don't even know, I was brought to a small Earth Kingdom village where I lived with my parents."

"Why did you leave?" Kanan asked me, they too were curious about me too.

"I wanted to travel, to see the great city. And to eventually go to the Northern Tribe and find my family." I smiled at them as Lilly smiled softly at me.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, you are welcome for a long as you need."

I laughed, "thank you, but I don't think I'll stay in the city for long. I really should head for the Northern Tribe, but I need to get the money, I heard it's really expensive and with the war going on. There won't be many people willing to go up there."

Kanan and lily both nodded. We finished the meal in silence and I helped clean up, by now the sun had set and the city was still alive. It reminded my of that town Zuko and I had visited with the fireworks. I laughed softly as I remembered Zuko's face when I danced with that stranger.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked me from my right. I glanced at her, "oh, I was just remembering the first time I ever saw fireworks."

Lily grinned again, "hey, Lily." I started as she turned from fussing over Lee, "I might go down into the market, is that okay?" I asked, unsure if she would let me go out.

But Lily nodded, "sure," she grinned as she took Lee of to get washed and changed for bed.

I rushed to my room and dug through my small bag for my jacket as I pulled my arms through it and left the apartment.

I was so excited; I could wait to start exploring the city.

I came out onto the streets and saw that they were still bustling, people were still selling things and stalls for games were open. I walked down the cobbled streets and admired all of the lanterns strung up and saw some restaurants with couples eating in them.

I turned a corner and came into a medium sized opening, I gasped as I saw a giant fountain in the middle with lit lanterns floating on the surface, all around were posts that were alight. I rushed forward and looked at the lantern floating on the water. I could see my reflection and laughed.

I pushed some of the lanterns around so that they slide across the top.

After a while I stood and when I turned around I was greeting with a sight I didn't expect.

"Jet?" I asked, Jet smirked at me as he strode forward.

"Hi," he said as he reached me, "I wasn't sure if it was you, so I just waited. I hope that's not weird?" he asked uncertainly.

"A little…" I said jokingly, "I'm kidding, it's fine, I was just surprised to run into you."

"Same here," he said as he motioned for us to start walking.

We walked through the streets again, Jet would point out certain things that would entertain me and spark my interest I would have never seen them before.

We reached a stall that sold the sweets on sticks; Jet paid for mine, which I thought, was sweet. We strolled down the streets again; we would laugh at some of the crazy things we saw.

I licked my fingers as I spoke, "so, you never told me why you were coming to the city?" I asked as there was a small balcony that overlooked an open space which would be used for street performers.

Jet looked away, "I did some bad things in my life, hurt people."

I suddenly felt like I could understand him more, "I came here to change that, to be a better person," he looked to me then out over the city.

"But I'm afraid that wont happen."

Without thinking I placed my hand on his shoulder, "hey," he turned to look at me, the fires from the lights illuminated his brown eyes, the fires dancing in them, "we all make bad choices, I've hurt people I've cared about. But what's done is done. You cannot change the past, only shape your future."

I didn't know where that wisdom came from; maybe I had been spending too much time around that old man.

Jet gave me a smirk, "yeah, you're right." He looked back down to the courtyard and something caught his eye, he frowned as he suddenly tensed.

I looked down at the courtyard, hoping to see what he was looking at when he turned to me.

"I've got to go!" he practically yelled at my face and ran off.

I stood there like an idiot, staring at the space where jet had been not two seconds ago.

I shook my head and though that Jet and Zuko were alike in so many ways.

"Boys." I sighed as I slapped my forehead and threw my sweet stick in the bin and decided to head back to my new home.

Just thinking of the loving family I was living with brought a smile to me face.

Though I wondered why Jet looked so tense when he saw, well, whatever he saw. And why weren't his friends with him. That Smellershot and Longbee, maybe they were doing something else.

From the looks of it they seemed pretty close.

While I was walking down the street a voice called out, it sounded so familiar I stopped in my tracks and ducked behind the nearest stall.

I watched as Iroh and Zuko passed me, Zuko holding a teapot and a pout upon his face while Iroh seemed to be having the time of his life.

I had never seen the old man that happy, maybe that was another good reason why I left. To give them time to bond again.

They were family, I was just a nuisance.

After they had turned the corner I came out form my hiding place and paced down the street. Hoping I remembered where that apartment complex was, if I didn't, I was in trouble. If Zuko and Iroh were around here then that couldn't be good. They must have found a place somewhere nearby. I would have to be careful and watch where I went.

I finally found the house and jogged up the stairs, I knocked on the door as It opened and Kanan stood there in his night clothes.

"Ah, your back. I waited for you to return so I knew you were safe." He smiled kindly at me as I shut the door behind me, "you didn't have to do that, sorry I was so late, I ran into a friend I met on the boat and lost track of time." I said sheepishly as I forced back a yawn.

Kanan waved his hand and scoffed, "ah, don't worry about it. I'll get you a key made tomorrow and you can come and go whenever you like. Lily and I aren't your parents and you seem very mature. We trust you." Kanan said as he headed to his room.

"Goodnight, Hana. Oh and if Lee comes into your room in the night, don't worry, he likes to go in the babies room but I told him not to. But, well…"

"He's a boy." I finished for him.

Kanan laughed as he nodded, "Yes, well, goodnight" he called.

"Night," I called back as I headed into my room.

I sighed in contempt as I wondered how on the Earth I had managed to find the nicest people.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted, means the world to me :) HOW QUICK WAS THIS UPDATE! i'm so proud of myself haha. so what are your opinions of the whole JetHana thing. i have a whole thing planned out but if people dont like the idea then i'll scrap it. but it'll be good and funny. and Zuko goodness :D**


	13. Kanan and Jet

**Thank you to the following; J_ustanameslessGirl, hanonmm, Your Guardian Angel In The Sky, TheDancerSG, itswafflesbeach, Akira Tsukiryu, Brave Little Lion, Princess of Olympus, DobbyluvsHarry, ANIMEFAN426, Dean's Dirty Little Secret, LadawnTheLair, atlarluver and avatar toph beifong. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>REPLY'S<em>**

**__ZyllaKat - Aw thank you! i'm glad you enjoy it!**

**StormWithinHerEyes - Haha, i wanted to say that not everyone is evil and against Hana in the Avatar world, and it made me upset when i named him that too but i thought it would be good to show that Hana is vulnerable sometimes. and the Hana/Jet thing wont last long, just read this chapter ;) ahah**

**raidersfan777 - hehe Jetara, thats cute! and yes, she is Zuko's girl ;) the next chapter will prove this!**

**Chester-Grey - i'm glad you understand the Hana/Iroh predicament! and a jealous Zuko is so cute! ;D**

**ElizaBethJacksonPotter - glad you like the Hana/Jet thing. going ahead! well, way ahead ;)**

**Princess of Olympus - Aw you're so sweet, the review did lighten up my day. and i sort of loose track of time so i don't leave updates this long but i've been really busy! if your new dont be afraid to ask any questions and thank for calling my story brilliant! :)**

**Zuzu22 - hehe i love your name! and thank you, here is the update!**

**avatar toph beifong - i know, i'm so sorry i lost track of time! hopefully it wont be as long next time! (hides in shame)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Kanan and Jet.<strong>

Two weeks since I had arrived in Ba Sing Se and I had not once seen Zuko or Iroh, though I had seen one other man. Jet. We had become close friends over the short period, we held so much in common and he was overall a really nice guy. I had got a job at the Dango store in the market place. Where Jet had bought me my sweets when I had first arrived that night. Lily and Kanan were the amazing as ever, they let me have my own space and Lee was just an adorable ball of sunshine. It still hurt seeing him because he reminded me so much of my little brother, but I felt nice to belong somewhere. Maybe I could stay with them forever, but I knew that couldn't happen. Lily was due in three months and I was in the babies room, so I new I couldn't stay there, I was saving up all of my money from what I earned, hoping to by my own apartment soon, close to Kanan and Lily. But I felt bad for them, they had a small family, but they lived in the slums of the Lower district. Lily couldn't work because she was pregnant and had Lee to look after, and Kanan had a meager job that didn't pay much. I had offered them my pay for them but they had refused, saying that I had earned it. They were so kind.

It was mid day, I was a t work, Jet normally comes around this time and we just talk when there aren't any customers. But he was late, there weren't any customers so I walked to the door of the shop and looked up and down the street. I couldn't see any buy with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I sighed and headed back into the shop, I didn't understand why he wouldn't be here? He always came, either with some cool drinks or a piece of paper with a lame joke that he had come up with.

I took my place behind the counter when the door chimed; I looked up and grinned from ear to ear.

"Lily!" I cried as she walked in the shop with Lee. Lee ran up to me as I scooped him in my arms and sat him on the counter. He giggled like the little two years old he was and started eating the candy in the bowls.

Lily shook her head as she rubbed her large stomach, "How are you?" she asked as she leaned on the counter.

I ruffled Lee's hair as he swiped at my hand, "alright I guess, it's bee so boring." I sighed again, thinking why Jet didn't come around today. I felt Lily touch my chin, "what's wrong?" she asked.

I leaned on the counter, "Jet didn't come by," I mumbled as I realized I was acting like a lovesick teenager. I didn't _like_ Jet in that way. He was just the closest friend since, well, ever. Zuko and I hadn't been really close. We always fought and called each other's names but with Jet, he was like the friend I had always wanted. I could tell him everything and he wouldn't judge, though I had conveniently left out the part of me healing and being from the Northern Water Tribe. Oh and of course, the two Fire nation fugitives I had travelled with.

"Oh, Hana, I'm sure he just got held up somewhere. He'll come by tomorrow. Say, when you next see him, ask him for dinner round ours, I would like to meet this boy your spending all of your time with," she rose an eyebrow at me as I jumped back in shock.

"What! No! Lily, it's not like that! We're just friends!"

"Uh huh." She gave me a shifty look before she took Lee from the counter, she hugged me and waved goodbye, not before reminding me about the dinner.

The rest of the day was boring, Jet still hadn't come around and only five people came into the shop that day. It was time for closing so I switched off all the lights and closed the blinds, I slipped on my green jacket and left the store, I turned to look the door and as I turned around I let out a scream.

"Ah-Jet!"

The mysterious boy stood there with a small bouquet of flowers, I laughed and shook my head at him as he handed them to me. I smiled and smelled them, they were the wild flowers you found at the small park own the street. They smelled absolutely wonderful. Jet gave me a lopsided grin as he proceeded to walk me home, this was another thing he did, whenever I worked late he would always come to the shop and walk me home, it was very sweet of him.

"Sorry I didn't come round today," he apologized as we turned a corner. I shrugged, "it's okay, where were you?" I asked him as I tightened the jacket around me more.

"I went on a vacation to Lake Laogai." He said in a dreamy state. I looked up at him and gave him a weird look. Once he looked down at me he shook his head and gave me another cheeky grin.

He's a weird kid.

We came to the apartment complex as turned to say goodbye I remembered what Lily had said. "Listen, Lily invited you for dinner tomorrow night, you don't have to come but well, she may be pregnant but she'll hunt you down and drag you there anyway. But you don't have to come, if you don't want to." I said in a rush, Jet just laughed, "sure. See you tomorrow night!"

He waved and started walking away into the streets, I watched him for a few seconds before I lost him in the sea of people. Well, Lily would be happy I guess.

I smelled the flowers again before I headed up to the apartment.

I used my own key now seeing as Kanan had one cut for me a few days after I had arrived.

I smelt dinner as I entered the home, I hear Lee yelling something at his dad and I heard Lily yelling for Kanan to set the table. I shut the door and then suddenly I heard, "HANA!"

Lee barreled around the corner and straight into my legs as I hung my jacket up, I laughed as I picked him up and came round the corner. Lily was just serving up the dinner as I placed Lee in his seat I plopped the flowers into the vase in the middle of the table.

"Who are they from?" Kanan asked me as I took a seat next to Lee. He started playing with my long hair, which had now grown right down to my butt.

"They are an apology, from Jet." I said more to Lily then Kanan. Kanan frowned as Lily just beamed.

"Ohh, did you ask him—"

"Yes, Lily I asked him, and he said yes. Is tomorrow ok?"

Lily looked delighted as she clapped, "of course, now, what should I cook?" she started mumbling in her own little world as I dug into my dinner; Lee was doing flying motions with his spoon as I giggled. I looked over at Kanan who still seemed to frown. Lily saw this, "Oh lighten up Kanan, she's sixteen. Nearly seventeen. We had just met when I was her age." She nudged her husband and if it was possible, Kanan frowned even harder.

"That's what I'm afraid about."

Then I suddenly got what he had meant, "I'm not going to marry him, jeez! I still have a lot to do with my life if you don't remember."

Kanan didn't seem convinced, "What's marry?" Lee asked in his cute voice. I turned to him; "it's when people who love each mother get married so that they stay with other forever and ever." I quickly said to him. Lee nodded and went back to squishing food over his face.

"Please don't say anything, embarrassing. He's a good guy and a really nice friend."

Kanan snorted as Lily nudged him, Kanan sighed, "Alright fine, I'll be nice."

I giggled with Lily as we finished eating, after, I helped her clean up and then I went to bed. Only it wasn't for long.

_I was running, I didn't know where, or for how long. My lungs burnt like fire and my legs felt like jelly but something in my head told me that I had to keep going. For what, I didn't know. All around me was fire, everything was burning, the buildings were alight as the flames licked at my skin. I had no idea where I was. Everything was bathed in fire so I couldn't tell. I was running along a cobblestone path. I glanced up and saw a midnight black sky, smoke rose into the sky in swirls. I looked back down and noticed that there were giant rock walls around the whole town. It was like the town was surrounded by a wall of rock._

_Suddenly my vision changed, I was running up hundreds of stairs, in the sky I could see giant blue and red flames rising into the sky. I had only seen one person with blue flames, and that was Azula._

_I ran up the stairs as I heard maniacal laughter, the giant golden doors were in front of me as I ran into them and pushed them open. Inside was decorated with reds and gold's. I still had no idea where I was. I ran through the grand halls, I heard hear the sounds of battle and I followed them._

_Then I heard the crackling of lightning, Azula was going to shoot someone with lightning, but who? And why was I even here? _

_I ran faster, m legs pumping harder and harder, my heart knew who was out there but my mind didn't, I had no idea what was going on. I ran into this giant conservatory and pushed open these glass doors. I ran out into a giant courtyard. Pillars and undercover were around the outside but everything was on fire. I looked around, trying to spot Azula but I couldn't see her. Then I heard screaming at the very back of the courtyard. Flicks of blue flame were sprouting in all directions, as I squinted I could see Azula tied to something; she was thrashing on the ground, screaming and crying._

_Then I saw the Water tribe girl from the abandoned village._

"_ZUKO!" she screamed hysterically as she ran forward, her long brown hair flowing out behind her as she skidding to a body lying on the ground. I gasped; Zuko was lying on the floor, unmoving. _

"_No…" I whispered, without realizing it I was sprinting down the short steps._

"_No, no, ZUKO!" I screamed with everything I had, I could see the girl was trying to heal him but she was crying and shaking her head, as I got closer I could hear her whispering, "please, no." _

_I skidded onto my knees, I felt the skin tear but I didn't care, tears were streaming from my eyes as the girl looked up at me, she didn't say anything._

"_You're here." She finally whispered._

_I felt so numb, "Zuko! Zuko, Zuko, Zuko! No, please, you cant die!" I screamed as I cradled his head, I could feel my heart tearing up inside, ripping apart and breaking into tiny pieces. _

"_Please, don't leave me." I cried into his shoulder._

_I looked back up at the water tribe girl, "heal him, heal HIM!" I screamed as she shook her head. Tear streamed down her face as she fell back on her butt and cried into her hands. I pulled Zuko back, his lips were pulled into a small smile as his long hair was covering half of his face. Where he had been hit with the lightning, his clothing was charred and tattered. He had grown more muscle and he looked older._

_I screamed into nothing as I rocked backwards and forwards._

"_Come back, please, I'll do anything." I whispered into hands._

_Suddenly they felt tingly, I looked up and saw they were glowing a pale blue, the glow was growing brighter, I leant forwards and pressed my hands to his stomach._

"_I'll give him everything, just let him live!" I screamed as I saw his body start to glow, but I was growing weak, I could feel my eyes drooping and my hands becoming shaky._

_As soon as Zuko took a deep breath it felt as if someone had pierced my heart as I fell forwards and everything went black. _

I shot up in bed, screaming my head off, I was sweating and panting. Kanan and Lily rushed into the room, Lily ran to my side as she started soothing me as Kanan was looked around the room for an intruder.

"Shh, shh, it's ok, you're safe now." She whispered into my ear.

I heard some sort of screeching sound and realized that it was me, I closed my mouth as Lily petted my damp hair. I was shaking and taking shallow breaths.

"What happened?" Lily asked me.

I couldn't talk; my body wouldn't let my mouth move. After a few minutes I had calmed down a little, "bad dream." Was all I could say.

Lily hugged my tighter as Kanan left the room to give us time to talk.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked as she brushed my hair behind my ear.

I shook my head as she laid me down on the mat; she brushed through my hair with her fingers as she sang softly.

After a while, I was calm enough and I drifted off to sleep.

I didn't dream the rest of the night, when I awoke next it was clearly in the middle of the day. My head was pounding as I rubbed at my eyes.

That was heck of a dream? What was it anyway? And why was the other girl there?

I didn't want to think about it, so I got dressed and made my bed. I slid the door open as Lily was sitting at the table with Lee who was drawing pictures.

"Oh, honey, you're awake." She walked to me and gave me a big hug, it felt nice and I relaxed into her. Though I pushed myself out a bit, seeing as she was pretty pregnant and all.

"What time is it?" I asked, shocked by the sound of my voice, it was all croaky and sounds like I had just eaten nails.

"About three, you slept all day, Kanan already went to the store and told them your were sick. And Jet came around to say he'll be here at six."

I rubbed at my face, still processing what she was saying.

"Oh, Hana, go take a shower. Kanan will be home soon and then we'll have dinner with Jet and you'll have a nice night."

I nodded slowly, flashes of my dream coming back to me.

After I had showered and changed into a long sleeved light green top that reached just above my knees and a pair of black loose pants, I tied my hair into a low ponytail and flicked out two strands that framed my face.

I was about ten to six as I left my room, Kanan and Lily were setting the table as I walked to the sofa and collapsed on it. Even though it slept all day, I was still remarkably tired.

I felt my eyes slip close and the next second I heard a knock on the door and I glanced at the clock.

It was dead on six.

I jumped up as I heard the door open, "MOMMY!" Lee yelled, Lily laughed as she went to the door, "Lee, c'mon. Hello, Jet, I'm Lily." She said as I saw her round the corner.

When Jet came round the corner I held back my laughter, he had tried to brush his hair but made it more puffy and frizzy, he had ditched the piece of hay and wore a pair of tan pants and a dark green top. Instead of that awful red and blue armor that he always wore.

I applauded him for trying. Though he did look nice.

"This is my son, Lee and my husband Kanan. And of course, Hana." She pointed to everyone.

Jet nodded his head to Kanan and shook his hand. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad.

This is a disaster.

I should never have done this.

I'm going to find that largest hole, throw myself into it, and never come out.

Of course the first thing that Kanan had said was, "what are your intentions with our Hana?"

I just wanted to bang my head against the table and hope that I knocked myself unconscious.

Jet had chocked on his drink, "Kanan," Lily and I both yelled. I turned to Jet, "You don't have to answer that. In fact, don't answer it. He doesn't mean it, do you, Kanan." I growled at him. Jet looked uncomfortable as Lily started up a conversation, asking how Jet came to Ba Sing Se.

After that dreadful hour, I said that Jet and I were going out. Lily had quickly agreed while Kanan grumbled.

I pushed Jet out the door, not before giving Lee a kiss goodnight.

"That was terrible, I know." I sighed as we walked down the street, the market place was so alive as we walked down it and it was surprisingly warm this night.

"It wasn't that bad," Jet argued. I snorted unladylike, "sure, whatever you say. Kanan was so embarrassing." I face palmed as Jet chuckled.

"They care about you, they think of you as their daughter."

I threw my hands up, "but that's the thing! They think I am but I'm not, I appreciate everything they have done for me but when I leave, it will just be so hard to leave them." I sighed as I stopped in the street.

Jet then grabbed my hand and dragged my through the streets, we dodged people and carts as we turned a corner as I smiled softly.

He had taken me to the fountain when we had met in Ba Sing Se.

Though none of the lanterns were lit.

"They aren't…" I started to say.

Jet held up his hand as he pulled out a box of fire sticks. He handed a few to me as we set about lighting the lanterns.

He took the outside ones as I took the ones on the water.

I was trying to reach one that was floating away when I lost my balance, I was about to crash into the water when Jet grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up. I spun around to face him. Our faces were inches apart.

I could feel his breath on my face; he was at least a head taller then I.

I noticed that his hands were still on my waist as I felt myself blush.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled softly as I looked around, all of the lanterns were lit except the one. I frowned at it as I strode over to it. It had finally come close enough for me to light it. I pushed it back out to the fountain, I grinned at them all lit.

I went to turn around and smile at Jet when I was knocked back by the force of Jet's lips meeting mine.

I stumbled back and almost fell over but he held me up. I was so shocked I couldn't respond.

Oh my gosh, Jet was kissing me.

Me?

Uh, I'm standing here like the biggest idiot right now, I need to respond!

So, respond!

I felt my eyes slip closed as I responded to his kiss.

It was nice, not like the fireworks and tingles that I had imagined and read in books but it was nice.

His hands stayed on my waist the whole time as mine went around his neck.

Then, of course, something just had to ruin it.

"Oh-uh, maybe we should—"

"Hana?"

I sprung away from Jet, my head shooting to the side so fast I heard something crack.

He was standing there, with his fists clenched and a scowl on his face.

"Zuko," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm sorry it took me forever to write this, i lost track of time! nearly a month! Call out for AVATAR TOPH BEIFONG for giving me that review and telling me that! it got my butt motivated.<strong>

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think and what will happen with Zuko and Jet. also can anyone guess what happened in her dream? **


	14. We Visited a Zoo

**Thank you to the following;**_** PercyJacksonFan56, Cougar rolypoly bug, lovelikewoe13, Mockingbird's Purity, FightingTheMoon, PantherGhould247, Mimzy94, annabannana98 ememillie17, ChewieLee.**_

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**Momo da Munkee - ** Haha i'm not sure what my butt is defined as but sorry it's really late, no motivation and lots of tests from school :(

**Cougar rolypoly bug -** So, Jet and Hana are no more, i didnt really like them anyways but i love a jealous Zuko hehe.

**lovelikewoe13 - **Hehe here is the confrontation!

**FightingTheMoon - **Aw i know Zuko needs happiness, but we'll just have to see ;)

**Hestia28 - **Absolutely right! but there is a twist!

**ememillie17 - **Aw thank you!

**DobbyLuvsHarry - **Aw the perfect character? that's so sweet :) thank you

**Princess of Olympus - **I absolutely adore your reviews, they always make me so happy, and some of your predictions are correct, not saying which ones though ;)

**Zuzu22 - **I missed Zuko too!

**ElizaBethJacksonPotter - **Hahah it is awkward, and i giggle like that all the time ahaha

**An Echo In Time - **hehe busted indeed!

**Lady Syndra - **here is his reaction! ;)

**atlaluver - **i used to be a Zutarian as well, but OC's just caught my attention! :D

**raidersfan777 - **Aw thank you :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: We Visited a Zoo.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Zuko," I whispered as I pulled away from Jet and stepped away. Zuko looked the most angry I had ever seen him. I noticed the girl behind him but my attention was drawn to Zuko as he strode forwards quickly. I was wondering what on Earth he was doing when I saw him throw a punch at Jet.<p>

It connected with Jet's jaw as he fell backwards onto the ground. Jet let out an angry cry as I screamed and pulled Zuko back as he was advancing towards him again.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy!" I yelled at him as I tried to pull him back. Zuko turned to look back at me, his amber eyes were full of anger and hate that it made me gasp and release him. He lunged towards Jet again but Jet had stood up and blocked his punch, I turned back to the girl as she was standing there shaking and with wide eyes.

"Go, now!" I yelled at her, her head snapped to mine as she nodded and ran out of the courtyard.

I turned back to the boys as they were both throwing punches and blocking them.

"What are you doing, Zu-Lee?" I called out to him, remembering that he was going by the name of Lee; they stopped their little macho fight to look at me.

"Jet attacked me and Uncle at our work, he was taken away by the Dai Lee."

I looked to Jet, he seemed utterly confused, "I have no idea what he is talking about!" he cried out, raising his hands, "I've never seen him before in my life!"

"That's a lie!" Zuko yelled, taking a step towards him again. I rushed forwards and stepped between them. Placing my hands on both of their chests and used some force to keep them from attacking each other. Zuko was angry because Jet had attacked him and Jet was angry because Zuko had punched him. I wasn't really angry, but majorly confused.

Then something dawned on me, I turned to Jet with a questioning gaze, "if you claim that you've never seen him, then how come he knows your name?"

Jet looked down to me and back up to Zuko, then back down to me. "I-I don't know!"

Zuko pushed my hand aside, "we met on the boat to Ba Sing Se, and then you attacked my uncle and me at our work."

Jet shook his head from side to side, it was heartbreaking, but for some reason, even though through everything, I believed Zuko. I trusted him with all my heart. I felt bad for Jet I pitied him. I didn't want to do this but I had come to know Zuko over the past month and I knew when he was telling the truth, with Jet, he was a mystery. Zuko and I had so much in common. But being with Jet wouldn't help me, and Zuko could.

"Im sorry," I whispered as I backed up to Zuko. I looked at Zuko's face as I saw complete shock evident on his features. I looked back to Jet as he had the most furious gaze.

"I've known Lee longer and I believe him. I'm sorry, Jet." I could feel my eyes start to sting but I held them back.

I felt Zuko's hand grab my upper arm as he started to walk away with me. I let him lead me, I was in shock and I didn't know what to do. I felt bad for betraying Jet like that but the facts were in my face. Zuko knew his name but Jet claimed that he had never seen him before. Zuko could have stalked me but he seemed genuinely shocked when he saw me with Jet.

His hand slowly released its grip as it slid down my arm, our fingers brushed gently and I felt that tingling warmth that I always felt and realized that I had missed being with Zuko. He was slowly becoming my best friend.

I turned my head to have one last look at Jet when I yelled and pushed Zuko out the way. Jet had one of his swords and was about to take Zuko's head off if I hadn't of pushed him out of the way.

Zuko stumbled and fell to the floor with my push; Jet was going in for another attack when I felt that surge of power within me. I looked up. It was a full moon.

My hands felt tingly as I used my mind, and I stopped Jet. I felt a blow to my mind as I suddenly became short of breath.

Jet had stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened as Zuko looked straight to me. His arm with the sword was inches from Zuko's face. I could see the beads of sweat on Jet's forehead as he was trying to move, I could feel it through my body. I suppressed him as I could feel my mind straining.

"Jet," I growled, my teeth gritted together from trying not to loose concentration. "Leave, I don't want to see you again." With that I moved him away from us.

As he got to one of the exits from the courtyard I released him, I gasped and hunched over, I could feel the after effects creeping in on me. My vision was becoming fussy and my head was all jumbled up.

I saw Jet give me a sad and longing look as he stalked out of the courtyard.

Next minute I had collapsed into someone's arms, my head lolled back as I could hear them calling my name. I opened my eyes and I saw Zuko above me, the light from the lanterns cast a sort of glow around him, making him look like an angel. My angel. Why had I ever left him? He was my friend and I had hurt him.

"—You alright?" I couldn't hear that well, I somehow managed to nod but it made me feel sick. I numbly felt him picking me up. He tucked one arm just under my shoulders and my head was rested on his chest, his other arm went under my knees so my feet were dangling.

It felt like he was running but I wasn't sure, I wasn't really sure of anything, all I knew was that my head was hurting and I couldn't hear. I had bloodbended again using the full moon, but I thought that helped me? Made me stronger? Maybe it weakened me? But at least I saved Zuko; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Jet had hurt him. I cared for him too much. Whoa, cared for him? Like as in I liked him? No way, he was an arrogant, self-centered jerk-prince. He only thought of himself, _then why is he carrying you?_ The voice in my head uttered.

I mentally told it to shut up as I could feel myself slipping into a deep sleep.

_Where am I? I wondered as I opened my eyes as saw I was in an oasis. I looked beside me and saw a pond with two Koi fish, one white and the other black. A gasp escaped my mouth as I realized I was in the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. I glanced around and saw the cherry tree and the big red arch. Spinning around again I watched as the circular red door opened and a man stepped through with black hair and a beard. He was carrying a bundle in his arms. I slowly walked up to him, "hello?" I asked him, I went to touch his shoulder but my hand went straight through. I understood that I was meant to watch. I stepped back as the man I recognized as my father wiped his eyes with one hand and stepped forward. The bundle he was carrying was in fact a baby._

_I caught a glimpse of her and I knew it was me, my eyes were closed and tufts of white hair poked out from my head. I wasn't moving or crying. It seemed like I was dead. My father knelt at the spirit oasis, "please, heal my daughter." He begged as he stepped into the water. He looked up to the sky as I saw a fresh trail of tears run down his cheeks. I wanted to reach out to him, to hug him, but I couldn't. I was aching to do so. _

_He dipped me into the water and a glow started to form around me, I watched as the black fish swan around my father and I, and suddenly a bright white light shone and I was crying._

_My father cheered as he pulled me from the water, my eyes were open and crystal clear. My hair had also changed from white to black and my cheeks were rosy pink. I could feel myself crying with happiness and joy._

"_My beautiful, Kai" _

_What? Wait a minute…Kai…?_

_Suddenly I was sucked back, and I fell flat on my back, knocking my head on something, my eyes searched around the darkness and I finally saw Yue standing a few feet away. She was in her solid form again, no strange glow around her like she normally has and she was dressed in a beautiful long blue dress. _

"_It's my name, isn't it?" I asked her as I stood up. Yue nodded her head, "Yes, but you knew already that you would have different name, I thought it might be time that you learnt of it." _

"_Kai, huh?" I mused to myself, I could get used to it._

_Yue laughed softly, "ironically, your name means 'sea'" _

_I laughed as well as Yue scratched her arm as she opened her mouth, "Are you going to tell your friend of your name?"_

_I didn't reply, I had no idea if I wanted to. It would be weird, being called…er Kai and not Hana. I had been called Hana for my whole life. But it is my rightful name, and with my name I could finally find out who my parents were and if there were any documents on my and how I went missing. Maybe Yue would know, Agni knows how long she has been the Moon Spirit._

"_Yue," she looked at me with her bright blue eyes, "How did I go missing from my family?" I asked._

_Yue looked distraught. She knew something._

"_i-I'm not sure."_

"_Hana…" a voice said softly. I looked around quickly, it sounded like…Zuko?_

"_Hana," it was Yue this time, "it's time for you to go." Was all she said as suddenly I was sucked back again, my stomach did backflips and tied in small knots as I felt myself falling. _

When I landed and opened my eyes I saw Zuko peering over me saying my name.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly, my head was pounding and my mouth felt as dry as that stupid desert.

"Hey, slowly, you had a fever all night." I felt my forehead and sure enough it was a bit clammy and my skin felt sticky.

"Wait, all night?" I croaked out. Oh, no. Kanan and Lily were going to kill me!

I jumped up from the mat I was lying on and ran past Zuko.

"Hana, wait!" he yelled as I pulled open his bedroom door. Without thinking I ran out of his apartment, not even bothering to say hello to Iroh. I was more worried about what Kanan would do to me, I pulled open their door, almost ripping it off the hinges as I ran down the stairs, two at a time.

I jumped the last three and as I landed a weight fell on top of me. We crashed to the floor, as I turned my head and saw Zuko.

"Hana, you need to explain something to me."

I tried to push him off me but he was too fat! "Zuko, get off me you fatso! I will explain everything later but right now I need to get home before Kanan murders me!" I yelled as I finally pushed him off me, he yelped as he cracked his head on the stairs.

"Sorry, I'll explain everything later!" I waved to him as I sped out of his complex. I didn't even look back to see his facial expression.

I recognized where I was immediately, coincidently I only lived three streets over, how had we not managed to run into each other?

The sun was barely rising over the horizon; hopefully Kanan, Lily or Lee weren't up yet. Though Lee might be, but he can be persuaded to keep his mouth shut.

I sprinted as fast as I could until I reached the complex and basically jumped up the steps. I got to our door and quietly unlocked it. Hoping to not make a single sound, Lily was such a light sleeper with having to get up to Lee every night.

I shut the door soundlessly as I tiptoed through the hall. All the lights were off and the blinds were still shut. That was a good sign.

I stepped over the one creaky board and slid open my door.

I breathed a sigh of relief as closed it shut and collapsed on my futon. Wrapping the covers around me I was hoping for a few hours more sleep.

Of course, fate had other plans. Not two seconds later my door slid open with a bang.

"Good morning, Hana!" Lee screamed as he came and jumped on me. I groaned and didn't even have to pretend to be sleepy, as I already was.

"Get up, get up, get up. You promised, you promised, you promised!"

I groaned again, "yes, how could I forget!" I faked enthusiasm as I got up out of the bed.

"YAY!" Lee screamed at the top of his lungs and ran out the door.

I sighed as I had completely forgot that I had promised Lee that I would take him to the new zoo that just opened in the outer district.

Peering out into the kitchen Kanan and Lily weren't up yet so I ran to the bathroom to have a shower, no doubt they would ask questions if they saw me in the same clothes from last night.

After my shower I felt so much better, my dream and the even last night involving Jet and Zuko had somewhat gone from my mind.

I changed into a loose summer dress that hung off one shoulder and had white flowers sown into it as the design. I dried my hair with the towel and let it hand naturally. I slipped on my shoes and emerged from my room.

Kanan and Lily were sitting at the counter, whispering lovey things to each other; it always made me happy when I saw them like this. All in love and such, it made me hope that I will find someone like that one day.

"Morning." I chirped happily.

They both looked at me, "well, good morning," Lily said as Kanan gave me a frown.

"We didn't hear you get in last night." He crossed his arms.

I faked surprise, "Really? Well I did! I made a really loud noise and I hoped I hadn't woken you," I acted shy and embarrassed as Lily shook her head, "it's alright, Lee's all ready for you, he's had his breakfast, do you want anything?"

I shook my head, "no thanks, I'll eat when we get there. Lee!" I called as the little two years old bounded around the corner in his little shorts and top. He had a straw hat on his head. He ran right up to me, "Can we go? Can we go now please, Hana?"

I sighed sarcastically and grinned, "of course, let's go!" I yelled as we headed out the door.

**ZUKO P.O.V~~**

He watched as Hana ran from the stairs as she pushed the door open and ran into the streets. Zuko quickly scrambled up as he too ran from his house and onto the street. He could just make out her hair as she ran down the street; he saw her glance over towards the rising sun as she quickened her pace. Zuko jogged after her, making sure not to get too close to her. A few minutes later she disappeared. Zuko sped up and looked at the door, which he guessed she had entered. He stepped back and looked up at the apartment building. He noticed that she wasn't that far from him, how had he not seen her walking around?

The sun was slowly rising as Zuko sat on a box of crates with his chin resting on his hand, he was feeling extremely sleepy, with staying up most of the night seeing as Hana had a fever from using her special ability.

Zuko sat there for an hour and a half, waiting for someone to emerge from the building when finally, a little screaming boy ran out of the door. Zuko noted that he was only about two. The door opened again and a girl stepped out. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he watched Hana take the little boys hand and start to lead him down the street.

He shook his head, that couldn't have been Hana; she didn't know anyone in Ba Sing Se.

But Zuko's curiosity got the better of him, he followed the pair as people started appearing on the streets, opened up the markets and going for early morning strolls.

He could see from the distance that Hana had picked up the little boy and was laughing with him at something; he could hear her voice from where he was.

Without knowing, Zuko had walked into some empty crates, he yelled as he fell to the floor, breaking all of the crates. The commotion had caused Hana to stop and turn around, she laughed as she saw Zuko sprawled out on the floor, with pieces of crate all over him. Zuko hopped up and brushed himself down. Hana strolled over to him, her hair whipped around her face quickly and the short green dress flowed around her knees.

"I said I would explain later, you didn't have to follow me," Hana said as she rolled her eyes at Zuko. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to know who this Kanan was."

Hana laughed as Lee piped up, "He's my dad!" he yelled out and giggled. Hana grinned at the little boy as Zuko looked at him weirdly.

"I'm staying with his family, Kanan and Lily are his parents and have given me a place to stay while I save up my own money."

Zuko finally nodded, "Why did you leave?" he said quickly.

Hana looked at the little boy, "Not now, I'm taking him to the zoo, you're welcome to join us?" Hana asked.

Zuko nodded quickly, "sure." And they headed off.

**HANA P.O.V~~**

It was odd that Zuko agreed to come with us, I didn't pin him as an animal guy but I guess it would be nice to spend some time with Zuko again, the look on his face when he saw Lee on my hip was one I would always remember, of course I knew he was following me. He wasn't exactly camouflaging himself when he sat on that crate. Lee was already tired and didn't want to walk so I was carrying him. Zuko was silent beside me as Lee kept his very observing eyes glued to him.

We were reaching the giant wall and we could see people lining up to be granted entry to the zoo. I had heard that the Avatar had made it for the animals; it was a very generous thing for him to do. I wish I could meet him again.

We lined up behind another family with young children as Lee started squirming in my arms; I put him down on the ground as I turned to Zuko.

"So, why are you actually coming with me?" I raised an eyebrow as Zuko looked at me shocked.

"I like animals." He stated gruffly. I scoffed and rolled my eyes again, "Sure, Lee. I'm pretty sure you're just coming to make sure I don't pass out again."

Zuko was silent for once as the wall finally opened and we were able to go through, I kept a tight hold on Lee's hand as we walked through and into the agriculture part of Ba Sing Se. Lee could see the entry to the zoo and was getting very excited. I noticed that Zuko and I were getting very weird looks from passing families.

Oh Agni, people thought that Lee was my son and Zuko was his father. And we are young looking people. I sighed and smacked my hand to my forehead. Zuko asked me what was wrong but I grumbled my answer and he couldn't understand me. He said something in frustration and inside I smiled. It was nice to have the annoyed and grumbling Zuko. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him.

By mid-day we had seen most of the animals, Lee was still full of energy, and Zuko and him had gotten along fine. I was sort of the bystander as they had a little male bonding session. I admit I'm a little jealous that Lee had warmed up to Zuko quicker then me but, he's a boy and boys get along better with their own kind.

I was sat on a stone bench as I watched as Zuko hoisted Lee up onto his shoulders so he could get a better view of the animals, as there were a lot of people here.

I could hear Lee screaming in delight as he saw the animals, after he got bored he asked to be put down and he ran over to me. I grinned as he climbed onto my lap and curled into me and rested his head on my shoulder, I could tell that he was really exhausted.

I watched Zuko stroll over and ruffle his growing hair, it was touching his forehead now and I felt like running my fingers through it. What? Hold on, no way I did not just think that, okay, rewind…and it's gone.

Zuko sat down next to me and smiled at Lee, I looked down and saw that he was already sleeping.

"So, you ready to explain?" he asked with pleading eyes.

I sighed and nodded, Zuko deserved to know the truth. But how much? I decided that he could know everything so I was going to start from the very beginning.

"Well, since I met you, the Moon Spirit, Yue, has been coming to me in visions when I sleep or pass out. And just recently she's started telling me things, things about my past." I look over at him to see him staring at me intently.

"She told me that I'm from the Northern Water tribe and when I was born I was really sick, like dying. So my father placed me in the spirit oasis and preyed to spirits to heal me. And the Ocean Spirit healed me; my hair is so black because it is the color of the Ocean Spirits mortal form. And I can heal without water because I have been infused with part of it."

I snuck a glance at Zuko again and took a deep breath, "and that thing that happened on the boat and with jet is called Bloodbending, it's something that only the most skilled of waterbenders can do and they can control the fluids inside the human body. Normally waterbenders can only do it with a full moon but because I have part of the Ocean Spirit within me, I can do it anytime."

Zuko had his mouth open in surprise as he was trying to process everything.

And then I had to drop the bombshell of course, "I also have a younger sibling and my name is Kai."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this has been late, i'm in my last year at school and i finish school forever in 3 weeks so teachers have been giving out tonns of homework and tests and my final exams are coming up so i have to study for those as well, sorry for this agian but updates will be slowly but i will get them out i promise!<strong>


	15. The Secrets Of Lake Laogai

**Thank you to the following**; _**MissSnowWhiteQueen, callac, Daring to be Different, animelovercat, mangadragon10122, Singer of Water, April Marciano, Blind and risky, PercyJacksonFan56, 22moonguardian22.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REPLY'S<strong>_

_****_**Momo da Munkee - **That's alright, sorry for the lateness of this one! :(

**Singer of Water - **Aw thank you so much! it took my a long time to come up with the plot, i'm not sure if there is another one like this out there? i love their relationship too, i wish i had one like that. but romance is still a long long way away. i think. maybe i'll throw something in soon ;)

**CourtingTheMoon - **Of course i'm taking this to season 3! i'm going to finish this story, promise! thanks for the good luck!

**raidersfan777 - **Ah i love your reviews, they always make me feel warm and happy inside! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The Secrets of Lake Laogai.<strong>

* * *

><p>He was silent for a long time, trying to process what I had just told him. I could practically see the wheels turning in his pale head, making all the dots join, and realizing why I was so different, all the times that I had healed myself without knowing, why I had that suspicion that I was from the Northern Water Tribe when really Yue had told me.<p>

I was really hoping he wasn't going to freak out, scream and run. Though, knowing Zuko, I doubt he would scream like a tiny girl, probably throw some fire here and there. Throw a fit that I didn't tell him sooner and then stomp off and not talk to me. Yeah, that sounded like something he would do. Though he surprised me when he didn't say anything. I expected him to either laugh at me or be completely furious with me, but he just sat next to me with a blank face.

Maybe telling him all those things at once was actually a bad idea, he didn't seem to be taking it well, that made me feel really guilty. Dropping the whole big family bombshell, and also saying that I have a different name and a younger sibling who may or may not know that I am even alive. It made me want to find my family even more.

I looked back to him, his brow was now furrowed and his mouth pressed into a firm line. I looked down quickly at the sleeping Lee in my lap, his head resting of my chest and his little mouth parted slightly as he breathed. Looking back up to Zuko I finally spoke.

"Can you please say something, anything?" I asked desperately, Zuko finally looked to me and obviously saw my pleading eyes. He sighed heavily.

"How could you keep this from me?" he said calmly but I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Zuko please, I wanted to tell you, but I'd only just found out on the day that I left you and Iroh, please, you don't know how hard it was for me to find out these things."

He shook his head and growled, rubbing his hands down his face roughly, "I don't know what you want me to do!" he exclaimed, it made me jump and I jostled Lee, waking him up. He groaned and rubbed his little eyes, then he started wining for Lily. I rose from the bench; it was time to take Lee home.

"I don't want you to do anything, Zuko. All I wanted was for you to understand and to help me get through this. Finding out all of this…and, living in Ba Sing Se. It's all too much. I have to go, if you want to find me and talk, I'll be at my home. Goodbye." I turned my back on him, I could feel my eyes tearing up, I would've thought he might have taken it better then that but, it's Zuko. You can't really expect anything from him, other than getting fire thrown at your face.

Lee had fallen back asleep on my hip as I took a slow walk back to home, the sin was finally setting and I was quickly becoming exhausted, the lack of sleep from the night before was finally catching up with me. I could see the apartment complex in the distance, and saw Kanan and Lily walking down the street. They spotted me and waved, I couldn't seeing as the two year old I was supporting on my hip had taken up my arms. As I reached them Lee woke up again and spotted his mother.

"Mommy!" he cried out in delight as Lily held out her arms, he jumped into them and hugged his mom tight. It warmed my heart to see them like this, such a happy family, unaffected by the war.

"Hanna, you alright?" Lily asked, as she had seen my sad and vacant expression. My eyes snapped up to hers as I gave her a tight and forced smile, "Yeah, I was just thinking about today. Lee had a really good time."

Kanan smiled and ruffled his sons' hair, "That's good. Come, Hana, we made dinner before we left." Kanan put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulders gently as he led me back into my home.

**2 DAYS LATER.**

**ZUKO P.O.V**

"So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it." Iroh said as held up a t-shirt, folded it and placed it in his bag.

"The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se." Zuko passes Iroh a leaflet that had a crude drawing of a flying Bison. "And he's lost his bison."

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose _all_ the good things that are happening for us." Zuko spun around from looking out of the window, he was irritated, "Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life, and why."

Zuko frowned and turned to look out the window again, "I want my destiny."

"And what do you think, would Hana say, if she were here right now?"

Zuko looked to his Uncle again, frowning and ready to shout at him, "She wouldn't say anything because I am never seeing her again. She lied to me."

Iroh sighed, "have you not lied to her, about Azula, and Aang?"

"This is different!"

Iroh frowned and raised his voice, "No, Zuko, you only say it is different because it is what you want to hear. She gave you the truth about who she is and you did not like it."

Zuko stared at his Uncle for a few seconds, "You knew, who she is."

Iroh sighed, "I have known who Kai is since the first time I laid eyes on her. Zuko, I am going to tell you something, but you must not repeat it to Kai until the time is right, when that time shall be, you will know. And only you can tell her, anyone else and it will hurt her deeply."

Zuko nodded in determination, "yes."

**AANG P.O.V**

"We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk." Sokka said as he told the rest of his group. Aang bounced up and down cheerfully, "Don't worry, on the way back, we'll be flying!"

Toph smiled in relief, "We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se." She threw her arms out wide, "Worst city ever!"

As the group consisting of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Jet all emerge from the warehouse, two figures walk around the corner, both looking sad and lost, they hear voices and turn to look, they spot Jet who seem surprised to see him as they run over, "Jet!" Smellerbee yells as she runs to him.

Katara turns in surprise, as Jet continues walking indifferently. She looks to Jet angrily.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore?" she said accusingly as she got into her Water fight stance.

Jet turns to them all with a bewildered look, "I don't." he tried to defend as Smellerbee throws herself onto Jet and gives a look of utter relief.

"We were so worried. How did you get away from the Dai Li?"

"The Dai Li?" Katara yelled, aghast.

"I don't know what she's talking about?" Jet says as he pushes Smellerbee off him and tries to defend himself.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago. We saw them drag him away." Smellerbee continued. Jet looked absolutely baffled as he spoke, "Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city."

Toph kneels down on the street and places on palm on the ground, she closes her eyes and listens for anything, "This doesn't make any sense. They're _both_ telling the truth." Everyone around them gasped.

"That's impossible!"

Sokka looked at them thoughtfully, "No, it's not. Toph can't tell who's lying because they _both_ think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed." Sokka yells as he points a finger at Jet accusingly.

"That's crazy! It can't be!" he yells as he starts to back up.

He has a plan, "Wait!" everyone stops and waits for him to finish.

"I know someone who can help. I've known her for a month know and she can tell you who I really am."

Katara and Sokka look to each other with disbelieving looks. Aang raises and eyebrow and Toph touched the floor again.

"He's telling the truth, he believes this person can help us understand."

Aang nods his head and turns to Smellerbee and Longshot, "alright, we'll go with him, you guys are welcome to join us."

"Thank you," Smellerbee says as she looks to Jet with a sad face.

**HANA P.O.V**

I was at the shop; it was another boring day, not many people wanted sweets today. I was getting ready to close up shop as I heard the bell ding. I turned around and put on my happy greeting face as I gasped and dropped the box I was holding on the floor. Standing in my doorway, was, the Avatar?

I had to be, the blue arrows, monk clothing and a baldhead. Yes, I remembered him clearly.

"Uh, hi. Are you, Hana?" he asked.

I couldn't speak; my voice was gone so I could only nod.

"Great! Uh, could you come outside, I'd like to talk to you if that's ok?" he asked, I finally found my voice, "yes, of course! Just, let me close up shop first, I'll be right out!" I hurried around as I heard him leave; I quickly tidied up and locked up all the windows.

After I collected my coat and shrugged it on and finally left the shop and locked it up.

Aang walked up to me and smiled, "great, follow me!" he said giddily as he bounded off. I quickly followed him, making sure to keep up with him as he turned a corner into and alleyway as I skidded to a stop.

In front of me were seven people, most of whom I recognized.

"Jet?" I said in surprise. Jet stepped forward, and then I remembered what had happened a few days ago with him, Zuko and myself.

"Hana, I need your help, please."

I crossed my arms and turned my head, "and why, should I help you, if you don't remember, you almost took off someone's head."

Jet cringed as I saw the rest of the ensemble look to him with shocked expressions.

"Hana, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"No, Jet! Now tell me why am I here, I have to babysit tonight."

Aang stepped forward, my eyes shifted over to him as I saw those two-water tribe siblings look at me with wide eyes. That sort of freaked me out but my attention was more on why Jet was with the Avatar, and who were the tribal looking young kids behind him?

"Hana, you've known Jet for a month, have you?" I saw the girl in green that looked really young touch the floor. I quirked an eyebrow at her as I turned back to Aang, "Something like that. Why?"

Aang gave me a soft smile, "Has Jet ever been taken away by the Dai Lee before?"

What an odd question. Though why would he ask that? I can't remember him ever being taken away, he was always with me, everyday…except last week. When he was gone for those two days and he didn't tell me why. And when I asked him he just replied with that weird line, 'I took a vacation to Lake Laogai' or something like that.

Come to think of it, I've heard quite a few people say that. And plus, Jet had that dreamy look on his face when he said it. Maybe the Dai Lee had taken him away, but why.

I jolted out of my thoughts to them all looking at me, waiting for an answer. I took a shaky breath, "uh- I-I'm not sure really but last week, Jet was gone for two days and he had been coming to see me everyday and when he was gone I got suspicious. Then when he came back and I asked him where he was, all he replied with was that he had been to Lake Laogai and had this dreamy look on his face."

I finished my explanation as everyone started to think, then the water tribe boy, I can't remember his name, jumped up, "Wait! Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai."

I saw as Jet snapped his head up, "That's it, Lake Laogai!"

Everyone looked happy and relieved that they had figured something out but I was still confused.

"Hold on, I'm really confused."

Aang stepped forwards, "Katara, Sokka, I'm going to explain everything to Hana."

The two siblings, who I now knew their names, both nodded, "we'll go and pack everything up."

They ushered everyone from the alleyway. Jet tried to stop and talk to me but I shook my head, I was still annoyed at him.

I looked back to the baldheaded monk as he grinned at me softly. He took a deep breath. "Hana, I've been sent to find you."

I took a step back as I felt my heart speed up a few beats.

"What? What do you mean? sent by who?" I asked quickly.

Aang suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "I was sent by your father, he asked me to find you and take you home, back to the Northern Water Tribe."

I felt my mouth hang open, as I couldn't even make anything come out. As if this was actually happening to me. Why did I ever come to Ba Sing Se, I should've just stayed home with Sela and Gansu.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but your father really needs you, if you come with us we will explain everything and will take you home to your family."

He was offering to take me home? Aang actually knew who my father and mother were, and my sibling. He could take me home!

I felt my face break out into the biggest grin as I ran up to him and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I quickly pulled back, brought my hands together and bowed to him, "Thank you, Avatar Aang."

I saw Aang blush as he too bowed to me, "the pleasure is all mine."

"I will travel with you, but there is something I must do first, I will meet you all at the Lake, I wont be long." I started to run again, as I reached the mouth of the alleyway I turned back to Aang, "Thank you so much." I sped off, home wasn't too far away, all I needed to do was collect my things quickly and…say goodbye.

I stopped as I balled my fists. I knew this day would come, but I didn't realize it would hurt so much to leave the three of them. But I had to go, I didn't belong with them, and the knowledge that my father was waiting for me back home, was enough to drive me forwards. Lily and Kanan would understand, they knew that I was going to leave, but I had hoped it would have been in a few more months' time. After Lily's baby was born so I could see if it was a boy or girl.

Before I knew it I was already at the apartment and walking through the door, I could smell Lily's cooking as it started to bring tears to my eyes. I really didn't want to say goodbye.

Lily spotted me as I came round the corner, "Oh, there you are, I was wondering what was taking you so long." She smiled at me and dished up the soup into a bowl for me, with her arms reaching out I took it gently as I felt the tears come to my eyes as they dripped down my face.

"Hana, oh, what's wrong?" I felt the bowl being taken away from my hands as I was guided over to the couch. I plopped down as I wiped my eyes. Lily started to rub soothing circles on my back with the palm of her hand. It made me cry even more.

"Lily, I'm sorry."

I was finally able to look at her, she used her thin thumb and brushed my tears away and hugged me; I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck as she patted my hair.

"You're leaving, aren't you." She stated, it was barely a whisper but I heard it. I nodded my head and held onto her tighter.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to, but I met the Avatar and he told me that he can take me home."

Lily hushed me as I started to sob harder, "Hana, it's alright," she chuckled for a few seconds, "Kanan and I knew this day was coming, but it seems you weren't." she pulled me back and handed me a piece of cloth, I rubbed my eyes and runny nose as she cradled my face.

"You can always come and visit, and who knows, maybe we'll come and visit you when the baby is born," Lily smiled at me as I nodded. My eyes had dried now and I was calmer, sure I was still upset about leaving but Lily had brought up a good point, I could always come visit when I was reunited with my family, and they could come be in the Northern Tribe.

"That sounds great," I smiled. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, I rushed to my room, dug under some discarded clothes and finally found the small brown bag, rushing back out to Lily I handed her the bag, it clinked together as she opened it and gasped.

"Hana…"

"I want you to have it. I won't be needing it anymore and you can spend it on Lee and the baby."

Lily looked at me, this time, she had tears in her eyes, "I can't accept this, it's yours, and you earned it."

I shook my head, "just think of it as rent. This is me paying you for letting me stay here."

Lily smiled and caressed my face, "you have such a pure heart, Hana. Thank you, and I will make sure the baby will know of you."

That made my heart soar as I realized that I had been here too long. Aang and the others would be waiting for me.

"Lily, i—"

"I understand, but Kanan and Lee are out, will you wait?"

"I uh, Lily…I cant, I have to go. Besides, I'd just be a blubbering mess and Lee wouldn't understand anything that's going on."

Lily sighed, "You're right, go, quickly, and don't forget to write me letters on your travels, I want to hear all about your family"

I nodded as I dashed to my room and picked up the first clothes I found.

I pulled on a pair of tight lime green pants that came to the middle of my calves and pulled on a long white short with short sleeves and a high neck. It stopped just below my butt as I quickly pulled on my black leather boots and tucked in the pants. Throwing my hair up into a ponytail I decided that Lily could throw everything else in the bin, I wasn't going to need it anyway.

I dashed from the room and saw Lily by the door. She was holding it open for me, I ran into her arms, not to hard and not to quick, I didn't want to hurt the little baby inside.

"Goodbye, Hana, you will always have a place here in our family."

I could feel myself crying again as I wiped my eyes, "Thank you for everything. And just a little information. My name is Kai, not Hana."

Lily looked at me with a shocked expression as I rose up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye!" I called out as I raced from the room and down the numerous flights of stairs.

I reached the Lake in Half an hour, I could see them all standing by the lake, though one of them was sitting down, as I got closer I saw that it was Sokka. When they all saw me they greeted me.

"Sorry, I had to say goodbye to some people."

The older girl, Katara smiled at me, "it's alright, we just got here a few minutes ago."

"So where's this secret headquarters?" her brother, Sokka asked. We all looked to Jet who scratched his head, "Under the lake I think?" he questioned.

Toph stomped her foot and pointed over towards the right, "there's a tunnel right near the shore," she walks over to the direction in which she was pointing. As she reached the water edge I watched as she jumps up and slams down with her arms by her side, bringing some sort of stone pathway up to the surface.

"Cool! You're an Earthbender!" I cried out, realizing that everyone was looking at me I shrunk back and rubbed my neck.

I heard Jet chuckle as I shot him a death glare. We all walked along the stone path as Toph Earthbends the stone disc away. We all peer down and see a dark tunnel with a rusty old ladder, I felt my stomach do flips as one by one of us descended into the headquarters of the Dai Li.

It's dark and damp, water is dripping from the ceiling and eerie green lanterns make the numerous tunnels seen more ominous. As we all touch the floor a group of Dai Li agents walk past, we go unnoticed as jet starts to lead the way, then the two other people who I don't know. Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka then me. I brought up the rear and felt like I shouldn't be there but I needed to stay with Aang.

"It's all starting to come back to me," Jet grumbled as we passed a partially opened door, I saw everyone peer inside and cringe then move on. As I come pass I see rows of identically dressed women standing hypnotized. I stop and listen to them and realize that the group has moved on. I run up to them as Aang looks back and smiles to me.

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead," I hear Jet say as he points to a door, we stop in front of a sealed door, "I think it's through here."

Toph slides the door away as we all step in, it's so dark it hard to see. But I can't see any animal, or Appa. Whatever that is…

After we are all in I hear a sliding sound and gasp as I see the door slam shut and everything is plunged into darkness. I hear Katara gasp in surprise as green lantern flare to life, the illuminate the cave and I look up. I scream in surprise as everyone follows me and looks up. Suspended upside down, like bats, were about fifty Dai Li agents.

As we look down I see a man standing in green robes with about six more agents standing behind him.

"Now that's something different." I hear Sokka say as he is still looking up.

The man in front of us speaks, "you have made yourselves enemies of the state." He nods to his agents, "take them into custody."

Then, chaos ensured.

The agents dropped from the ceiling as everyone started fighting. I was in so much shock that I was barely able to dodge a stone fist heading my way. Once I composed myself and mentally patted my back for taking my broadswords with me.

I unsheathed them and started to fight. I saw everyone taking on at least three by themselves but none had come for me.

So then I decided to do the dumbest thing I could think of. Going after their leader.

I ran forwards, dodging fists and rocks that were flying everywhere as I saw the man with the long plait as he saw me.

"Oh, the newest addition to the group."

"I seriously have no idea who you are, but you cannot take the Avatar, he's my only way home!"

I lunged for him as he raised his arms, my swords clunked against his arm as his sleeve rolled down to show me that he had covered his arms with stone. I spun and went for his stomach as he blocked again and made a long stick out of stone from the ground.

It was like my mind went numb then, all I could remember was spinning and crashing my swords and his stick together. Then I kicked my leg out and hit him in the stomach, he cringed back as he then threw the stone stick at me, I moved to the side but it hit my hand and one of my swords flung out of my hand and spun away on the ground. I was so shocked that I missed him coming up, he grabbed my other arm and twisted it painfully. I cried out as I heard a snap as I dropped the other sword. Then I felt a stone hand go around my neck and pin me to the floor. Why oh why did I go after the leader?

I could feel my oxygen becoming sparse as I gasped for breath. The only way I would be able to get out of this would be if I used that technique. Using one hand, seeing as the other was broken I pictured his body fluids as I commanded them to go stiff.

I saw his eyes go wide as he finally lost control of his body.

"What…what is this?"

I couldn't answer him; I brought his hands together and then apart as I felt the neck brace fall apart. I released him as he fell to the ground, holding his stomach. I gasped for breath as I felt the oxygen travel back into my lungs and the soothing coolness of my body healing my broken wrist.

I looked back at him as he was glaring at me, suddenly he looked around, as did I. His agents were loosing, we were better.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I croaked out.

With a burst of angry energy, he threw a boulder at me, I narrowly escaped from being crushed, though when I looked back, he was gone. I spotted him near the doorway as I pushed myself up.

"Long Feng is escaping!" I heard Aang scream as I raced after him. I was right on his heels as he exited the room, he planned to seal the door but I dived through at the last minute as it sealed. I heard someone scream my name as I rolled on the floor, as I looked up he turned down a corner. I raced after him, as I turned into another room I heard something explode from where all the fighting was happening.

I stopped in the room and looked around, I couldn't see this Long Feng anywhere.

Then, arms wrapped around my neck as I was held in place.

"You're a bit of a bother, aren't you." Long Feng said as he took us up to the ceiling. I could feel my lunch coming up as I saw Aang and Jet run into the room.

"AANG!" I screamed as Long Feng let go of me.

Of course this happens to me. Should have just stayed with Toph, she looked like she could protect herself, not be taken hostage then dropped from a hundred foot ceiling.

I felt the wind rush through me and then I was in someone's arms, I looked to his face and saw Aang, with his chubby cheeks.

"This seems eerily familiar."

Aang chuckled at my statement as he set me down next to Jet as he grabbed my arm to make sure I was ok.

"I'm fine,"

Long Feng dropped down in front of us as I glared at him. "Alright Avatar, you've caused me enough problems. This is your last chance, if you want your bison back."

Aang seemed to get really angry at him then, "You do have Appa. Tell me where he is!" Aang pointed his wooden staff at him as Long Feng chuckled, "Agree to exit the city no, and I'll waive all charges against you and allow you to leave with your lost pet."

Jet pointed his weird looking things at Long Feng as I realized that I had left mine back in the other room. "You're in no position to bargain.

"Am I not?" Long Feng said with a creepy smile.

Aang jabs his staff towards him, "You're definitely not!"

Long Feng then got a weird glint in his eyes as he turned to Jet, "Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

I look to Jet as I see his pupils dilate, "I am honored to accept his invitation."

Then, without warning, Jet makes a slash at my neck; I narrowly avoid It as I yell at Jet, "What are you doing? It's me, Hana!"

He slashes at me again as I feel Aang pull me out of harms way. "Jet, we're your friends! Look inside your heart!" Aang pleads with him desperately as I keep a close eye on Long Feng.

"Do your duty, Jet." Long Feng commands, as Jet slowly approaches Aang with his swords raised.

"Jet no!" I scream as Aang yells, "You're a freedom fighter!"

Jet suddenly goes limp as I can see his mind racing, after a few seconds Long Feng yells again, "Do it! Do it now!"

I watch helplessly as Jet spins, with a snarl of rage, hurls one of his swords directly at Long Feng. It shrieks towards him and embeds itself in the stonewall behind him as Long Feng had dodged it. Though at the same time Long Feng attacks with his Earthbending, sending an out-thrust of stone rocketing towards Jet.

The dust is all around, though when it clears I see Jet, lying motionless of the floor.

I see Aang run after Long Feng as I rush forwards.

Skidding by his head I pull him onto my lap.

"Jet!" I cry as his eyes open slowly.

"Hana." He says weakly. I cradle his face and look him up and down.

"Where are you hurt? I can heal you!"

Jet shakes his head, "You cant heal me, idiot. You aren't a waterbender." He coughs and winces in pain. I can feel the tears slipping down my cheeks, "Yes I can, I'm much better than that. Just tell me!" I shriek as I see Jet's eyes closing.

Putting his head back down I concentrate on the healing in my hands as I travel it up and down his body. I can feel it healing his cuts and bruises but not the major one inside him.

"No! Work, c'mon!" I push more energy into it as I sense Aang run over.

I can feel it not working as Im suddenly drained. I open my blurry eyes to see Jet staring at me.

"Told you," he whispered.

"No, it worked last time, why wont it work now!"

I try again, but this time, nothing comes out. I scream and pull my hair as I lean forward and start to sob on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Aang."

"Don't be," I hear the exchanging of words as I raise my head.

"I'm sorry Jet, I forgive you. Thank you so much for being my friend. Please don't give up, I need you."

Jet smiled softly as I hear the door open, multiple pairs of feet are running. As I grab onto Jet's hand and continue to sob. I see Katara use her waterbending to try and heal him. She stops and turns to the others, I haven't taken my eyes off him yet.

"This isn't good."

The girl of Jet's friend group steps forwards, "you guys go find Appa. We'll take care of Jet."

I hear Katara cry, "We aren't going to leave you!"

Jet and I look gazes as I give him a silent message that I wont leave him.

I hear someone speak but I can't tell who it is, "There's no time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

Jet's eyes flicker to Katara as he speaks softly and tenderly, "Don't worry, Katara, I'll be fine."

He smiles weakly as I feel my tears come down more heavily as I sobbed quietly.

"Hana, are you coming?" someone asked me but I couldn't reply. I just shook my head.

"You should go," Jet says weakly.

I shake my head, tears dripping onto his face, "I'm not leaving you."

I grip his hands tighter as Smellerbee comes up beside Jet and takes his other hand.

"We're not leaving, Jet." Smellerbee says.

I sniff, "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you."

Jet takes his hand and pushes it up to my cheek, he strokes it gently, "I don't blame you."

I shake my head, "you should, if I had become more prepared, if I was stronger. Long Feng wouldn't have hurt you."

Im sure that it all came out in babble seeing as I was crying but Jet got the message.

"Hana, just…don't blame yourself."

He stroked my cheek again and wiped away a tear.

"Hana, just one last thing. I'd like to, relive the memory of the fountain again."

I felt my heart speed up; he wanted me to kiss him?

Crying hysterically I nodded my head and leaned forwards, though I didn't kiss him, I placed my lips next to his ear.

"Jet, before you go. My name is Kai, not Hana."

I pulled back to see his expression of shock and confusion as I lean down and press my lips to his softly.

It wasn't passionate, it was a goodbye kiss. I could feel my tears mixing in with his as I pulled back and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Kai…"

I heard Jet's last breath leave him as I collapsed on his chest and screamed until my throat couldn't anymore. I could hear Smellerbee crying as well.

I sobbed quietly for I don't know how long. I gripped his clothes tightly as I started to scream again. My throat was raw but I welcomed the pain. My heart throbbed as I cried for Aang and everyone.

I heard a yell as I looked up.

"Kai, you must leave, they are coming!" Longshot yelled to me.

I looked at the other entrance and saw the shadows of the Dai Li agents.

Scrambling to my feet I looked to Jet one last time, sent a prayer up to the angels and ran from the room. Still crying.

I hadn't known anyone to die before, much less see them or that person is someone I cared about. But if someone else left me, I don't think I could handle it.

I ran from the room as I started to hear the fighting.

I couldn't remember where I was going; I was running in circles until I ran into someone.

I bounced back and stumbled back a few steps. Looking through my blurry eyes I saw two people who I never expected to see again.

"Hana?" Zuko asked, shocked.

Without thinking I drove into him and wrapped my arms around him, I cried into his chest as I felt a fat hand being placed on my shoulder and squeeze gently.

We emerged from under the lake, I shielded my stinging eyes as I helped Zuko out, and then I helped Iroh.

We stood on the stone walkway as I looked at the setting sun. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and saw Iroh.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he guided me away from the lake. I looked back and saw Zuko dropping something into the water, I didn't care. But I was finally back with Iroh and Zuko. And I knew that my father was searching for me.

As much as I was going to miss Jet, I could wallow in self pity, he wouldn't want that, besides, I just had to find the Avatar again and he would take me home. It seemed that everything was starting to be ok.

For now, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, emotional chapter i think? yes no, maybe. lobster? hehe if any of you have seen the abridged series of Avatar you would understand ;)<strong>

**sorry for the lateness i know. i have exams next week and in november so there might not be another update for a month, sorry guys but school over fun. thanks for all the support and let me know what you think of the chapter. you may now yell at me for the tardiness!**


	16. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**Thank you to the following; _ , ZappedOfOriginality, vampireluver96, MissSnowWhiteQueen, Izzy-Whitlock14, Insane-Random-Girl-17, foreversamsam, NatalieRoma97, watterflygirl, hikari-hime 01, XxrudexbutxnicexX, pjohnnie0, SlowBunny._**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**An Echo In Time** - haha oh arnold, and i was getting pretty upset writing it :(

**Cougar rolypoly bug** - hope your reading project went alright!

**Singer of Water** - Thank you!

**Lady Syndra** - aw i know, same! i liked him too, oh yeah, they will mend their relationship ;)

**Brittanie** - not sure, must have read it wrong or something :S i'll look into that! ahaha

**SlowBunny** - hahahahahaha your review made me laugh so much, i'm not joking! :D

**Momo da Munkee** - sorry for slow updates :(

**CourtingTheMoon** - Sorry about the group thing, i probably wont do it again because i was confusing myself ahaha

**raidersfan777** - aw thankyou your reviews always make me happy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Don't Stand So Close To Me.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was vaguely aware of where we were going. I could tell we were walking back through the markets. Ironically enough, Iroh was leading me by having one hand in my own and his other arm wrapped around my shoulders, I didn't have the energy to argue. All I wanted was to sleep and cry over the loss of Jet. I raised my eyes and saw the back of Zuko's head, he hadn't really spoken to me since we came out from the tunnel, he seemed to be slightly hunched over, one of his arms wrapped around his stomach.<p>

Finally Iroh led me into an apartment complex, and I knew we were going back to theirs, Zuko opened the door first as stumbled in, Iroh and I followed, he let go of my arm as he stepped towards Zuko, "You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free."

I could feel myself go into shock but I still couldn't move, Zuko had let the bison go? But, I thought that he hated the Avatar? Didn't he want to capture him and regain his honor? Why would he do that?

"I don't feel right," Zuko said meekly as he held his head. I could feel that something bad was about to happen, and it did.

Zuko swayed on the spot as I watched him fall. It seemed to happen in slow motion, I felt myself spring forwards as he tilted forwards, he collapsed to his knees and knocked a vase which crashed to the floor.

Iroh cried out Zuko's name as I bent down at his side, his face was turned towards me as I could count the beads of sweat that had accumulated on his face. His breathing was fast and heavy as I turned my head to look at Iroh, he seemed to be in complete bewilderment as I turned back to him. I rolled him over so he was lying on his back as I held my hands over his stomach, I had seen him holding it before so maybe he was sick and I could heal him.

I could feel the power swirling in my veins as it travelled down to my hands, I watched as they got the familiar blue glow as I concentrated on healing Zuko. But I couldn't feel it working.

"Why can't I heal him?" I whispered, I was suddenly reminded of Jet, how I hadn't been able to heal him and he had died. I could feel those emotions emerge once again as I started to cry.

I had lost Jet because I couldn't heal him, I wasn't going to lose another person that I cared about.

I poured all of my energy into my hands, willing it all to go into his body and heal every inch of him, but he still didn't wake up.

"What's wrong?" I asked Iroh as he finally knelt down next to him, he felt his forehead and then his pulse.

"It is not something physical that is wrong with him, Hana. What Zuko is going through," he stopped and took a deep breath, "is something that we cannot help him with. With releasing the Avatar's bison under the lake, it was in such conflict with his image that Zuko is now fighting for his life."

"What do you mean? He's going to die?" I asked, my voice rising.

Iroh cast his eyes downwards, "I'm not sure, my belief is that in Zuko's mind, he is trying to decide which path to take, and if he gives up on deciding, then we shall both lose him, forever."

I felt like a bucket of ice cold water had just been dunked over my head and soaked me to the bone. I could feel my healing stop as my hands went numb, though it seemed my whole body had actually gone numb. I couldn't breathe and couldn't think. All that was going through my head was the fact that I could lose the only true friend I had ever had in my entire life. Zuko had done nothing but care for me and worry about me, sure he could be a pain in my behind every so often but I still lov—

No, I didn't. Zuko was a good friend, I couldn't-wouldn't love him, I would be leaving soon to the Northern Water tribe, to my father and family. Zuko would go back to the fire nation and be the Prince. He was a prince and I was just a farmer girl, and that's all to it.

I felt a hand place upon my shoulder as I turned my head to look at Iroh, "There is nothing you can do, Hana. We can only wait and pray to the Gods that Zuko finds something worth living for."

What could Zuko fight for? His father banished him, his sister hated him, his mother ran away, Jet tried to kill him. Yet, Iroh was still with him, through everything he had stood by his side.

"The only thing that Zuko has is you, Iroh." I said quietly as I helped him pick up the unconscious Prince. I had his head in my hands as Iroh grabbed his legs. I hadn't been in their apartment before so Iroh directed me to where his bedroom was.

We laid him down on the mat as Iroh draw the covers up.

"You are wrong, Hana." I looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"There is one person who Prince Zuko cares for, more than myself or his own life." I was now intrigued as I held his gaze.

"It is you, Hana." I gasped as I covered my mouth with my hand. "No, he doesn't—"

"He does, he may not show it on the outside but on the inside, he cares a lot for you, Hana. And with your connection with the Spirits, I am sure you should be able to communicate with him, and help him fight."

I rubbed my head and rubbed my eyes, if what Iroh said was true then I could help him.

I looked down at Zuko, he was mumbling to himself and tossing, his face scrunched up in pain as he whimpered.

I sighed heavily, I didn't want Zuko to go through this pain, I had to help him somehow.

"I'll do it."

**Zuko P.O.V**

Darkness. It was all around Zuko, he couldn't see, hear, touch or smell. It was just an empty plain void. Then suddenly, he was sitting on the throne, in front of him, rows and rows of soldiers kneeled at his feet, all with their heads bowed. Zuko surveyed them all, pleased with his army. In the corner of his eye, he saw a blue dragon slither down one of the pillars.

"It's getting late, are you planning to retire soon, my Lord." The blue dragon hissed in Azula's voice. Zuko didn't blink an eye at the dragon, "I'm not tired." He said flatly as the blue dragon came up close to his face, "Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go, give into it. Shut your eyes for awhile"

Zuko could feel his eyes shutting when a new voice called out, "No, Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the Blue Dragon. You should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!" Zuko's eyes jolted wide as he recognized the voice as Iroh's, the red dragon came close to his face also as the blue hissed, "Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko"

Both dragons then disappear as the throne room is then swallowed by inky blackness, Zuko looks around with wide eyes as he tries to search for anything to hold onto. Then, in front of him, two golden eyes emerge from the darkness, they narrow as the face of the blue dragon springs forward, Zuko crouches away but before the dragons' mouth can enclose on the prince, it melts away. Zuko looks on with wide eyes as standing behind the melting dragon is Hana. Her hair has been let down as she is wearing the outfit that she wore in the town where she had first seen the fireworks.

"Hana?" Zuko asked, as he took a step forward.

Hana smiled as she held out her hands, "Yes, Zuko, it's me. I've come to take you home." She said with a smile.

Zuko looked away, "What home?" he scoffed.

He heard the sound of running feet; he looked up to see Hana remarkably closer. "What do you mean 'what home?' the home were Iroh is. Home where you live, where we are friends and we look out for each other."

Zuko looked away again, "I don't have a home."

"Yes you do!" Hana yelled as she grabbed his shoulder, "Zuko, you can't act like this. You can't give up. If you do then the blue dragon will win and you will _die_!"

Zuko still looked away; he could feel his life slowly draining away with every breath.

"I have nothing to live for, my father banished me, my mother left me, my sister hates me and my uncle thinks that I'm a disappointment."

"Well, that's exactly right." A new voice said. They both look around and saw a figure emerge from the darkness. He wore deep red robes, his black hair was neatly pinned up with his fire nation crown, his golden eyes glowed for a second before they dulled.

Ozai grinned sadistically as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"You are a failure, Zuko. Banished Prince of the Fire Nation, and a disappointment to our family."

Hana watched as Zuko clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut, "No! I'm not!"

"Yes! Yes you are!" Ozai chuckled darkly.

Hana ran forwards to try and block Ozai from Zuko, she placed her hands on his shoulders, he looked up and into her eyes, "Zuko, listen to me, if you can't fight him then you'll die. It's a test, you have to fight him. You are not a disappointment. You hear me!"

"Enough!" Ozai yelled as he reached forward and yanked Hana back by her hair. She screamed as she rolled a few feet away.

"You will not interfere!" he growled as he swayed his hands as a ring of fire encased Hana.

While that was going on Zuko was watching Hana with wide eyes, they then narrowed at his father.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled angrily. Hana grinned from where she was, finally he was fighting back.

Ozai raised one eyebrow at his son, "Oh? Does the heartless banished Prince have a soft spot for a female?"

Ozai walked over to the ring of fire where Hana was standing in it glaring at the Fire Lord.

Ozai raised his fist and clenched it shut as the fire suddenly drew in closer; she jumped as it was basically at her toes. She looked up at Zuko with a panicked look.

"Now, Zuko, she will die and it will be your entire fault. She will go, just like your mother."

"Zuko don't listen to him! He can't hurt me really, he's all talk. You have to fight him and win!"

Zuko's gaze travelled to her, "I-I can't, he'll beat me." He whispered and closed his eyes.

"That's right." Ozai said, he raised his hand and backhanded Zuko; Zuko stumbled back as he dodged to the right a fireball that was thrown at him. He stumbled to the ground as Ozai advanced. He shed his robe as he was dressed just in his black pants.

The scene suddenly changed to the area where Zuko had gotten his scar from his father. The crowd around then was cheering as he spotted an older Azula grinning from the side. Behind Ozai was a fire caged Hana. Her fists were clenched as she glared at Ozai…

**Hana P.O.V**

"What do I do?" I asked Iroh back on the outside, I looked over at Zuko who was now sweating profusely and groaning.

"Hana you have to help him, convince him the he has to come back for you."

"For me?" I exclaimed. Iroh gave me a pointed look as he stared me down, "I think you know why, Hana."

I looked away, there would be only one way to bring Zuko back, but when that happened, would I be able to deal with the consequences? I sighed and glanced at Iroh, Zuko was basically his only family, if I was the one person who could bring Zuko back to him I would, I would do it for Iroh, even if we have had our differences, we still cared for Zuko and both wanted the best for him.

"Alright, whatever it takes."

I took another deep breath and placed my fingertips on each side of his forehead, I concentrated on my Spirit powers as I called them forwards and let them flow through Zuko's body. I them felt the strange pull, that began from my belly button and felt like I was being sucked into his, like we became one.

Next thing I knew, I was standing in the fire cage that Ozai had made around me, I gasped as I saw Zuko lying at the other end, he was bleeding from his eyebrow and his scarred eyes was swollen so much it had shut, he had scorch marks all over him. I could feel the bile forming in my throat and the tears threatening to spill over, I wiped my eyes quickly as I watched as Ozai began stalking towards him, a ball of fire forming in one of his hands. I couldn't let this go on.

"Zuko!" I screeched, both the Fire Lord and Zuko looked at me for a split second, without realizing I could feel the tears spilling down my cheeks.

"You have to fight!" I cried, I gripped the fire bars, waiting for the intense burn but it never came. Zuko looked at me with a blank expression and lowered his head.

"Fight back, Zuko!" I screamed at him as I watched Ozai use his leg to kick Zuko, he rolled onto his back and groaned in pain.

"You were always weak," Ozai said maliciously to his son. I wished I could get out of this cage!

Then, suddenly, I was. I was out of the fire cage, I only had a split second to run to Zuko, I saw Ozai's arm reach down, preparing to deliver the blow that would kill Zuko. Iroh's words echoed in my head that if Zuko gave up he would die.

I raced forward, praying to Yue and any other spirits up there to let m help him.

Before the fire reached him I dived in front of it.

"Hana!"

"You wrench"

Searing pain tore through my back as Zuko and Ozai called out. I fell to the floor, writhing in pain from the attack. I felt a hand go to the back of my head as I was turned over and stared up into golden eyes. I looked around, the scene had frozen completely. Ozai was spiting fire as he looked ready to maim me; the crowd around the arena was totally frozen in their cheers.

The sting from my back jolted me from my thoughts, "Why aren't I healing?" I hissed quietly.

Zuko shook his head, "I don't know." He said softly. I coughed violently, "Zuko you have to go back. Fight, what you did under the lake was the right thing. You are a good person; you always have been and always will be. Your uncle knows this, I know this. Your father knows that, why do you think that he gave you this?" I reached up a caressed his scarred face, his good eye shut and then opened; I saw tears in his eyes. "You cared for the people even though your father didn't, and someday, you will make an excellent Fire Lord."

"But I don't…"

"You do, you know the answer. You have to come back for your uncle, for me." I said as I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Why?" he asked desperately. I bit my lip, should I say it? It would either make or break our friendship.

"Because…I" I took a shaky breath, the pain from my back becoming unbearable. I stared into his eye, "because I love you."

A blinding flash of light and more pain in my back as I felt my corporeal body merge back with my own flesh; the shock threw me away from Zuko and into the wall.

"Hana!" Iroh yelled as I shook my head and looked at Zuko.

"Did it work?" I asked quickly.

Just then, Zuko gasped and shot up from the futon. It scared both Iroh and I for a second before Iroh rushed forwards and enveloped his nephew in a hug. I slowly rose from my awkward spot on the ground as I rubbed the back of my head where I had smashed it against the wall. Iroh was crying with tears of joy as he thanked the spirits.

I felt out of place and unwanted standing there, looking on at this reunion between family, it made me miss mine even more.

"Hana?" I heard Iroh say my name, I looked up at him, he was beckoning me forwards, my eyes were drawn to Zuko's as we locked gazes. I quickly looked back to Iroh.

"I'm feeling a bit…uh…"

Iroh smiled, "it's alright, I understand. I will wake you in the morning for the opening of our Tea Shop."

I smiled softly at the man as I didn't give another glance to Zuko as I turned from them both.

"You can have the room next door." Iroh said as I left Zuko's room and slid the paper door shut behind me. I took a deep breath as I turned to my left and opened the door. The room was plain, suggesting that it was a spare room, the only thing in the room was the red futon on the ground with a white blanket. I slowly stumbled over and collapsed onto the futon, once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of soup and the sound of voices, I sat up stiffly and rubbed my eyes from the amount of sleep that clogged them up, stretching like a cat I stood up from the futon and groggily strode from the room. When I slid the door open my nostrils were hit with the wonderful smell of Jook, my mother used to make it all the time.

I saw Zuko sitting at the table with a bowl and Iroh pouring two more bowls, "Ah! Hana, I was just coming to wake you, would you care for a bowl of Jook?" he offered me the bowl as I smiled and thanked the old man. I stood where I was, I had no intention of sitting down at the table and making things awkward between me and Zuko. Come to think of it, he hadn't even addressed me or looked at me yet. Maybe with what I said in his head, I had broken our friendship.

Iroh took a seat at the table and began eating, finally Zuko spoke up, "Uncle, how did you help me fight off the evil inside of me?"

I almost spat out my Jook, having a small coughing fit in my corner as both men turned to look at me.

"Sorry, wrong pipe!" I explained with a fake smile.

"Nephew, you mean to tell me that you cannot remember what happened?"

Zuko shook his head, "it's difficult, like I know the memories are there but every time I try to reach for them they slip away." He looked away as my jaw dropped and I slapped my forehead, earning more looks from them.

"It was a fly."

"They will come back to you, nephew, just give it time."

I started to panic, if Zuko remembered, then he would remember what I said to him, not a good idea.

"Maybe they won't." I stated as they both looked at me. "Uh—I mean, maybe what happened in his head was really traumatic that he repressed it."

I gave a pointed look at Iroh, telling him not to say a word as Zuko nodded.

"Maybe," he whispered. Suddenly he perked up, "well, shouldn't we be going? We've got the grand opening today, Uncle!" he said excitedly as he washed his bowl in the sink, after I finished mine he took it and washed it too.

Iroh and I both shared a look, this was getting creepy, Zuko never did the dishes, and he certainly was never this happy after he had woken up.

Zuko then hurried me to get washed and in half an hour we were all walking the streets in the upper ring.

Everything here was so magnificent, the beautiful green trees and elaborate houses, small koi ponds were dotted all over. I snuck a glance over at Zuko, he had his arms held round at his back, and was smiling? Zuko, smiling? I looked at Iroh as he too was smiling and looking round at everything, wasn't he as worried about Zuko as I was?

We walked for a bit longer until we reached a courtyard, many shops were dotted around, we headed for a big green one with the doors closed. Iroh started to clap and laughs giddily like a child as I guessed this was the new tea shop. Zuko and I both pulled the wide oak doors open with a heave as Iroh's eyes lit up as he rushed inside. Everything was already decorated in white and green, and a few of the workers were already in the building, setting up the tables and pulling down the chairs. Iroh was running around, looking at everything, he finally made it into the kitchen where he squealed excitedly as he started brewing some tea. This left Zuko and I in the entrance, I fidgeted from side to side as I snuck a quick glance at Zuko, he was smiling cheerfully, he had felt my eyes on him as he turned to me.

"I guess I should thank you." He said.

I cocked my head to the side, not understanding him.

"I have a feeling that you playing a part in my metamorphosis." I didn't look away. He couldn't possibly know, could he? He said that he couldn't remember anything.

"No problem," I said with a fake smile, dying on the inside. Zuko nodded his head as he walked further into the tea shop, my eyes followed on his back until I told myself to look away.

"Hana!" Iroh called my name; I looked to him as he threw an apron at my head.

"You're staying, aren't you?"

I looked down at the apron and laughed as I tied it around my waist, "I don't know how to make tea though." I shrugged, Iroh laughed and held his stomach, "neither does my nephew, so both of you are waiters." He grinned at me as he headed back into the shop.

After an hour of opening the shop was already busy, people were flowing in, Zuko and I were having a hard time trying to keep up with all the orders. Iroh on the other hand was laughing and enjoying this so much his entire face was red, woman and men were walking up to him and complementing him all the time. Further boosting his ego. I had only dropped three cups so far, Zuko hadn't dropped any, it was making me look bad, I was tempted to blood bend and trip him over, thinking against that immediately afterwards. The day was long and hard, and I didn't know how long I could stay with them, thinking of the Avatar's offer, how he would take me back to my family. It was then that I heard a familiar voice, I turned to the doorway and saw the water tribe girl, uh, Katara I think asking for a table, it was a perfect opportunity to ask about the Avatar.

I heard Zuko call out to his uncle about more tea when Katara's heard turned towards Zuko as she gasped. I set my cups down on an empty table and was about to go over to her when she spun on her heel and ran out of the shop.

Without thinking I tore off my apron and ran after her. She ran down the small steps outside the shop as I sped after her. I tried calling out to her but it seemed like she couldn't hear me.

She ran for ages, I could feel my lungs burning, I only wanted to ask her why she ran out of there, she looked terrified for some reason, I wanted to ask why.

I laughed to myself when I realized where she was heading, she was heading right for the palace. Why on earth would she need to go in there?

The guards at the entrance saw her, she said something to them and they let her pass, it peaked my curiosity even more as I ran up the steps, out of breath and exhausted, the guards spotted me.

"Halt, what business gives you the right to enter the palace?" one asked. Before I could think an excuse was already out my mouth.

"Katara, I'm with her, just a bit slow though."

They both nodded as they parted.

This was definitely weird, why on earth would Katara be allowed into the Earth Palace.

I walked a few steps in before I took off at a run again, I ran down a long hall, when I came to the end I looked right and left, I couldn't see Katara anywhere, I listened to my instincts and took off to the right, I passed numerous doors and at the very end was a green and gold elaborate door that was slightly open. I squeezed in and heard voices at the front.

"We have to tell the Earth king right away!" I heard Katara yell. I spotted a girl all dressed up in green and a face covered in paint, two more by her side.

One raises her head; I'm too far away to see anything really so I edge closer.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know." The middle one said.

I see Katara suddenly become defensive as a girl on the side leaps up and hits her shoulder, Katara tries to waterbend but the girl leaps over and delivers a series of jabs to her back.

Katara falls limp on the floor as the middle one stands back up, "So, Zuzu's in the city too. I think it's time for a family reunion."

I gasp as I knock over a small pot next to me, it makes a loud sound as all three heads turn to me.

We all stare at each other for a few seconds before Azula speaks, "oh, I remember you, the little Earth peasant."

I knew it was Azula from the moment she said Zuzu and the fact she said family reunion.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face." I retorted quickly. Masking the fear I was actually feeling.

One of the girls next to her started laughed, Azula snapped her head to her as she quickly shut up. I stepped away from the pillar I had been hiding behind, the girl who took down Katara started walking towards me, I held up my hands.

"Ah, no way butter fingers, I saw everything you just did to Katara." Her eyes flicked to Katara's body on the floor and then back to me, she looked to Azula. Azula nodded but I was already prepared.

I twitched my fingers and the girl with the long pig tail collapsed to the floor.

Azula's eyes twitched.

"So," she recomposed herself, "you're a Bloodbender, haven't come across one of them before, it should be interesting. Mai."

She snapped to the other girl, "don't interfere."

The girl called Mai shrugged "Wasn't planning on it."

I quirked an eyebrow at the Goth child but didn't say anything.

Azula looked back at me, "We shall settle this, you fight without your bending and I shall fight without mine," she waved her hand dismissively.

I nodded my head, "fine, if I beat you, I get Katara and I go free."

"If you loose, the water tribe peasant and yourself are mine." She clenched her fist. I swallowed in fear.

"Deal."

After that she ran at me, thank Agni I had hand-to-hand lessons.

She kicked at my stomach as I slapped it away; her fist came towards me as I ducked under it and swung my leg out under her, she jumped over it as I leaped back, dragging my hand along the floor.

I ran at her this time, I punched at her head, she smirked and grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back, luckily I knew this trick, I spun around and under my arm and tripped her over, as she was falling she grabbed my shoulders and went to smash me on the ground, I held my weight as I grabbed her shoulders and we rolled on the floor. I sprung back up on my feet and noticed that she was already up.

"Very nice, but now, I'm bored." She said, picking at her nails. I was about to ask her about hat when I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, my vision went black and I felt my face meet the cold hard stone floor.

I felt soft hands touching my face, then a sharp slap left my face stinging. I yelped and jumped up. Katara was falling back of her butt when I yelled at her.

"What are you doing? I'm a good guy!"

Katara held her hands up in surrender, "Sorry, I was just trying to wake you!"

I sighed and rubbed my face where she had slapped me, I knew there was going to be a nice bright red mark on my face.

"How did you get captured, last I saw of you, you were still under the lake…"

"Well, I saw you run out of the tea shop so I followed you. When you got to the palace I made up a lie to get me in and I found you, saw you get your butt kicked. Then I fought Azula and somehow ended up in here."

"Wait, you fought Azula?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, but not for very long, she's such a backstabber, literally." I rubbed the back of my head were I felt the pain that blacked me out.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her, she started pacing the cave we were in, which, looking at it now was very pretty.

"I guess we wait to be saved?" she said unsurely.

I stood up, "oh, no way, I am not a damsel in distress, I don't need to be saved, I'll find my own way out of here!" I said angrily as I started looking around, there were no other doors, we were just in a small cave chamber, the only way out was a steep tunnel with a door on the end.

I sighed in frustration and looked at Katara who had her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

"How's your mission going for you?" she asked mockingly.

I growled at her as I sat down on the floor and crossed my arms.

"Fine, I'll wait to be saved, but no one, will know of this!" I glared at the younger girl.

Katara sighed, "I think that's going to be a while."

I sighed again, "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

><p><strong>You may begin the slaughter.<strong>

**I am so sorry, i have no excuse, i guess i had no motivation and i just forgot about the story but i was reading through all the reviews and saw how many people liked my story and i felt so bad that i just had to write a chapter and get it out.  
><strong>

**thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, i appreciate it so much and i promise it will not take as long to get the next chapter out, i have heaps of ideas, plot twists and betrayals that should be exciting! :D  
><strong>


	17. The Crossroad's of Kai's Mind

**Thank you to the following**_**; Kicking Chinchilla, KalalaLove, Xealah, antaurilover685, Kaylain914, XxEmbers13xX, Molly Grace 16, L-lover, blahblahmarroki.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reply's<br>**_

_****_**Infinity Wolf - **Thank you so much!

**blahblahmarroki **- very very very soon ;)

**Momo da Munkee **- wait and see, he might turn good!

**Molly Grace 16 **- Thank you :)

**Singer of Water **- Haha it made me giggle a little too, i just think that their relationship to come is going to be a bit strained...

**StormWithinHerEyes **- No! no imcomplete here, i am determined to finish this baby!

**raidersfan777 **- Hope this one isnt too late, it might be shorter but it's got a lot of stuff that happens in here!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: The Crossroads of Kai's Mind.<strong>

* * *

><p>The rhythmic thudding of stones hitting a wall and then clattering to the ground sounded out throughout our prison. I picked up another stone and lobbed it at the opposite wall; it clattered to the ground and onto the growing pile of other stones. Katara sat on the other side of the cave, making her head lean back and hit the wall in frustration every so often.<p>

You'd think that seeing as she got us into this mess she'd be a little nicer and talk to me. I mean, I am supposed to be meeting up with her little group so that they can take me home, but whatever, be antisocial for all I care.

She's probably mad that she got taken down in two seconds flat and I fought Azula before she cheated.

Just thinking of Azula got me so mad, my hands began shaking but I calmed myself down.

"How long do you think we've been here for?" I jumped at her voice and looked over at her, I shrugged my shoulders, "maybe a day, I dunno." I replied, exhausted.

It felt like years since we had seen sunlight, but in reality I could have only been a day, I felt the moon rise a while back so it should be nearing day.

Katara sighed as she stood up, "this is ridiculous, I'm a Waterbender for Agni's sake!" she cried as she started punching the walls and trying to draw water from the little drip from the ceiling, but she failed.

"Nice," I drooled. She shot me a glare as I shrugged my shoulders, not in the mood for anything really.

Katara started to pace backwards and forwards, it was making me nauseous. Then we heard voices close by. It made me stand up as we both walked towards the giant hole and looked up as the entrance slid open, I could spot three silhouettes, two were holding one as they pushed them down. Katara quickly jumped out the way as I stood there like an idiot, "You've got company," someone said as the body pummeled into me.

I hit the floor and pushed the body off of me, I clambered up as the other person who had to be a guy from the weight groaned and sat up on their knees.

"Zuko!" I hear Katara yell in surprise. My head shoots up as I lock eyes with Zuko, "Are you a complete moron!" I scream as he climbs to his feet.

Zuko rolls his eyes, "I could say the same for you," he growls.

I see Katara jump in the middle, "you two…know each other?"

Zuko blurts out a 'yes' while I say a 'no', resulting in both of us glaring at each other.

I shove Zuko with my hand as he stumbles away, "This moron found me and I've been travelling with him for months. I was at the tea shop which Iroh opened where I saw you," I pointed to Katara, "run off, I followed you because you looked terrified and I knew you travelled with Aang, what I didn't expect was to fight Azula and get thrown in here with you and Mr-moody-pants." I jerked my thumb in the direction of Zuko, I saw him do a double take with his head, "You fought Azula?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "yes, I tried and I failed."

My eyes glanced over at Katara as she seemed dumbstruck with her mouth hanging open.

"Why did they throw you in here?"

Her eyes flicked from Zuko back to me, "oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap. So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches."

Katara shapes her hands into claws as I step back as she scared me a little, I raised my hand, "Katara, it's not like that!"

She then rounded on me, "I get it, you're with him! You both planned this together!" she backed up against the cave wall.

Her eyes narrowed back at Zuko as she spat, "You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lords son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"He's not like that!" I defended him, "he's changed." I stated as I looked back at Zuko, his eyes were already on me as I saw them fill with sadness and awe. I spun back to Katara, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Katara then seemed to get even angrier, "I don't? How dare you, of all people to make accusations! You have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally." Her voice starts to crack as she turns away and crouches down onto her heels, "the Fire Nation took my mother away from me." I could hear quiet sobs echoing from her as I felt for her. I was about to open my mouth when a hand touched my shoulder, I glanced over at Zuko as he quietly told me that he could handle this.

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."

I hear Katara stop crying as she looks round in surprise, she stands up and looks over at me.

"I've never known my parents, but I have been affected by the Fire Nation." I say as I turn to the side and pull down the side of my shirt, revealing my scarred shoulder and back that only few have ever seen.

I look to Katara as she spoke, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, both of you before."

"It doesn't matter," Zuko says dismissively.

Katara then takes another step forwards as I raise one eyebrow, "It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face."

I see pain flash across Zuko's face as he turns away from her slightly and places a hand to his scar.

"My face. I see." He says softly.

Katara's eyes widened quickly, "No, no, that's not what I meant." She says regretfully as she steps closer again.

I feel something bubbling up inside of me as I frown and feel my lip pout, I cross my arms as I watch as Katara tries to look into Zuko's eyes, I shift my weight as the rustling makes both of them look, I uncross my arms quickly and look away, I shuffle over towards were Zuko had been thrown down as I peer up, trying not to listen in on their conversation. I don't know what I was feeling, seeing Katara so close to him, and the look she was giving him. It seemed like she liked him, though as far as I knew, they were enemies.

But the feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach, which made me angry seeing her and Zuko standing so close together…it couldn't be…

Jealousy?

No, no way in the whole world, I wasn't jealous of Katara and Zuko. They hated each other, besides; I didn't even like Zuko in that type of way…did I?

I shook my head, of course not, but I had said 'I love you' in his head. But I totally meant that in a friend way. He was sort of my best friend, well really my only friend, and it was love in that type of way wasn't it?

"It's a scar, it can't be healed." I hear Zuko say stiffly as I angle my head slightly so I could watch. Katara reaches under her shirt and pulls out a necklace with a vial attached to it.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…"

"No!" I yell suddenly, I was shocked by my own outburst. Both heads turned to me as I kept rooted at my spot by the tunnel.

"Your scar is nothing to be ashamed of!" I begin my lecture, "That scar is the symbol of hope and your kindness. Your father gave you that scar because you defied him; you stood up for the less fortunate."

Zuko looked down at the floor as Katara looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You, his only son, stood up to the Fire Lord because you didn't want to see innocent people killed! That is nothing to be ashamed of and you needn't be rid of it!"

As I finished part of the cave exploded as rubble flew everywhere, I saw Aang emerge from the hole as Katara exclaimed his name and ran over to him; they hugged as the Avatar shot Zuko a glare. Then a figure embraced Zuko in a hug, I looked and saw that it was Iroh. It shocked me that they would be together.

"I knew you would come," Katara said to Aang.

I see Zuko turn to his uncle, it seems as if everyone had forgotten me all of a sudden.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar!" he points a finger at Aang as I roll my eyes.

"Saving you, that's what." Aang snaps back.

Oh, Aang 1 – Zuko 0.

Zuko snarls and starts to lunge for Aang but Iroh grabs him around the shoulders.

"Zuko, it's time we talked," Iroh turns to Aang and Katara, "Go help you're other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Aang bows to Iroh and runs out the cave, Katara follows slowly but as she reaches the exit she turns and gives a sad expression to Zuko.

I make a un-lady-like sound in the back of my throat as I lean back on the wall.

"Oh please, if I ever turn out like a little lost puppy. Slap me…repeatedly." I hiss as Iroh looks at me surprised.

"Hana! I had no idea you were here."

"Yeah, that seems to becoming an annoying trend."

I see Zuko sulk away from Iroh.

"Zuko, you are not the man you used to be. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!" Iroh finishes his lecture.

I snort again, "please, the only 'good' Zuko will be choosing is another 'good' chat with his buddy Katara."

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko snapped at me.

"Nothing," I said in a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly a violent quake startles us as a trail of crystals shoot out from under the ground until they reach Iroh, trapping him. I see Zuko ready himself as I scream as crystals suddenly encase me up to my neck. I try to break free but my arms are still crossed over and I can't move them. Zuko looks at me with wide eyes as I turn my head and see Azula and two Dai Li agents slide down the tunnel I was standing next too.

"Come for a rematch?" I ask with a snide voice. Azula looks over at my blankly.

"No." she says in a bored tone as I growl under my breath. She turned to Zuko and Iroh and smirked sadistically, "I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko…you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?"

"Does everyone visualize tape over your mouth so early into the conversation?" I snap at Azula.

She turns to glare at me, nods at one of the Dai Li and a hand made of Earth clamps over my mouth. I could still breathe through my nose but I couldn't talk anymore, I tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled sound.

Azula perked up, "Ah, now that's better." I gave her my deadliest glare I could muster as she turned back to Zuko.

"Release them immediately!" Zuko growled at his younger sister.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Iroh says, trying to convince Zuko. Azula shoots him a glare, "Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win this is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have father's love. You will have everything you want!" Azula clenched her fists as she glanced back and smiled at me. It made me uncomfortable, the way her lips curled.

"You don't need a traitorous Uncle and royal scum," Azula continued, still looking at me.

Traitorous Uncle, well, that was intended at Iroh.

But Royal scum?

Who was she talking about?

Was Azula talking about me?

I felt my eyes widen as my gaze flicked from Zuko to Iroh, who both held their gaze to the floor.

"Oh, my apologies," Azula faked shocked as she covered her mouth with one of her well manicured hands, "Have you not told her yet? Well, this shall be interesting,"

She waved at the Dai Li and the mud hand and crystals crumbled from my body.

I stumbled as I watched Azula do the same to Iroh as the Dai Li earth bended back up the tunnel and Azula exited the tunnel where Aang and Katara left from.

"What is she talking about?" I whispered, not trusting my voice to be any higher.

I got no response from both of the men.

"Answer me!" I screamed desperately, both men jumped and met my gaze, I could feel my throat becoming tighter and my eyes became blurry.

"Is what she said true? Am I royal?" I demanded. My gaze hardened as Iroh took a step towards me.

"Yes, Hana. You are part of the Northern Water tribe's royal family."

I felt the tears drip down my face.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I first met you." I yelled in frustration and gripped my hair.

"How could you! All that time we travelled together and you never bothered to tell me who I was? I've been going crazy trying to figure out who my family was! And you!" I pointed at Zuko.

"You knew too?" I whispered, hoping that was Zuko was about to say was a lie. I almost missed it but I caught the nodding of his head.

I felt like breaking down then and there, I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, beaten to a pulp, then stomped on repeatedly.

Instead, I walked right up to him and slapped him across the face. His face didn't convey any emotion.

"You knew how much I wanted to find my family, you knew how much it would mean to me if I ever found them…and you've been sitting on this, for what?"

"For the right time." He answered slowly.

"The right time! The right time, Zuko, would have been to tell me as soon as you found out! I've told you everything about me, my healing, how I'm connected to the Water Spirit. You know everything about me! I trusted you," the tears were flowing down my face freely now.

"I was the one who saved you from your mind! Not Iroh! Me! If I hadn't, you would have been lost in your own mind and died!"

Zuko looked away from me; I could see guilt and shame written all over his face. I felt my fists ball up in anger as they started to shake, my tears had stopped and all that I could feel was anger.

"Do you want to know how I saved you?" I growled, looking at the floor. My head shot up to meet his gaze.

"I told you I loved you."

His face was one of shock, "But now everything's changed. The only person who has ever been truthful to me is Azula. Not even the Avatar or his friends bothered to tell me. Aang knew the whole time who I was because my own father has been searching for me and asked him to find me. But he didn't even bother to tell me why! I now see where my loyalties lie."

I finished as I spun from him, I stalked towards Iroh but passed him without a glance, I exited through the tunnel that Azula had left from. Determined to join her in her battle.

The tunnel wasn't very long, it went dark for a while but the glowing crystals shone the way, I squinted my eyes as I saw the exit looming closer with each step I took. I could hear the sounds of fighting as I got closer to the exit. When I reached it blue fire clouded my vision as I looked around. I spotted Azula throw a few blue fireballs at Aang and Katara as she landed in the middle of them. From the tunnel I sprinted over to them, when I got close enough to feel their bodies I raised my hands and concentrated hard on the flow of liquid in their bodies.

I heard Katara scream as she was suddenly immobile, crouching on the ground on all floors, Aang was the same, they were both sweating and looked In agony.

While I had used my bloodbending before, I had never made it painful for anyone. But now that I was angry and was seeking revenge, it was very, very painful for these two.

"Hana," Aang managed to lift his head, shaking I might add.

"My name," I hissed, as I twitched my fingers and they both stood up on their legs, "is Kai." I hissed as I threw my arms out as they both flung back. They hit the hard ground and rolled, both rolling into the canal before stopping.

I glanced over at Azula who was staring at me with a smirk on her face; I flicked back to Aang and Katara and saw then both helping each other up.

"You knew from the very beginning who I was and you never told me."

Aang looked up at me with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, Han—Kai, I didn't know how to tell you!" Aang shouted as he and Katara stepped out from the canal.

"Liar!" I screamed, shocking myself and everyone around my by the pitch of my voice.

"The only one who has ever been truthful to me is Azula!" I pointed at her as I watched Aang and Katara's mouths fall open.

I sensed something behind me, as did Azula, we both whipped round in time to dodge a fire ball that had been sent by Zuko. He jumped into the fray and stood protectively in front of Aang and Katara.

"I see you have made your choice, brother." Azula hissed the word as she turned to me again.

"I noticed that you have never water bended." She said to me.

I looked down at my hands, I never had, but seeing as I had the almighty water Spirit inside of me, shouldn't that mean that I could waterbend. I can heal and do blood bending.

I tapped into the source of power as I concentrated hard, I lifted my hands up as a giant tidal wave crashed over Aang, Katara and Zuko, though Katara was quick to react and bended it away.

Azula then charged at the Avatar and Katara as Zuko and I squared off.

"You're joining Azula now." Zuko stated.

I glared at him hard, "She's better for me, she told me the truth, unlike you and your uncle."

I waved my arms around instinctively as a line of water came to my hands, I twirled them around as Zuko created fire in his hands, he punched one at me as I threw the water at it. We danced around each other, him throwing fireballs and my trying to whip and push him with the water.

I could see that it pained him to do this, fight physically with me, but I could also see the hesitation and guilt in his eyes.

It hurt me too, I had declared that I had loved him, I think I truly did, but that had been shattered. All I felt for him was hate, hate for lying to me, hate for not trusting me.

I screamed as I turned the water into icicles and thrust my hands forwards, Zuko's eyes widened as he dodged most, one scraped across his neck, drawing blood.

I stopped and gasped, then a scream to my left made me look, Azula was caught in three tentacles by Katara. Aang was slowly getting up from the floor.

I clenched my fists at the tentacles and released them as the water holding Azula vanished as she fell to the ground.

She smirked at me as she continued to fight.

The whole thing was a blur then.

The next thing I knew, Katara was surrounded by Dai Li agents as Zuko was still fighting them off. I stood near Azula as the agents formed a protective circle around us.

I watch as the Avatar survey's the area, his eyes lingering on Katara, it was then that I realized that Aang loved Katara. He spun and encased himself in crystals.

"What is he doing?" I pointed, Azula's head spun to where I pointed as her eyes narrowed.

Suddenly I felt the hum of Spirit energy; I knew then that Aang was trying to access his Avatar state.

"Stop him!" I yelled, some Dai Li agents rushed towards the crystals as a bright white light shone from within his crystal cave. I felt a great surge of Spirit energy as the power of the Avatar state blew the crystals away; Aang began levitating in the air, his arrows glowing.

Then the cackle of lightning as the blue lightning rushes past my face dangerously close as my eyes widen as I see the lightning impale Aang in the back. His mouth opens in a silent scream as the lightning exits from the bottom of his foot. A scream behind me notifies me of Katara's anguish.

She commands the water as she makes a giant tidal wave, I stepped near Azula as I twisted my arms and the water rushed past the two of us.

She sent me a smirk as we turned back to the Avatar, Zuko had joined them, standing defensively in front of Katara, who had the unconscious Aang limp in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Azula takes a step towards them as a fire ball lands in front of her as she jumps back. Iroh jumps in front of us and enters his battle stance, I do the same.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Iroh yelled, Zuko cried out as Iroh snapped at him,

"Go now, Zuko!"

Zuko nodded as he spun and took Aang under his arm.

Dai Li agents went for Iroh as he began blasting fire balls at them, I watched as Katara twisted the water around her, Zuko and Aang.

Once they were out of sight Iroh lowered his arms as the Dai Li bent crystals around him.

I walked straight up to him, "How do you know me?" I hissed, hate dripping off of every word.

Iroh glanced at me and looked back down.

I growled as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun around to see Azula, "he won't talk, Kai. It's best if he rots in a jail cell." With that Azula spun on her heel and walked away. I took one more look at Iroh and followed her out.

"I've done it," Azula said as she reclined in the throne, I stood next to her, dressed now in a fire nation robe.

"It's taken a hundred year, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se." she clenched her fist as Kanan, Lily and Lee flashed through my head. I shook the thoughts away instantly.

"Though, it may have been impossible without you, _Princess_ Kai" I looked over at my royal counterpart, the name was still unfamiliar but it felt right being directed at me.

As for the Princess title, well, that was something I was going to get used too.

I nodded at Azula, "how did you know who I was?" I asked suddenly.

Azula grinned at me.

"When we first met, out in the abandoned town, I noticed how protective my uncle and brother were over you, that had me intrigued. And when they called you Hana, it triggered a memory that I had as a child. I decided to look into it."

"But how did you come to the conclusion that I was royalty?" I asked, extremely confused.

Azula laughed menacingly, "Because I know who took you from your home, Kai"

I gasped as a troop of Dai Li agents swarmed into the throne room. They all bowed to Azula as she rose from her chair.

My mind was swimming, Azula knew who kidnapped me.

"Azula!" I yelled.

I heard her sigh as she flicked her wrist.

Two agents dropped down by me and grabbed my hands.

"What? Get off me!" I struggled but they held in tight. They locked my arms against my body as an Earth shackle bound my arms to my side.

"Azula!" I yelled angrily.

She spun round to me, "I'm sorry, Kai, without you this wouldn't have been possible, but alas, I don't consort with Water Tribe. Even if they are…uh, royalty."

I growled as I tried lunging for her but the agents held my back.

"How could you? I thought we were on the same side!"

Azula laughed again, "Didn't my brother teach you anything about me." She stepped up to me so that we were inches apart.

"I _always_ lie."

I tried lunging for her again but she pulled back.

"Oh and before you go, the person who kidnapped you, was none other than my traitorous Uncle Iroh."

That was the last thing I heard before blackness swallowed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! yaya you didnt have to wait that long for this chapter! go me!<strong>

**So, Zuko didnt betray them, Kai did! oh lord, but in the end Azula turned on her, as always and Kai is getting shipped off somewhere.**

**Anyone who can guess where she'll be will recive a virtual hug from moi!**

**yay, don;t forget to review as the next chapter will be out very soon!**

**Peace out!**


	18. All Hope Is Lost-Part One

**Thank you to the following; _miki2012, NinjaFromNarnia, Klue516, AkatsukiFreak31, fictionfan2222, LadyGriffindor313, XannaAngel, eamarszalek0822, EMO-KID411, Aku Tora._**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

Kjun - Aw thank you, i'm glad you found it!

fictionfan2222 - Here's the update, glad it caught your interest!

AkatsukiFreak31 - Aw thank you, glad you're enjoying it!

C (Guest) - I dont normally reply to guests but i loved your review, thank you so much! glad your enjoying it and that i have another reader! and i dont know about the flashback, we shall see!

K (Guest) - your review actually made me laugh! hahaah!

Lady Syndra - Haha your review made me laugh, i have had Iroh as the kidnapper ever since i started the story, it's finally so good to get it out. but the full story will be revealed when they meet up again!

Molly Grace 16 - yeah...i guess it does...this sort of just happened. hahaha my twisted brain should be punished!

raidersfan777 - Ahh the special workings of my twisted mind. i thought it would be a nice change if Zuko wasnt punished for being a confused being.

arrowtosparrow - YAYA VIRTUAL HUG FOR YOU! you guessed it. oh, such an Azula move, i wanted to punch my screen...

Singer of Water - In a good way or bad way?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: All Hope Is Lost-Part One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, this chapter has some mild gross scene, torture and stuff. i'm not sure the age of my readers so i will pu a warning where it starts and where it finishes!<strong>

When I opened my eyes, all around me was metal; my head ached as did every part of my body. The continuous thumping of my head made me wince as I tried to sit up; I pushed myself up into a sitting position, leaning against the metal wall. I pressed my head against it; the coolness of the metal did wonders for my head. It was then that I noticed my surroundings. The floor was metal and the walls were metal, to my right was a heavy steel door with no handle. I could easily deduce that I was in a prison cell. But I had no idea where.

On the other wall was a small cot with one thin pillow, nothing else was in the bare room. Staggering to my feet I pushed off the wall and braced myself against the steel door, the constant pumping behind my eyes made me cringe and want to vomit but I used my strength to pound on the door. With the last of my strength gone I slumped down on the ground.

I couldn't believe I had trusted Azula. I was disgusted with myself, how could I have turned my back on Zuko and Iroh, the men who have helped me through some of the hardest parts of my life. And by trusting Azula, she had taken over Ba Sing Se; I had sworn Kanan, Lily, Lee and the baby to a horrible life. It was my entire fault, I should have helped them to defeat Azula and bring peace. I was just so blinded by their betrayal and my own hatred that I failed to see that I had hurt every single person. And now I was stuck Agni knows where.

I had slashed Zuko.

I remembered it clearly, one of my icicles had cut him on the neck, it wouldn't have fatally wounded him, but it still hurt me, and him.

And Iroh, what Azula had said, was it true? Had he really been the one to kidnap me from my home.

I felt the tickling inside my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was greeted by a sight I didn't think I would ever see again.

"Hello, Kai." She said in the eerily angelic voice.

"Hello, sister." I said blankly. My eyes met Yue's, how had I not seen it before, we both had the exact same eye colour and our facial structure was near identical. The only thing that separated us was that her hair was white and mine black.

"I wasn't sure whether you would be pleased or angry to see me." Yue said, her corporeal body lowered to the ground as she suddenly became solid. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess it just upsets me," I looked around my steel prison then back to my sister, "I mean, finding out that the Moon Spirit is my baby sister."

Yue leaned down to me, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just as hard for me as it was for you."

I nodded and patted the spot next to me, Yue grinned and sat next to me, being in her presence, it eased the pain in my mind.

"I wish you had found out under different circumstances," she said softly. In a bold move I threw my arm around her shoulders and squeezed her arm, she looked at me shocked as she smiled.

"I wish…" she sighed deeply and looked away, "I wish we could have grown up together."

I looked down at my feet, clad in black material shoes. "I know, Yue. I wish that too." I said softly.

I could hear footsteps approaching as Yue disappeared as the door slid open. A guard, I think, strode in and grabbed me by the arm, "on your feet." He barked. I was still very weak and the thumping in my head hadn't subsided yet.

I looked at the door as a man walked in, he was dressed in glamorous robes, and a sort of headband around his head. His face was old and wrinkly.

"Ah, Princess Kai, my, it has been a while since we had royalty locked up in our prison."

I frowned at the man as he laughed, "Where am I?" I demanded, I tried to make my voice sound strong but it came out in a puddle of weakness.

The man walked up to me and grasped my chin with his hand, "The boiling rock, milady." I jerked my head out of his grasp and hissed as I jumped out of the guards reach, I raised my hands to bloodbend them on their knees…but nothing happened.

I focused again and clasped my hands together; it was then that I realized I couldn't even feel the fluids in their bodies.

The man before threw his head back and did the maniacal laugh.

"What have you done to me!" I yelled at them, the guard grabbed my arms as I was about to fall to the floor.

"It's a little trick by one of my niece's friends. You won't be able to access your Waterbending here, girl."

I growled at them and then sighed in defeat.

"Take her to the quad, she's no threat."

The guard led me by my arm out of my cell, looking around the prison I could see hundreds more cells. Everything had a red tinge, meaning that I had to still be in the Fare Nation vicinity. We passed by closed and opened cells. My head was still ringing; I'm guessing a side effect of whatever they had done to me. I stumbled over the long pants that someone had put on me as they led me down countless halls.

We came to a metal gate as the guard holding me waved to another guard as the gate slid open and he pushed me through, releasing me and making me stumble.

The Iron Gate slammed shut behind me as I looked at the quad. Hundreds of people all stood around in clusters. I bent down and rolled up the pants until they sat just above my ankles, I tightened the rope belt around my waist and brushed down the ragged and torn red shirt.

My hair was still in a high ponytail from the battle in the catacombs. I wondered how long it had been since that day. I could have been out for days, seeing as I have travelled from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation. Everyone was dressed exactly like me as I walked forwards. No one really paid any attention to me as I pushed through the crowds. I saw a few rocks nearby and sat down on them. I pulled my knees up to my chest as I rested my chin on them.

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes, I had been horrible to everyone, turned my back on them. I felt my anger rise at thinking of Iroh, of how he had looked at me with disappointment. It should have been the other way!

Someone cleared their throat as I looked up. A girl with short red hair and violet eyes was staring down at me with her arms crossed.

"You're in my seat." She said harshly as I jumped up, "Sorry." I mumbled as I began to walk away.

I heard the girl call out to me as she ran up to me, "Hey, I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm new," I growled and continued walking.

"How'd you end up here?" She asked me, bobbing beside me. I sighed and stopped in my tracks, glaring at the violet eyed girl.

"I made an enemy of the Fire Nation Princess." I spat, not at the girl but in hatred towards—

"Azula?"

My mouth dropped open as I locked gazes with her, "how do you know Azula," I asked her.

The girl seemed to glare into an empty space, "She attacked my warriors and me defending the Avatar's bison. We all got caught but because I'm their leader I got sent here, my warriors are been held captive in the Fire Nation."

"Avatar's bison? You know the Avatar?" I asked, this girl just seemed to be getting weirder by the second.

"Yes, I helped him out when he came to my village and getting into Ba Sing Se. I'm sort of, also dating one of his friends…I think…"

I laughed out loud, "Is it one of the water tribe siblings?" I chuckled.

She rubbed the back of her head, a faint blush coming over her cheeks, "uh, yeah, his names Sokka…so, how do you know Azula?"

I looked away, I was so ashamed of what I had done, this girl, whatever her name was, seemed to be a good person and had been wrongfully imprisoned. "I crossed paths with her, and I ended up here."

"That's pretty vague." She said, raising one eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I got hit by something and it knocked my memory around."

She made an 'o' with her mouth as she held out her hand, "I'm Suki." She grinned.

I shook her hand with a smile on my face, "Kai."

After a few seconds a commotion started happened on the other side of the quad.

"C'mon, Kai!" Suki yelled as she began running towards the large group.

I sped off, after her as we neared the group she pushed through as I followed. All of the prisoners were so bulky and tall that it was hard to push past them, I got shoved and got called rude by a man as Suki and I made our way to the front.

The prisoners had made a circle around a woman and a guard, the woman was on her knees pleading to the guard.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it!" she sobbed. I stared with wide eyes as the guard laughed.

"Your apologies don't matter here!" he spat as he drew back his hand and a long line of fire emerged. He whipped it forwards as it burnt the shoulder of the woman. She screamed in pain, I looked around.

Why wasn't anyone helping? This was a defenseless woman for Agni sake! And everyone was just standing around.

The guard whipped her again as she screamed in agony again. The burn on my shoulder stung as I grasped it, biting my lip.

I couldn't stand around and do nothing; it reminded me so much of the time where my mother got abused by a Firebender.

Without thinking I sprang forward, the guard didn't even see me coming as I crashed into him, he let out a startled cry as we crashed to the ground, I vaguely heard Suki cry out my name as I straddled the guard and socked him right in the face. I heard something crunch as I pulled my arm back and punched him again. I heard all the prisoners start cheering or whatever. Something over a speakerphone called out as I punched him again.

"How does it feel," I punched him again, "to get beat up," and again, he tried to throw me off, he almost did, "by a sixteen year old girl!" I screamed as suddenly hands grabbed me and threw me off him, I smashed my head against the ground as I saw stars and my vision went blurry.

As soon as I regained myself hands grabbed me again and I was hoisted up. I felt like vomiting as my head spun even more. I saw the guard being held up by two more guards as blood poured from his mouth and nose. Two guards had me by the arms as they dragged me away, as the other prisoners made a space for me to pass I caught sight of Suki as she had her hands clasped together. I had absolutely no energy as I just let them drag me along, my feet trailing along the ground, my head lolled forwards as I had no strength to keep it up. I felt my eyes closing shut and I let them. Hoping that if I woke up again, this would have just been some horrific nightmare.

When I did wake up, I was still in the same nightmare, though my hands were bound with chains above me and my feet bound to the ground, a chain around my waist kept me from moving in any direction, I had a feeling I wouldn't be moving from here for a long time. My head was continuously pounding, but it wasn't the thudding from whatever they had done to me before, no. this was from smashing my head on the ground just before.

I groaned as I shook my hands, there was no way I would be able to use them for anything, the door suddenly slid open as the warden walked in and two guards by his side.

"I should have known, you water tribe are renowned for pity." He spat the last word as he walked up to me, grabbed my chin so I could get a clear look at him.

"Especially royal scum."

I moved my head out of his grasp and gave him my best glare, "You had no right to treat that woman like that, she was defenseless!" I yelled.

The warden laughed at me, "She firebended, which is a crime around here. And she deserved the rightful punishment."

"What will happen to her?" I asked softly. The warden smiled sadistically at me, "she'll be placed in the coolers, and then released back into her cell."

I had no idea what the cooler was, I hoped it wasn't too bad for her, but he seemed to be telling the truth about her punishment.

"And me? I can tell by these chains that you aren't letting me out of here." I stated, narrowing my eyes.

"No, you'll stay here, but I've had orders from Princess Azula." He waved his hand dismissively.

"What are they? To lock me up here? Make sure I don't drink any water, have my hands bound so I can't use any of my bending?"

"No, but you'll find out very shortly." The warden said as he spun on his heel and exited the room, leaving the two guards and me, the door slammed shut and the only light was from the fire created by one of the guards.

**WARNING: TORTURE SCENE BEGINS: DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU!**

I could guess what was about to happen, and I knew it was going to hurt…

One of them stepped forward, I couldn't see who they were but I was sure one was a man and the other a woman, judging by their body shapes.

After a few seconds the man made a fire whip and I closed my eyes, preying and dreaming of a better place.

As soon as the whip made contact with my skin I grit my teeth and made no sound, I couldn't give into these people, it was their satisfaction. The whip had lashed at my arm as it singed the skin. The woman went next then; she stepped forward and lashed out at me. The fire burnt through my shirt and burnt me across my shoulder, I gritted my teeth even harder as the whip stayed there for a few seconds, I could smell burning flesh which made me vomit, but after a few seconds, that numbing sensation came and my shoulder went numb as I started to feel the power within me heal.

"What is she?" the woman asked, I managed to glare at them from underneath the sheen of sweat that was dripping off my face.

The man shrugged, "dunno, just keep going!" he yelled as they began to do simultaneous whips. I didn't scream, I didn't have the energy, at the rate they were burning me my healing couldn't keep up with them.

And finally on what I hoped was the last one, I cracked. The man had whipped me on my scarred shoulder, the scar itself had long since stopped hurting but when I felt the fire on the scar, it was as if my world set on fire.

I opened my mouth and screamed, hoping that this would release some of the pain, images flashed through my mind, of when I was eight, and got burnt by the Rough Rhino's leader. Seeing my mother crying over me, when my brother left to fight in the war, how sad and depressed I had felt for days on end. When Lee had been taken by the leader and how Zuko fought to protect him. Of seeing the fireworks for the first time and dancing with Zuko, finding out Zuko was a Firebender. Iroh getting hit by Azula's lightning, meeting Jet…kissing Jet…Jet dying. And the last one that stuck in my brain was telling Zuko that I loved him.

I felt the tears rushing down my face as they kept on whipping, each whip brought on another agonizing scream.

"Stop!" I screamed at them, but they both paid no attention to me.

"Please, stop!" I cried again, this time the whip brushed on my neck as the skin burnt there, I screamed out again.

After that there was no more, I hung my head as I sobbed, I could hear my tears drop on the floor one after the other, I heard their footsteps lead to the door as it slid open, some light shone in, illuminating the floor as I gasped and cried harder.

Blood soaked the floor underneath me.

The door slid shut and all the light was sucked from the room. I was left in darkness as I cried.

I had never really been one to cry that much, but ever since I met Zuko, I had become more emotional and caring. And boy did I cry a lot. But none of it mattered anymore, nothing mattered anymore. I didn't have any family, nobody would ever look for me here, why would they, they all thought I was cozying it up with Azula. Well, they were mistaken.

I accepted the fact that I might die in this place, I could feel some wounds healing but other than that, I felt weak, they haven't given me any food or water and I doubted if they would. All I could do was wait, and just hope on some miracle that I would be saved.

**TORTURE SCENE ENDS, YOU MAY CONTINUE READING.**

XX

Day three of being locked in isolation, everyday; guards would return to my cell and torture me, then, one would stay and feed me small bits of bread and suffocate me in water, well, not really, they would pour it straight down my throat so fast that it would hurt and I couldn't breathe, they made sure not to get any drops of water anywhere on me or in the cell, if they did, they used their firebending to evaporate it.

I hadn't seen the Warden since he put me in here, but I didn't really care anymore. Since the second day, they had started to not only use bending to torture me, but physical torture, like punching and kicking.

I was sure I had a broken rib, but I was too weak to even try and heal it. I could feel my swollen face and the throbbing of every single part of my body. During the second day I had asked them how long it had been since they had taken me from Ba Sing Se.

"A month."

It had taken a month to get from Ba Sing Se to here.

XX

On day twelve, they didn't visit me. I couldn't understand why, no guard ever came in my cell; I didn't even get fed on that day. My beatings were worse and I was starting to give up hope on everything. It had been forty-three days since I had been taken from Ba Sing Se. I didn't have my hopes up that someone would come rescue me, because nobody would know that Azula had turned on me.

But on this twelve day, it confused me that they wouldn't come and hurt me, not that I wanted them too, but it was strange.

Though, the next day, they returned, and it seemed they were making up for their lost time. They began to heat the shackles that bound me, I could feel the metal growing steadily hotter by the second as I screamed in pain, I didn't care who heard me now, only that the only way I could release some of this pain was too scream to the heavens.

XX

On day twenty, it was the first time I had lost consciousness, and when I awoke, they just began the torture again; surely Azula couldn't have ordered this? This was beyond cruel, this was just plain evil. But as time drew on and the days drifted away from me, I found myself not caring and not screaming anymore, I was numb to everything, I had no energy or will anymore to heal my wounds as I bled out, I could always hear the constant dripping of my blood on the floor. The hit me a few times but I never flinched, I didn't have the energy and I didn't care anymore, nothing mattered. I had been here too long for anything to hurt or care.

I lost track of the days as they flew by, I could have been there for years but I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember my own name let alone what colour eyes I had.

One day, I heard a guard talking to the warden.

"It is done, after seventy days of torture she's gone. Azula's wishes have been met. Princess Kai is no more. She is just an empty shell"

Their conversation floated away from me, Princess…Kai…was that my name? No, It couldn't be, I wasn't a princess, I was just a person.

The visits stopped after that conversation as I was left in the dark void. I slept all day and awoke when the door opened and food was brought to me. Though it wasn't the guards who brought me food, but a different prisoner each day.

On a day I couldn't remember the door opened and someone stepped in, their feet were light as I heard them gasp and run over. Their hands were soft as I felt them brush my cheek.

This hand had been the first contact I had had without it resulting in me being beaten.

"Kai?" the voice whispered to me, it was a girl, Kai, it was what the guards had said, and maybe my name was Kai. I didn't know though. I felt her hand go under my chin as my head slowly rose; I was met with violet eyes and short red hair.

"Oh, Kai," she sniffled; I could hear her begin to cry.

"Is that," I croaked out, my voice sounded unfamiliar to me, "my name?" I asked her.

"Yes," she nodded and cried harder.

I felt myself smile; it stung the sides of my lips and cheeks as I felt the action, "good."

The girl fed me then, I didn't know what she was putting in my mouth, but it felt like nails going down my throat, then she poured the water down my throat, easing the ache.

I remember mumbling something and she said yes, I felt the coolness wash over me then, she had poured the water over my head, my sores and aches relaxed as the water ran over them.

"Hey! What did you just do!" I heard someone yell, a man by the sounds on it.

The girl gasped and spun around, "I gave her water, can't you see she is dying!" the guard grabbed her roughly by the arm as she struggled, I meant to yell out but my energy had all but gone as I felt myself slowly slipping away…

**ZUKO P.O.V**

"We can't just sit here!" Zuko yelled at his group. They all sat around a campfire, The Day of Black Sun had come and gone around twenty days ago. All had hopeless faces as they sulked, even though they had tried their best, the mission had failed. Even with his knowledge of all the underground tunnels, they had missed their chance of fighting Ozai, once again, Azula had tricked them all.

"Then what else can we do?" Sokka asked, one hand under his chin as it leant on his knee.

"Couldn't you see Hana wasn't with Azula!" Zuko cried out, throwing his arms in front of him.

"She could have been anywhere," Katara said softly.

"Yeah, probably plotting another betrayal here and there," Sokka mumbled off to the side, Aang finally stood up, "Zuko, I know how much Hana meant to you, but you have to accept the fact that she betrayed you, she betrayed all of us. She is with Azula whether we like it or not."

"But she's not!" Zuko yelled, he drew back, breathing slow, trying to control his anger.

"How do you know?" Toph asked in a sarcastic voice.

Zuko sighed as he remembered the encounter perfectly. He had left the group earlier to go scouting for his father, when he had finally found him, it had revealed everything.

_"Where is she?" Zuko demanded, drawing his swords at his father. Ozai laughed, "Who do you mean, Prince Zuko?"_

_"Hana, the Water Tribe girl that Azula brought back from the Earth Kingdom."_

_Ozai laughed again, "I should think that if your sister had any common sense she would never associate with Waterbenders."_

Switching back to the present Zuko sighed, "Before I fought my father, he mentioned never having seen Hana, and that Azula doesn't associate with Waterbenders. Which lead me to the conclusion that Azula either left Hana in the Earth Kingdom or imprisoned her."

Aang looked confused, "but it still doesn't change the fact that she sided with Azula."

"Hana was confused; Azula used her mind to twist everything that she believed. Making her think that everyone was against her, I watched Azula do it."

"But we don't even know where she is, let alone if she really does need saving." Toph said offhandedly.

"It's worth the risk!" Zuko yelled, he felt a hand touch his arm as he looked at Katara.

"Zuko, she left you, you have to move on now."

Zuko shook his head, "Hana did so much for me," Zuko placed his own hand on top of Katara's, "I need to repay here, and if it's by bringing her here against her will, then so be it."

Katara nodded as Zuko pulled away from her, Katara stood standing by the fire as she watched his back move away into the darkness, she heard the ruffling of clothes and saw Sokka by her side.

"Don't worry, sis, he'll come around." Katara nodded softly as Sokka followed after him.

Sokka stood next to Zuko on the edge of the temple.

"What do you want?" Zuko said grumpily.

"I just came to ask you something…where do you think they took my dad?"

"probably the same place they took Hana, 'The Boiling Rock'"

"Then I'm coming with you,"

Zuko's head shot to him as he stared with his mouth open.

"My dad and Suki might be there, and so might Hana. I say it's a good enough reason to got there."

Zuko nodded.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>So, uh, do Katara and Zuko...have a 'thang' going on? well, i dont know, but whatever it is, i can tell you Kai will not be happy.<strong>

**So i know the torture scene wasnt that bad but again i didnt want any young readers to read it and go AWOL at me so i did warn you. And i know this chapter was a huge time skip, but i didnt really want to detail every single day for poor Kai. ZUKO TO THE RESCUE! *****fangirls and falls over***


	19. Hope Is Still Lost-Part Two

_**Thank you to the following: The Dark Lady55, 02, Orchid-Bud, mimichiro, Lazerraider, slytheringirl22, Bumblebee's Honey, Penn Langley, MidnightWolf191, belladu57, Hitemi, AnisaJoseph, ArcheroftheLight, babymcflurry.**_

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**mimichiro** - It is being continued! aw i'm glad i have a new reader, i love it when i see that people are following this story, makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!

**Her Highness Gaki-chan** - Aw thank you, i'm so glad you like it!

**C (guest)** - i don't normally reply to guest messages but your made me laugh about Katara sitting in a corner. Ah, i'm totally fangirling for when they have 'THE KISS', but it's not for a while...sadly, sorry to dissapoint everyone, but you know, Katara will get in the way cause she is a controlling, bossy, bitch.

** 02** - Please don't die! They will have more moments together, don't worry!

**Raidersfan777** - Is it funny that i don't have to look twice at your name now to spell it? ahaha i used to be a Zutara fan but now i just love Zuko and oc's!

**eamarszaleki0822** - omg, i can't wait to write out scenes between Katara and Kai, they are going to be so much fun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh gosh guys, i have 113 reviews for the story so far! Thank you all so much! And on another note, i keep on getting complaints about some of my grammer like uncapatolised 'i's. Lets just say that i don't proof read...ever...and i rely a lot on spell check. if Word doesnt fiz it, then i don't see it!**_

_**Rant over! But thank you everyone for all your support, you guys literally keep me writing this story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Hope Is Still Lost-Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p>ZUKO P.O.V<p>

Zuko and Sokka rose early the following morning, the both had backpacks filled with spare food and clothes, they didn't know what they would encounter at the Boiling Rock.

They tip-toed past a snoring Aang and Katara who was wrapped up in her sleeping bag. They passed a sleeping Momo who Sokka almost tripped over as the younger boy started making his way to Appa. Zuko grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back, "What are you doing?" Zuko hissed.

Sokka silently points to Appa then motions with his hands a flying motion. Zuko sighed and shook his head, "No, we'll take my war balloon, a flying Bison will attract attention. Plus, we're going into a volcano, I doubt Appa can bear that type of heat."

Sokka nodded in agreement as they both began to climb up the temple. They reached the top and trekked through the woods, "So, uh. What's the deal with Hana anyway?" Sokka asked nervously.

"She's helped my through so much, she's saved my life. And if she really is in the Boiling Rock…well, its best not to think about it."

"So…you're only doing this because you want to repay her, not because of anything…romantic."

Zuko stopped and froze, "What? No!"

"Just asking," Sokka said, waving his hand as they both continued walking again.

"Zuko…I know this isn't my place to say this but, Katara…"

"I know," Zuko cut him off; Sokka looked at him with a bewildered look.

"She's already told me,"

"And?" Sokka pushed, the war balloon was now in sight, they reached it as Zuko gave his answer.

"I've told her that nothing can happen before I repay Hana. I can't focus."

Sokka nodded silently as Zuko began using his Firebending to lift up the balloon, when Zuko gave an okay Sokka jumped in as the balloon began to lift off of the ground. It was still dark so they went unnoticed until they were high in the sky among the clouds. It took a few hours for the sun to rise; there was little conversation between both men as Zuko occasionally Firebended into the furnace to keep the balloon level.

"You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." Sokka mentioned, gazing around the space.

"No kidding," Zuko said bluntly as he threw more fire into the furnace, "Yep. A balloon. But for war."

"There's one thing my dad's good at, it's war." Zuko slams the furnace shut as he leans back on the railing.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family."

Zuko's head snapped to Sokka, "Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that."

Sokka holds up his hands in a dismissive manner, "I know, I know, you've changed."

"I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me," Zuko looks to the ground with a sad face.

"I think your uncle would be proud of you, you left behind all your anger to join us, and him, that's hard."

Zuko was silent after that, but Sokka spoke up, "You know this Hana girl right, she's the Northern water tribe Princess right?"

"Yeah," Zuko raise his eyebrow, wondering where this topic of conversation was going.

"So that means Yue was her sister."

"Your point?" Zuko asked, Sokka sighed, "I dated Yue, and then she turned into the Moon."

Zuko blinked at Sokka, "That's rough buddy."

It was past sunset when Zuko called out that they had reached the Boiling Rock; "There it is!" he calls out as Sokka jumps awake and joins him at the side of the balloon. They both saw the giant volcano with steam rising from deep within.

"There's plenty of steam to keep is covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught.

Zuko starts firebending into the furnace as they slowly begin to enter the steam, a few seconds pass by and the flames become weaker as the balloon begins to rapidly descend.

"We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!" Zuko hissed frantically as he pounded the furnace with more fire, he then switches to shoot fire into the balloon part instead.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly."

The balloon falls to the side as Zuko stumbles and holds onto the railing. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know crash landing?" Sokka says.

Sokka's hand was on the railing as the water splashes on his hand; Sokka waves it around and tries not to scream as the basket skids onto shore as both men are flung out with all of their belongings.

After a few seconds they both stand up and brush themselves down as they watch the balloon get punctured by pieces of metal and wood from the basket.

"How are we going to get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko hissed at Sokka.

"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket."

Zuko looks at Sokka with his mouth open as he walks towards the wreckage, "You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?"

"My dad might be here. I had to come and see." Sokka starts grabbing pieces of the basket and balloon and throws them all back in the water.

"Uncle always said I never thought things through, but this, ugh, this is just crazy."

Sokka turns back to Zuko, "Hey! I never wanted you to come along, that was your decision because you thought that the traitor girl would be here. And for the record, I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time I'm playing it by ear. So there."

Sokka kicks the basket as it begins to sink in the water, "What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"It doesn't work anyway. And we don't want anyone to find it."

Zuko sighs, "I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now."

It took both men a few hours to sneak into the complex; they tried their best to not get detected. They found a sort of armory, they both suited up, but because it was night they decided to find someplace to sleep, now that they had their disguises they shouldn't be spotted. When morning came they emerged from the room, both looking down the halls.

"I hope these disguises work," Zuko mumbled as he straightened out his helmet.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad and traitor girl as soon as possible."

"Would you stop calling her that?" Zuko hisses as a large number of guards go rushing past one end of the hall. One guard stops at the end and turns to them, "Guards! There's a scuffle in the quad, come on."

Both boys follow the guards as they all run down the halls, they passed numerous cells as Zuko mind starting wondering, could Hana be in one of these cells right now?

They ran through some heavy iron gates and into the quad, the guards made a circle around two people.

"I didn't do anything. I'm going back to my cell." The prisoner yells as he begins to walk away. The guard firebends a whip and lashes it out near his feet. "Stop right there, Chit Sang."

Zuko tries to walk forwards and stop the event but Sokka grabs his arm, "We can't blow our cover."

The guard approaches Chit Sang from behind, I've had it with your unruly behavior."

Chit Sang turns back to the guard, "What did I do?" he looked genuinely surprised by the accusation.

"He wants to know what he did," the guard turns to Zuko and Sokka, "isn't that cute?" the guard looks back at Chit Sang, but then back to Zuko.

"Uh, yeah, very cute sir." Zuko says nervously.

"Super cute," Sokka adds as Zuko shoots him a look.

The guard turns back to Chit Sang, "You didn't bow down when I walked by Chit Sang."

Chit Sang had a look of pure outrage on his face, "What? That's not a prison rule."

"Do it." The guard threatens.

"Make me," Chit Sang growls back.

The guard smirks and begins to walk away, through he spins around, firebends a whip at Chit Sang who in turn, uses his own firebending to deflect it.

"Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler." The guard then points to Sokka, "You! Help me take him in."

Sokka turns to Zuko, "meet me back here in an hour." Zuko nods as Sokka hurries to the guard and takes one of Chit Sang's arms.

After they are all gone, everyone starts dispersing, Zuko turns and follows the majority of the guards back inside. He blends in with a group as they walk past all the cells again, most were open as he peered inside. He spotted a heavily tattooed man with piercings all over his body.

The next cell as a thin man with a short beard he was watching him walk by with hawk like eyes.

All of the cells had men so Zuko guessed this was the men's side.

The rest of the guards stepped through another gate as it shut behind them, some guards then took their helmets off and began joking around and laughing. Zuko didn't remove his helmet, his scar was a dead giveaway and plus he was only seventeen; I would look weird if someone as young as him was a guard.

He joined everyone in the mess hall as they all began to grab food and drinks. Zuko joined the line, once he had his food someone called out to him.

"Hey, new guy. I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge. Relax."

"But what if there is an incident? If I'm not prepared someone could strike me on the head." He walks towards the table as the guards laugh.

The only female guard on the table speaks, "Give it a week, he'll loosen up."

Zuko sets his plate on the table and sits down, "Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?"

The female guard speaks up again, "No, you can't date the female guards."

One of the other male guards leans towards Zuko, "Trust me, you don't want to."

A cup then hits the back of his head as another male guard starts laughing.

"No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals right? So what about war prisoners?"

The guard who had been hit on the head nodded, "Sure, we get them, haven't had any in a while though."

"They're held on the other side of the prison, away from our people." The female guard explained.

"It's a sort of, safety precaution; we don't want Fire Nation prisoners giving out information on the country. There are two quads, the one with the scuffle that was the Nation part, the other quad is smaller and there are about just under a hundred people over in that part. Fewer guards there too, see these war prisoners are too afraid to do anything."

"Remember that girl though? The one who was only here an hour and got sent to solitary confinement"

The other male guard said, all guards laughed, "Yeah, the guard that had Chit Sang? Well, nearly two months ago, in the War Zone, he got beat up by a sixteen year old girl; rumor has it that she was being overseen personally by the warden himself."

This peaked Zuko's interest, it sounded like something Hana would do.

"What happened to the girl?" Zuko asked, trying to sound not bothered but interested at the same time.

"Dunno, she was taken away, no one's seen her since. Rumor has it that the warden had her killed. Like she was a too great a threat so they…" the female guard made a slicing motion on her neck and closed her eyes.

Zuko's palms began to sweat.

"Uh, thanks guys. I think I'll go patrol now. You can never be too careful."

They all started laughing again and teasing him about how stubborn and paranoid he was as Zuko left the mess hall.

He took the familiar trip outside to the quad, he sees a lone guard up on a balcony as he takes the stairs, hoping that it's Sokka. Instead of going to the Nation quad, Zuko took to the War Zone Quad. He walked across the balcony, "Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?"

Sokka raises his visor at Zuko, "Zuko?"

Zuko raises a finger to his mouth, "Shh. Listen, I asked around the lounge. They haven't had any war prisoners for a while, but I have a feeling that Hana is here. I'm sorry about your dad."

"That's alright, what about Traitor Girl?"

"Apparently she was a war prisoner that was being overseen by the warden, they let her into the quad and she beat a guard up, they took her to solitary confinement. I know Hana, this would be something she would do…"

"And what's the bad news?" Sokka pestered.

"No one has seen her since, rumors have been floating around saying that she was killed because she was too much of a threat, I don't believe that."

Sokka groaned, "Course you don't."

"We have failed," Zuko sighed.

Sokka quickly perked up, "No we haven't." he rushed to the rail and leaned over.

"Look! It's Suki!" Zuko looks over the railing at the figure that Sokka is pointing at, he doesn't recognize her but Sokka quickly rushes off after her, Zuko follows close behind.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zuko whispers as Sokka approaches Suki's door.

"No, but I have to see her, Suki's probably been here a long time, maybe she knew traitor girl?"

Zuko sighed at Sokka's use of words as he slipped into the cell. Zuko waited a few minutes, she could hear hushed voices from inside.

After about ten minutes of standing there Zuko spotted a guard coming his way, he knocked on the door as Sokka quickly stepped out. Zuko and Sokka rushed away without being spotted as they ducked into a little alcove.

"So?"

"Suki said there is no one here by the name of Hana. But I asked her about that girl who beat the guard up,"

"And?" Zuko begged.

"Suki said her name was Kai."

Zuko's world stopped, he froze at the name, of course, and after Han-Kai had found out about herself she would have gone for using her real name.

"Did she say where she was?"

Sokka shook his head, "you knocked on the door before I could ask."

They emerged from the alcove as a guard stopped by them.

"Oi, you!" the guard pointed at Zuko.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I need your help with something, come with me." Zuko nodded and followed after the guard, he turned around and met eyes with Sokka, they would meet up again soon.

Zuko followed the guard down hallways, down stairs until he was sure they were below ground.

"Listen, I need you to move the prisoner from in here to one that's back up there, the warden needs this cell for someone else now."

The guard said, Zuko nodded, "you aren't going to help?"

"Nah, this prisoner is a vegetable, they won't hurt you, the cell is Forty-seven-A. And be quick, the warden should be coming along soon and I want her out!" the guard barked as he left up the stairs.

Zuko took a deep breath, he could do this, the guard said the prisoner was harmless.

Zuko gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open. The light filtered in, he noticed that there were no other sources of light in the room.

When he stepped in he held in his gasp, the prisoner was all bound up, they had chains going from their hands to the ceiling, from the feet to the ground, and a giant one around their waist. He rushed forwards; the limited light from the door blocked their face, the guard handed him the keys before he left as he undid the feet first. Zuko had to hold down his lunch at the sight of the raw and blistered ankles from where they had been restrained. He did the waist next; the chain fell away as bits of the torn t-shirt came away. It clattered to the ground with a echoing noise as the person jumped awake.

They groaned under their breath as Zuko held onto her waist, he could guess it was a girl now, by the way her voice sounded. He undid one hand as it fell limply on his back. He reached round and did the other as she collapsed on him, her full weight on him felt like nothing now. She was as light as a feather. What he guessed was long black hair covered her face as he carried her bridal style from the room. Then he stopped.

This girl was in solitary confinement. He looked down again, long wavy black hair.

He rushed into the light, juggling her on one arm, which was easy enough he brushed her hair out of her face, she had blistered lips and purple bruises all over her face, dried blood was caked on her eyebrows and chin.

But through all that, Zuko recognized her.

"Hana…" he breathed. Zuko could feel tears prick his eyes but he blinked them away, he couldn't break down, he had to be strong for her. Looking around and making sure no guards were going to come down the stairs again he set her down by the wall, her back leaning against it. Zuko threw off his helmet as he spotted a door, he ran to it and opened it up, he peered inside and saw it was a kitchen. Some people were walking around but they were all too busy to notice him. He grabbed a bucket full of water and a clean cloth as he left the kitchen. Rushing back to Hana he furrowed his brows. If anyone came down and spotted him, that would be the end for him. So he made a decision, he set the bucket down, placed his helmet back on and took Hana in his arms. He cradled her to his chest, as to not jostle her too much as he ascended the stairs once again. He was out of breath by the time he finally found where he cell was. He opened the cell door and laid her down on the small bed. She groaned and winced in her sleep as Zuko sprinted from the room. He locked the door with the set of keys he had been given before running down the stairs again.

The only thing that kept him going was the look on Hana's face, how hurt and frail she looked.

He was back in the cell in a few minutes and locking the door behind him again, he took the helmet off again as he sat the bucket of water down by her cot. He bent down on his knees as he brushed her hair back. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest he would have believed she was dead.

He took the cloth from the water as he squeezed it out and gently brought it over her face. He left cheek had a nasty purple bruise which had just begun fading to yellow. A split lip, gash above her right eyebrow and a swollen left eye. Her nose also appeared to have broken as she had a thin line of blood on the bridge of her nose.

Zuko was gentle as he wiped all of the dried blood and dirt off of her face, then he wiped the cloth through her hair as blood was in that as well. He washed her neck then, as blood and dirt came off he could make out bruises around her neck in the shape of fingerprints. Zuko could feel his anger reaching boiling point but he controlled it.

After Zuko had washed down her exposed skin a sight caught his eyes, through the tattered remains of her shirt he could spot purple discoloration on her stomach. He lifted her shirt slowly, he cheeks flushing red but he told himself it was for medical purposes.

He pushed it up just before the prominent part of her chest as he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Her ribs were visible through her skin, and in most places they were all purple, some fading around the edges to yellow. But she also had burns to her skin as well. Zuko's fists clenched, she had endured so much pain.

"It's all my fault." Zuko whispered as he leant back and crumbled to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Hana…I should have told you sooner." Zuko blinked and a whole river of tears fell down his cheeks, "If I had, then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"What wouldn't of happened?"

A voice cut through the silence as Zuko's head snapped up, her head was lolled to the side, her sky blue eyes piercing his, though there was something missing, the light that she always had in them was gone.

Zuko's mouth opened and closed like a fishes, he voice had scared him, it wasn't filled with pain or sorrow, just nothing.

"What wouldn't of happened?" she repeated again, Zuko shook his head, "this," he pointed to her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kai made the motion to try and sit up but winced and collapsed back on the bed.

Zuko rushed to her side, "You shouldn't move, you've taken a lot of damage."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, after a few seconds she opened them back up again.

"You're a guard." She stated, eyeing him wearily.

Zuko nodded his head, "then why are you taking care of me, it was you and your counterparts that did this to me."

Zuko frowned at her, didn't she recognize him? Maybe his hair had grown out too much for her to recognize him anymore?

"I'm not a guard," he told her as she laughed.

"Course you are, look how your dressed you idiot. Did you knock your head or something?"

Zuko couldn't believe it; she had no idea who he was.

"Hana, it's me, it's Zuko!" he cried out.

She gave him a funny look, "Now I know there is something wrong with you, my name's not Hana. It's Kai."

Zuko stumbled back a few steps, "Zuko's a stupid name," he heard her mutter.

He held a hand to his head as he wiped the sweat from his brow that had formed there.

"Try to rest, I should be back soon." Zuko said quickly as he pulled the helmet back on his head and pulled the visor back down.

"Bye fake guard!" he heard her cry out as he cringed as he left the room.

The door slid shut as he sighed, this was a mess, all he planned on doing was grabbing her and going, he never expected her to be in that sort of condition. It complicated everything, with all her bruising she wouldn't be able to walk.

He decided that he would need to speak with Sokka; they would have to decide what to do, and come up with a plan to get out of the prison.

He found the boy outside the lounge, leaning on the wall, "psst," Zuko hissed as he hitched his head in the direction on an empty room.

They locked the door and flicked on the light, making sure no one else was in the room. They both slid their helmets off, "did you find her?"

Sokka asked when he noticed his face, his mood plummeted.

"Oh no, is she dead?"

Zuko's eyes snapped up, "no, worse. She's gone; she has no idea about anything."

Sokka frowned," what do you mean?"

Zuko groaned, he could feel his throat tightening up again, "They did something to her, they tortured her, she has burns, scars and bruises all over her, when I found her in the cell, she was all bound up. And…and when she woke up, she had no idea who I was. She can't even sit up; I don't know how we're going to get out of here. Through everything that they put her through, she must have just blocked everything out."

Sokka looked down at the ground, he couldn't imagine being put through so much torture that you would just switch off.

A scream pierced the silence, it was muffled and quiet but the two men heard it. They pulled their helmets back on as they raced from the room, Zuko in the lead.

Zuko skidded to a stop when he noticed that they were outside Kai's cell, the door was open and two guards stood outside. They peered around the corner and saw another guard inside, he was gripping Kai's wrist at a horrible angle as she was kneeling, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know, it was a guard! He just left it there!" she screamed in agony as the guard who held her threw her down on the ground.

Zuko saw the bucket of water that he had left spill on the floor as he realized he had left it there, horror tore through him as he lifted his visor.

Kai lifted herself off the floor, her head rose slowly, "I don't know." She whispered, lifting her head higher she met eyes with Zuko, her eyes widened.

"It was him!" Zuko slammed the visor down as every guard turned towards him.

**A/N: JUST REALISED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS IN ZUKO P.O.V.**

**LOL.**


	20. I'm Sorry

Hey guys, so most of you must have realized that I haven't updated in forever, or that my updates are lacking in the time department. I've just got writers block like major and I have no idea where I'm going with the story. I know how I want it to end and all that but I just can't figure out all the middle parts, and I feel bad that your all waiting for an update that won't come. I've been trying writing the chapters but I think, as a writer, trying to force something that isn't there isn't going to get you anywhere. My head and heart aren't in it at the moment, I know it sounds like I'm making excuses but all of you people who reviewed and told me how good the story was, thank you all so much. You have meant the entire world to me. I didn't think the story would have gotten this far without all your support and encouraging words.

THIS ISNT GOODBYE! I'm focusing on my other story I posted, if you haven't seen it then that's another reason. I was hoping that if focusing on something else, id get hit with fabulous ideas. It won't be for long, I'm deciding to do a draft of every episode, and then I'll get writing again. But only until that's done. I was just writing what came to mind. Maybe I'll rewrite the story, who knows…well, not me.

Thank you all again, and I hope that the next time you get an update for this story, it will be a nice long chapter that you'll all enjoy.

Cheesy I know but,

All my love and thanks, Charlotte xxxxxx


	21. Love and Hate

**Thank you to the following; _JadiexGurl, thegirlbehindthescrawledletter, Haquikah, AnimeBear, DreamyFlower, M.T Mystery Twins, supersplash, Turquoise Waffles, Beautiful dreaming warrior, Hikari Yang, DayDreamer1212, Castiel's Saving Grace, Spectre8 and chriistiina._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>REPLY'S<em>**

**Haquikah - **Sorry that i'm killing you ahah, thank you for checking out my other story, and no i haven't given up!**  
><strong>

**M.T Mystery Twins **- Aw i'm not sure if thats a good or bag thing that i had you in tears! Aw thank you for loving the story!

**Atlafan678** - Thank you, and here's the update!

**Xealah **- you'll be happy to know i'm not rewriting it! Thank you so much for your kind words, i'm so glad i'm one of your favorite writers, thank you for the support!

**raidersfan777 _-_**I was reading all of my reviews to get motivation and your reviews always make me happy, so you can give yourself a pat on the back for being the biggest motivator!

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK! WOOHOO! yay i'm so excited, thank you to everyone who reviewed with kind words, all of you have helped me so much, and as a treat this chapter is 14 pages long! what the hell, i didn't even know until i looked at the pages, but again, thank you to everyone who has supported me through the whole story, you guys are what keeps me going, i don't know what i would do without you guys! OH AND THERE IS A BIG BIG BIG SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER WITH ZUKO AND KAI ;) DON'T READ AHEAD AND RUIN IT! HEHEHE I'M SO DEVIOUS, YOU'LL ALL LOVE AND HATE ME AT THE SAME TIME!<strong>

**I'M BACK BITCHES! XOXO GOSSIP GOAT**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Love and Hate.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Arrest him!" a guard yelled as all heads spun towards Zuko, he visibly gulped as he felt at least three guards jump him. They pinned him down to the ground as his arms were forcefully shoved behind his back, he grimaced in pain as they stood him up. One guard held him as they cuffed his hands as they started to lead him away, he heard a faint whisper in his ear, "don't worry, I'll figure it out."<p>

He knew it was Sokka as he began to lead him away. He glanced behind him one last time as he saw the door to Kai's cell being slammed shut.

KAI P.O.V

The door slammed shut behind the man as I was left in darkness, not complete darkness as I had a light and a window high above that I couldn't even reach even if I stood on my toes. My wrist ached from where the guard had held it and my ribs ached something awful. I didn't mean to get the other guard in trouble, I was just in pain and he did leave the bucket of water in here anyway, so it was his own fault really. I couldn't understand why they were so violent about a stupid bucket of water in my cell?

It was a few hours later I think when the door opened by itself, I sat up from my bed as I watched other people dressed like me walk past the door. I followed them out as they all went downstairs and started talking in little groups, I followed them down and stood off to the side, I didn't know anyone. I felt like an outsider, I looked around the area as I spotted guards on all the balconies looking at everyone. There was a bench nearby and I sat down on it. I saw as a few prisoners had mops in their hands as they were mopping the floor. I watched them for a few minutes before a guard came over to me.

I looked up at them, I thought it was a man by their size but it could have been a woman for all I knew.

"The warden wants to see you." The man said. I looked at him odd, "who's a…warden?" I asked him. The guard growled and grabbed me by my arm and squeezed. I cried out in pain as he began to drag me behind him.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out as the guard stopped, I tried to peer over his shoulder and see what was happening, and then all I could hear was shouting and running footsteps. The guard swiveled round and started dragging me painfully again. we went up a few flights of stairs and entered into an office. I was decorated in red and gold rugs and drapes, at the back of the room was a large desk with a chubby man sitting behind it, he had a gold crown on his head. His mouth was wide and his beady brown eyes narrowed when he saw me.

"Prisoner W-113, as requested, sir." The guard threw me forwards as I stumbled over my feet, I didn't fall over thankfully but I winced and hugged my stomach, I'd forgotten how sore and bruised my ribs were.

"Thank you, lieutenant, dismissed." The guard behind me bowed and left the room, when the door shut behind him the man behind the desk who I guessed was this warden stood up. He walked around his desk and came up to me. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "you sent for me, didn't you?" I said softly. The warden chuckled darkly. "Yes, but do you know why you are here, in this prison?" he rephrased his question. I searched my brain. But, I had no idea; I couldn't remember what I was even doing here. I shook my head as the Warden clasped his hands behind his back.

"You are a spy." He said softly, I gasped. "What?"

"You are a spy for the Fire Lord, during your time here you got into a fight with one of the prisoners and I had no choice but to torture you for punishment, if I hadn't the other guards and prisoners would have been suspicious. But during your punishment, some, complications happened."

The Warden circled me as he spoke, "you lost your memory, though none of the other guards know of your status I believe you can be the perfect spy. I have a job for you."

He ended up in front of me again as he looked into my eyes.

He seemed to be telling the truth, maybe I was a spy for the Fire Lord, but what was a spy doing here?

"Why was I here?"

"You task was to blend with the prisoners, overhear their conversations and report back to me, a prisoner saw you eavesdropping and fought you, you fought back, and here we are."

I nodded my head, "What's the job?" I said with a determination. The Warden smirked at me, "I need you to watch a prisoner, he goes by the name of Zuko."

My eyes widened, "that's the fake guard!"

The Warden nodded, "yes, he was a spy from another country and was trying to break some fellow prisoners out but we stopped him, or you did. But I'm afraid he might try again, it is your job to watch him and report back to me at the end of each day."

I nodded and bowed my head, "of course, Warden."

I turned and left the room, I went back down all of the stairs and back into the main area. I saw some prisoners still mopping the floor, a girl caught my attention; she had short red hair and violet eyes. Wait, I knew that girl, what was her name? Suki, that was it! I rushed over to her.

"Suki!" I called out, Suki lifted her head, when she spotted me her mouth dropped and she let the mop go.

"Kai, Spirits, you're out of solitary confinement!" I nodded my head and smiled at her. "Yeah, finally." Suki seemed to be uncomfortable, like she was hiding something from me. "Are you ok?" I asked her, Suki looked at me again but averted her eyes after a few seconds. "Uh, yeah."

I looked around for a few seconds; I needed to tell Suki who I was. She was the only person I could trust in this place. I grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her behind the nearby stairs.

"Kai, what are you doing?" she asked softly, I hushed her as I pulled her to the back. "I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to repeat it to anyone, ever, ok?"

Suki nodded her head after a few seconds, I looked around again, making sure no one was lingering by.

"I was called to the Wardens office a few minutes ago. Suki, he told me who I really am." I saw Suki's eyes widen drastically.

"I'm a spy Suki; I'm a spy for the Fire Nation."

ZUKO P.O.V

"You sure?" Zuko asked Sokka breathlessly as they huddled in the cooler. Sokka had just informed him of what Suki had told him about what Kai had told her. "That's what Suki said, the Warden has brainwashed her or something, she thinks that she's part of the Fire Nation and a spy no less." Zuko groaned and shivered a little in the tiny cooler.

"Zuko, I know you don't want to hear this but, there's no way we can get her now. If she believes she's Fire Nation and we try and ask her to escape with us, she'll tell the warden. And by the looks of it, she'll be fine here."

Zuko's head snapped to his companion, "I can't leave her!" he hissed angrily.

"You don't have a choice. Zuko, the girl you knew is gone. Let's just go." Zuko sighed again. It seemed he didn't have a choice, he'd have to leave her, Sokka was right, if they tried to take her she'd just tell the Warden, and that would risk not only himself, but Sokka, Suki and that Chit Sang.

"Alright." Zuko said softly as they both left the cooler, Sokka strapped the cuffs to his wrists as he led him back to his little cell. Once he was back Sokka undid the cuffs and left him, telling him to meet him outside once the lights go out. Zuko wondered over to his cot and sat down, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he has to leave Kai here, to let her believe that she wasn't Fire Nation. Couldn't he convince her? He could try couldn't he? Maybe if he just found her and explained her past to her, she'd basically told him everything that had happened to her when she was little…

Agni, he knew how he could convince her! He jumped up from his cot and raced out the door, now the only thing he had to do was find the girl. He gripped the balcony outside his cell as he scanned down below him; he was looking for a flash of black hair and tanned skin. He groaned in annoyance when he couldn't see her. He pushed off the balcony, he had to try the quad next, he rushed out the doors and into the quad and mentally cursed. There were so many people out here, he went to the nearby boulders that were on the ground and stood on them, he stood on tiptoes as he turned around in circles trying to spot her. He was becoming increasingly frustrated when he spotted her finally. She was over in the corner of the quad, by herself sitting cross-legged on the ground. Zuko jumped down off the rocks as he started pushing past people to get to her. He was halfway to her when the alarm sounded. Zuko stopped and tried to peer over the numerous heads that obscured his vision. He could see her stand up and walk towards her side of the quad doors. Zuko cursed again as he started running again. now he was rushing, he was pushing people out of the way, not apologizing as he tried to reach her. He jumped up on his toes just as he spotted her entering the door.

"No, Hana!" he yelled as he pushed past a man who yelled out in protest. He reached the gates, "Hana!" he yelled, he should have heard her and turned but she kept walking. Wait, was he calling her Hana? Zuko slapped his forehead; she doesn't go by Hana anymore, does she?

"Kai!" Zuko yelled.

She stopped. She turned around, her eyes scanning the crowds of people for someone who had called her name. Zuko tried waving his arms, trying to get her attention but she shrugged her shoulders and walked back into her block.

Zuko growled and almost firebended in annoyance but he restrained himself.

"Hey you, get moving!" Zuko looked up and saw that a guard was talking to him, he shrugged off his frustration as he began shuffling towards his block on the opposite side.

He had been so close, so close to convincing her that she was Water Nation and not Fire. He had been so close to having her leave this place, but he had failed, again.

Once he got back to his cell he fell onto his bed and dragged his hands down his face. His food came around a few hours later, he greedily ate it and then waited patiently for the sun to go down. It was around nine at night when the alarm went off for all prisoners to return to their cells. Ten minutes later all the cell doors slammed shut and the lights flickered off. Zuko was cast into darkness, he sat up from his cot and walked to the door. Sokka had told him that he had somehow overridden the system and that his door would shut but not lock. Time to test that. Zuko gripped the cool metal handle and gave it a tug, miraculously the door slip open soundlessly. He slipped out and shut the door behind him. Keeping to the shadows Zuko made his was over to the stairs and quickly ascended them. When he came to the designated door Sokka was already waiting for him.

"Alright, let's go." He whispered as he pulled a key out from his pocket and unlocked the door. It opened up into another staircase; Sokka locked the door behind them as they went down. At the bottom was another door, Sokka pulled out another key and unlocked it and they both slipped out into the night.

The heat from the water around the prison made them break out into a sweat immediately as they both kept to the shadows.

"I already got Suki out, when I went to go get the other guy he was gone, he must be here already."

Zuko nodded as they reached the cooler which had its bolts taken out of it already. They wiggled the metal until it finally came loose, Sokka and Zuko both braced themselves as they rolled the cooler down to the bottom of the hill. They spot Suki and Chit Sang as they rush up the hill to help them. When they reach the bottom they all let go of the cooler as Sokka and Zuko finally notice the two extra people that were present.

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too." The girl waved as the guy crossed his arms. Sokka looked annoyed as he agreed, "Fine, everybody in the cooler. Let's go." They turn the cooler on its side so that the hole was facing upwards. Sokka walks over to a nearby rocks and lifts it up, underneath is his water tribe clothes. Sokka senses someone next to him as he looks at Zuko.

"Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance."

Suki appears next to Sokka, "Your dad?" she says in surprise. "If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Sokka says in desperation to them both. Zuko shakes his head, "No it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."

Sokka gives Zuko a look, "That's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked as he starts to walk away. Zuko follows him, "Even though you'll probably fail over and over again." Sokka stops walking and turns to Zuko.

"Seriously, not helping." Zuko grabs Sokka's shoulder and makes him look at him, "you have to try every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you might fail."

"Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" Chit Sang remarks from over by the cooler.

Sokka sighs and drops his bag on the floor, "no, I'm staying," he looks at Zuko and Suki, "You guys go," he places his hands on Suki's shoulders, "you've been here too long."

Suki grabs Sokka's hand, staring into his azure eyes, "I'm not leaving without you Sokka."

Zuko walks up and places a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "I'm staying too."

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby." Chit Sang exclaims as he pushed the cooler into the water and jumps in. Sokka, Suki and Zuko all watch as the cooler drifts out on the water. "We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." Sokka says softly as Suki places a hand on his cheek. Sokka looks down at her lovingly. The three make their way up the hill and onto a small rock strip that gave them a clear view of any gondolas that would enter the prison. Zuko sat down, it was still a while till dawn, when the guard said that the new prisoners were coming so he tried to come up with a plan to convince Kai who she really was. Maybe if he managed to convince her, she could play the part of her spy persona and sneak into the warden's chambers and hopefully find something that could help them get out of the volcano.

They all sat in silence for the rest of the night, Zuko was pretty sure that the girl, Suki had fallen asleep. Once they could spot the sun's rays peaking over the top of the volcano they woke her up and kept a watchful eye out. A few minutes later a loud scream echoed all around them. They could hear yelling from above them as a bell sounded.

"The plan failed! They're caught." Sokka said as they watched as a giant harpoon impaled the cooler and dragged them back to shore.

Another sound caught their attention; they could hear the gondola start up. "The gondolas moving." Zuko and Suki both looked over to the gondola as all three of them carefully watched as it slowly moved to the platform. "If my dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."

"We had to." Suki said reassuringly.

"Come on, come on." Sokka grumbled to himself as the gondola reached the platform and the first person stepped out. He was a big, burly man with shaggy long hair, a long beard, a nose ring and a tattoo.

"Is that him?" Zuko asked Sokka. Sokka gives Zuko a look, "my dad doesn't have a nose ring," he mumbled as they watched five more people walk out.

"Where is he?" Sokka said in desperation as he held his hands together. One more man stepped out, he was shirtless and had a topknot, Sokka held his breath as no one else followed the man out of the gondola.

"That's it? Than can't be it." Sokka says in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Suki says sadly.

Sokka begins to turn away with Suki, "Wait!" Zuko calls out as Sokka spins around as a man walks out, he was a dark skinned man, with brown hair cropped to his shoulders, two braids hung by his face and he hand matching azure eyes to Sokka.

"Dad," Sokka whispers in relief as Suki hugs him.

KAI P.O.V

I was wondering the halls of the prison block; it wasn't my block but the other one on the opposite end of the compound. All of the cell doors were open and I was peering in them to try and find the fake guard again, warden had said his name was Zuko. I was on the third level and outside of cell 58 when I peered in and found him lying on his cot with one hand covering his face. I knocked on the metal door as he threw his arm off his face and sat up.

"Kai," he whispered softly as he stood up, I stepped into his room, the warden had asked me to spy on him, see if he was doing anything suspicious, he didn't seem like the type though.

"Hi," I said timidly as I went and sat on his bed, Zuko lowered himself back on the bed as he just stared at me.

"Do you…know me?" I asked after a minute of silence. I had been meaning to ask that question, when he was posing as a guard, how did he know my name? Why did he help me?

"Yes, I do, Kai." I looked into his golden eyes, they were a bright amber color that shone like fire in the dimly lit room, his black hair was nearly covering his eyes and he had a scar that marred the one side of his face. It reminded me of the giant scar I had found on my own back, I had no idea how I got the scar, only that it covered one whole side of my back and shoulder. Another scar caught my attention; it was a tiny silver line on his neck, I reached out with my hand and gently touched the line with my finger. As soon as I touched it I had a flashback;

_I screamed as I turned the water into icicles and thrust my hands forwards, Zuko's eyes widened as he dodged most, one scraped across his neck, drawing blood._

I pulled back and gasped, Zuko grabbed my wrist lightly, stopping me from getting up from the bed. "What do you remember?" he asked, I looked into his eyes again; he was already staring at me.

"I attacked you, I did that." I pointed with my other hand to his neck, Zuko shook his head, "it doesn't matter," he said quickly, trying to dismiss the topic, I let my jaw hang loose.

"How can it not matter? I attacked you and hurt you!"

"I forgave you a long time ago."

I looked away and pulled my wrist from his grip, I stood up and went to exit the room but his voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I know about your scar."

I held my breath as I turned my head back to him, he was standing up, his hands were by his side. "The scar that's on your back, it covers the left side and your shoulder, I know that when you were eight years old the colonel of the Rough Rhino's gave you that scar because you tried to defend your mother. I know that when you were one years old you were kidnapped from the Northern Water Tribe and taken to the Earth Kingdom. Your adoptive parents were Gansu and Sela; you had a little brother called Lee and an older one called Sen Su. I know that you are the princess of the Northern Water Tribe; you have a little sister who is the Moon Spirit Yue. I know that you love dango sweets but hate tomatoes with a passion; you had an ostrich-horse called Lou for half your life. And I know that you were convinced you are a Fire Nation spy."

My eyes bugged out of my head, how did he know these things about me, how did he know I hate tomatoes?

"How do you know all that?" I asked him, fully turning to see him. "Because you are my best friend, the warden had you tortured when you came here, so much that you repressed all of your memories, he's convinced you that you are Fire Nation, but look at you, you look nothing like them!" I was true, I had dark skin and bright blue eyes, the people of the Fire Nation had pale skin and golden eyes.

"But why did I attack you?" I asked in a strained voice, Zuko sighed, "because I did something terrible and I hurt you, badly. I abused your trust and friendship and you hated me for that. I kept things from you—"

"Stop!" I yelled, Zuko looked taken aback, "I don't deserve to remember anything, if I hurt you then I don't deserve to remember who I was."

"Yes you do!"

"Why?" I countered.

"Because you saved my life, and it is time I returned the favor," Zuko took one step to me. "And how can you return the favor?" I asked sarcastically.

Zuko glanced at me, then he took three longs strides, his two large hands reached out and gripped my face and he brought his head down and his lips met mine.

It was if my head exploded, every single memory that I have ever had came rushing back into me.

_The loose tile i was leaning on slipped under me as i fell off the side of the roof. I screamed as i fell to the floor in a heap. I heard dad sigh, "And this is my daughter, Hana."_

_I sat up and rubbed my head while smiling weakly. "Nice to meet you."_

_##_

_"M-my name is..." he trailed off. I laughed, "What, are you named after a girl?" i teased._

_"No!" he shouted getting angry, which caused me to laugh even harder. "My name is Zuko." He mumbled, i grinned. "Well Zuko, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now, off to bed you go. You have to finish this roof before you go!" i giggled as Zuko pulled a face._

_##_

_"You've had a bad dream." Zuko stated and jolted me from my thoughts, "How'd you know?" i asked, looking away from his gaze._

_"Your eyes are bloodshot and you have bags under your eyes." He stated as if he was examining the weather. I rubbed at my arms, "Do you...er, want to talk...about it?" he questioned uneasily. I started laughing, he gave me a weird look as if i had just grown another head, "sorry!" I apologized as i caught my breath. "It's just that you don't seem the type to ask people how they are feeling." Zuko looked at me with a glare, "I'm not. I was just being considerate." He growled._

_##_

_"You okay? I saw the hit that you took." A voice said, I looked up and moved my clothes back onto my shoulder. "Fine. It was just a scratch." I said as I smiled weakly as Zuko gave me a funny look._

_##_

_We passed a stall with an elderly man who was waving us over, I tugged on Zuko's arm, "Zuko! Can we please play that game?" I asked, pouting my lips. He rolled his eyes as he let me drag him over to the stall. The old man greeted us and grinned a toothless smile, "Well hello there, care to play?"_

_I clasped my hands together and nodded quickly as Zuko rubbed the back of his head, the old man looked from Zuko to me. "Ah, the first date I see." He winked at Zuko as I laughed out loud as Zuko yelled, "This is not a __date!__"_

_##_

_"Your girlfriend here could show you a few tips on how to throw," the old man said with a smirk. Zuko looked shocked as he spun around to face the old man, "she's not my girlfriend!" I giggled and faked a shocked voice, "Oh, Zuko darling. Why would you say something like that!"_

_##_

_Suddenly the lanterns around the clearing went out as I laughed as the first firework went off. I gasped and clapped my hands together as it shot into the sky and burst. The loud bang resonated through my ears as it dissolved into a soft blue, then another went off. And another. Many different fireworks went off, all different colors. I could feel my mouth open as I gazed up at them. All of them making loud bangs and lighting up the night sky, this was the best night of my entire life!_

_##_

_Suddenly I let out a sneeze which me, "What's wrong? Who's there? Is there an enemy? Azula?"_

_##_

_"Zuko can you stop ignoring me and explain what these are! You have said that Azula name twice now and i don't even know who they are!" i yelled as i reached out for his shoulder and spun him around. He glared at me as he sighed finally and shrugged off my hand._

_##_

_"He's a control freak, everything __has__ to go his way. If not, then it's like attack of the whiney Zuko!" I yelled exasperated to Lou, who was sitting quietly as his eyes trailed after me as I paced backwards and forwards._

_##_

_I opened my eyes and gazed into familiar liquid gold, "Zuko." I said softly. I clambered off him and brushed myself off. "What are you doing here?" he yelled. "Helping you!" I yelled back with my arms crossed. I heard someone clear their throat and we both saw Iroh standing there with an eyebrow raised._

_##_

_He Firebended. I ducked down as the blazing hot fire went over my head. My eyes started watering up as I watched his back hunch. Zuko was a Firebender._

_##_

_"You're not just a Firebender are you." Zuko turned to look at me. "You're the Prince of the Fire Nation too."_

_##_

_I felt his hand on my shoulder and I looked over to him, "Hana, I promise that I will help you find your family. You have my word." He grinned slightly and I beamed, he was actually going to help me look for my family. "What's that smell?" he asked after a minute. "Oh Agni!" I yelled as I jumped up and rushed over to the cooking pot, taking it off the heat I grabbed the spoon and started to stir it._

_##_

_"You know Zuko?"_

_"What, Hana?"_

_"I think we can be friends." This time, Zuko started laughing by himself, followed by a grunt as he was punched in the arm. "Don't mock my friendship."_

_##_

_I saw Zuko turn to Iroh with an angry look on his face, "What turmoil?" he asked, frustrated and enraged. I snorted, "That's ironic." I narrowly missed a fireball to the head…_

_##_

_"You jumped in the water for m-me, d-didn't y-you." She stated, it wasn't a question and Zuko knew that. "Yes, Hana I did. Now go to sleep otherwise I'll throw you back in the water." Zuko warned. Hana laughed, though her voice was raspy and strained, "No you wouldn't, you l-love me." Hana sighed, half asleep._

_##_

_"You should take your own advice, Mr I-can-do-it-myself." I mocked._

_##_

_Zuko rolled his eyes, "You know you're mean when you nearly die." Zuko said, raising his one eyebrow. "It's a gift."_

_##_

_"You don't remember me, do you?" I said clearly. He didn't even flinch, but he made a flame in his hand. "You attacked a village 8 years ago." Mongke just smirked, "I burnt down many villages 8 years ago, little girl."_

_"You didn't burn it down! You terrorized the people, and you burnt a little girl!" I yelled, my throat tightening. I saw his eyes widen in recognition, "and let me guess, that poor little girl was you."_

_##_

_"What did you do…to get that scar?" I asked softly, I believed that he hadn't heard me but he answered me. "I spoke out of line in a war meeting, my father then challenged me to an Agni Kai, and…I lost." He finished softly._

_##_

_I shook my head in anger, "No, your Uncle knows I am from the Northern Water Tribe, he knows who I am and I am sick of being lied to!" I threw my hands out and the next thing I knew, I felt a surge of raw power inside of me and Zuko was flying backwards, he yelped as he hit the side railings of the ship and collapsed to the floor. My arms dropped to my side and became stiff, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Zuko groaned as he looked up at me with wide eyes. My eyes dropped to my hands as I tried to speak but nothing came out._

_##_

_"Jet?" I asked, Jet smirked at me as he strode forward. "Hi," he said as he reached me, "I wasn't sure if it was you, so I just waited. I hope that's not weird?" he asked uncertainly. "A little…" I said jokingly, "I'm kidding, it's fine, I was just surprised to run into you."_

_##_

_"Oh-uh, maybe we should—"_

_"Hana?" I sprung away from Jet, my head shooting to the side so fast I heard something crack._

_He was standing there, with his fists clenched and a scowl on his face. "Zuko," I whispered._

_##_

_"Zuko, get off me you fatso! I will explain everything later but right now I need to get home before Kanan murders me!" I yelled as I finally pushed him off me, he yelped as he cracked his head on the stairs._

_##_

_"I don't want you to do anything, Zuko. All I wanted was for you to understand and to help me get through this. Finding out all of this…and, living in Ba Sing Se. It's all too much. I have to go, if you want to find me and talk, I'll be at my home. Goodbye." I turned my back on him, I could feel my eyes tearing up, I would've thought he might have taken it better than that but, it's Zuko. You can't really expect anything from him, other than getting fire thrown at your face._

_##_

_"Hana, just…don't blame yourself." He stroked my cheek again and wiped away a tear. "Hana, just one last thing. I'd like to, relive the memory of the fountain again." I felt my heart speed up; he wanted me to kiss him?_

_##_

_"What do you mean? He's going to die?" I asked, my voice rising. Iroh cast his eyes downwards, "I'm not sure, my belief is that in Zuko's mind, he is trying to decide which path to take, and if he gives up on deciding, then we shall both lose him, forever."_

_##_

_"There is one person who Prince Zuko cares for, more than myself or his own life." I was now intrigued as I held his gaze. "It is you, Hana."_

_##_

_"Alright, whatever it takes."_

_##_

_"Zuko!" I screeched, both the Fire Lord and Zuko looked at me for a split second, without realizing I could feel the tears spilling down my cheeks. "You have to fight!" I cried, I gripped the fire bars, waiting for the intense burn but it never came. Zuko looked at me with a blank expression and lowered his head. "Fight back, Zuko!" I screamed at him as I watched Ozai use his leg to kick Zuko, he rolled onto his back and groaned in pain._

_##_

_"Zuko you have to go back. Fight, what you did under the lake was the right thing. You are a good person; you always have been and always will be. Your uncle knows this, I know this. Your father knows that, why do you think that he gave you this?" I reached up a caressed his scarred face, his good eye shut and then opened; I saw tears in his eyes. "You cared for the people even though your father didn't, and someday, you will make an excellent Fire Lord."_

_##_

_"Because…I" I took a shaky breath, the pain from my back becoming unbearable. I stared into his eye, "because I love you."_

_##_

_"Is what she said true? Am I royal?" I demanded. My gaze hardened as Iroh took a step towards me. "Yes, Hana. You are part of the Northern Water tribe's royal family."_

_##_

_"You knew too?"_

_##_

_"The right time! The right time, Zuko, would have been to tell me as soon as you found out! I've told you everything about me, my healing, how I'm connected to the Water Spirit. You know everything about me! I trusted you,"_

_##_

I broke away from Zuko, my head was pounding as his hands were still encasing my face. "Zuko?" I asked as Zuko stared and me even more intently. "Do you remember?" he asked cautiously.

I could feel the tear brimming to my eyes, how could I have been so mean to him, how could I have betrayed him like that, I was the worst person in the entire universe! Without thinking I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, all the pain I felt over the past months came bursting out like a dam, his arms wrapped round my waist as he held me as I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles on my back, "Shh," he said softly as one hand left my back and held the back of my head. He stroked my hair as I continued sobbing until my throat was dry and raw. I pulled back, "I'm sorry about everything," I hiccupped as Zuko shook his head, "I should be apologizing, I was the one who kept everything from you, if I hadn't this wouldn't have happened."

This, the Boiling Rock, me getting tortured, losing my mind and then Zuko is helping me remember by kissing me.

Whoa, hold up, rewind and freeze, Zuko kissed me.

I pushed him away roughly, "What's wrong?" Zuko said, his hands out in a pleading gesture.

"You kissed me!" I hissed at him. Zuko quirked an eyebrow.

"You-uh I can't- kiss-what!?"

Zuko tried to grab my shoulders but I swatted them away, "You can't just go around kissing people! Are you nuts?" I glared at him as he started laughing, I crossed my arms.

"That's the Hana I know." He chuckled. My eyes widened as I turned away from him. "I go by Kai now." I said quietly, Zuko stopped laughing.

"Ok, Kai, I know that what happened was horrible, but we're going to get you out of here, I promise." I turned to look back at him, I can't believe he kissed me, and I actually liked it.

My stomach started doing flips just thinking about it.

"When?" I asked desperately, I didn't want to stay in this place anymore then I had too.

"Today, I'll find you, I promise." Zuko then reached for me and kissed me on the forehead. He pulled back as a voice sounded throughout the compound. "All prisoners back to their cells."

I took one last look at him before I turned and left the cell.

He kissed me on the forehead? Like a stupid child! I gritted my teeth as I made my way back to my own block.

A hand grabbed my arm and spun me around, I was looking into the face of the warden. Oh no, I had all my memories back, I had to act like I was still his little puppy.

"Warden," I said casually as he released my arm. "Follow me," he said gruffly as he began walking towards his own block, were all the guards stay. He led me through the corridors and I knew where we were going, to his office. No doubt he had seen me come out of Zuko's cell and wanted to question me. When we got to his office he opened the door and let me enter first. Which was odd, when I walked in the door slammed shut behind me. Ok, what was going on?

I heard footsteps from a corner as a figure emerged from the darkness, I held in my gasp as the golden eyes narrowed at me. Her black hair was sleek and pinned up in its usual style. She wore her traditional fire nation get up. Her arms were behind her back as she stepped further into the room. I had to play the part, I couldn't give her a reason to suspect that I wasn't her little vegetable anymore.

"Who are you?" I said in a shaky voice.

"I am Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai."

I gasped and quickly fell to the floor, bowing at her feet, as anyone would. Azula chuckled, "rise, my servant." I lifted my head and rose slowly.

"Now, as I understand you lost your memories a few weeks ago?" Azula asked. I nodded my head.

"Well, that's unfortunate, but anyway I've come here to handle a situation that requires my attention and I would like you to help me."

"What would you like me to do?" I asked her.

Azula tilted her head, "Ty Lee, restore her bending." Oh, that's right, before I came here someone had taken my bending from me, now it made sense that Ty Lee had done it, she could block your chi. The girl in pink with the long plait fell to the floor from the roof, no doubt she was back up for Azula if I had attacked her.

Ty Lee walked up to me as she jabbed my forehead and my chest. The wind was knocked out of me as I suddenly felt all of my power rush back to me. It felt good, and I finally felt like myself again.

"Now, before you find out I might as well tell you. You are not a firebender, you are a waterbender but you grew up in the Fire Nation. Hear this, you obey me, use your bending to harm me and I will end you, are we clear."

I nodded quickly, "yes, Princess Azula."

Azula smirked evilly as she nodded to Ty Lee, "go get her changed out of those rags, I can't have one of my weapons wearing those awful things."

"C'mon, Kai, we brought you some really nice clothes!" Ty lee said in a chirpy voice as she dragged me from the room. She took me to another room which had a long mirror with a desk in front of it. Oh god, she was going to dress me up. Ty lee set me down on the chair and took my ratty hair in her hands.

"You have such pretty hair," Ty lee commented as she took a brush to it she pinned it up so that half was up and the other half down. Over the months it had grown ridiculously long and now reached down to my bottom, Ty lee gave me a wipe to clean all the dirt from my face as she finished with my hair. After she handed me some clothes to change into and she left the room.

I took my prison rags off and slipped on the pair of pants, they were a deep red color, baggy and they had elastic around the ankle to keep them from coming up, next I pulled the top on, if you could call it a top. It finished just above my navel, had no sleeves and a high neck line. Two leather arms bands were next as I slipped them on, the pair of shoes or slippers or whatever they were came next as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a fire nation civilian, but with tanned skin and blue eyes.

Ty lee entered a few seconds later.

"Ooh they fit! C'mon Azula is waiting for us!" I followed Ty lee as she led me out of the room. All of a sudden alarms started blaring from every corner of the compound.

"What's going on?" I asked Ty lee. Ty lee looked around, "I have no idea." She said as we could both hear running footsteps and guards bolting out from various rooms. Another pair of footsteps is heard but they aren't running. Azula comes around the corner, a smirk plastered on her face. "It seems my brother is escaping with the warden."

My heart lurched, he had left without me? He promised he would wait for me.

"Let's go girls." Azula said as we both followed her up the stairs. We started running across the landings, I could feel my heart slowly breaking again, I couldn't believe Zuko would just leave me here.

We emerged onto the upper deck, I remembered this place from when I was first brought here. They had obviously taken a gondola. We ran out to the edge as more guards joined us, I watched as I could see all their heads turn to ours. Zuko I could clearly see.

"Ty lee, let's go. Kai, you stay here." I nodded and watched as Azula took a pair of handcuffs and Ty lee jumped up onto the wire line and began running. Azula used her firebending and jetted up to the wires, she hooked the cuffs around it and then fired away. I watched as her and Ty lee caught up with the gondola.

What could I do, as much as it pained me, I couldn't let them get captured, they had to get out of here alive. I looked around; the guards around me were watching the gondola with weary eyes. I turned back and saw Suki fighting Ty lee, Zuko and Sokka were both fighting Azula. I see one guard use a telescope, "There's the warden, I see him." He exclaimed.

Then a head popped out of the side of the gondola, I recognized it as the warden as he yells, "cut the line!" I gasped as they brought out a giant hacksaw.

I looked around, there was no water.

I slapped my head, ugh, I'm so stupid, this whole prison was surrounded by water.

It had been a long time since I had used my bending, oh well, here goes nothing. I took my stance, glancing over at the gondola as it began to shake, I saw Ty lee and Azula jump off and land on the other gondolas roof.

I concentrated on feeling the water below me, I raised my hands as a giant tidal wave came crashing over them.

"What are you doing?" one guard asked as he spluttered water out of his mouth.

I froze his body to the ground, "saving the jerk who broke my heart." I commented. As the other guards started to run at me, I dodged their firebending attacks, as I used my waterbending to attack them. Most of them were pinned down by ice, when a knife flew past my face, I narrowly dodged it as I looked up and saw Mai, the other sidekick, I had no idea she was here!

Mai threw a knife at me as I made an icicle and lobbed it at her, she rolled to the side and threw another stiletto at me, it nicked my arm and drew blood. I risked a glance at the gondolas, Zuko's one wasn't moving as I noticed something in the mechanism that was stopping it from going, I looked to Azula as she was glaring at me through narrowed eyes, she was almost here.

I looked back to Mai as I dodged another stiletto.

I would have to use that technique.

Breathing in I concentrated on Mai blood, I could hear and feel it pumping under my fingers and I opened my eyes and glared at her as I raised my arms and brought them down, Mai froze, her eyes going wide as he body convulsed. I used one arm and brought her down to the ground and froze her body with the water with the other. Running to the levers I kicked the thing that was stopping it out of the wheel and it began moving again.

I sensed a fireball and ducked to the ground as Azula's flames went over my head, Azula jumped off the gondola.

"So I see you've regained your memories, what a pity."

I glared at her as glanced at the gondola, it had finally reached the end and I could see everyone running out, a figure who I couldn't make out lingered a few seconds before running off.

Using my distraction Azula lunged for me, she encased her hands in flames as she went to punch my head, I ducked and kicked a leg out, she jumped over it and brought her fist down, I rolled out the way and jumped up. Sensing someone behind me I whirled around and dodged Ty lee attack.

"You're not getting me again pinky." I growled as I looked at both of them. Then, clenching my fists together Azula and Ty lee both stopped as their eyes widened.

"So, you've reconnected with your blood bending, but you must realize there is no way off this island."

I looked down at the ground, "yeah, I know that, but you guys can't see what I'm seeing right now." I grinned as I looked up; a giant zeppelin comes over the volcano. Realizing my concentration was somewhere else, Azula managed to break free and runs at me. With the last of my power I fling Ty lee into a pillar which knocks her out so I didn't have to worry about her. Azula threw fireballs at me as I dodged them, I spun in the air and used a water whip to wrap around her leg from behind her as I trip her up. I look up and see a hatch opening up and I can see Zuko, he has a rope tied around him and Sokka is behind him holding the other end. I look back at Azula as she gets up, she throws another fireball at me as I dodge it and turn my back on her and I ran.

I could hear her footsteps behind me as I reach the ledge of the platform and jump off it. I look up just as Zuko swings by and grabs me by the arm. I grunt in pain, my ribs and everything else in my body still not fully healed. I hoist myself up and wrap my arms around his neck as the zeppelin flies away from the volcano. Zuko wraps his other hand around my waist gripping my tight.

"I thought you'd gone without me," I whispered as the wind whipped my hair around.

"I promised I wouldn't leave without you, didn't i?" he grinned and I smiled at him. As we are pulled up I see Suki as she reaches for me, I hold out my hands as she grips them and pulls me up, when I'm standing up she hugs me.

"I'm glad you're safe, and not with Azula." She chuckles. I laugh, "Sorry, I had to keep up the act."

I feel a hand on my shoulder as I turn and see Sokka, "Not bad, traitor girl."

I laugh and raise an eyebrow, "Traitor girl?" I question, Sokka blushes red, "oh, yeah, sorry, I mean, Kai."

I laugh as I see Zuko in the corner of the room, he was smiling softly at the scene, his eyes locked with mine, he nodded slowly as I smiled at him.

We had docked at the Western Air temple; I had been told that Aang was there, I wonder if he could ever forgive me. As we docked the giant bay doors opened and Sokka and Zuko walk out.

"What are you doing in this thing?" I hear a girly voice who I recognized as Katara say, "What happened to the war balloon?" she continued.

"It kind of got destroyed," I heard Zuko say awkwardly. "Sounds like a crazy fishing trip," I hear a high boy voice, Aang most likely.

"Did you at least get some good meat," Another girl voice sounded but it wasn't Katara, it sounded like the little blind girl, Toph.

"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

ZUKO P.O.V

Zuko watched as Chit Sang disembarked from the zeppelin and waves and introduces himself. Suki then walks out with Hakoda, Katara runs up to him and hugs him around the waist. Sokka joins his sister in a hug as Sokka looks back to the zeppelin. Zuko raises his head as he sees Kai standing on the ramp. All heads turn to look at the girl as she looks like she's about to vomit. She slowly walks down the ramp, Zuko can feel the tension emanating from everyone a she reaches the platform.

She looks at everyone and he eyes land on Zuko, his heart reaches out for her, to comfort her as she turns away and walks off to the side.

KAI P.O.V

I walk off, I can't do this, seeing all their angry faces looking at me, once I reach the end of the platform I sit down and hang my legs over the edge. A few seconds later a feel a hand on my shoulder, I expect it to be Zuko when I look over, but I see Aang. He had a small smile on his face, he reached his hand out for me, I grabbed it as he pulled me up.

"I forgave you a long time ago." He said softly as I bent down and hugged the little Avatar.

"Thank you Aang, and for the record. I'm really sorry."

**YAY! do you guys love or hate me? ;) ;)**

**Kai's back, ugh, i hated writing her without memories so i was nice ;) ver very very nice if you catch my drift...**


	22. Lessons From La

Thank you to the following; **_RamuaChan, NinjaGal183, Shiningamigirl, grywlf91, TeamTHEFT, grapejuice101, Elmo96, WarriorServent, twin4444, Peanut-Bata and BlackPearlXOXO._**

* * *

><p>REPLY'S<p>

**TeamTHEFT**- Thank you! xo

**WarriorServent** - Thank you, and i tried to infuse some waterbending into this one, but eh. xo

**Turtleduck98** - Oh lord your review made my day so much! ah i'm glad my story gave you feels! this story has given me soooo many feels writing it! And you are so right with the songs, Anastasia is one of my favorite movies (im nearly 19 lol) and when i listened to that song i was like 0.o Sugar honey ice tea! and the nickleback one was good, i actually like that song, i listened to it while writing this chapter. xo

**rolypoly bug** - Glad i'm back too! and that's ok, i guess if everyone can forgive me then i can do the same ;) xo

**Yang** - Thank you! xo

**Xealah** - Thanks for the love (hugs myself) xo

**C (Guest)** - ah one of my favorite guests who review and i actually reply to them! THE POWER OF LOVE TRIUMPHS ALL! Did you take that from the Gabrielle Aplin sing, because that's what i thought of aha. yeah uh, you'll find out about Katara in this one. (runs away)...xo (love me?)

**NataliaRoma97** - as mentioned in my previous reply above ^ the power of loooove! and there is reasoning behind her name which is addressed in this chapter (dun dun duuuuuuun) if Zuko kissed me i'd probably lose my memories...(cough) xo

**raidersfan777** - I'm glad you havent abandoned me! I missed your reviews, they always motivate me! xo

**Singer of Water** - Yes, writers block is gone (hopfully for good!) Aang is so cute, i just want to pinch his chubby wubby cheeks. (ugh, too weird?) xo

* * *

><p><strong>AN So this chapter sucks, in my opinion...though some parts made me tear up (you might want a tissue). The ending was pretty cool to write (please don't kill me.) And also, someone messaged me asking what songs i listen to to get in the mood and all that. My advice to them and everyone is this. I watch the Anime Naruto, if you dont watch it, watch it! if you do, you go Glenn Coco! And the music that they have is just so unbelievable. Some of the music makes me cry like a baby and the other songs make me feel like Chuck Norris when i eat my fruitloops for breakfast. (Yes my alter ego is Chuck Norris). So that is what i listen too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Lessons From La.<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in higher spirits, I stretched and rolled onto my stomach, sitting up I yawned and cracked my back, now that I was healthier all of my injuries had all but healed from my torture. I was still wearing the fire nation clothes that Azula had given me, not because I liked them, but because they were the only clothes I had. Standing up I realized I was the only one awake, looking around the small camp I saw that everyone was still fast asleep. A sight caught my eye, at the back of the fire, Zuko lay on his bed, one of his hands were outstretched to the person who he was sleeping next to, Katara. Like they had been holding hands in the night but they had let go.<p>

My eyes automatically narrowed and my heart sank, I had been gone a long time, Zuko had probably moved on. But why did he come and get me? I turned from the ground; I decided I was going to explore this Temple. It was absolutely exquisite, the whole structure was built under the cliff, it was a strange experience but I was willing to go anywhere other than the Boiling Rock.

Climbing a few sets of stairs I came to what I assumed was a tower; there was a spiral staircase with windows every few steps, looking out of the window each time I could spot the camp below. When I reached the top I held in my gasp, it was like a beautiful bathroom. Well, it probably wasn't but it looked like it. All around the walls were green crystals, like the one in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se, the room gave off a beautiful green glow as I stepped into the room, in the center was a circle water pool, it had been made by people, not by nature, I looked up, a sole water droplet fell into the pool as I smiled. I stepped up to the pool and looked into it, I saw my reflection.

Drawing my hands up and small circle of water rose into the air, it was nice to be able to waterbend again, having it taken away, and my memories really made me appreciate how much I had missed everything I once took for granted.

"Yue." I whispered softly. I felt a presence next to me as I let the water slide back into the pool. Looking to my left Yue stood next to me in her glowing form.

"Hello Kai," she spoke in her angelic voice, but yet, the name still didn't do anything for me. I knew that Kai was my true name that my mother and father had given me, but Hana is the name I grew up with. It is what Gansu and Sela named me, what my brothers had called me. What…Zuko had called me. Kai felt like a shell.

"You are worried about the name?" Yue guessed. I looked up at her.

"No," I said quickly, groaning, "yes." Yue laughed.

"It's just…Hana is the farm girl, the girl who beat up soldiers for threatening her family, the girl who saw fireworks for the first time, Hana is me, everything that has happened in my life has happened to Hana. But Kai, she's a Princess, the last heir to the throne and I still don't know how I feel about that, about anything!"

Yue looked at me sadly, "It is up to you, whether you choose to be called Hana, or Kai. It is all up to you. But you must know that whatever name you do choose; you will still be the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, that will never change."

"And that's another thing!" I yelled, throwing my arms out in front of myself, "do I have to go and be the Princess, once the war is over there will be no need for me, the Water nation will no longer be under threats from the Fire Nation, they won't need me! Hey, why can't you lead them? You know, form your moony pedestal. Just wave your hands and use some awesome Moon powers and appear to them."

Yue gave me a look, "You can't run, and my time is over, I can only appear to you because of the Water Spirit inside of you. I thought you would have figured that out."

I scoffed, "well, I'm not a smart as everyone thinks I am, I am in no place to rule a whole nation! What if everyone dies!?" I cried out. Yue laughed again, "You can't be any worse than the Fire Lord."

"Yeah, I could _be_ worse than him, what if I make the place dry out? What if everyone starves? I don't want that responsibility!"

I felt Yue's hand on my shoulder, "You will be a great leader, it is in your blood…Hana." I looked at her in the eyes, the exact same as my own. Reminding me that we are sisters, we share blood, if Yue could be a Princess and give her life up for the Moon, then I could toughen up and rule a country.

"There you are!" a voice called out. Yue disappeared as I turned around. Zuko came up the stairs.

"Here I am," I mumbled, I was reminded of the position I saw Zuko in this morning and my mood instantly plummeted. "Everyone's been looking for you," he said, his voice a little breathless from walking up the stairs.

"Why? Was everyone scared that I had run off and told Azula where you all are?" Zuko was silent for a few seconds as the realization dawned on me.

"What! Everyone actually thought I would betray them again?" I said, I could hear the hurt in my voice.

"Kai listen—"

"It's Hana now." Zuko looked dumbstruck, "What? Just yesterday you wanted to be called Kai!"

"Yeah, well, now I want to be Hana! You got a problem with that?" I growled. Zuko quirked an eyebrow, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" I yelled. Zuko shook his head, no doubt highly confused about my change in mood.

"Zuko!" another voice rang out as brown haired figure appeared at the top of the stairs as I groaned a little too loud. "Oh, you found her." Katara said, I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, sorry to burst your bubble Katara, I'm still here!" I yelled at her. Katara flinched back in fear. I sighed, calm down Hana, your just angry because of how you found Zuko this morning, it's probably nothing.

Well, I thought it was nothing till I saw Zuko back up and take Katara's hand in his. My jaw almost hit the floor, my heart shattered into a million pieces as I could feel everything that Zuko and I had been through just flung out the window and eaten by a whale-shark.

"You don't have to take it out on her, Hana." And then in one second I went from sad and heart broken, to furious.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll take it out on something, and you better hope that you or your girlfriend aren't anywhere near me!" I yelled as I stomped passed them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko yelled back as I took a few steps down. I spun around.

"Nothing! I hope you and Katara have a happy life and have lots of little babies! I hope you love your life and I hope you told her how I got my memories back!" I screamed my voice sore as I turned back around and stomped down the stairs. I was grumbling to myself the whole way down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom and came back to the little camp. The people who were there stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"What?" I snapped. Sokka looked at me with weary eyes, "we just heard a lot of shouting, that's all."

I frowned at the boy, "well, none of you have to worry! I haven't left, I haven't told Azula and I sure as heck haven't killed Zuko or your sister, so let's just leave it at that. Can't I get a little privacy around here?"

I screamed at them, I felt a little bad at yelling, but I was just so ticked off at everything. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, something that I had picked up from Zuko after spending so much time together. I heard footsteps behind me as I turned and saw Zuko and Katara emerge from the towers door.

"What is wrong with you?" Zuko asked, a slight anger tinted his voice. I scowled, "nothing, you don't worry your little head." I said as I spun away from him and walked away. I had no idea where I was going; all I knew was that I had to get away from all of their prying eyes. I passed the water fountain that Suki was washing the plates in as I reached the steps that led down into another area. There were four great statues here, all carved into the stone, they were so big I had to crane my neck to see the top of them. Turning around I looked out over the gorge that the temple resided in. I walked to the edge and sat down, crossing my legs and looking over the edge I saw until the very bottom of the gorge, there was a small river below, well, it could have been huge but from this distance it looked really small. I sighed as I picked up a small rock that was by my side. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to feel this way about that idiot prince? Why did he have to kiss me? I sighed again as I flung the rock as I watched it fall down, once I couldn't see it anymore I groaned.

"Stupid Katara." I grumbled.

Someone cleared their throat as I looked over my shoulder, Suki stood there, her arms were crossed as one of her eyebrows was quirked.

"You want to talk?" She asked, leaning down to me. I leaned my head on my hand which was resting on my knee, "nope." I popped the p as Suki laughed. "Well, bad luck, we're going to talk." Suki took a seat next to me. I sighed, couldn't I just sit by myself in peace. It was silent for a few minutes before I heard Suki open her mouth. "You like him, don't you?"

My head spun to hers, she wasn't looking at me, but looking out over the gorge, I chuckled as rubbed the back of my head.

"I used to…well, I don't even know anymore, back before everything happened, Zuko went through a change and with my connection to the water spirit, I was able to enter his mind and help him through the decision. I…I told him something, that brought him back to me and then…then Azula happened and I abandoned everything I knew and I sided with her. Iroh…Iroh!" I jumped up, how could I be so stupid? How could I forget about the man, he had jumped in front of me at Ba Sing Se the protect Zuko, but he was also the one who kidnapped me from my home. I looked back down to Suki, "I have to find something out." I said to her as I ran all the way back up the stairs. I spotted everyone around the fountain, but I couldn't see Zuko anywhere. I rushed up to Aang.

"Aang, where's Zuko?" I rushed out, the Avatar looked at me, "He went into the temple with Katara, she wanted to show him something." I noticed how Aang's voice was bitter when he talked about them; I shrugged it off as Aang pointed me in the right direction. I took off running into the temple, it was dark and cold in the temple, Aang had said that they were going to the prayer chamber, whatever that was.

I ran through the halls, finally I reached these large wooden doors with the Airbender symbol on them, one of the doors was cracked open a little as I peered in. I heard hushed voices and I knew it was Zuko and Katara.

"What did she mean about her memories, how did she lose them? How'd she get them back?" that was Katara, I heard Zuko sigh.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that she is finally out of that place and my debt has been repaid."

Debt? What is he talking about, what debt?

It was silent and I finally decided to make my entrance, I pushed the doors open and almost ran out of the room, Zuko and Katara were in a tight embrace.

They heard me as they broke apart, Zuko immediately gave me an annoyed look as Katara looked surprised.

"What do you want?" I heard the anger in his voice as he spoke to me. "I need to talk to you…privately." I looked over at Katara.

Zuko shifted closer to her, "You can say anything you want in front of her." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I need to talk to you about the catacombs, about what Azula said about Iroh." It took him a few minutes to remember what I was talking about, when he realized he looked down at Katara, "Katara, can you give us a minute?" she looked up at him and nodded.

She walked past me, giving me an icy cold glare, once she passed me I rolled my eyes at her, the door shut behind her as I looked back at the Prince.

"What did Iroh tell you, about the kidnapping?" I asked him, Zuko rubbed the back of his head, "not much, all he told me was that sixteen years ago, my grandfather and the commanders ordered him to infiltrate the Northern Water Tribe and steal the Princess. It pained him to do so but he did it anyway, but he told me that he was ordered to kill you, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he took you to the Earth Kingdom and gave you to Gansu and Sela, also telling Sela about your powers, once he returned to the Fire Nation the word had spread about you dying at sea, it seemed to please my grandfather and it was dropped, they never spoke about it again."

I was speechless, but I didn't know what to feel, should I feel happy that Iroh didn't kill me or sad that he was the one who took me away from my family? It was all so confusing, and the only person I could talk about it with was standing right in front of me, but for some reason, we were both attacking each other.

"Was I a debt?" I said to him, Zuko looked at me and flicked his hair out of his eyes. "What?" he asked. I could feel the tears building up "Don't lie to me! I heard you with Katara, was I some sort of debt that had to be repaid?" I yelled, Zuko looked uncomfortable, well good.

"Everything that we have been through, was that all for show? Did you even care about me for one second while we were together?" a tear rolled down my cheek as I hastily rubbed it away. Zuko wasn't answering me, "All the times I helped you, saved you, when we first met, with Gow. And I…I threw myself into him for you! I saved you when you released Appa! I used my power and I saved you, without me you would have been dead—"

"YOU LEFT!"

Utter silence.

I stared at the man in front of me, I had never, in all my time travelling with him, heard him yell like that. His chest was heaving as his eyes were wide and blazing, "You abandoned me! You left me alone! I had no one, uncle had been taken and you had sided with my sister! Believing her then the people who truly cared about you! You broke my heart, Hana."

I sucked in a deep breath but Zuko beat me to it, "I spent all those months trying to get over you, I knew in my head that you were living it up with my sister, I tried to move on, and Katara helped me. But when I found out you weren't with her, I lost my mind, I thought you were dead…"

The tears were freely falling down my face, I didn't care what happened to them, let Zuko see them fall.

"You saved my life, back in Ba Sing Se, and when Sokka mentioned the Boiling Rock, it was a chance, and I took it. You don't know how hard it was…"

"Excuse me? You think you had it hard? How do you think I felt? Do you even know what happened to me in that place? Don't tell me 'how hard it was' because I know hard, I went there and got the t-shirt! Do you know the pain I went through, the torture? I was beaten every single day until I lost my mind, until I couldn't remember my own name! That's it, isn't it? The debt, you felt sorry for me because I was stuck in that place, I had saved your life and you wanted to repay it. What were you going to do after? Just leave me on the beach and sail off into the sunset with Katara, that everything would go back to normal? That I would still be that sweet little girl that you knew a year ago? Newsflash Zuko, nothing is going to be the same again!" Zuko was silent; his gaze was cast down as he looked at his feet.

"Tell me, Zuko. Did you ever care for me?" I whispered. Zuko's head snapped up, "Don't even try that, Hana; you can't go around saying that I never cared for you! When you left me on the boat I spent the whole night looking for you, when I saw you with Jet…well, you know how that turned out; I jumped of a bloody cliff to save you Hana! I dived off a cliff to save you because I didn't want you to die! So don't tell me I never cared about you, because I did, you were the first friend that I have ever had."

I looked away, I felt so horrible, how could I have said that, of course Zuko cared about me, all those things he just said proved it.

"And I know it's hard for you to understand and accept this, but I am with Katara."

In my head I didn't register what he had said, instead I ran up to him and kissed him, I grabbed his face with both of my hands and pulled his head down so that his lips met mine. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as they gripped me tight, my eyes slipped closed as every rational thought left my mind, my hands moved back from his face and through his hair, it was soft and fluffy, just like I had imagined it. His hands moved up and down my back, his palms moved over my bare skin on my back which sent a trail of fire through my body. My hands went to the back of his neck as I played with the ends of his hair, I felt one of his hands move to my hip, leaving my body tingling, his hand gripped my hip bone as I broke away and gasped…

But in reality, we were still three meters apart, his last sentence finally rung through my mind as I sighed and brushed a few stray tears away with the back of my hand. "Ok," I said softly as I met his gaze again, he nodded, I could tell from this distance that he was gritting his teeth. I turned from him and started walking to the large oak doors.

"Hana," his voice stopped me dead in my tracks, I imagined him rushing over to me and taking me in his arms and planting a kiss on me, I turned. He was still standing where I last saw him. "I am sorry," he said to me, I looked away again; I could feel the tears staining my cheeks again.

"So am I," I whispered to myself, hoping that he didn't hear, I pushed the doors open as I stepped out, a cool breeze hit me in the face as I jumped when I spotted Katara walking towards me. She didn't say anything, just walked passed and closed the door behind her. I leant back on the door, taking slow deep breaths; I finally pushed myself off the door and was walking back towards the main area when I felt her presence beside me.

"Maybe it's time I went home, Yue…" I sighed as I looked over at her, Yue's eyes had crystalline tears in them, I knew her heart was breaking, just like mine had. "It's probably for the best, no one wants me here, and I guess mum and dad have been wanting to see me for fifteen years, come to think of it, my birthday was a few weeks ago, I guess that makes me seventeen, huh?" I said more to myself then Yue, "It'll be nice, to be in a place where people want me, and leave all the fighting to the Avatar. They won't need me."

"You're wrong." A voice called out, it wasn't Yue, and it wasn't me, I turned and looked over my shoulder. Aang stood there, his eyes glanced over at Yue, he couldn't see her, could he? Of course he can, he's the Avatar, the link between this world and the Spirit World.

"What?" I said to him, I noticed that Yue had disappeared now. Aang took a few steps towards me, "You're wrong, we do need you. I need you."

I just stared at the boy, "You have abilities no one could imagine, you have a part of the Water Spirit inside of you, which makes you special. You are kind and you put others before yourself, you're headstrong and a great leader."

"Aang, no one wants me here, I should just go home to the Northern Water Tribe, it's where I belong."

"You belong here, with us!" Aang protested, I shook my head, stepping up to the boy I took his hand in mine. "Aang, it'll be better for everyone, trust me. I'm no help, really, I've been through too much, I just want to see my parents."

"So you're just giving up?" he growled, yanking his hand from mine. I shook my head, "No, Aang, I'm just…so tired…everything that happened in Ba Sing Se, the Boiling Rock, here…I'm exhausted, I've travelled to so many places that I never dreamed of, but it's time for me to go home, I'm the heir to the Northern Water Tribe, I'm going to be the chieftain, you wouldn't understand…"

Aang frowned, "I do understand, and I understand that you're running away! Believe me, I know the feeling, when I found out I was the Avatar I ran away, I didn't want the responsibility. But I need you here, you have really strong powers and I need all the help I can get with fighting the Fire Lord!" I looked away, so was that all I was, a weapon? Aang had said he only wanted me for my powers, not because of who I am.

"I'm sorry Aang." I said as I turned my back on him. I could hear him calling my name but I didn't care, I came out into the courtyard, everyone was busy doing something. I didn't have any belongings, only the clothes on my back, everything had been taken from me before I went to the Boiling Rock, oh well, I had gotten lost in the desert once when I was little and managed to survive; now I was older and could so all sorts of freaky stuff. I passed Suki who was sitting with Sokka by the stairs that led up to the surface as she saw me.

"Kai, Kai where are you going?" she asked me, I placed one foot on the stair and felt a hand grab me and spin me around, I came face to face with Suki as I frowned, "let go of me," I growled, Suki let go of my arm, "You're leaving." It wasn't a question. I nodded, "Yeah, I can tell when I'm not wanted around here." I said, my eyes looked over at Sokka as he was giving me a dirty glare, I scoffed, "see you later, Suki." I said as I turned and ran up the stairs.

It was a long way up, when I reached the top I was already out of breath, around me were loads of trees, all tall and towering over me, leaves littered the forest floor as the sunlight barely came through the canopy. Raking through my brain I remembered that the Western Air Temple was on an island, so I would have to find a means of transportation to get to the Northern Water Tribe, or go to the Earth Kingdom and find a boat there. I looked up in the sky, the sun was nearing its descent as I began walking, the leaves crunched under my feet. Drawing water from the grass below me I made a water ball in the palm of my hand to entertain me, I threw it up in the air and twirled it around me, it kept me entertained for a while. I made it long and turned it into ice, as well as entertaining me, I was practicing my bending, I knew I would never be as good as, ugh, Katara, but maybe I could be just below her. Separating the water I made hundreds of little balls that floated around me, I smiled at my handiwork, I made them circle all around me and then clump back together I one giant ball.

Then I realized I was thirsty, I made a smaller ball and caught it in my mouth as it dribbled down my chin, at least no one saw that.

I didn't know how long I walked for, but the sun was setting, my stomach growled as I held it, I looked around, I was in a denser part of the forest, though just up ahead I swear I could see a clearing. I reached that and smiled, it was a small clearing; I took my shoes off and sunk my toes into the soft, green grass. I looked around and gathered a handful of sticks and set them out in a neat little teepee. Looking around again I saw two stones and began hitting them together, how I wish I could firebend right now, then banished the thought immediately. It took me a good while until the sparks hit the wood and ignited. I placed another small bundle by my side, so I could top it up. By now the sun had almost set, I looked up, the sky was a beautiful orange and purple, the clouds I could see were turning a light pink as I laid back on my arms. I was staring up into then ever fading sky, my thoughts drifted through my head as I felt my eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

How would I get to the Northern Water Tribe, I had no money, no food, nothing. I couldn't really go around proclaiming my title, or could I? maybe if I claimed I was the long lost Princess they would send someone for me, or maybe an assassin would come for me, I mean, the Fire Lord did want me dead sixteen years ago. Who knows, well, I sure didn't.

What will my life me like once I go home, it'll change, that's for sure, I'll no longer be Hana from the Earth Kingdom, daughter of Gansu and Sela, sister to Sen Su and Lee.

I'll be Princess Kai, or Chieftain Kai of the Northern Water Tribe. Or it is Chieftess? I have no idea. I'll probably never be allowed to leave the nation or the palace again, not after everything that's happened, what about my powers, will I have them forever? Why did they start up when they did? What caused me to be so sick that the Spirit latched itself onto me?

I had all of these questions and the only people who could answer them were my parents, I had to get there, by whatever cost.

_My feet pressed down on the smooth water, small ripples broke away and went bigger and bigger, till they were ginormous circles around me. Looking up, there was nothing around me, just an endless plain of deep blue water, high above was the moon, a silver beacon that shone down on me. A breeze whipped around me as my hair fell over one shoulder and tumbled down to my waist in the black curls that they were, looking down at my body I was dressed in a sky blue skirt that flowed around my feet, moving up I was wearing a long sleeved sky blue top, it came just above my navel and had a high neckline, dark blue waves were stitched onto the fabric. Something soft caressed my face as I glanced up and gasped. A man stood before me, his hair was so black it almost blended in with the sky behind him, his hair was so long it's ends reached the top of the water, he cocked his head to the side, his black hair glinted in the moonlight. His eyes were an amazing shade of blue, so light and full of life they almost looked silver, even in the dark it was as if they glowed. He had strong masculine features, with a straight nose, high and strong cheekbones, and full lips. He was tall and masculine, the robes that he wore were a perfect white, he was barefooted like me also. His skin was tan like mine, a natural olive tone._

"_Who are you?" I asked him, he took a step forward and extended his hand out to me, "I have been called many names. Yin, Ocean, Pull, the Black Fish. But I prefer, La." I felt my eyes widen, "You're the Ocean Spirit, inside of me." I touched my heart. La nodded. "I am, my counterpart, Tui, resided in your younger sister. But…complications happened and Tui passed from this world." I shook my head, "How could a spirit die? I mean, you're a spirit aren't you, immortal and all that?" La chuckled, "My dear Kai, you have a lot to learn young one. Tui and I craved the mortal world, thousands of years ago we were spirits, but we manifested into the Koi fish, thus, abandoning our immortal status. When you were born you were very sick, your father brought you to our pond and asked for us to give your life, I offered part of myself for you, healing you, giving you half of my powers. And therefore, a part of me lives in you."_

"_But what about Yue? How did she end up being the moon spirit?" I asked him. La got an angry expression on his face, "Yue was born sick as well, when she was born your father brought her to us as well, he didn't want to lose another daughter so Tui granted Yue life, infusing with her like I did with you. Yue had the moon sprit in her, but, last year, when the Fire Nation attacked the Northern Water Tribe, one of them killed Tui, my sister."_

_I gasped, oh no. Now everything made sense, "Yue realized the gift she had been given, and sacrificed herself and became the moon sprit. It was a hard decision, but she did it for her Nation and the world. And I am grateful to Yue and Tui, for if Yue had not been born ill, she would never have had half of Tui inside her."_

_I looked away, and up at the moon. Yue. I am so sorry._

"_Which come back to the reason why I'm here." I looked back down at La, he had come closer, and I could see how much handsomer he was up close. Get a grip you idiot, he's like a gazillion years old._

_La smirked._

_He couldn't read my thoughts, could he?_

_I made eye contact with him again._

_Oh Tui, he could…_

_I cleared my throat, "you were saying?" I said, my voice shaking. La's face was distraught. "I'm here to tell you of your own destiny…"_

_My eyebrows furrowed, I crossed my arms. "A destiny? I thought my destiny was to rule to Northern Water Tribe, learn how to be a princess and all that, and hopefully not burn the city to the ground."_

_La chuckled, "No, Kai, there is a reason for everything in this world, do you think it was merely coincidence that the Avatar was trapped for one hundred years, a coincidence that Zuko and Iroh were the ones who found you, the man who kidnapped you from your own home. There is a reason for everything, remember that Kai."_

"_Cool. Reason for everything, got it. Now, what is it about my destiny that has you looking like I just peed in the ocean?"_

_La gave me a blank look, "this isn't the time for jokes, and I'm serious."_

"_Sorry, it's how I defuse the tension. Like when Zuko blew me off the cliff, he was so mad at himself so I just had to make—sorry, go on." I said sheepishly._

_La sighed and brought a hand to his face, "why did I ever leave the Spirit Realm?" he grumbled to himself._

"_Geez, and here I am, thinking that spirits were supposed to be nice and not be sarcastic, leave that stuff to me."_

"_Kai, time is running out, I need you to listen very carefully. There will come a time where your powers will have to be used. But after…"_

"_After?" I pressed him, La made eye contact with me._

"_You'll die." _

* * *

><p><strong>(Runs and hides in a cave with Zuko.)<strong>

**Please don't kill me, i already feel bad, and i wrote the damn story.**

**Review and tell me ways in which you'll kill me. Oh and if you go waaaaay back to when she spent her first night with Kanan and Lily you'll probs figure it out anyway, i've had it planned since forever...**

**Love me? xo**


	23. Confrontations

**Thank you to the following;** _**Dove is the Way, claudine1e, whiteink254, Chisana Hikari, LunaRoo, paiza, UN-SYNC, Theshowofme, BroseidonTheGodOfTheBrocean, Kitsune232, jamie0360 and LiveOutLoud143.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>REPLY'S<strong>_

**Dove is the Way - Naw thank you, and i know, i'm pretty upset!** xo

**sparrow - Here it is! xo**

**Singer of Water - Oh my god this made me laugh so much it's pretty funny. Oh yes, their half spirit bodies! xo**

**Turtleduck98 - Haha no idea what i'm doing, and i used to ship them, but them i got Oc-itus! And i want to know what you think is going to happen but i dont because i want to see your reaction if you are right/wrong. Hopefully you're wrong because it'll be funnier...in a good way xo**

**C Guest - YAY, one of my favorite reviewers! Haha i think everyone who read that chapter wanted to kill him. And maybe everything will be resolved. MAYBE. Your stare of doom was pretty intimidating...Suki is pretty damn amazing and i was so sad she didnt get a bigger part in the whole series. Writing the mind reading part had me laughing as well. Kanan and Lily were the people she stayed with in Ba Sing Se, they didnt have big parts and were only mentioned in like two chapters, but yeah... aha xo**

**TeamTHEFT - I think everyone will after this chapter...xo**

**Raidersfan777 - That's a good response, it is Hana's man, or mine...seeing as Hana is my creation...anyway...! xo**

**LiveOutLoud143 - Please dont kill moi! I know, they are all treating her so bad :( Everyone seems to be against Zutara now LOL ahah go Hana! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Confrontations.<strong>

* * *

><p>ZUKO P.O.V<p>

"What do you mean she left?" Zuko growled at Sokka as he clenched his fists by his side. Sokka spun around and rolled his eyes, "I mean that she waltzed out of here, not a care in the world. Said 'See you' and left. Not that I'm complaining, the girl was trouble anyway."

"How could you just let her leave?" Zuko yelled at the boy, Sokka sighed as a new voice cut in. "You didn't give her much of a choice!" Suki yelled as she crossed her arms and glared at the banished prince. Zuko turned to the Kioshi Warrior. "What do you mean by that?" he grumbled.

Suki took a step towards him, "I mean that for the one day that Kai had been out of the Boiling rock, you all treated her as if she would kill you in your sleep. Trust me when I tell you that she went through a lot in that place, before the warden took her away, Kai beat up a guard because he was hitting a woman, she risked her own life to save a complete stranger whom she had never met. I'd always wondered what happened to her, then one day I had the chance to go feed a special prisoner. That was her, Zuko I know that you found her at the end but I went to her during her torture," Suki looked away as she rubbed at her cheek and sniffed, "she was chained everywhere, you remember how you saw her, her whole face was swollen, she had bruises all over her body, her eyes were purple and her lip was split. All because Azula wanted to use her as a weapon. She was only allowed food every three days and water every four; she was tortured none stop for the whole time she was there. When I went to see her, she didn't even know who she was, she was dying, near death. You've seen how much weight she's lost, you saw when she flinched last night remember?"

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was sitting by the fire, Suki placed herself next to Hana, who wasn't talking and looking at the bottom of her shoes. Beside Suki was Sokka, Sokka was talking to his father who was sat next to him and on the other side of Hakoda was Katara, ten Zuko. Dinner had already been finished and Aang was going around with cups of tea, Aang reached Hana who was still looking at her shoes as Aang placed a hand on her shoulder. It was as if someone had lit a fire underneath her. She jumped, let out a little cry as she scooted away from the hand. She looked back and saw Aang. Aang held the cup out for Hana with a small smile on his face, Suki watched as Hana took it with shaking hands, Suki's gaze drifted over to Zuko who was watching out of the corner of his eye, Sokka also…<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you get it now? What she's been through? And every single one of you have pushed her away. She needs her friends right now, she doesn't have anyone, and you sent her out there, by herself." Suki finished her speech as Zuko and Sokka looked at each other then back at Suki.<p>

"Sokka, how many times has Zuko tried to harm you and Katara, how many times as he attacked you, injured you? And you still let him into the group. Kai does one thing, she was confused and sided with someone else because people lied to her, she didn't hurt any of you, and yet, she suffered all the consequences, went through so much and you can't even accept her. You couldn't even give her the time of day, you were all spiteful to her, it's because of her that we all got out of the Boiling Rock, and no one even thanked her." Suki wiped away another tear.

No one spoke for a while, then sun had just set, casting the temple into darkness as some of the group went around lighting lanterns and lighting the fire pit. When Suki knew that Sokka and Zuko weren't going to reply to her she turned and went and sat by Toph. Toph had heard the whole conversation, but she didn't say anything to Suki, but she completely agreed with her. Toph actually liked Hana, Toph had felt her reaction the night before when Aang had touched her and felt bad for the girl, Toph felt her shaking and her heartbeat. Maybe if Toph had talked to her, maybe she would still be with the group.

That night there was tension with the group, tension between Zuko and Suki, and tension between Zuko and Katara. After Hana had left Zuko in the chamber Katara had walked back in and demanded to know everything that had happened between them. Zuko had reluctantly told her about how he and Hana had kissed at the Boiling Rock so she could get her memories back, needless to say Katara had flipped out and started yelling. She walked out on him and hasn't spoken to him since. Now Zuko felt like an idiot, he had ruined his friendship with Hana, the one person who actually knew him, and now Katara, the girl who liked him and stuck with him from Ba Sing Se.

Everyone was sat around the fire, everyone was chatting except Zuko, he had his head leaning on his hand as he stared into the fire. His thoughts kept on drifting to Hana, he was wondering where she was, was she ok? Where was she going? How was she going to get off the island? Should he go look for her? Was she still mad at him? And why was he thinking about Hana when he should be trying to mend his relationship with Katara and Suki, but he couldn't get the girl out of his head.

"Zuko," someone jolted him from his thoughts as he looked up, the little monk was looking down on him as Zuko moved over so Aang could sit next to him.

"I spoke to Kai just before she left, and I think i know why she's gone." Zuko looked at the boy, the fire reflected in his grey eyes as Aang looked away.

"Being the Avatar, I am connected with the Spirit realm, so I can see spirits that normal people can't, and so can Kai. Well, I'm pretty sure she can only see one specific spirit."

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Zuko said in frustration. Aang sighed, "I'm saying that Kai was talking to Yue, just before she left."

Zuko froze, wasn't Yue the girl who sacrificed herself for the moon fish? And wasn't she the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe? If so, then that would mean…

"Yue's her sister," Aang finished for him, Zuko looked over at the Avatar, in Zuko's head he remembered when he had blasted her off the cliff, Hana had mentioned that she saw Yue reaching out for her. And this morning, when he had thought he'd heard Hana talking to someone, she was probably talking to her sister.

"I think Kai may have gone back to the Northern Tribe, if Kai knows that Yue is her sister then Yue must have said something, which means we can go and get her and you can apologize."

"What?" Zuko said in surprise. Aang rolled his eyes, "Zuko I know about the fight you two had, and I know that you feel terrible about what happened, everyone can see it, Katara can. And it's obvious that Kai cares about you, more than a friend. You should have seen her face when I saw her, her heart was breaking. And I can see that you care about Kai, more than a friend and more than Katara."

Zuko's and Aang's eyes locked, and something happened. The part in Zuko's brain that had been repressed from when he had to battle inside himself came flowing out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why?" Zuko asked desperately. He watched as Hana bit her lip and looked at him anxiously. "Because…" her voice came out shaky as she took another breath, "Because I love you."<em>

* * *

><p>Only a second had passed but Zuko felt as if years had gone by, Aang began talking in his ear but he could only hear three words repeating themselves in his head.<p>

_I love you…_

She had loved him, she had told him and he had forgotten, she had saved him and he had forgotten. But it was too late, she was gone. Zuko would probably never see her again, or in reality, Hana would never want to see him again, after everything he had done to her in the past day. One day, she hadn't even been out of the prison for one day and he had made her life worse. She was given a second chance and Zuko had blown it.

* * *

><p>It was morning, the sun was hot today as everyone was still sleeping peacefully, Aang was the first to wake, he yawned as he stretched his arms above his head and rubbed his eyes, from beneath him Appa yawned in good morning as Aang's eyes caught a black object flying towards the group, with a gasp Aang jumps up and runs towards it with his glider and airbends it away, it explodes as more are launched through the air, the whole group wakes up as Aang is still airbending the bombs away as Katara and Sokka gather everyone up, Aang airbends the metal doors closed as the bombs impact the walls, the ceiling starts to crumble as Zuko spots a large piece fall from the ceiling and is heading straight for Katara. Zuko runs and dives as he catches her around the waist as they hit the floor and the rubble hits the ground inches from them. "What are you doing?" Katara growls from under him.<p>

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." Zuko stated as Katara rolls her eyes, "Ok, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now." Katara says in an irritated voice as she slides out, Zuko is left on the ground looking at her back with an open mouth and wide eyes. "I'll take that as a thank you." He says as he stands, behind him Haru and Toph make a tunnel as she turns, "Come on, we can get out through here!" she yells. Everyone begins to run for the tunnel, Aang is struggling with Appa as he catches a figure standing by the doors.

"What are you doing?" he yells to Zuko. Zuko doesn't look back at him as he speaks, "Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." Zuko takes off as he jumps over the crumbling doors and starts to firebend at the three airships that appeared form the gorge. A stand rises up as Zuko's eyes narrow at the figure on the stand.

"What are you doing here?" he yells to his sister. Azula laughs, "Well, I did come to exterminate the little rat who defied me. But seeing as she's not standing next to you, my guess is she cut you lose Zuzu. Oh well, I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" Azula flips over the railings and firebends with her feet at Zuko, he ducks as her fire impacts the structure as it begins to shake and crumble, Zuko looks up at the remaining pillars as he pushes off from the ground and runs along, he reaches a falling pillar as he runs up it, when he get to the end he launches himself off it and firebends at Azula. His first two fireballs miss the observation stand but the last one hits. Before it impacted Azula jumps off the stand and lands on the airship. Azula watches as Zuko fails to grab ahold of the airship, slips and falls into the clouds. Azula looks on as she hears a rumbling and sees a rock flying towards her, she realizes that the Avatar and his friends are underneath the rock as she tries to firebend it off but it doesn't work as she ducks as Appa flies over her. She smiles and cocks an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder at the rising airship behind her she grins evilly at the two figures standing on the airship.

Zuko's standing tall, his fists clenched and his hair waving in the wind. The figure beside him has her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed into a firm line as her own black, long hair is lose and flying around her in the wind. Her distinctive light blue eyes glaring at the younger girls'. The next second Hana and Zuko are running to the edge of the airship, their feet pound the exterior of the airship, when they reach the end they clasp hands, using her free hand, Hana moves it around herself and water from the clouds rises up. As Zuko and Hana jump from the airship the water that she is manipulating swirls around her as she watches as Azula firebends at them, Zuko kicks it away as Hana creates icicles and launches them at Azula. Azula backflips to get out of the way as Zuko and Hana land on the airship. Azula launches a fire barrage at them as Zuko dodges them and sends his own fireballs at Azula. Hana ducks and dodges her attacks as she uses a water whip and ducks under a fireball, as she slides back up she brings the water whip around to grab Azula's legs, Hana pulls as Azula flips in the air and cuts the whip with her hand encased in fire. Azula lands back on the ship and smirks. She sends a fireball at Hana who brings the water across her face as it evaporates. Zuko then jumps in front of Hana as Azula and him battle it out, Zuko kicks flames at his sister as Azula dodges them and sends her own blue flames, she looks to the side of her brother and sees Hana using her water whip to evaporate her fireballs. Zuko is nearing his sister as they both swipe away their fires as their fists connect. As they impact it causes a huge explosion, Hana covers her face as smoke and flames start to lick at her skin, something collides into her as the wind is knocked out of her as she feels herself falling, she opens her eyes and sees Zuko falling next to her. She looks around and sees Azula a few meters away, she was falling to, it seemed the impact blew them all off the airship.

Hana felt an arm wrap around her waist as she looks back, Zuko grabs a hold of her as he reaches his hand out as Appa flies below him; Katara grabs onto his arm and pulls them both into the saddle.

**HANA P.O.V**

I collapse on Zuko in the saddle as he sits up, his one arm that had wrapped around me in the air still tight around my waist as we look on as Azula continues falling through the air. "She's not going to make it." He says softly as I look at him, looking back at Azula she pulls the hairpiece from her hair and firebends from her feet to the side of the cliff, she uses the hairpiece as an anchor as she slides a bit down the cliff and stops.

"Of course she did." Zuko said bitterly. I feel eyes on me as I wiggle out of his grip, his head spins around as our eyes meet, I look away shyly, remembering our argument yesterday. Suddenly I feel someone attach themselves to me as I look over my shoulder and see short copper hair. Suki had her arms around my waist and her head buried in my back. I enveloped her hands undermine; at least someone was happy I was here. Suki pulled back and wiped her eyes, "why'd you come back?" she asked, I noticed that everyone turned to me except Aang, who was flying Appa. Sokka was sitting with Katara by the bison's head, Suki and Toph were behind me as Zuko was next to me, I scooted further away from him, so that my back touched the saddle. I sighed, "I didn't want to, trust me. But this morning I reached the coast and I saw the zeppelins, I hijacked onboard, I knew they would be coming for you guys. And when I saw Zuko fall I grabbed him and we attacked Azula. The end." I said shortly. They all seemed to buy my story as they all turned their heads and went off into their own little worlds. I leant on the saddle, looking out to the world; the wind blew my hair all around me as I watched the space below turn from tall trees to deep blue water. I sighed, I couldn't believe I was back with them, hadn't I cursed them all and vowed to never talk to them again? Well, in my head yeah. I could just jump off the bison now and swim to the Northern tribe, I was part water spirit; I could do that, couldn't I? Well, I won't risk it, first chance I get I'm ditching them all and going off on my own. Zuko, the jerk-off hasn't even thanked me for saving his life (again). I looked over my shoulder, Zuko had his head facing the back of the flying beast, my eyes glanced over at Katara, she was glaring daggers at the back of his head. Well, that was an interesting development, not that I cared (I did really).

I heard someone clear their throat next to me, I looked over and saw Sokka looking at me, Suki was curled up next to him, her head was turned up slightly so she could look at him.

"Thank you, Kai. If it wasn't for you, Zuko, my dad, Suki, you and me may still be at the Boiling Rock." I felt my eyes widened. Had Sokka just thanked me? What brought this on? My eyes flicked to Suki as she beamed up at her boyfriend (I think?). I then remembered I should answer the guy, or he might think that I'm a stuck up snobby brat.

"You're welcome," was my reply, my voice shocked me, it came out pretty sincere, I would of though the tone would have been spiteful, but no, it seemed pretty heartfelt. Suki's face broke out into a grin again as I narrowed my eyes at her, I would bet my soul that she had something to do with that.

We had been travelling for hours, my butt was cramping up and Sokka was moaning about his feet hurting. Why he would moan about them when he's sitting down I would never know.

Aang announced that he had spotted a small island we could camp at for a few days before we made our move. Yes 'our', according to La, oh sorry, La ordered me to stay with the group, which is basically one of the reasons I didn't jump off the bison into the water or rip my hair out from frustration. Aang set Appa down on the grass as Sokka bolted off the beast and onto the land, Suki followed slowly, then Toph, Katara, Aang, Zuko then myself. It was already midday and the weather was nice, everyone got together and set up all the tents that they'd be sleeping in. I sort of stayed on the edge, I didn't have anything, and I highly doubted I'd be sleeping in anyone's tents anytime soon, the only person I'd probably share with would be Suki, but if she ended up sharing with Sokka then…Ew…

Anyway, I was sitting on a rock near the cliff, the waves were crashing up against the Cliffside as the sea spray hit me in the face, it was very refreshing, and salty. I heard someone step closer to me as I turned my head slightly.

"Come to ask me why I came back, trust me, it wasn't your speech you gave me about running away." I said to the Avatar as he stepped in front of me, Aang's eyes looked down then back up, his blue tattoos stood out on his pale complexion, reminding me again that this kid was the world's savior.

"I figured it wasn't because of any of us." He said softly, his eyes locked with mine. I waved a hand, "trust me, your speech had me running away, not keeping me planted on the ground. Besides, the reason why I'm back isn't any concern of yours, or anyone's, it's mine and my own."

"But I would like us to be friends, Kai, I know what I said about you being a weapon is wrong, and I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking—"

"Your right." I cut him off, Aang stopped and stared at me, "what?" he asked softly. I rolled my eyes. "I spoke to the spirit inside of me, turns out I'm a weapon, always have been, I was just too naïve and stupid to realize it." I stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff, I turned back to Aang. "Just like it's your duty to bring peace to the world, it's my duty to help see that happen. Ergo, a weapon."

Aang shook his head, "You're not a weapon!" he yelled. I felt my anger snap as I felt the power inside of me awaken as I screamed, "Yes, I am!" I felt the waves behind me rise up, the sunlight was blocked from above they towered so high, drops of the water were hitting me as I glared at the monk. Aang looked scared, good, I didn't need friends anymore, and apparently I wasn't worth anything to anyone anymore. All I needed to was to complete my mission and that will be the end of everything. I let the waves go as they all crashed back down to the sea.

"What's going on here?" a girlish voice called out, Aang turned as I felt my lip curl into a grimace. Katara sauntered down the small hill to where Aang and I were standing. Katara placed a hand on Aang shoulder as she glared at me, "I asked what was going on here?" she repeated again. I scoffed at her, "You don't demand things from me, Katara," I snarled her name as I went to walk past her. When I was a few feet away, I felt water wrap around my waist as I gasped as I was thrown back, I hit the ground hard as the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

"Katara!" I heard Aang yell in protest. I sat up, my eyes flames as I glared at the younger girl, Katara was taking a defensive stance towards me as I picked myself up, I brushed off my clothes.

"Really, Katara, you want to fight me? I am so much stronger than you, in case you haven't forgotten, I'm part water spirit."

Katara chuckled, "of course I haven't forgotten, which is why it's going to be sweeter when I beat you and put you in your place."

"My place?" I questioned, Katara's eyebrow twitched as she smirked, "yeah, your place, below me, and without Zuko."

I almost burst out laughing, actually, I did. I laughed until my sides hurt.

"Are you serious, Katara? You want to fight me because of Zuko, for Kami sake Katara you can have him!" I yelled at the girl.

Her foot twitched as she drew water from the sea and sent a water whip at me, I dodged it and went into a defensive stance. I didn't really want to hurt the girl, oh who am I kidding? I wanted to scalp the girl, take away that brown hair and what's she got then, huh?

Katara sent a rush of water at me as I parted it with own of my hands, with the other I drew my own water and sent it at her, Katara froze it as she jumped up on it, I stepped back as she jumped and made icicles and threw them at me, I brought water across my body, swiping them away as she landed on the ground and rolled. I stepped to the side as she came at me with her fist, I blocked it with my arm as she raised her leg to kick me in the side, I blocked that with my other hand as I flicked my wrists as water came at her from all sides. I jumped back just as it was about to hit her but she used the water from the ground to launch herself upwards, I waved my hands as my water followed after her, she used her own water to push mine back, it was then a battle of stamina, whoever could keep it up would win. The water blocked her from me as I broke out into a sweat trying to keep it up, then suddenly she was in front of me, I gasped, she appeared from the water barrage, in her hand was an icicle as she lunged at me, I tried to dodge but she managed to cut me on the neck, I felt the sting from the frozen weapon as I skidded back. I brought my hand up to my neck, when I pulled it away there was a small portion of blood on my fingers.

**ZUKO P.O.V**

Zuko was fixing up his tent, he pulled the material over the rock foundation that Toph had done for him, once that was done he stepped back and examined his work, he nodded to himself, looking around he noticed that three people were missing. Aang, Katara and Hana. Zuko knew that Hana had gone off on her own, but he wondered what Aang and Katara were doing, Zuko knew that the little monk had feelings for the waterbender, but it wasn't his fault if she liked him and not the Avatar. It didn't cross his mind that the two women in his life were battling it out.

It was a few minutes later when a voice Zuko recognized as Aang called out to him, "Zuko!" Zuko's attention turned to the Airbender as Aang came running up to him, Sokka joined Zuko as they both looked at the younger boy.

"Zuko, Sokka you've got to help, it's Katara and Kai. They're fighting!" Aang huffed, out of breath. Sokka scoffed and waved his hand, "let them fight it out, what can they do, get each other's' hair wet?"

Aang shook his head quickly, "No! It's worse, they're fully going for it, I just watched Katara cut Kai, Sokka, this is serious. One of them is going to get hurt!" Sokka and Zuko both shared a look before they both took off running down to where the two waterbenders were fighting.

**HANA P.O.V**

I was breathing heavily; my right hand was shaking slightly from exhaustion as I gripped my own icicle stake. Katara was panting too, sweat was dripping off her nose, all around us were puddles of water and pieces of ice. Katara ran at me again as our weapons clashed, I managed to push her off me as she stumbled, using my brain for once I threw my stake to the ground, grabbing her weapon hand I pushed that above her head as my right leg wrapped around the back of hers as my other hand pushed down on her shoulder, we fell to the ground as the impact made Katara release her stake, she cried out as she landed on the ground as she glared at me, she tried to push me off and reach for her stake again put I grabbed her hand, somehow she managed to kick me in the stomach as I fell to the side in pain. I felt her hands grab my wrists, and then searing pain down the side of my face. I screamed in agony as my eyes closed shut, without thinking I pushed her off me as I held a hand to my face, I could feel the warm blood drip down my cheek by my eye as I tried to open my right eye, it was all blurry and it stung really bad. I shut it again in pain as I groaned. I felt a kick to my stomach as I screamed again and fell to my knees, my head was pounding as I gripped it. Opening my left eye only I watched as Katara was coming at me again with her fist this time.

There was only one way out of this situation, and it would be to use _that_ technique, I didn't have minutes to decide, only a fraction of a second before she would knock me out. Sucking in a deep breath I focused on her blood stream, the pulse of her heartbeat rung out to me as I felt her blood in her body like it was dripping through my fingers. I heard her gasp in shock and pain as her body stopped moving, my vision was fussy and I'm pretty sure there were three Katara's standing before me.

Raising my hand I clenched my fist as she fell to her knees, her body jerking in grotesque positions. I could hear and feel the blood from the wound on my face drip down my chin and drip onto the ground.

Raising my other hand I pulled both of her arms behind her back as Katara screamed in protest, her back leaned down so she was bowing to me. I stumbled forwards to her.

"How are you doing this without a full moon," she managed to say through her gritted teeth. I smiled at her, "I told you Katara, I'm stronger than you! I'm part water spirit; I am the greatest waterbender in the world! Not even you could do this!" I yelled, I could feel myself detaching from my body, I wasn't really sure with what I was doing. I used Katara to grab her icicle stake as she held the point to her own neck. She whimpered as I chuckled.

"The world will know of Princess Hana, the most powerful waterbender in the world. No one will dare to cross me, not even you!" I yelled in triumph as I moved my hands again, before I could do anything more a pair of hands grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. I screamed in protest as I thrashed around in their arms. Katara was released as I yelled in protest.

"NO! She has to pay! Let me go, she will pay!" I yelled as I kicked and thrashed. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip. The only thing on my mind was that Katara had to pay; I would kill her if that's what it would take.

"Get her out of here!" someone yelled as I was being dragged up the hill, my vision was still tainted red as I screamed and trashed some more.

"Let me go, I'll hurt you, I'll hurt everyone, do you know who I am? I am the Princess, release me immediately!" I screamed as I kicked them in the shin, they groaned in pain but their grip didn't relinquish. I was shoved through a tent flap and thrown into the room. I spun around and tried to dodge them and get out the tent. Their hands grabbed me around the waist as I kicked and screamed.

"Let me go!" I cried, I could finally feel the tears building up in my eyes, "she has to pay! Look what she did! She has to pay!" I screamed over and over as I tried to dodge them.

"Hana, stop!" he yelled, I stopped struggling finally as I locked eyes with Zuko.

"Zuko?" I question, faking helplessness. Zuko nodded as his grip weakened, now was my chance, I pushed his hands away as I darted for the door, Zuko cursed, I almost made it but his hands grabbed mine. Suddenly I was on the floor, my hands were pinned above my head as Zuko was sitting on my stomach.

"Let me go you scum!" I hissed. "You good for nothing, worthless piece of trash!" I growled as Zuko frowned.

"Hana, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Zuko yelled at me. Then I suddenly snapped out of it.

I stopped struggling, I stopped screaming, I just stopped being alive for a second, all of my rational thoughts came back to me.

"Zuko?" I asked again, why was Zuko here? Why was he on top of me? What had happened, why was my face stinging really bad?

"Hana? Are you ok now?" he asked again. then all the memories from the fight Katara and I just had come rushing back into me. I could feel the tears build up as I started sobbing.

And I don't mean sniffles, I mean snot nosed, hiccupping, red eyes, screaming crying. I was crying hysterically, I couldn't believe it. What La had said was coming true, no, it couldn't happen!

But it was, he warned me but I paid no attention.

"No, I'm not ok, I'll never be ok." I sobbed as Zuko finally got off me. I sat up and buried my face in my hands, I sobbed into my hands as I felt Zuko's hands on my shoulders. "Hana, what's going on?" he asked, I shook my head, I couldn't tell him, how could I? This was something I couldn't run from, or get help for. It was inevitable, La had said this was going to happen, he told me not to use it but I did anyway, and now look. I was turning into a monster!

"Hana," his voice was like velvet, but it scared me, I screamed and pushed his hands away, I crawled to the corner of the tent.

"Don't come near me! Please, I don't want to hurt anyone else!" I cried as Zuko's hands were held out in a pleading gesture.

"Hana, I just want to help." He said softly. I screamed and shook my head, "NO! No one can help me don't you get that?"

Zuko shook his head and inched closer to me, "I want to help you, just tell me what's wrong, what can I do to fix it?" he asked.

I glared, "You can't do anything! He said it was going to happen but I didn't listen!" I grabbed my head again.

"What's going to happen," Zuko asked softly. I looked up at him.

"I'll lose my mind."

* * *

><p>WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! lol i can't wait to see all your reactions, don't worry, this is only half of it, the rest won't be revealed until the very end, to keep you all your toes!<p>

God i'm so evil...

SHIT HIT THE FAN IN THIS ONE!

The title should have been,

**Chapter 22: Shiteth hath hiteth thou faneth**


	24. Interruptions & Awkward Situations

**_Thank you to the following;_ Melancholicmelons, BreeTannerHuang, Joanna Hennet, You-KNow-Why97, LokiLova, Bubble-Gum1lol, lovefairytail007, Firefly98, booklover1598, Krazylizzy12, yoohooha, SheWolfSwift and TheInkBender.**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**C (Guest)** - Haha your review made me laugh so much! Thank you so much for it, it always brightens my day!xo

**Firefly98 **- Thank you, yeah i know they are confusing, but it will all be explained soon enough, (but not yet) xo

**booklover1598 **- Sorry it wasn't quicker! xo

**krazylizzy12** - Sorry to make you cry! (not really :3) Thank you, i know the feels are killing me too! xo

**Singer of Water **- I got no clue...my brain is whacked...xo

**LiveOutLoud143 **- Yay epic! Suki is awesome, she is one of my favourite characters, she needed more screen time! xo

**raidersfan777 **- Ahaha, when i read your review i went back and read the ending again and i was like...whoa...i guess it's basically what i was trying to get across, like Azula went power crazy and lost the plot, Hana is basically given to much power and her body can't handle it so she's going to lose the plot, but they aren't the same...no no, Hana's mum loves her. both of them...maybe. xo

**Dove is the Way **- I had to read your review a few times before i got it and i was like oh, hahahaha. I love how you think Katara deserves a lecture, that mad my day! xo

**Turtleduck98 **- TURTLEDUCK YAY! i'm glad you don't hate me! I just love created plot twists and turns and speed bumps! They make a more interesting story! I give you my word that Hana will not kill Jaycee! Teaming up against Katara yes! Ahaha i guess we could have a mutual custody over him maybe? That might work? God i hate Katara in this story too, i mean, i'm writing her parts and i imagine a piano dropping on her. yeah, i'm not crazy or anything...xo

* * *

><p><strong>AN yeah, my bag guy, i didn't realise how long it had been since i last updated, well, here it is! And i present to you, my excuse in the way of random awesomeness! **

* * *

><p><strong>Toph: Welcome to Charlotte's Sincere Apology and Excuse Show! I'm joined with my co-host's Sokka and Katara. Evening guys!<strong>

**Sokka: Hey Toph!**

**Katara: Hey T-**

**Hana: Get out of my way whiny!**

**Charlotte: Hey, isn't this meant to be about me?**

**Toph: no. Who's the main character here?**

**Katara: Me!**

**Hana: Get bent.**

**Aang: I thought it was me!**

**Haru: What about me? And my mustache?**

**Katara & Charlotte & Toph: Shut up Haru!**

**Hana: Shut up Katara.**

**Charlotte: Can we please get on with this? People want to read the story!**

**Katara: No they don't, no one want's to read about some girl who's going to lose their mind.**

**Hana: Uh, yeah they do, if you look at the reviews everyone hates your skinny ass. I'm pretty sure someone wanted to drop a piano on you.**

**Charlotte: that was me...**

**Hana: See! Even the author doesn't like you!**

**Katara: *cries***

**Toph: ANYWAY, Charlotte wanted to apologize, her brother was in the hospital so she was with him and has been taking care of him so she didn't have time to write. But he's all better! I think that's everything.**

**Zuko: WAIT!**

**Everyone: what?**

**Zuko: I'm sexy.**

**Katara: I KNOW! KISS ME ZUKO!**

***Piano dropped on Katara***

**Charlotte: That wasn't me...**

**Hana: *whistles***

**Sokka & Aang: Tune in next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Interruptions &amp; Awkward Situations.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: RATING GOES UP IN THIS CHAPTER.<br>**

"What?" Zuko stammered as his eyes widened. I looked away, I didn't want to see the pity and confusion in his amber eyes. "Hana, what are you talking about, what happened out there? Why were you and Katara fighting?"

I looked back at him, glaring. "Why don't you ask Katara, she's the one who started it!"

"Stop acting like a child, all I'm asking is what drove you two, to resort to this." He pointed at my face as I was reminded of the cut she had given me, I touched my face, the blood had dried and it was already healing, I could feel it, hopefully it won't scar. "I have no idea! I was arguing with Aang and she just showed up and claimed that you were hers and she was going to fight for you. I said she could have you," something flashed across his face quickly but I couldn't figure out what emotion it was, "and she just went crazy." I explained. Zuko still didn't look convinced.

"What about you? What do you mean; you're going to lose your mind?"

I looked away again; by talking about Katara I was hoping that he would drop the subject, obviously not.

"The Bloodbending…" I sighed and met his eyes, "La, the spirit told me that if I used the Bloodbending too much it would take a piece away from me each time and eventually I'd lose it. What you just saw was a slip, I'd used the bending and I went crazy, when La told me I didn't believe him, I called him a liar." I looked away. I felt Zuko shuffle closer to me, one of his hands reached out and touched my chin, tingles shot through my body at the contact and my heart sped up, he stared into my eyes. "That's not all; I can tell when you hold something back from me."

I tried to wiggle out of his stone grip but his hand held my chin in place, "Hana, please tell me." He pleaded. His grip softened as I sighed, "La told me that even if I didn't use the bending, I'd still go crazy. It's a side effect of having the Spirit inside me, a spirit was never meant to be in a human. It would have happened to Yue as well, but she died and became the Moon spirit fully, I'm still human." I could feel the tear building up in my eyes again.

"He told me once I'd lost my mind I'd never get it back," I started sobbing and hiccupping while speaking, "Zuko—I don't—want to go—crazy." I cried, suddenly I was pressed up against his chest, my arms automatically went around his torso as I buried my face into his chest, his arms went around my shoulders as I felt his chin lean on the top of my head.

"I don't—want to forget—everyone and—everything. I want—to be—normal." I sobbed as I felt Zuko's arms tighten around me. Even though I knew what was going to happen to me, it still felt nice to be in Zuko's embrace. I knew it was going to happen, I was going to forget everyone and go crazy, but just being here, with him, it made me feel like everything was normal, like when we had first met. Doing the dishes after Zuko had dinner with us, we had laughed together and sat on the barn roof, chatting about our lives. It felt like that, just…a happy memory, that I would soon lose. I pulled back and wiped my eyes and nose with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I stood.

"Hana—"he started to speak again but I had already swatted the tent flap out of my way and emerged into the sunlight. I pulled my hand above my eyes as I looked around. The only person who was out was Toph, and she was busy picking something out from in between her toes. A hand grabbed my shoulder as I was spun around; I came face to face with Zuko. I pushed him away again, "Just stop, please," I begged him, he finally stepped away as I turned and ran. I ran down the small hill, on the opposite side to where Katara and I had our little fight. When I reached the bottom I walked to the edge of the cliff, my toes hung off the side as the wind swept my hair around me as the waves crashed up against the Cliffside, the sea spray hit me in the face, soothing my worries. I looked down, how easy would it be to just let go of everything and just jump? Flying through the air, not worrying about anything, feeling the wind circling around me. I sat down, I couldn't jump, I couldn't let go, not yet. Soon though…

Someone cleared their throat behind me as I turned my head, I was completely surprised when I saw Sokka standing there, he was the last person I would expect to come and see me, well Katara was the last person but Sokka followed closely behind. He didn't say anything, he just came and sat down next to me, his face was turned towards the ocean as I watched him, after a few seconds when I realized he wasn't going to talk or look at me I turned my own face out to the ocean, the sun was beginning its decent from the sky, it was casting the sky into a beautiful orange color, the clouds above turning pink. I couldn't remember the last time I had watched a sunset, it had been so long since I had just been _free_.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you in the Boiling Rock." Sokka broke the peaceful silence. I didn't turn to look at him, my head turned down, I didn't want to be reminded of my time in the Boiling Rock, I couldn't remember most of it, the only times I could remember where times of pain. All I remember was being in pain the whole time I was there. "Suki told me what happened after you left, I didn't realize what you had actually gone through, I thought they just locked you up. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, you're not all that bad, you made one wrong choice and we acted like you were the Fire Lord. But the truth is, we accepted Zuko quicker than you and he has done worse things to us, he's tried to hurt Aang more times than we can count. You haven't hurt any of us and we all still treated you like dirt on the bottom of our shoes." I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, I didn't want to cry in front of Sokka, but what he was saying was making me so happy, I was being accepted.

"And you saved us from the Boiling Rock, you deceived Azula for us, if it wasn't for you, we'd all be rotting in a cell right now." Sokka finished as I felt a tear roll down my cheek, it dripped off and landed on the grass at my feet.

"I'm not proud of what I did," I started, "I was just so mad at Zuko for lying to me, I didn't mean any it, I was just blinded by my rage and betrayal that I forgot to actually think about what I was doing. I used to think that the Boiling Rock was my punishment for betraying everyone, and I accepted it, and I let Azula control me again."

We sat in silence again for a few minutes, the sun had set and the last few rays were slowly dying, I saw Sokka stand up in the corner of my eye. I turned and my eyes widened, he was extending his hand down to me.

"For the record, what happened with you and Katara is just that, between you and my sister, we can have our own friendship. It's not based on my sister."

I smiled as I reached up and took his hand, he pulled me up slowly as we stood like that, we had reached an understanding, we were barely a foot apart from each other, there was nothing romantic about it, our friendship was slowly blossoming, though I only realized our hands were still clasped together when someone cleared their throat, our heads both turned as I pulled out of Sokka's grip when I saw who was standing there.

Zuko had his arms crossed and a frown on his face, his one eyebrow was raised, "Sokka," he spoke calmly. Sokka laughed, "Zuko! When did you get there, don't worry, there was nothing going on with me and Kai, don't worry buddy."

"Suki's looking for you." He said bluntly. I stifled my giggle; I could plainly see on his face that he was jealous.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head, "ok, good, I'll go see her then." He said as he quickly rushed off. Zuko's angry gaze turned to me, I smiled innocently, I felt much better after talking to Sokka, all of my worries about La and the waterbending escaped my mind as I walked up to him. His arms were still crossed and he still had a slight pout.

"Zuko," I said in a light tone. He 'humphed' as he started to turn away, reacting quickly I grabbed his arm and spun him around, "Zuko, what's wrong?" I asked him, I could see the veins in his neck becoming more prominent.

"Nothing." He spoke and turned and tried to walk away again, I ran in front of him and placed my hands on his shoulders, "stop acting like a girl, Zuko. What's wrong? Were you jealous," I winked at him as he growled.

"I'm not acting like a _girl!_ And I wasn't jealous!"

"Ah, denial," I sighed.

"Hana!" he yelled, I ducked out of the way as he swiped at my head. I laughed as I ran a few steps, when I turned Zuko was right behind me, I swerved to the side and stuck out my leg, Zuko tripped as he cried out and went sprawling onto the ground. I burst out laughing as Zuko growled, he launched himself at me as I dodged to the side and he went sailing past, I spun as he came at me again, he was planning on tackling me but I jumped out of the way, he fell to the floor again as I laughed.

"Come on, Zuko! I've been in the Boiling Rock for three months and I'm still better at dodging you! No wonder you were never able to catch Aang, you were just slow—oof!"

We both crashed to the ground, laughing. Which was a change, Zuko rolled off me as he lay on his back on the grass next to me. I curled up to his side as I felt his arm go around my back, I laid my head on the part between his shoulder and chest as I drew circles on his chest with one of my fingers. It was absolutely silent as we lay on the grass together, the sun's rays had finally disappeared and it was pitch black, the full moon shone over us. It reminded me of Yue, which reminded me of La, and me losing my sense of reality and life soon.

"Zuko," I sighed, "there won't be many more time like this so I want to say this now—"

"Stop." He cut me off as I stopped drawing circles, he stood up and pulled me up with him, his hands held mine as I looked up into his eyes. "Hana, I promise you that you will not lose your mind, I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay you. To hell with whatever the Spirit says, he doesn't know you like I know you, you are strong and you never listen to what people tell you what to do, or how to live your life."

I could feel my eyes brimming with tears yet again, jeez; the amount of crying I had done in the past few days could fill the channels in the Northern Water Tribe. "I swear on my honor as the Prince of the Fire Nation that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you stay by my side."

"I thought you didn't have your honor because you hadn't capture the Avatar?" I questioned, Zuko smiled and brought a hand to my face, he brushed my cheek, "I realized that capturing the Avatar wouldn't give me my honor, rescuing you from the Boiling Rock returned my honor to me, and well, you as well I guess." He smirked cheekily. I slapped his shoulder playfully as he cringed. After I had finished laughing Zuko took my face in his hands, they were warm and big, I knew he was going to kiss me, I was stupid if I didn't realize it already. I knew that the moon was behind me, it was creepy to imagine the Yue was probably watching this, my baby sister, ugh, would I be able to do anything without her knowing?

"You're thinking about something," Zuko spoke; I stopped my train of thought as I focused on him. "No I wasn't."

"You were, I can tell, your eyes get this sort of distant look, and your forehead crinkles, it's kind of cute but if you do it a lot you're going to get wrinkles." I frowned then stopped and raised my eyebrows, not wanting to get wrinkles, Zuko saw this and laughed, I tried not to frown as I spoke.

"Zuko." I muttered. He stopped and looked down at me, "If you're not going to kiss me then go away."

He walked away.

THE JERK!

I ran up to him, as I was about to spin him around and punch him in the face when he turned and took me in his arms, I was completely surprised when one arm went around my shoulders, the other around my waist and he bent his head. Our lips met and I felt like crying in happiness.

It was different from the Boiling Rock, that kiss was fast and rough, the other one was in my imagination but he'll never know that. Jeez Hana, focus on him kissing you right now! Not about all the other times you idiot!

Right, cool.

His lips were just as soft as the last time, a little chapped from riding on Appa all day, but jeez did he make my knees weak, if he hadn't been holding me like I was about to disappear into the wind I would have collapsed on the ground like a puddle of mush. My hands went through his hair as the hand that was on my waist moved around to my hip; my bare skin was on fire from his touch as I could hear a moaning sound. It sounded like a cat or something; it was high pitched, so I knew it wasn't Zuko. Oh Agni, that sound was coming from me! I stopped my embarrassing noise as my hands moved from his hair down the front of his neck, I felt him shiver and I smirked against his mouth, Zuko used that opening as his tongue slipped inside my mouth, the kiss became more passionate as my hands trailed down the front of his shirt. Zuko's hand on my hip tightened its hold and the one around my shoulders moved up so that his hand was in my hair. All I could feel under my hands was shirt, and I wanted skin, dipping my hands under his shirt his skin was warm under my palms. I felt him shiver again as a deep growling sound came from within him, my hands went over his toned abdomen and up to his chest. I felt the hand that was in my hair tug on it, my head dipped back as the kiss broke, Zuko was gasping for breath, "Hana," he said breathlessly. I smirked as I noticed the look in his eye, still smirking I brought my hands back down his chest, my nails raking down his body. His breath escaped him again as his head tilted back, when his eyes met mine again they were dark and full of raw passion. Zuko turned his head to the right and grabbed one of my hands that was under his shirt. He dragged me over to a large boulder a few meters away.

When we got close enough he spun me around so that my back was against the boulder, his hands went on either side of my head as he bent down and began kissing me again. My hands went under his shirt again but instead of his chest I circled them around to his back, I pulled his body closer to mine so that we were basically pressed up together, I dragged my fingers down his back, Zuko's lips left mine as he started planting kisses just below my jaw, I felt my eyes roll back from pure bliss as my mouth parted. His mouth travelled down my neck, to my collarbone, my hands fell from his back and I tried to maneuver them to his chest again but they got tangled. I growled in annoyance but I'm pretty sure Zuko took it the wrong way, or right way? I wasn't really sure, or actually, I couldn't care. His lips found mine again, this time there was more passion and hunger, my hands were still caught in his stupid shirt as I tried to subtly get them out, I wasn't working, I was getting so annoyed right now. I pulled back, catching my breath.

"Shirt. Off. Now."

I saw his cheeky grin in the moonlight as he stepped back, miraculously my hands got untangled, I helped him undo his belt around the front of his shirt, and I pushed it off his shoulders, it dropped to the floor at his feet as his hands went to my waist. I thought he was going to start kissing me again, but no. Using his arm muscles, that I could clearly see now that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was baring all of his chesty glory at me, he lifted me up, acting on instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist, now that he were perfect height and our eyes lined up he leaned forwards and kissed me again.

I was a little disappointed because the whole idea for him to take his shirt off was for the fact that I could look at him!

And to get my hands untangled…but whatever…only I could ruin a perfect moment by getting my hands stuck in his shirt!

My back was rubbing up against the boulder, it stung a little but I could care less right now.

My mouth parted and I felt his tongue slip inside my mouth, my hands went from his shoulders and cupped his face. I felt his arms move from my waist down to my butt to give me more support.

Yeah, 'support.'

I lost count of how long we were like that, kissing. I'd read moments like this in books, but jeez did they have it wrong.

My thighs hurt from holding onto his waist and my back was sore from being pressed up against the rock, I was stupidly breathless and my lips were raw from all the kissing.

But once I'd thought about them, they flew out my brain because none of it mattered because I was having my first real kiss with Zuko. Granted my first kiss was with Jet and then my first kiss with Zuko was when I didn't even remember him, so that didn't count.

Moral of my point, I wouldn't care if Azula rode in on a flying hog, shooting fire from her mouth. Because nothing could ruin this moment…or hour…I have no clue.

"Hey guys—OHMYAGNI—really?" a voice shouted, Zuko dropped me and I landed on my feet, we broke apart breathless as I saw Sokka covering his face.

"Seriously, I could have lived my whole live and been happy with never seeing that!" he cried as I blushed and Zuko chuckled. I turned and looked at him, he had a stupid grin on his face.

Yeah, I'd like to see that grin if it was Katara who found us like that, idiot.

Sokka peeked through his fingers then shut them again, "Zuko for Agni sake! Put your shirt back on!" he cried as he turned.

I felt him lean down and pick up his shirt, he placed it back on as Sokka turned back around. He lowered his hands from his face.

"Ok, good, you're finally decent; anyway I came down to tell you that dinner is done. Or would you two like to continue?" he said, winking. Zuko placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I think we'll skip dinner altogether," Sokka and Zuko laughed as I blushed some more, oh Agni, could this be any more embarrassing?

"I hope your tent is the furthest away tonight," Sokka said to Zuko, they both laughed.

Well, I was wrong, it couldn't get any more embarrassing then that. That just put the icing on the embarrassing cake.

"Ok, shall we go to dinner? Or shall I leave you two boys?" I said, grumbling as I walked away. Once I got further enough away the two boys finally got what I said.

"Hey!"

"Hana!"

I turned and laughed at them as they caught up to me, Zuko took my hand in his as Sokka walked on the other side of me. Sokka was telling us what's for dinner as we walked up the hill, I snuck a glance over at Zuko as we reached the top of the hill. As we were entering the camp I leant over to Zuko.

"Your shirts on backwards."

After the most awkwardest dinner I've ever had, which consisted of Zuko sitting next to me, his shirt the _right_ way on. Sokka sending us disgusted looks and then muttering something to Suki who was next to them, they both giggled which made me stress about what he was telling the copper haired girl. Toph was sending me knowing glances throughout dinner, that made me want to bury myself in the dirt, Katara sending Zuko and I death glares and Aang.

Well Aang had no idea any of this was going on, he was completely oblivious, thank Agni, the kid was only twelve, I doubted he knew where babies came from, I did not need him knowing what Zuko and I had been doing down the hill. We all helped clean the plates together, once that was done everyone began to go to their tents, tomorrow we were having a discussion about what we were going to do. Katara and Suki went off to their tent, Sokka went to his and Toph when to her little rock hut, she shut it up and I made a weird face.

That girl was weird. Aang went over to Appa and petted his and Momo; he then climbed on top of his head and fell straight to sleep. I felt someone tug my hand, I turned and Zuko nodded his head towards his tent.

"To sleep." I said sternly. Zuko rolled his eyes, "what else are they used for?" he said, I rolled my eyes this time as he dragged me to his tent, he unzipped it and let me walk in first. When I stepped in I was immediately reminded of earlier today when I had my breakdown. I heard the tent zip up again and I felt him kiss my shoulder. I leaned back into him and shut my eyes. Suddenly all of the exhaustion from today hit me, from the fight with Azula, the fight with Katara, fighting with Zuko and then kissing Zuko. Hard to imagine that all happened in one day. His body moved from behind me as he dug through his bag. He tossed me a pair of his black pants and a black shirt, I looked at them oddly.

"To cover up," his eyes trailed over my body, I looked down, oh yeah, I was still wearing the clothes Azula gave me, the half top which showed _way_ to much skin and my pants that hung low on my hips.

"Turn around," I ordered, Zuko sighed and turned around, his arms were crossed as I watched him carefully. I decided to play with him a little, I pulled my top off and tugged his black one on, it was long and came down to just below my butt. Grinning I chucked my red top at him, it landed on his head as he growled. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh as I shimmied out of my pants; I left his black one off as I chucked my pants at him too. They went over his shoulder as he quickly took them off himself and chucked them on the floor like they were on fire. I laughed as I pulled my hair out, it cascaded down my stomach and back, it was so ridiculously long that it came to where the shirt ended as well.

"Ok, I'm decent." I said, Zuko sighed and turned around. His body froze when he saw me.

I was holding the pants in one hand and my other hand was on my hip.

"Did you want me to put these on as well?" I asked in a sweet tone. Zuko's fists balled at his side, I could see on his face he was trying hard to resist me. Or he wanted to punch me, I was hoping for the former.

He stalked forwards, he towered over me as I gave him a sweet smile, his one hand took his pants and threw them on the other side of the tent.

"Nope." He said simply as he bent down to kiss me. It was slow and sweet.

Then the inevitable happened, I heard the zipper going down as I shrieked and ducked behind Zuko. Sokka popped his head in.

"Oh for Agni sake, _again?_"

"SOKKA GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at him, he chuckled as Zuko tried to shield me from Sokka's gaze.

"What do you want?" Zuko said calmly.

"WHO CARES, GO AWAY!" I screeched. Sokka laughed, "I will just give me a sec, I came to let Kai know that Suki is staying in my tent tonight, so, don't come looking for her." He said as he slipped out of the tent and zipped it back up, Zuko turned and rubbed my shoulders with his hands. I yawned as he chuckled, "alright, bed now, you've had a stressful day." I nodded as I rubbed my eyes. Zuko bent down and opened his sleeping bag, I slipped in and looked up at him. He undid his shirt again and kicked off his shoes, I tried not to look at his chest as he blew out the candle. The tent was cast into shadows as I felt his warm body slip in next to me, he pulled the covers up over us as I snuggled into him, his arms went around my shoulders as I laid on my side, I placed one of my legs over his as I heard him growl in his throat, "Hana."

"I'm not trying anything, it's how I sleep, deal with it," I said sleepily. Zuko sighed as I placed my head on his chest, I could hear his heartbeat under my ear.

"Goodnight, Hana."

I yawned again, "Night, Zuko."

_I thought I was going to have a pleasant dream, well, I was wrong. I touched down on the endless plain of dark water, the moon was full again above me, and in front of me was La, he was just as handsome and weird as the last time, with hair as black as midnight that went all the way to his feet and the purest white robes I had ever seen, his eyes were still the same shade of sky blue and his skin still tanned like mine. "I wanted to sleep," I said as I crossed my arms, I noticed that I was wearing the same clothes I was last time._

"_You are, Hana."_

"_In peace." I replied. La sighed, "I know you are angry about last time you were here, but do you now understand that I speak the truth?"_

_I looked down at my bare feet, "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, I guess you saw what happened," I met is gaze as he nodded. "I'd hoped it wouldn't happen this quickly, but you understand that you can't use any bending until the task is done?"_

"_Once the mission is done I'll be dead remember?" I said bitterly. La smiled weakly, "I know, Hana. It is a noble thing you are doing, but I have to ask," he swiped the air to his left as the air rippled and what looked like a screen opened and I was looking at myself and Zuko asleep in the tent, we both hadn't moved from our previous spots. We both looked so peaceful and happy together. "Why do this to yourself, and him?" I looked away from the screen, "I was going to, you should know that, I tried pushing myself away from him but I realized that I would rather spend my last week's being completely happy with him, then being sad and waiting for my death without him. In the end, love wins either way."_

_La didn't say anything for a while, "and when you die?"_

"_Then I die, Zuko will move on with his life, and I'll go to where ever it is that I go to."_

"_You know it won't happen like that." _

"_You don't think I don't know? I love him! I love him so much it hurts and it'll kill me even more when I have to die! But I want to believe that he will find someone much worthier than me, that will stay by his side and keep him happy."_

"_If that is what you wish for." He said. I nodded my head sternly._

"_But it sure as Agni won't be Katara, I will come back from the dead and kill her myself if she tried to make a move on him after I'm gone!"_

I shot up in the tent, I gasped as I held my chest.

"Hana?" Zuko said sleepily, I could hear a worried tone in his voice. "Nothing, sorry, it was a bad dream, it's all good now." I lied back down on my side, Zuko rolled over as well, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back against his body. We both fell back to sleep like that, both peaceful and completely happy.

The last thought that ran through my mind was _like hell Katara._

* * *

><p>Hehehe, i hope you all love me after this chapter.<p>

In other news.

**THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL!**

For some of you it's going to be a good thing, some bad, but none of you will find out until the very end, maybe the last word! Sayonara, and don't forget to ponder what is going to happen, and what you think the sequel is going to be about.

Hint: I'm effing evil.


	25. Lost Time

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorite's the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**NinjaGal183 - Haha i'm glad you liked the fight!**

**C (guest) - I'm glad you found it funny! you probably are soul sisters haha. Katara off a cliff! yay! Sadly no :( **

**Sukki18 - Wow, in one sitting? That's pretty impressive! Thank you so much, i love how much you love the story, it makes me so happy. And i'm glad you can picture yourself in the story, that's great!**

**Turtleduck98 - haha oh man i have missed you! Sorry for taking so long! Zuko jealous is pretty funny haha! Hana is totally YOLO'ing right now. But it all comes crashing down :( just like the Walking Dead, nothing lasts forever! God i had to Haru in this story somehow, maybe he will make a comback inthe sequel, we'll never know, well, maybe i will mwahah.**

**booklover1598 - yeah...i don't like La at this moment, but i love his character! I'm guessing he may have a bigger part in the sequel? ;) ;) **

**Singer of Water - YES! after 23 chapters it finally happened, phew! buuuuuut will it last. i hope the sequel will live up to everyone's expectations! i spent all this time planning it and i want everything to be perfect because(INSERT SPOILER). Sorry!**

**raidersfan777 - i knew someone would like this chapter haha ;)**

**LiveOutLoud143 - Yay, i'm happy about the sequel too, and i wouldn't call it awesome? well i might but maybe in a different context? **

* * *

><p><strong>AN So i'm really sorry, but my excuse is that i spent this whole time planning the sequel and the end of Lost Princess. I want everything to be perfect so i wrote everything out in my little book! and then i completely got carried away with planning out my other story on here, ugh, doing 2 things at the same time is hard :( anyway i hope you guy's like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Lost Time.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everywhere we go, Azula seems to find us there, there is nowhere on this planet where we could hide and she wouldn't find us." Sokka said from his place across from me. This conversation had been going on for half an hour now, everyone was trying to decide where to go, it was completely infuriating how they were right though, Azula had spies everywhere, they would find us and we didn't have long until the comet came, my gaze moved over to Aang who was sitting next to Sokka, he looked completely lost, exactly how I felt.<p>

"She's got spies everywhere, remember the guy that shot fire from his forehead?" Toph added I looked over at Zuko and raised my eyebrows; he smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"There must be some place Azula wouldn't think to look for us?" Suki said from the other side of Sokka.

"Azula is smart, smarter than all of us put together, if we go somewhere, it'll have to be somewhere remote, where Aang can finish his training but Azula will have no will to go there whatsoever." Zuko said. Everyone was quite, trying to think of a place where we could go for two weeks, I tried really hard to think, somewhere that was close, and Azula wouldn't think to look for us.

"Ember Island." I spoke softly that no one but Zuko heard me. Zuko's hand gripped mine as he stood up, "Hana, you're a genius!" he grinned. Everyone asked what he was going on about as Zuko began to explain.

"Ember Island, it's a small island not far from here, our family used to have a house there but we haven't been there in years, Azula and I hated it, she would never go back to that place, and she wouldn't expect us to go there because it would be right under her nose! Hana it's perfect!"

"Wait, you want us to go to the Fire Nation, and go to your old home?" Sokka said in disbelief.

"It's on top of a hill, the nearest house is on the other side of the island, it's perfect." Zuko said. I watched Aang as he stood, "I think it's a good idea, great job Kai!" everyone turned to me with smiling faces and I wanted to shy away from them, I wasn't used to all of this praise, it made me feel weird.

"We should go there right away, but maybe at night, that way it'll be harder for them to spot us." Suki said.

"No, it's when Azula will most likely have all of her forces on the lookout for us, because she knows that will be the most likely time that we'll move, it's better for us to go in the day, today maybe, the longer we spend on this island the more risk of Azula finding us first." I didn't mean to speak anymore, I felt like I didn't have any say on the matter, but for some reason I found myself speaking. I looked up at Zuko, he was looking down at me with a smile, "Hana's right, we should pack up and leave now." It seemed that everyone agreed.

Until I head a chortle from the other side of the circle, everyone's gaze moved over to the waterbender, her arms and legs were crossed tightly as she sneered at me. "and just how do you know that Azula will tighten her guards at night, for all we know you could be the very spy who led her right to us at the temple, I mean, you were on the airship weren't you?" it seemed that Katara still blamed me for that, I stood up, Zuko put his hand in front of me to stop me but I moved it out the way and walked up to her.

"Guards talk when they think you're unconscious. For the first few days of my torture at the Boiling Rock I overheard a few of the guards talking about Azula tightening security because she didn't think the Avatar was dead, and as I said before, my intentions were to leave you and the group, but it seems my humanity got in the way and I came back to protect Aang, because it's what I've been told to do, and no one, not even some stuck up waterbender will stop me." Katara stood from her place on the log as well, "you betrayed us, you attacked us, how can we trust you when we all heard you pledge alliance to Azula, how do we know they didn't brainwash you like they did with Jet? You're just as bad as Azula."

"I am _nothing_ like Azula!" I screamed, my fists clenched by my side and I wondered if we would have another fight today.

"Yes you are! You're manipulating everyone to think that you're good, I don't know how any of you can trust her, the Fire Nation killed my mother! And you sided with them, that makes you one of them, and you'll never be one of us!" I was about ready to burst and rip Katara's head off her neck, in the heat of the moment I ripped my shirt off, luckily I was wearing my bindings, and I spun around to show Katara my back. I heard collective gasps all around me, glancing over my shoulder I saw Katara's face turn to horror and disgust.

"The giant burn going down my back was given to me when I was eight, I was trying to protect my mother from bandits and they burned me, it never healed. And if you recall, I didn't have the best time in the boiling rock, they used fire whips to slash my back and I know for a fact that on my hip is a handprint that was burnt onto my skin." I turned to fully look at Katara, "why would I ever side with a nation who did this to me, these scars will never heal, and I have to live with that forever." I took my shirt and pulled it back over my head. "I'm sorry that the Fire nation took your mother away from you, truly I am, but taking it out on me won't solve anything. Trust me, you will see your mother again, but to blame me for your mothers' death is just plain stupid, Sokka doesn't blame me, and he lost her too. I admit I made a mistake, but I've paid for it, I've suffered the consequences for turning my back on the people I care about, I know what betrayal feels like Katara, why do you think I helped Azula? Zuko and Iroh lied to me, they were my family, and they betrayed me and then I betrayed them. Betrayal is just one big circle of lies and anger, the more you dwell on it, the more it will build inside of you until it bursts and you take it out on the people who care about you most." I could see tears pooling in her eyes, everyone around was quiet, no one wanted to speak. Katara started to turn around.

"Katara," I called out, "Before Zuko found me, I had a family in the Earth Kingdom, I had an older brother, and then he went to war with the Fire Nation. I don't even know if he is alive. So I can understand your pain, I wanted you to know that." Katara continued walking, I sighed as I felt someone come up beside me and place a hand on my shoulder, they squeezed with reassurance as I glanced over my shoulder into bright amber eyes. Everyone began to disperse, we all wanted to get off this island and find somewhere safe for a while.

"I don't want to fight with her, Zuko."

"I know, Hana, what you did was very brave and I know that Katara will thank you for what you said."

"But it won't change how she feels, she wants to blame someone for her mother's death, and I'm the perfect person. I need to go speak to Sokka." I pecked him on the cheek as I ran away from Zuko.

I found Sokka packing up his things in his tent, "Sokka?" I spoke his name softly as he turned and saw me, "Hey, Kai, shouldn't you be helping Zuko pack up?" he asked as he stood in the tent.

"I came to ask you something, about your mother." Sokka looked away with pain on his face, I felt bad for asking now. "How did she die, Sokka?" Sokka looked back up at me and sighed.

"It's not a day I like to remember…"

And so Sokka told me about the day the Fire Nation attacked the Southern Tribe, looking for the last waterbender, how Katara had run to Sokka and their father, telling them that there was a man in their house, how when they had got there, she was already dead.

I covered my face in my hands, how awful for Katara, to be so young and witness that kind of thing!

"Did you guys ever find out what battalion did it?" I asked, pulling my hands away, Sokka was wiping away a tear when he looked confused, "Battalion, what do you mean?"

I looked at him shocked, "You don't know? Sokka, the Fire Nation navy is made up of many different battalions, not just one. Found that out from my brother, I'd just assumed you knew."

Sokka shook his head, "no, I was so young I never thought about it, dad never liked to talk about that day and Katara and I just assumed it was the fire nation as a whole who did it."

"Sokka, do you think that if Katara found out who killed your mother she'd be able to move on and accept me into the group? My intention was to never fight with her, but certain…circumstances clouded my judgment the other day, I just want to find my place in this group."

"She might…but how are you going to find them?" he asked. I leant forwards on my knees, "Sokka, I need you to think, all battalions have specific flags, I need you to think real hard and see if you can remember what flag they had." Sokka closed his eyes tight as I could see the lines forming on his forehead.

"It was…I think. Sea Ravens?" his eyes opened and I was already out the tent, I was running to Zuko's tent on the other side of the camp, I hit the flap away as I skidded to a stop in the tent, Zuko was turning to look at me with a confused look.

"What Fire Nation battalion has Sea Raven's as their flag?" I said breathless. Zuko was silent for a second before he spoke, "The Southern Raiders, Hana, what's this all about?"

"It's the battalion that killed Katara's mother, and I'm going to help her get revenge on the man who killed her mother so that Katara can forgive me." I went to leave the tent but Zuko grabbed my arm and spun me around, "You can't go with her, Hana."

"I can Zuko, this is the only way Katara can move on, you should understand how much this means to her, you've got no idea what happened to your mother, what would you do?" Zuko sighed as his grip loosened and I left the tent. I walked over to Katara's, I was about to call out to her when she stepped out. We both stood still, not saying anything until she began to walk away from me, "Katara, I know how to find the man who killed your mother." She stopped walking and turned, her face twisted into shock.

"What?"

"Sokka recognized the flag on the ships and Zuko told me who they are, we can go Katara, and get revenge for your mother."

"And why would you do this for me?" she growled.

"Because I know what it's like not knowing, I have never met my real parents, and after the war, I finally get to see them, but you won't see your mother for a long time, and I would hate it if you blamed me for the rest of your life, because I don't want to be your enemy Katara, I just want to help."

Katara seemed like she was considering it, she ran a hand through her hair and turned to me, "fine, we'll go." I nodded as I set off to the tent to collect my things. Zuko was waiting and of course he tried to talk me out of it, "Hana this is crazy, you could both get hurt."

"It doesn't matter, if I can help Katara get closure then I'm going."

"Yesterday she was going to kill you! Now you're willing to help her?" Zuko yelled, I sighed and rubbed my face, "Zuko, you don't need to understand, but you have to accept that I am going, now, you can either help me, or be against me, it's your choice." I flung the backpack over my shoulder as I walked out of the tent, I heard Zuko following. Katara met me by Appa.

"Aang I need to borrow Appa." Katara said monotony, Aang looked shocked as he looked to me and I nodded. "Aang, Katara needs closure, and this is the only way she can get it."

"Can you just forgive and forget?" Aang said desperately, Katara shook her head, "you don't understand, she was my mother, and I need this." I stepped forwards, "Aang, I swear nothing will happen to her, you have my word," I hoped Aang heard the double meaning, it seemed like he did as he turned to Katara, "just one thing, when you find him, don't kill him, take out all your anger on him, but don't end him, you'll never forgive yourself and you'll feel much better, trust me."

Katara rolled her eyes as she threw her bag up on Appa and climbed up. I turned around to Zuko and hugged him, I felt him hug me so tight that it was slightly hard to breath, he let go. "Remember, you need to find the communication tower, but don't be seen otherwise they'll warn them before you even get there. Are you sure you don't want me to come?" he whispered the last part; I stood on my toes and kissed him. He hugged me tight again as I stepped back, "I'll be fine, but if I use my bending today, which is a high possibility, I'm going to need you tonight." He nodded and he looked like he was about to knock me out so I didn't go. I placed my hand on his cheek, "don't worry, we'll be fine." I kissed him one last time as I turned and hopped up onto Appa, "Stop frowning, Zuko! You'll get wrinkles before you're twenty!" I saw him roll his eyes and wave as Katara motioned for Appa to start flying. We took off in the sky as I unrolled the map from my backpack; Zuko had told me where the nearest communication tower was as I walked up to Katara. "We need to head east, the communication tower is there." Katara nodded stiffly as she turned Appa and we headed east. Zuko had said it would take until sundown to get to the tower, I sat down at the back of the saddle and closed my eyes, I needed to conserve my strength for when we got to the tower, hopefully Katara would do all of the bending but I couldn't rely on her to help me should we get into trouble, for all I know, Katara could throw me over the side of Appa and let me drown.

Though, I hope that's not the case, ad our little trip would prove to be beneficial for our relationship.

God's, being nice was hard work.

* * *

><p>"Kai." Her voice was blunt and to the point as I opened my eyes and looked around, the sun had set, the stars were twinkling above and the full moon shone overhead, I smiled softly at Yue as I remembered that Katara had called me, I stood from the saddle and stumbled over to her.<p>

"I can see the tower from here, there's a small rock formation by it where I can set Appa down and we can waterbend over there." I agreed as Katara pulled Appa lower to the water's surface. I could feel my nerves tightening as my palms began to sweat, I didn't want to use my bending, but I would have to. Katara set Appa down on the rocks and we slid off him, I quickly changed into the black clothes I had borrowed from Zuko as Katara did the same, we each had cloths that would go around our faces as I pulled mine up to my eyes, I looked over at Katara to see that she was ready also, we both nodded to each other as be began running towards the edge of the rocks, at the edge Katara used her waterbending to create an ice platform as we both landed on it, she then raised her arms as a giant wave appeared and pushed us upwards, when we got to the tower we both jumped off and rolled, we snuck around the side of the tower, Katara was darting out when I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back, she was about to yell at me when we heard a door open and a few guards started talking. I gave her a look as she just frowned and peeked around the corner. Once she had seen that they were gone she took off, we crouched as we ran to the door and slipped in, inside it was dimly lit, dozens of doors were down this corridor as I looked up and spotted a vent near the roof. I nudged Katara and showed her as she nodded, she used her bending to undo the screws as I clasped my fingers together and Katara placed her foot on my hands as I boosted her up. She gripped onto the sides and pulled herself up, a few seconds later she reached down and I grasped onto her hand, I climbed up the wall with her pulling me up, when I was high enough I gripped onto the wall and hoisted myself into the vent. From behind me I heard water moving and heard the grate being placed back onto the wall as we crawled through the dusty vents. We still didn't speak as I saw Katara stop and motion for me to come up beside her, luckily this vent was big enough for the both of us. I peered through some grates as I saw a lady writing something on a piece of paper, Katara waved her hand and the ink in the bowl spilt over the side, the lady protested as she looked at her hands and the mess on her paper as she stood up and left the room.

Katara undid the screws of the vent so that it hung down; she dropped into the room as I followed her down, once in the room I walked over to a bookshelf full of scrolls and books, I noticed that they were all labeled by the battalions. Southern Raiders was down the bottom, I looked for the most recent one as I called out for Katara as I brought the scroll to the table, I rolled it out as it showed a map, flags were placed everywhere and dated.

"That one," I pointed to the flag with the most recent date. "I don't know where that is though," I said to her, Katara peered down at the map as she spoke, "Whale Tail Island. It's about a day's fly from here."

I rolled up the scroll and placed it back where I had got it from, "then let's go." I said with determination as Katara smirked. This time she boosted me up into the vent first, I turned around and held my hand out for her to grab onto it. I pulled her up and we both fixed the screws back onto the vents just as the door opened and the lady walked back in. I breathed a sigh of relief as we left the communication tower.

* * *

><p>Back on Appa Katara was flying him again, I felt bad for the girl as I quietly walked up to her.<p>

"Katara, why don't you let me fly Appa for a little while, you need your strength." Her head turned to mine; the purple bags under her eyes pretty much defined her face right now. "I have plenty of strength; I'm not a helpless little girl anymore." Katara then told me about how she was in the hut when the fire nation man came, looking for a waterbender, how her mother had sent her away because she was going to give herself up as the waterbender so Katara didn't die. I could feel my insides turning cold as she told me the story, no little girl should have to go through that. I placed my hand on her shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry, but you need to sleep, otherwise you'll be no use." Katara nodded as she stood and left Appa's head, I watched her as she lied down on the saddle and closed her eyes. I gripped Appa's reins in my hands as I pulled the map out from my bag and rolled it out beside me, I located Whale Tail Island on the map and as Katara had said, we will probably get there by sunrise. I looked behind at Katara again and saw that she was sleeping peacefully, I had no idea the type of pain Katara must be feeling, blaming herself all these years for their mothers' death.

I was trying not to fall asleep as I could see the sun rising on the horizon, I pulled a telescope out of my bag as I searched across the waters. Something then caught my eye, it was a ship anchored in the sea. Once Appa was close enough that I could make out the flags I yelled "Katara!"

I heard her awaken as she scurried over to me and took the telescope from my hands, "The flag, look at the flag, its Sea Ravens." I looked to the side of me at Katara as she pulled the telescope down from her face, her brows were knitted together as she grit her teeth.

"Let's do this." She spoke with such ferocity and determination that she had me in awe for a second, then I remembered what we're about to do and I focused on bringing Appa down to the water, Katara stood up on Appa's head behind me as she began to wave her hands in the air, Appa dived into the ocean as a bubble appeared around his head. "Kai, I can feel the soldiers on the ship, use your bending!" she yelled at me as she kept the bubble in place, I swallowed nervously as I nodded, I used my bending as I felt for the soldiers on the deck, I made a water whip rise out of the water and curl around one of the soldiers, I ripped my arm back as I felt the man fly into the water.

A sharp pain went through my skull as I cringed and pressed my hand to my head, I groaned as I heard Katara shout my name, "I'm fine, don't worry!" I reassured her as I rose Appa out of the water. From our place on the other side of the ship Katara made a giant wave barrel into the ship, we heard the cries of the soldiers as they all fell into the water and I felt a deep satisfaction from that. I shook my head, no, now is not the time to lose it! It was one measly water whip, which will not send me over the edge, it won't!

Appa landed on the deck of the ship as Katara and I both hopped off him, we ran to the door and I pulled it open as Katara ran in, her water enveloped both of her arms as I hoped that she would do all the fighting with water, and I could just use my fists. We ran down the corridor, Katara passed a door and then when I ran passed it opened and a soldier emerged with a sword. He slashed at me as I dodged and grabbed his wrist and kicked him in the stomach, he flew back into the room as I slammed the door shut and used his sword and placed it through the handle so he couldn't get out. Katara was smirking at me as we continued running; we reached the end of the corridor as we came to the last door. I sighed, I would have to use my bending now, I found a window just above me as I pictured the ocean below me and plucked a small piece, it slithered in from the window and hovered around my waist in a circle. I looked at Katara, "Are you ready?" I asked her, she nodded as we both used our water and burst the door open. Luckily it seemed only the captain was in the room, I used icicles to smash at his feet as he jumped and backed up against the wheel. He tried to firebend at me as I brought my hands up and the fire evaporated. I watched as Katara ripped her cloth from around her face down as she stalked up to the man.

"Who are you?" he stuttered as his eyes widened at Katara.

"You don't remember her? You will soon, trust me." I spat at him. The captain tries to firebend again; as he outstretches his arm it stops and begins to move painfully. I look at Katara to see her eyes watering as she begins to bend his body to her will. I look back at the captain, "Think back on your last raid at the Southern Water tribe!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Please I don't know!"

I growled and banged my fist on the floor, "Don't lie! You look her in the eye and tell me you don't remember what you did!" I watch as his eyes slide over to Katara, a few seconds pass when I hear Katara, "It's not him."

* * *

><p>"Kai! What happened? Where's Katara?" Aang called out as Appa landed on the ground and I slid off the bison. Aang ran up to me as I smiled at him, "Katara is fine, she asked me to drop her off at Ember Island, she had to think about some things before everyone came." Aang sighed with relief, then his face turned to worry, "did she…you know?"<p>

"No, Aang, she didn't." I smiled at him. Aang beamed and sighed with relief, suddenly I was barreled into. The air was knocked right out of me as I saw black shaggy hair and red robes. I laughed as I hugged the banished prince back; he pulled back and held me at arm's length, "Are you ok? Did you get hurt? How much bending did you do?"

"Zuko!" I laughed as the boy sighed, he closed his eyes and opened them again, when he did he laughed softly. "I'm sorry; I guess I was just paranoid, just a little."

"A little?" I heard Suki say from behind Zuko, "When you were gone he wouldn't stop pacing, let alone shut up. He kept mumbling to himself about how you were going to get captured and he'd never see you again, seriously, I was going to knock him out!" Suki and I both laughed as Zuko pouted, I punched him lightly on the arm, "At least I know you care," I grinned. He rolled his eyes as Suki came up to me; she started chatting about Ember Island. The Sokka came over, "Alright, let's get this show on the road, my sister is alone on a Fire Nation island if you don't remember!" he said loudly as he threw his bags up onto Appa. Everyone followed suit as we packed everything up. I walked over to the edge of the island where it was a giant cliff drop, I looked down as the waves crashed up against the rocks. A hard gust of wind blew across my face as my hair that was lose whipped around my face. I could feel my chest tightening as I watched the moon start to rise in front of me, I knew that behind me the sun was setting and was casting the sky into beautiful oranges and pinks. I closed my eyes and I felt the wind caress my chin, I opened them and smiled as Yue appeared to me.

"We have not spoken in a while," her voice was still soft as velvet. "I'm sorry, the last time we talked, I was a mess. But now I'm better." I said in a lighter tone, Yue smiled as she floated forwards, her transparent hand reached out for mine, I lifted mine, I was prepared for my hand to go clean straight through but what shocked me was that I felt her hand. My wide eyes looked up to see hers pooling with crystalline tears, "This isn't good, is it?" I saw Yue shake her head, "No, Hana, it means that your time is drawing to a close, if you can feel me, it means that you are close to death."

"Yeah, I know." I said softly. Her grip on my hand tightened, "do not be afraid—"

"I'm not afraid!" I defended, "I am not afraid to die! I'm worried about what will happen when I die and I leave everyone. I'm scared what will happen to our kingdom when I die and there will be no heir to the throne."

"Hana, we're going now!" Zuko called out from the top of the hill, my grip slid from Yue's as I turned and waved to Zuko, "I'll be right there!" I called back. I turned back around, "Yue?" I asked into the empty space where she had been, I sighed and looked down at my hand, I could touch ghosts and spirits now, does that mean I can see them now too? Not just Yue?

I ran up the hill and saw everyone already seated on Appa and ready to go, Suki reached down for me to grab her arm, I clasped onto it as she pulled me up, Aang made Appa take flight as we began to soar into the sky. I was still standing as I climbed up onto Appa's head next to Aang; the Avatar looked up at me with concerned eyes as I spread my arms out wide and felt the wind blow through my clothes. I felt so free, I had never felt this free in so long.

"Hana?" I heard someone speak my name as I turned, the smile dropped from my face as I saw everyone's worried expressions at me.

"What?" I asked, Zuko stood and helped me down off of Appa's head. "You were talking just then, but you weren't making any sense…are you alright?"

I had been talking, oh gods, all the bending I had used today was starting to take effect.

"Zuko—I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I just."

"It's alright, don't worry about it, how about you just sleep for now." I felt panic rise up in my throat, "No! I can't, if I sleep he'll come and he'll tell me things that I don't want to hear, he'll speak to me, all of the voices will talk to me and I can't understand them! Don't you see? He's watching me all the time, he knows, he knows everything and I can't stop him!"

"Kai, calm down." It was a new voice, I turned and saw Aang the bald headed boy, he had a nice tattoo on his forehead. "You're the Avatar, I like your arrow, what does it mean, do you know of the spirit? He's very nice, but he has hair, you don't have any."

I turned and saw more people, who were they all? They all had hair, I especially liked the girl with the red hair, it was very pretty.

"What's wrong with her, why's she acting like this?" a boy with a ponytail asked. I turned to him, "What's wrong with who? Who are you taking about? The spirit!? I know him, but he's a he, you said she, are you crazy? You don't sound real, is anything real anymore, what if nothing is real."

"Zuko you need to calm her down!" the bald boy said. "I don't know how! Last time she just snapped out of it—Suki don't!"

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as my vision went black.

* * *

><p>I was surrounded by everything soft, underneath me and above me, my head ached something bad and I couldn't move one of my arms, I tried opening my eyes, luckily it was dark, wherever I was, I blinked a few times as I tried to clear my head of what happened, all I could remember was getting on Appa and leaving the island, after that it all gets fuzzy. I closed my eyes as it helped dull the pain, I tried sitting up but my head ached even more, I dropped back on the pillows as the weight on the arm I couldn't move suddenly lifted, my eyes opened as I looked at my arm and I was shocked to see Zuko.<p>

"Hana! Thank the gods you're awake!" Zuko crushed me in a hug as I gasped for breath. "Zuko, what happened?" I gasped breathlessly as Zuko pulled away, he looked upset for a moment but he smiled. "Nothing, don't worry about it, you're awake now, and that's all that matters."

I pushed him off me as I glared at him, "tell me what happened!" I growled, Zuko rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you sort of, went a bit off on Appa, and you were saying really strange things, and I didn't know what to do, and then Suki sort of hit you over the head and she felt really bad afterwards because you didn't wake up after a few hours." He rushed out, I took a few seconds to process what he had said, I cocked my head at him, "how long have I been out?" I asked.

Zuko looked a bit green.

"A week."

"WHAT? I've been asleep for a week? The comet is in seven days! Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Hana we tried, but you wouldn't wake up!"

I sighed, I had lost a whole week, I would die in a week, I only had one week left with Zuko. I felt like crying, but then Zuko would ask why I'm crying and I probably blurt out what I was crying about.

"Just…just help me get out of bed." I flung the covers off me as Zuko grasped my hands and hoisted me out of the bed, as soon as I stood on my feet I nearly dropped to the floor, Zuko caught me around the waist.

"Just, let me help you, you've been asleep for a week, your muscles aren't working normally." I rolled my eyes, I knew that genius. I swung my arm around his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my waist. We started walking slowly as I finally looked around. We were in a giant room, to the back was a giant open door, I could see the ocean from here in the dark, the room was beautifully decorated with red's and gold's, the bed was large and I knew from experience that it was comfy. On the floor were many red and gold rugs, above there was a giant chandelier.

"Where are we?" I asked as we got to the door of the bedroom. "This is the beach house, this was my old room, everyone is in the courtyard eating dinner."

I looked at him from over my shoulder, "and why aren't you eating with them?" I raised my eyebrows at him, he grinned sheepishly, "I was waiting for Katara to come and watch you so I could eat."

"Katara? She would kill me in my sleep!"

Zuko chuckled, "Actually she was probably more worried about you than me, not that that can happen."

"What are you talking about? Are we speaking about the same Katara?" he laughed again as we descended the stairs.

"I don't know what happened with you two, Katara won't speak about it, but whatever happened between you two, it's like you guys are family, she practically ripped you from my hands when we got here."

"I find that hard to believe." I said sarcastically as we finally made it outside. The cool breeze felt sweet against my clammy skin as I breathed a deep sigh.

"Hey guys, look who's awake!" I heard Zuko yell as I heard a chorus of yells as I turned my head and saw a rush of people run for me.

I felt someone hug me and when they pulled back, to my utter shock it was Katara.

"Kai, I'm so glad you're awake!" she said with a smile as I tried not to look confused. Next I was hugged by Aang, then punched lightly by Toph, then Sokka gave me a tight hug and thanked me for helping Katara. Then Suki was last, she looked so shy as she came up to me, "Kai, I'm so sorry for hitting you over the head, I didn't mean to do it so hard, I'm really _really_ sorry." She begged as I waved my hand and smiled, "don't worry about it, I probably would have hit myself over the head too." We both laughed.

"No offence, Kai, but you look like you died." Sokka said, he was hit swiftly by Katara, who I still couldn't believe actually hugged me; I rolled my eyes, "well, maybe that's the price I pay for being asleep for the past week."

"Yeah, but wouldn't you like, be healthy?" he said dumbly. Katara smacked her forehead.

"Sokka has a point, I haven't eaten in a week, and I can smell something that smells pretty good," I said with a wicked grin. I stepped out of Zuko's grip as I wanted to walk by myself, but as soon as I took one step I felt a wave of dizziness come over me and I went to crash to the floor, someone's arms swept me up and into their arms.

"Maybe just not yet." I groaned. I looked up at Zuko and saw deep concern in his eyes. Katara then stepped up closer, "Come on, maybe some of my healing will help her."

I didn't protest, I still wasn't sure if Katara was friend or foe. Zuko placed me on the bed again, Katara told him to go eat while she would heal me, I nodded at him and told him to go, once he left the room Katara moved closer to me. What freaked me out was that she moved her head to my ears.

"They found Yon Rha's body three days ago."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? If you remember, Yon Rha was the man who killed Katara and Sokka's mother, what do you think happened? And do you think Hana remembers what happened? i'd love to hear what you all think! Though it is pretty obvious, and i'd just like to point out that the story will become a little more darker and adult, not like the show where everything is sunshine and rainbows because that's how Brian and Mike had to do it. so if there are any younger readers out there please let me know!<strong>


	26. An Idea

Hey guys! So I know you are all waiting patiently for an update, and you will have it in the next few days I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die! The chapter is really funny I think as I've had some people say that Zuko acting all lovey is kind of weird, well, this chapter is pretty funny for Zuko and Hana's relationship, or it could go the other way, depending on how people take it, anyway…oh I can't wait, I would like to share with you a few lines from the next chapter.

"Why are you being like this!" I yelled at him, his brows furrowed, "What are you talking about? I don't want anything happening to you! Isn't it normal for a boyfriend to be worried about his girlfriend?"

Oh god, writing an overprotective Zuko is so much fun!

Anyway, back onto the message at hand, so I've decided the open a deviant account! Yay! Here I'm going to post pictures about the Lost Princess, isn't that cool?! Well yeah…anyway I would also like to extend this to anyone who draws fan art (because I am quite terrible myself!) if you would like to share it, email it to me and I'll put it on there and it will have your name and everything on there, I'm doing this for all you lovely people, it doesn't matter if you draw stick figures (like I do) I would appreciate it greatly and be so honored that you would like to share your work with me! Even if you don't want it on Deviant I'd still love to see some fan art from all you lovely people!

Anyway the link to my profile is on my profile and so will my email address, I'll tell you all when I have a new photo up there and whoever emails me photo's will get a special message in a new chapter! Yay! Cant wait for you guys to read the next chapter and see some fan art, only a WEEK UNTIL THE COMET!

Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!


	27. I Know What You Did Last Week

**Thank you to the following;_ Yukari99, Nevergonnafitin, daydreamer178, Lgrog, Smokeypaw, Kiriari, LovableAmethyst129, ScorpionxGirl, moonlightjasmine, rabia1125, lilygirl592, SakuraDagger15, .9, AnisaJoseph, NameWithNoMeaning, Mr. Saxobeat, DJDvampgirlp227 and superstoyboy124._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: I Know What You Did Last Week.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Katara, what are you talking about? Who's Yon Rha?" I asked confused. Katara looked at me strangely, "What are you talking about! He's the man that killed my mother, why can't you remember him?"<p>

I tried to remember this man, but I couldn't remember anything! I rubbed my face, ok, backtrack, what was the last thing you remembered? Going with Katara to the communication tower, then to the Southern Raiders, getting there and interrogating the captain, then nothing…

Absolutely nothing, I couldn't remember anything after that, only dropping Katara off at Ember Island and going back to the group.

"I don't remember! Why can't I remember?" I yelled at her, Katara seemed equally as shocked as me. "What do you mean; did Suki hit your head harder than she thought?"

"No! I mean I can't remember anything at all from after talking to the captain of the Southern Raiders! It's just blank!" I think I was going into hysterics, I started breathing more rapidly but it felt like I wasn't breathing at all, my chest was becoming extremely tight.

What did Katara mean by 'body' what in the hell was she talking about?

"You said his body? What's wrong with him?" I said in a panic, it couldn't be what I thought she was saying, and I couldn't have done what I think she was saying, could she?

"He's dead. Kai we—"

"What's all the yelling about? We thought maybe you guys were fighting again?" Sokka said from the door. Katara and I both jumped and looked over and saw Sokka standing there with Zuko. I felt like a tiger-dillo caught in the torch light, Katara shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, don't worry about it." She then left the room; Sokka followed his sister as Zuko stepped further into the room. "You ok?" he asked uncomfortably, I was then remembered all those months ago when Zuko had tried to comfort me, and I had laughed at him and he had pouted. I nodded at him; he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You look pale, are you feeling sick, do you want food?" he asked. I shook my head; I wasn't hungry right now, or maybe never. I may have killed a man, how can I deal with that? How am I going to tell Zuko? How will I tell anyone, they'll all think I'm even crazier?

That's it! I must have gone crazy, that's why I can't remember, just like on Appa, Zuko said I was acting strange and I can't remember being on Appa either. Well, I don't think that makes it any better. If I have another one, who's to say I won't go on another killing spree and kill Toph! I don't want to kill the girl!

Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped, I scuttled to the edge of the bed and sighed in relief when I realized it was Zuko. Wait, I had known he was here, how had I forgotten?

Was this it? Was I really going insane? How long would I have left now? Would I even last the next week, at the rate I was going I'd lose it in the next two days? "It's getting worse," I managed to say to him, our eyes locked and the sadness I could see in his normally bright amber eyes were dull, then I noticed the deep purple bags under his one good eye. "Have you slept at all the past week?" I asked him, he rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, what if something changed with you, I was worried that you might stop breathing and I wouldn't be awake to help you."

I gave him a smile, I realized I was still on the other side of the bed, feeling a little stronger than before I swung my legs over the side, "Hana don't!" he tried to protest but I shushed him and stood up anyway. I still wasn't used to Zuko being all caring, I guess it was how he was when he finally had someone to care about. My legs were wobbly but I managed to stand. Holding onto the bedpost as I walked around the bed I met up with him, he was still sitting down on the bed as I came and stood between his legs as I cupped his face with my hands, "thank you." I said softly, he brought his hands up to rub my arms. "Go to sleep now, I'm fine and I will stay fine, I promise."

"Where are you going then?" he asked, his grip tightening. I smiled, "I've been asleep for a week, I'm not ready for bed just yet." I laughed as he rolled his eyes. I leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, I let my lips linger for a few seconds before I pulled away, in a flash Zuko's strong hands were around my face as he pulled mine down so that our lips met in a passionate kiss. It took me by surprise at how quick and heated the kiss became, and it still took my breath away. My hands raked through his long hair as his hands moved to my neck and then down my shoulders and to my back, his fingers dug into my back, pressing my body closer to his as I broke away from his lips and gasped for air, "You should really go to sleep," I said breathless, Zuko hummed and pressed his lips to my neck, a shiver ran through my body as I accidently let out a small moan. "I'm serious…you need sleep."

"Uh-huh."

His lips came back to mine with more force this time, I could feel my lips bruising from his rough kisses but it still found myself enjoying it, my hands slid from his hair to his broad shoulders, my hands slipped under the robe and pushed the material back, it fell from his shoulders so he was left in just his shirt, It was sleeveless, and I knew this not from looking, but from trailing my hands and nails down his muscled arms, I felt his body shiver under my touch as I smirked into his mouth. Zuko bit down on my bottom lip lightly and the next second his tongue slipped into my mouth. We were still in an awkward position, he was still sitting on the bed and I was standing between his legs. As if Zuko had read my mind he stood from the bed, towering over me, he cupped my face again and leant down and we began kissing again, he turned us around while we were kissing and he pushed me gently onto the bed, I leant on my elbows as I crawled back, all the while our lips were connected, I heard two small thuds and I realized that was his boots dropping to the floor, once I reached the middle of the bed I dropped on to my back and wrapped my arms around his neck, I then kicked my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, his surprise was muffled by our mouths as I pushed off the bed and rolled us over so that I was now straddling him. I pulled away and pinned his hands above his head, we were both smirking at each other.

"Now, will you go to sleep?" he rolled his eyes at me, he tried to sit up but I pressed all my force down onto his arms, he was still pinned. He chuckled as I leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Please, couldn't you guys have closed the door or something?" I heard a boy's voice from the door, I turned my head and saw Sokka and Suki at the door, Sokka's arm was around Suki's shoulders. Suki was nudging him in the stomach as I laughed, "Sorry guys!" I apologized. Sokka pointed a finger at us, "our room is next door, and I would like to have a good sleep tonight thank you." He then used two fingers to dart at us, then back at his own eyes, then back to us. I laughed again as those two walked away. I looked back down at Zuko, "looks like everyone is going to bed, I think you should take that as a hint." I climbed off him and put both feet on the ground, Zuko stood up, "Where are you going?" he asked quickly.

"For a walk, I need to stretch my legs." I turned to leave but Zuko ran in front of me, "let me go with you, it's dark, you could get lost."

"I'm only going to the beach, I'll be fine Zuko, no one here knows who I am." I tried to go past him but he blocked me again. "I don't want anything happening to you."

"Zuko, I know, but I can look after myself, I'm not defenseless remember?"

"Hana please—"

"Why are you being like this!" I yelled at him, his brows furrowed, "What are you talking about? I don't want anything happening to you! Isn't it normal for a boyfriend to be worried about his girlfriend?"

"Yes but you've never acted this way! What's wrong? You know I can defend myself, I've been on my own in the Earth Kingdom, and now we are on a tiny island and you're overly protective now? You let me go with Katara who tried to kill me and now you're worried about me going on a walk? What gives Zuko?"

"It's because I'm losing you!" he spat loudly. I looked at him confused, but it seemed he was angry now, "It happened when you fought with Katara and it happened on Appa, I can see it in your eyes, I'm losing you and I can't do anything to help you!"

"I don't understand why you're so angry about this?"

"Because you don't seem to care! You brush everything off and pretend like nothing happened, but it is happening Hana, and you're not doing anything to stop it!"

"What are you saying? That I want to lose my mind, go crazy, wacko, completely lose it and hurt the people I care about? You're wrong! I know that there is nothing I can do to stop this and I'm trying to savor every moment I have left with you, I don't want our time together to be clouded by this thing hanging over our heads!" I screamed as I threw my hands in the air.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, if I do I'll say something I'll regret," I growled. Zuko waved his hand, "Fine! Go on your stupid walk! Go do your own thing, just don't come crying back to me when it happens again and I'm not there!" Zuko stomped off to the back of the room, and into the other room which was the washroom, the door slammed loudly as I heard things being thrown around. I growled and let out a frustrated scream as I walked out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

"Stupid firebender," I growled under my breath as walked down the hall, I was grumbling the whole way to the beach, once I reached the sand I kicked my shoes off and sunk my toes into the sand, the roaring of the waves instantly calmed me down. This was the first time I had ever been to the beach, I would have liked to have experienced this with Zuko, but he was being a stubborn prick.

I walked a little further down the beach; away from the house, when I turned and looked back at the house it was just a mere dot. I finally felt alone, I turned my gaze out to the water, the waves were softer here and didn't crash onto the sand, I slowly walked forwards until my feet were in the water, it was freezing, my body shivered from the cold touch of the water as it lapped at my feet.

My mind was still reeling from the possibility that I may have killed a man, and I couldn't remember it, the only person who was there was Katara and I didn't want to ask her as I still didn't trust this new caring Katara, but whatever happened on our trip seemed to have brought us together, and that might have been murder.

I couldn't ask Yue, she was my little sister, she'd be so disappointed in me, and I couldn't deal with that. Who else could I ask?

"La? If you can hear me, please, I need to know. I need help, I need guidance, I'm sorry for all the things I said, you were right and I've accepted my destiny, but I need to know if I'm a killer, please, I can't live." I spoke into the night, I wasn't expecting a response really, I had yelled at him the last time we spoke so I expected to be spirit slapped across the face.

I heard a different sound at in the water; it wasn't the waves as I searched for the noise. It was then that I spotted him out in the water, he was standing on the water, his pearly white robes stood out in contrast with the blackness all around him, his hair was still as dark as a ravens feathers and reached the water, his skin was still as tanned as mine and his icy blue eyes were boring into mine.

With one of his hands he beckoned me towards him, I looked down at the water, "I can't swim," I said to him, La shook his head as he took a step forwards, he motioned for me to do the same as I took a deep breath. It's ok, La won't let me die, he needs me, hell, apparently the world needs me, cant die now. I took another deep breath, memories of when I nearly drowned surfaced, the cold water choking me, trying to gasp for air but only sucking in water, the feeling of slipping away. I shook those thoughts away as I lifted one foot out of the water gently, I heard the water trickle off my foot and drip back into the ocean. As I placed it back down I gasped as I hit solid ground, I looked down quickly and saw that my foot was on top of the ocean, like it was solid. I drew my other foot out of the water and placed it down and again it hit the water like it was solid. I looked up at La as he smiled and nodded for me to come, I walked slowly, scared that I might fall through at any second. It took me about two minutes before I finally reached him, standing next to him I was finally able to take in how tall he was, I kept on forgetting that he was a spirit and that he could read my mind, so he was no doubt laughing at my confusion and idiocy. But the more I thought about trying to think about rational things and not think at all, the more I thought about everything, which was helping.

I felt him place a hand on my shoulder and it jolted me from my endless depth of brainage, if that's even a word?

"I know what troubles you, young one." He spoke softly, when I met his gaze I saw nothing but love and kindness in his blue eyes. "How can I go on, knowing what I've done?" I whispered, lowering my gaze, I didn't deserve to look at La, I was trash, dirt. "Why would you say that?" he asked, his grip tightening on my shoulder, I looked back up at him, "How could I not? I killed a man, a living breathing person La, that should say something shouldn't it? I'm going crazy!"

"You are not going crazy, Hana, you are simply feeling and experiencing the effects of having a higher power inhabiting your body."

"Thanks for putting it in a smarter wording, because that makes me feel a whole load better." I spat as I walked away from him, I crossed my arms over my chest as I stopped and looked out into the ocean, from here there was nothing stopping me from just running.

"You can't run." He said sternly. I rolled my eyes; of course he'd be listening into my thoughts. I turned and said to him, "It's not nice to listen in people's heads." La gave me a blank look, "I can when the person in question wants to run away and never be seen again."

This time I finally lost my temper, "Well how did you expect me to handle this La? Just obey like a good little girl when I found out I was going to die sacrificing myself!" I could hear cracking, as I looked down I gasped as I saw the water under me turning to ice. "You need to calm down," La said softly and calmly. I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to make sure that I didn't use my bending so that I wouldn't go crazy before the day so I would be fighting fit for the sacrifice.

"That's not why I want you to calm down," he spoke again. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Get out of my head!" I screeched as the ice below my feet expanded further. "I can do whatever I want, you can't tell me what to do, no one can! Not anymore!"

"Hana calm down."

"_SHUT UP!"_ I think that was the loudest I had ever screamed. La flinched back from me as the ice broke and floated up into the air, it would have been something I'd been in awe about, the ice was floating around me in a circle, slowly circling me. La was silent as he turned and swiped his hand over the air, the space rippled and just like the time when La had shown me the image of Zuko and I in the tent together more than a week ago, a black screen appeared.

The screen then became colorful as it showed a beautiful mountain side, it was raining, the scene zoomed in on an old man walking with food in his hands. His hair was grey and came to his shoulders, he was wearing common red fire nation clothes and hard a stern look about his face. He turned and the scene showed two girls standing behind him, they were both dressed in black, one had brown hair tied up and the other had black that was loose. The girl with the brown hair strode forwards as she bended the water around her as icicles shot at the man, he dropped the food as he firebended them away, the black haired girl then ran at the man, waterbending waterwhips at him, trying to get him down, but the firebender was too strong and experienced. He dodged them as he shot a fireball at the girl with black hair, she jumped and rolled out of the way as the brown haired girl jumped and shot another barrage of icicles at the man, he tried to dodge but one caught his shirt and he was pinned to the ground.

The brown haired girl ran forwards and was joined with the black haired girl, the one with brown ripped her cloth that was around her face down and I gasped when I realized that the girl was Katara, so the other girl must be myself. I concluded that the man I was watching was Yon Rha and this was when we killed him. There wasn't any sound so I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was clear on Katara's face that she was angry. The next second Katara lunged with an icicle, aiming for the man's neck, but she stopped just before she hit him. She sighed as she fought back tears, she turned her back on Yon Rha as she walked passed me. I pulled down my own cloth as I said something to Katara. Katara shook her head as she started walking, when I looked back at myself I was stunned at how angry I looked, there was a disgusted look on my face as I looked at Yon Rha, my eyes glinted with a fierce anger as I formed an icicle in my hand. I yelled something as I began running. This was the moment, the moment that I killed a man in cold blood. I couldn't watch it, I turned my head away from the screen.

"Stop." I said softly. When I turned back the screen was gone, only the endless night was in front of me. I turned to La, I gave him a look, "Thank you, for showing me that."

"It was not your fault Hana, that person that you saw was not you, she was a person being controlled by the Spirit inside of her. You are you."

"But that girl is inside of me La, she's a part of me, whether I like it or not, and she killed someone, with my hands, and with my bending. So yes, that girl is me, and I will blame myself because I can't bring that man back to life and yet here I am, living and breathing."

La gave a heavy sigh as he disappeared into the night. I was finally left on my own as I started making my way back to shore, when the water was shallow the solid water that had been holding me up disappeared from under me, I landed in the water with a splash as I smirked. La knew I couldn't swim so he had waited until I was in the shallows before releasing the bending. How thoughtful.

I looked up and saw the moon at its apex. It was midnight or maybe just passed midnight, La and I had been talking for a while. I trudged further up the sand and collected my shoes that I had discarded before, I held them in my hand as I turned and gave the ocean one last longing look as I made my way back slowly to the beach house.

It felt like I reached the house in mere seconds, I wanted that walk to last longer; I looked up and saw the balcony of Zuko's room. The doors were still open and the light was on, Zuko was still awake. I stood on the path and behind a bush slightly, I smiled when I saw a figure move through the room backwards and forwards. Zuko was pacing, I laughed softly as I could imagine the restraint he must have to not have followed me out here, but he didn't, and I wasn't sure how that made me feel. I felt like I needed to tell Zuko what had happened with Katara, but I didn't know how he'd react, would he hate me? Think I was a monster and never want to see me again? but if I didn't tell him, then Katara had something to hold over my head, she could use it against me if she wished. Maybe this was her whole plan, the blackmail me into breaking up with Zuko so she could be with him. I had to tell him, all I had to do was explain it to him and be strong. I couldn't let my fear of Katara control my relationship, hell, maybe Katara I had actually bonded on the trip and what I was thinking was absolute garbage. But I wasn't going to ask her.

While I was thinking I saw Zuko move from out of the room, he pulled the doors open wider as he stepped out into the night, he had slipped his robe back over his sleeveless tee but it was undone and blew softly in the wind. His hair that had grown out and seriously needed a haircut was swaying in the wind also. He leant on the balcony that was facing away from me. From this distance I could see how hard he gripped the railing. Again I repeat his restraint to not run out here and find me must be killing him. He lifted one of his hands and rubbed his face, I watched as Zuko lifted his head and looked to the moon. While his attention was distracted I quickly made my way to the front doors of the house. I didn't want Zuko to come meet me in the halls where people could listen to our conversation. I slipped in the doors, thankful that they didn't creak when I opened them. I tip toed up the large wooden staircase and passed a door; I heard loud snoring and knew that it was Toph's room. I went up the next flight of stairs that had mine and Zuko's room and apparently Suki and Sokka's. Our room was at the end of the hall, Sokka had been exaggerating when he said our room were right next to each other, there was a giant open space where there were bookcases and sofa's. and Sokka's was at the end of the hall.

I came to the door of our room, the door was open, which means that Zuko had left the room or someone had gone in. I pushed it open, it didn't make a sound as I stepped in. I set my shoes down, the breeze from the balcony made me shiver, it hadn't been this cold before, had it? Maybe I was just anxious from what was about to happen. I looked down at my attire wondering why I had never looked before, I was wearing a fitted green top, probably Suki's and a pair of long black leggings, again probably Suki's. I sucked in a breath and walked to the other side of the room, I came to the balcony doors as I stepped out, I turned and saw that Zuko was in the exact same spot, though he was looking down again. As I took another step the floorboard creaked and Zuko spun around.

He let out a sigh of relief as he took one step, but then stopped himself. He obviously thought that I was still mad at him. I smiled softly as I took the steps forward as I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. The force of it made him hit the back of the balcony as he used one hand to brace himself and the other wrapped around my shoulders. I snuggled myself under his chin as he put his chin on top of my head, he finally wrapped the other arm around me once he got his balance as we stood in embrace for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his shirt, Zuko was silent for a second, "I'm sorry too."

"I know you were just worried about me, but I had to deal with some things." I pulled away, Zuko still had his arms around me as I looked into his amber eyes. Even though all the horrible things Zuko had done to me and to the group, he had never killed someone, and I had.

"Hana, is everything alright?" he asked softly, his words were full of so much concern and love that a dam broke inside of me. I didn't even feel it coming but suddenly there was a knot in my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. I burst into sobs as Zuko solely pulled me to him again, he rocked me side to side as he tried to get me to calm down. I could feel his chest vibrating as he shushed me, it made me cry harder about how calm and gentle he was being about this. When a gust of wind blew around us and I shivered Zuko started walking back into the room. He set me down on the bed as I finally stopped sobbing, the tears were still coming down my cheeks, Zuko left to shut the balcony doors and the room door, he joined me back on the bed as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked in a soft tone, i shook my head. I know I said I was going to tell him, but tiredness hit me like a brick wall. "In the morning, I'm just tired." Zuko nodded as he stood and took his robe off, leaving him in the shirtless tee, he pulled the covers down from the bed as he pulled me under the covers, I curled up in a ball on my side as the tears still streamed down my face and soaked the pillow. I heard Zuko moving around the room before the lights went out and he came back to the bed. The bed shifted under his weight as he got under the covers, I felt his body press up against mine as his arms went around me, as soon as I felt safe in his arms the sobs began again, this time they were muffled slightly by the pillow by my mouth as I cried for a while. All the while Zuko held onto me and used his other hand to run his fingers through my hair.

After Kami knows how long my sobs stopped and the tears stopped and I finally fell into a sleep.

_I was walking down a long corridor; everything was bathed in rich red as my bare feet padded on the chilly metal ground. I didn't know why but I was walking very slowly and was listening for any sounds nearby. At the end of the corridor I could see a large metal door, I assumed this was where I was meant to go, it took me longer than expected to reach the door, when I did I extended my hand, it was shaking violently. As soon as my fingertips touched the cold metal handle a piercing male cry rang out. I jumped back in shock from the door as I started shaking, I didn't recognize the scream thankfully as I gripped the handle again. I took a deep breath and pulled the door open with force, the metal door was heavy and took all of my strength to pull it. It creaked loudly as light poured into the room in front of me. I stepped in cautiously as I looked around, the room was empty! I was sure I heard someone scream, it had been a man! I glanced around the room again, to my shock and horror this was the same room that I had been held in the Boiling Rock. I almost ran out the room when suddenly I heard another scream, this time I recognized the scream as I gasped in horror when I saw a figure appear tied up to a post in the middle of the room, he was shirtless but still had his black pants on, his hands were bound to the post as he leant on the post with his shoulder, his face was turned towards the post but I knew who it was. All down his back blood was trickling down and pooling at the floor by his knees._

"_Zuko!" I cried as I ran to him and tried to undo his ropes, my hands fumbled as I looked at his face, it was bloody and bruised as I swallowed back my tears. I heard a hissing sound then a slap as Zuko cried out in pain again, I turned and saw a soldier wearing armor using a firewhip to hit Zuko._

"_Stop!" I screeched as I stood and ran to the shoulder, he hit Zuko two more times before I managed to get in front of him, I spread my arms out._

"_Don't hurt him!" I cried again, the soldier towered over me as he used one arm and threw me out of the way. I landed on my shoulder as I cried out, I heard the whip again and I braced myself to hear Zuko cry out, but this time it was someone else, it was the first cry I heard. I looked over and saw an old man tied to the post, looking closer as the man was whipped he lifted his head and I was able to see that it was Yon Rha!_

_I gasped as I looked back at the soldier. This was my dream, it should go away if I stop the men being whipped, I couldn't be dreaming about Yon Rha! I stood slowly as I jumped over to the soldier and knocked them down. We fought for a while before I finally managed to grip the helmet and ripped it off their head._

"_No!" I screamed in shock as I jumped off the soldier, I backed up until I felt my back hit the wall. I was still shaking my head quickly, this couldn't be happening!_

_Before me, stood…me._

_I was dressed in the soldiers uniform as I was smirking at me. The me in the uniform turned to Yon Rha, who was now unbound and was dressed in the clothes that I had seen him in La's screen. I looked back to the evil me as she laughed wickedly and threw her arm out, from her hand three icicles shot out and impaled Yon Rha in the chest, he staggered and disappeared as soon as he hit the floor._

"_No! I didn't do that! You did!" I cried in anguish as I cried into my hands, when I took them away and I looked down I screamed and saw I was wearing the soldiers uniform. I looked back up and saw the evil me standing with Zuko, he was back to normal with all his clothes on. Zuko leaned over to the evil me and kissed her on the cheek, when he turned away the evil me smirked sadistically as she pulled an icicle from her dress and plunged it into Zuko's back. Zuko yelled out in pain as I dropped to me knees, "NO! STOP IT PLEASE!" I screamed, hoping that someone could hear me._

"_STOP IT!" _

"Hana, wake up!"

I sat up screaming at the top of my lungs, hands tried to pin me down as I fought them, "Stop it, let me go!" I screamed as I was pushed down onto the bed, a few pairs of arms held me down. "For Agni sake, open your eyes, Kai!" someone yelled near me.

In shock I managed to open my eyes as I stopped thrashing around, my eyes adjusted to the bright light as I blinked away the fuzziness and the tears, Suki, Sokka and Zuko all stood around me. They were all looking at me with concern in their eyes, I breathed deeply as I sat up, my head spun as I started to fall back, Zuko caught me as he nodded to the others. Suki gave me a worried look before her and Sokka left the room, closing the door. I pulled my legs up to my chest as I began to rock back and forth, Zuko came up and tried to wrap his arms around me, I sprung away from him and jumped off the bed. "No, don't touch me, I'll hurt you!" I cried, Zuko tried to get around the bed, "Hana, what happened? Tell me, maybe I can help," he said softly. "No Zuko! You need to stay away from me, I'll only hurt you, and I care about you too much to let that happen, just stay away." I dodged passed him as I ran out to the balcony and slammed the doors shut behind me, the sun was barely rising over the horizon as I took a deep calming breath. Zuko knocked on the door which made me smiled, "Hana, please, don't shut me out again. I want to help you."

"It's for the best!" I called through the doors. "The best for who? You?"

"For both of us, if I distance myself from everyone it'll be easier on everyone when I…when I…"

"When you what?"

"When I lose it!" There was a pregnant pause before I heard him speak so softly that I had to press my ear up to the door. "I told you once that it would not happen to you, and I intend to keep my promise." The next second the door was ripped open as I gasped and jumped back, Zuko looked furious.

"You can try to push me away but I'm not going anywhere Hana! You want to know why I will fight so hard for you, why I will do everything in my power to help you?" Zuko's fists balled at his side,

"I would do anything for you because I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Christ this was an awful chapter to write, I'm not quite sure how i feel about this chapter, but jesus i blame La for everything that Hana is going through, she was all fine and dandy until the damn spirit came along.<strong>

**Before you ask about Hana having major moodswings, just remember that it's how i have written her because she is losing her grip on reality, she's sort of going crazy so her mind isn't in the right place, and of course she's killed someone so that's going to have some slight damage, Katara is being shifty and La is being a pain in the ass, and to top it all of Zuko just said that he loves her! WTFFF!? How in the world will take this news, do you think that she'll tell him that she loves him too, or will she do something else?**

**THIS IS A ROMANCE STORY PEOPLE! IT'S GOT TO BE CONFUSING FOR THE MAIN CHARACTER!**

**Also on another side note, i have decided that if i reach 200 reviews by the end of the story i will announce. THE TITLE OF THE SEQUL! ahh yaya! the title is slightly confusing, some people might get an idea of what the sequel is about, if someone guesses right i will post the first line of the sequel! oh my gosh how exciting...well it is for me! But i doubt that no one will guess right because it is so OUT THERE and it took me FOREVER to come up with, i have estimated about 3 or 4 more chapters before the end of this story :(**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>REPLY'S<strong>_

**Guest:** Thank you so much, here is an update!

**Singer of Water**: All has been explained in this chapter! But is Katara being actually nice, or is it all an act?

**raidersfan777**: Hana killed him.

**C (Guest):** It is alright to not feel bad for Katara, i do not. I don't know how i did it, i liked her a lot in the show, but right now i want to strangle her! Hana you were very right with your guesses. yes, Katara is creepy, period.

**Turtleduck98:** HAY GURL! I'm sorry! hahahaahha, your review made me laugh so much i was crying, i love your enthusiasm with this story, it makes my day when i get one of your reviews! i'm pretty sure everyone was trolled with that chapter haha. omg Hana and Katara stripping, that would be very disturbing haha, i hope i made up for the lacking of some Zuko hottiness. Tell me about it, Zuko and love is like a forbidden subject, but he told Hana he loved her WHAT?! When i imagine Zuko in a relationship i go back to "The Beach" episode and see how he acts around Mai at the party, he's so protective and doesnt like anyone talking to her, so that's where i basically get it from, i feel he's one of those boyfriends who loves them a lot, but doesnt like to kiss in public and show affection in public, but behind closed doors ;) ;) haha and very protective of everything they do, hence their fight at the beginning of the chapter. I loved Suki in the last chapter, i was like, i need someone to knock her out, who would she not get mad at? SUKI! and thats how it happened. i would love to see La as a Sexy fish hahaha, oh i know the feels are going to be the death of me as well, we can cry together!

**booklover1598**: Thank you, here is an update!

**DJDvampgirlp227**: Thank you, yeah at first some people weren't sure about Katara, i mean i loved her in the show, but in my story her and Hana just clash too much, well i cant tell you whether Hana will or will not die, we shall find out soonish!

**LiveOutLoud143**: Thank you for being truthful, my feeling werent hurt, The Southern Raiders was one of my favorite episode of the whole show because it showed how much Zuko had grown from his old self and the task of forgiving even your worst enemy for Katara, it was an episode for growth so i completely agree with you, and as you say, one OC can change the course of a story, in this case, Hana killed Yon Rha because she blacked out and in the end Katara forgave him and didnt kill him like in the show, but Hana's dark side veered it's ugly head!

**NarutardKerry:** Wow thank you for dedicating so much of your time to reading my story, i love hearing about what people like of my stories as it always makes me happy!


	28. Yon Rha

**Thank you to the following; Tala3wolf, QueenofOpinion, Queen CM Punk151, AnimeLover1999, Demonpie17 and LilShorty0594.**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**C (guest)** : Yeah, not sure of Hana killing was a good idea too...Haha i love writing their make out scene's, it was very awkward as my mum came in and was like 'whatcha writing?' i have never closed down word so fast in my life haha. Yes, Zuzu said i love you! were you expecting Hana to say it first? i know i was haha. Hope you had enough sleep for this chapter!

**Guest (Emily)** : Aw thank you! Yes Kai is with Zuko, though Katara and Aang may not end up together, but they probably will haha.

**Guest**: Well she might, it's not talked about much, but the sequel could be about Zuko trying to move on, you never know!

**Demonpie17**: Aw thank you! As for your question, Hana is losing her mind because of the mental strain La's Spirit is having inside of her body, as a Spirit is never meant to inhabit a human's body, once she get's older and starts using his powers more it causing more stress, which in turn makes her black out and go on those psychotic episode's that we have seen. Hope that answer's your question! If not feel free to message me and i'll go into more depth about everything!

**Atlafan1286**: Yeah, La is so sexy and yet i want to punch him, haha. I can imagine him doing more than freaking out if he found out, but we shall see very soon...but not in this chapter sadly...

**Turtleduck98**: Holy Shit, your review made me laugh so fricking much. I am sorry i make you afraid of this story, but on the other side i'm not, he...he. Haha i'm sure Hana will gladly give you back Jaycee's line, after he's stopped being a stupid firebender, which will probably be never *grins wickedly*. Now when i read that you put Hana turned into Jesus i could not stop crying for about ten minutes because it is so true and i was thinking the exact same thing when i wrote it! Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad you enjoy my writing so much, i didnt really care if Hana came off as a Mary Sue, because the story isnt titled The Last Airbender, its The Lost Princess, so it's going to be Mary sue, and if people hate that then they can go suck on a fireball haha and yes she has flaws and mood swings so she's not really a mary sue but she is, ugh it's confusing! Yay you got a drawing tablet, lol same here honey! haha, WHAT HAPPENED?! omg i love your remark about the closed doors haha, i guess his mind was on other things ;) I'm sort of glad you dont know what the sequel's about, it's makes it so much better haha. SHE HOOKS UP WITH LA! you had me literally on the floor crying with laughter because it was so funny my mum walks in and she's like 'get off the floor, what are you doing?' just the mental image makes me laugh. I love to plot twist, it's my favorite thing to do mwhaha. ohhhh what is your playlist. Jesus i had a song i wanted to share with you but now i've forgotten it dammnnnnnn.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Yon Rha.<strong>

* * *

><p>My throat tightened and I was unable to speak, did Zuko just say what I think he said, he couldn't have, Zuko doesn't do love! I always thought that I'd have to force the fool to tell me that, but here he is, just blurting it out. And here I am, staring at him like a complete fool with my mouth open. I was rendered speechless; I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Zuko had just told me he loved me. I mean, I'd said it to him once, in the tombs under Ba Sing Se, but that was out of spite and back then I only meant it as a friend way.<p>

I realized I would have to say something soon, I could see Zuko's expression falter when I didn't reply right away. I took a deep breath and grabbed Zuko's hand, it was rough, calloused and big, but it fit mine perfectly.

"Zuko, thank you." I spoke softly, I met his gaze, I knew he was waiting for me to say it back but when I tried, I couldn't. It wasn't because I didn't love him, I did! But I knew that if I told him, it would be so much harder on him when I told him about Yon Rha, and when I died. Basically telling each other that we loved one another would kill us both. I sighed heavily, Zuko's face faltered even more, I placed one of my hand upon his cheek as I smiled softly at him, I could see in his eyes that he wished that I would say those three words. "Zuko, I care for you, more than you know. But right now, the timing isn't right, I've got so much going on right now that I'm not sure if I can say it without fully meaning it." I know it sounded like I was rejecting him, but I wasn't! his face didn't convey any emotion so I tried to elaborate more, "You are my world Zuko, and I would die without you, but things have happened recently that have changed me, but not how I feel about you, but I feel like that I don't deserve to be loved." He seemed to finally get what I was saying, he brought his hands to my face, wiping tears away that I didn't know I had shed, "Nothing that you could ever do could make me stop loving you, and when you are ready, you can tell me everything, I will not judge as I have done horrible things in the past." I looked away, again I thought that yes, Zuko had done horrible things, but he's never taken someone's life away. "It couldn't have been that bad, Hana? You didn't kill someone did you!" he let out a loud laugh as I physically stiffened. He couldn't know! No, he was laughing, if he actually knew I doubt he'd be laughing.

Before Zuko stopped laughing and could see my guilty facial expression the door opened and a familiar face poked her head in. I smiled at Suki as she stepped further in, she was already dressed for the day, I noticed I was still in the same clothes I had probably been in for a week. "So, I was thinking of going down to the town, you haven't been out there yet, and I doubt you want to stay here with him," she jerked her thumb to Zuko as I laughed, Zuko rolled his eyes, "I'm coming too," he said. I nudged him in the ribs, "You can't come you idiot, you'll be recognized, Suki and I will be just fine. Besides, I need a girls day out!" I said, my mood lightening slightly, Zuko looked down at me with a rough glare, before I could say anything Suki intervened, "Zuko, jeez she's just going into town, it's not like she's going to war! We'll look around the markets; maybe buy some new clothes…"

"Who cares about how I smell, let's go get clothes!" I practically pounced on Suki, yanking her arm so we go could to these markets when I was pulled back by the scruff of my shirt. I yelped as I hit Zuko, my breath left me as I looked up at him, "You may not care what you wear but in case you haven't noticed, your shirt is green, you need something red." I looked down, and sure enough I was wearing the green shirt I had been in for days.

Suki took me to her room and gave me a pair of three quarter length pants that were a deep red, she then found my crop top that I got from Azula. After Suki nagged and nagged she made me go take a bath so I could get all the crazy off me, well, she didn't say it like that, she didn't say that at all actually but I thought it. After I was all squeaky clean I slipped the fresh clothes on and plaited my hair down my back. Everyone was out in the courtyard eating breakfast. Katara handed me a bowl as I took it cautiously, thinking that it might blow up, but she just gave me a smile and went back to talking with Aang. I took my seat next to Suki as she told me that I looked and smelt better. I punched her in the arm as she laughed; I took a few bites and set the bowl down. My appetite still hadn't returned from the Boiling Rock, and then being out for a week didn't help either. I sat with my arms crossed on the steps as I tuned in and out of conversations. Soon everyone had finished eating and Suki was finally ready to go into the town. Before we left though Zuko pulled me behind one of the pillars, "Your appetite still hasn't come back." He stated, of course he would have noticed that I didn't eat all of the food, "It'll come back," I said reassuringly. He still didn't look convinced, I reached up and wrapped my hands around his neck and brought his face down, our lips met in a slow and gentle kiss, when I pulled away I smiled at him, "I'll see you later," I said softly. I released the hold I had of him as I turned, but before I could take another step Zuko's warm finger wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back, his hands went to my face as he kissed me passionately. He pulled back as I gasped for air in shock, "Just…be careful, I won't lose you again." he said with his eyes dark, full of raw emotion. It was then a thought flashed through my mind, I'd never even thought about it before until now, but, I would be dying in less than a week, and never having the opportunity to be with Zuko in that kind of way made me sad.

Sex was something neither of us had brought up, I don't know why, I guess with the comet going on, everything was just so scrambled that finding the time and freaking _privacy _to do…uh…it. Maybe Zuko thought that after the comet had passed and everything was back to normal we would take the next step in our relationship. Though, after the comet, I would be dead.

"Are you coming?" Suki's voice rung through the courtyard as I was jolted from my thoughts, a blush went searing across my face as I turned from Zuko, "Y-yeah!" I stuttered as I rushed after the copper haired girl. When I met up with her we headed for the markets, before we left the comfort of the mansion I turned, Zuko was leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed. Turning back to Suki we started chatting cheerfully about what we were going to do today. I don't think I have had a girl's day, in well, ever.

We reached the market as Suki dragged me to all of these different stores; we were examining small trinkets, jewelry and exquisite clothing for at least an hour before we both brought ice lolls and sat on a beautiful fountain outcropping. The sun was bearing down on our exposed skin, it had been ages since I had felt this type of heat, the Boiling Rock excluded. Suki was talking about Sokka, no surprise, when my mind wondered to what I had been thinking about earlier today. "Suki." I said suddenly, she stopped talking and blinked at me, "Yeah?" she said slowly, like she thought I was about to go crazy again. I sighed; Suki was my best friend, and a girl, who had a boyfriend. Granted that boyfriend was Sokka but he was a boy none the less, and she was a girl.

"I want to ask you something," I licked my ice loll again as Suki finished hers and chucked the stick in a nearby bin, when she turned back I could feel my cheeks redden, I no longer wanted my ice loll as I threw it in the bin, "Have you and Sokka…done it?" I asked slowly. It was a few seconds before Suki's face changed, her face went beet red then she laughed, "What brought this on?" she asked through giggles, then she stopped laughing suddenly and stared at me with wide eyes, "Oh my Agni! You and Zuko haven't had sex yet!" I quickly clamped my hands over her mouth, "Shh! You want to say that any louder?" I hissed, under my hand Suki was giggling like there was no tomorrow. I took my hands away, "Seriously Suki? I need help!"

"It's not that hard, Kai." Suki then burst into another round of giggles, realizing that she had said 'hard'. I rolled my eyes at the girl and waited for her to stop laughing, my eyebrows were raised as I waited for her to stop, after a few minutes she calmed down, "Ok, sorry, you were saying?" she said seriously, I rolled my eyes again but took another deep breath, "Well, as you've seen, Zuko and I aren't exactly innocent, but he hasn't even brought it up! Does that mean he doesn't want to do it with me, or he's afraid that I won't be good…Agni, what if I'm terrible and he breaks up with me over it! Maybe Zuko's been with hundreds of girls and he knows that I won't measure up!" Suki laughed again and this time I hit her shoulder hard, she didn't seem to care and continued laughing, "You're not being helpful, you know that!" Suki wiped her eyes from the tears that had begun forming as she slapped her knee, "It's just too cute, you getting so worked up about this, and really, I doubt Zuko has been with hundreds of girls." Then a thought flashed through my brain, "He was with Katara while I was gone!" I cried out in horror, Suki shook her head, "Yeah but they were never together, he was so worried about you that he paid no mind to her." I narrowed my eyes, I had to get to the bottom of this, maybe Katara and Zuko had done it and she had been so good that Zuko was afraid that nothing would compare with her.

"I know that look! Don't do anything you're going to regret, I'm telling you know that Katara and Zuko have never been together in that way." I nodded quickly, looking away from Suki, it was then I noticed that there were quite a few soldiers around. They were walking slowly and some were casting glances in our direction. All the while Suki had been talking into my ear, "—have you even tried talking to him yet?" she finished as I slowly looked to her, "Suki, don't cause a scene, I have a feeling something back is about to happen. If you haven't noticed, there a quite a few guards—don't look—and I have a bad feeling that they're here for me. I need you to laugh, look like nothing is wrong." Suki nodded and with a smile she laughed, I laughed with her, "Now, after I finish, stand up and say 'Nice to meet you' then leave, don't look back, don't run, just get back to the house and tell everyone what's happened."

"But what is happening?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice. I hugged her as a friendly gesture and whispered into her ear, "I'm about to get arrested."

Suki pulled away as she stood; "It was nice meeting you!" she called and waved with a smile on her face. I watched her walk perfectly calm away from the town, when she reached the boarders of the sand she took off running. Shadows stepped in front of me as I looked up at five soldiers. I gave them a smug look as I spun around, my legs splashed into the water as I ran through the fountain. I heard yelling as the soldiers jumped into the fountain but some ran around. When I reached the end I jumped off and landed with a thud on the ground. People started screaming when they saw I was being chased by guards. I took off down an alleyway, boxes were scatted along the sides as I pulled them down, I turned to see the soldiers trip over them, one of them started using Firebending to burn them up. I grinned, this reminded me of old times when I used to annoy the thugs in my hometown and beat them up. I came to the end of the alley and stopped, there was a high wall blocked my exit. I heard yells as I saw the five soldiers start laughing when they thought they had caught me. A crate to my left caught my attention as I grabbed it and ducked under a fireball, I placed the crate down and stood on it, as I gripped the wall and jumped they destroyed the crate. I turned round to smile at them, "Bye!" I called cheerfully as I jumped down off the wall. I was on the outskirts of town, they would either have to run around the whole town or try and get over that wall. Right now I needed to hide and get back to the mansion. I started running into the long grass when I screamed as something hit my legs and I hit the grass face first. I groaned and looked back at my legs, weights attached to strings locked my ankles together, I tried to undo them as I saw a soldier run up to me, he must have been circling the town. He produced a weird gun thing as he shot it at me, I yelped as a giant rope net tied me down, I tried with great frustration to get free but I couldn't. The other guards joined as I glared at them all, "What are you doing?" I cried. The one who had fired the net bent down and tossed me over his shoulder, "You're under arrest for the murder of Yon Rha."

**ZUKO P.O.V**

Zuko was sitting in the courtyard; he had been training with Aang for the whole time since Hana had left, trying to get his worrying mind off the fact that anything could happen. He was no doubt sad over what had happened this morning, he didn't regret saying 'I love you' to her, it was the fact that he wanted to wait until the right moment to tell her, but it seemed as if his temper and non-subtlety got the best of him. The other thing that shocked him was that she didn't say it back, he wasn't hurt…ok, maybe he was, but only a little, Hana hadn't said that she didn't love him, she just wasn't ready to say them because she had stuff going on in her head that she wasn't ready to tell him. He'd hoped she would tell him soon, because Hana being stressed made him stressed, and Zuko was always stressed. He didn't know how much stress he could take before he exploded, boy, that was a lot of stress. And to make matters worse, the little minx had him wrapped around her little finger, he had been completely sure _something_ might have happened last night but then he ruined it by getting all possessive and hot-headed, like he always did. Maybe Hana wasn't ready for that next step, it was a big commitment, then he remembered all the times Sokka had walked in on them while they had been doing compromising things, his face reddened as he thought about being in that way with Hana and then someone walking in. Sokka walked out into the courtyard with a bowl of fruit and Zuko wanted nothing more to go and kick the guy in the head.

Running footsteps made him look towards the entrance of the courtyard, Zuko was over there in a heartbeat when Suki had returned without Hana, Sokka noticed also as he ran over as well.

"Where is she?" Zuko barked as Suki got her breath back, "Soldiers…surrounded her…no idea."

Out of fear and anger Zuko grabbed Suki's arm hard, she winced but didn't try to get out of his grip, she knew he was scared because of Kai, "What do you mean soldiers?" he all but growled. Zuko felt a twisting sensation in his gut, the fear of losing Hana again was at the forefront of his mind. "Zuko," Sokka said calmly, his head snapped to his as Sokka placed a hand on his arm, "let go of her, you're hurting her." Zuko realized that he had been gripping Suki hard as he let go of her like he had been burnt. "I'm not sure, one minute we were talking, the next she's telling me to go because soldiers were surrounding us."

Zuko rubbed his face, he started to walk towards the beach, he had to get her, damned if he had to break in the jail and drag her back himself so he could yell at her and demand that she tell him what was going on. A hand on his shirt stopped him, "Sokka, let go of me, I need to go get her!"

"Zuko, you're being rash, you can't go breaking into jail cells! One: people will recognize you and two: we've got no idea why they took her."

"He's got a point, Zuko. Maybe there was a mistake and she's being released right now." Suki said reassuringly. Zuko didn't seem convinced, "I have a feeling this is what Hana was trying to tell me about last night."

Suki and Sokka gave him confused looks, "What do you mean? She knew that she was going to get arrested, then why did she come into town with me?" Suki asked him, she didn't like to show it, but she was gradually becoming more worried about her best friend. "It was something she said last night, and this morning. Last night she was worried that she was going to hurt me, and this morning she was trying to push me away, she was saying something about how she's changed because of something that happened recently and she needs time to deal with it."

Sokka stroked his chin in deep thought, "The only thing that's happened recently was coming here, I doubt being on Ember Island has changed her, maybe Suki whacking her on the head mentally damaged her," Sokka received a swift punch to the head as he yelped. They started bickering as Zuko realized something, "Guys, shut up. The thing that changed! Katara and Hana hated each other remember, Katara tried to kill her, and then they go on their little trip and they come back best friends—"

"Excuse me, I'm her best friend!" Suki interjected, Zuko just kept on talking, "don't you think that's odd?" they both quieted as they thought it over, what he said was true, no one had questioned it because Hana had been unconscious for a week and hadn't been interacting with the girl. Suki was the one to break the silence, "Something happened on that trip between them, and neither one of them will say, and it must have been serious for Kai to have been arrested."

"Well, it seems that we have to give my sister a roughing up and beat the answers out of her!" Sokka yelled, raising his fists in the air, Suki scoffed as she shoved him, he stumbled over his feet as she growled at him, "or, we could just ask her." She rolled her eyes as Sokka pouted. They hadn't realized but Zuko had already left and was going on his own mission to find the Waterbender.

They found her out on the balcony, she was practicing with a ball of water, she heard their footsteps, she stopped and turned. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully. Zuko walked right up to her, "what happened on the trip you and Hana took?" he said, quick and straight to the point. Katara visibly balked as she spoke, "wha-what do you mean? Nothing happened!" she defended. Everyone could see on her face that she was hiding something. "Katara this isn't the time to hide whatever it is that you and Kai did on your trip. She was arrested in the town." Suki yelled at her, Katara's mouth dropped open as she stuttered, trying to get her words out. She sighed and hung her head, after a few seconds she looked up at the small group, "fine, I'll talk, but only to Zuko, I don't think Kai would want anyone else knowing this." Suki and Sokka both nodded, they clasped hands and walked out of the balcony area. Katara walked around Zuko and shut the door, she sighed while looking at the door, she turned and met Zuko's golden and hard gaze.

Zuko was holding his breath, this is not how he wanted to find out, he wanted his Hana to tell him, but this was the only way to help her. "Zuko, you have to understand, I didn't _see_ what happened, I only heard. But, Kai was acting strange ever since we left the Southern Raiders' ship, she was cold and she couldn't wait to find Yon Rha. I didn't think anything of it, but when we found him, and we fought, I couldn't kill him, so I turned my back. Kai was furious, she said that he was the man who had killed my mother and that revenge is the only way to stop the heartache, but I realized that even if I ended that man's life, it wouldn't dull the pain, it would still be there. I started walking away, and then I heard him scream, I ran back but it was too late. She was standing there, on the edge of the cliff, with her own icicle weapon in her hand, and Yon Rha was gone. I screamed at her to turn around and tell me where he was, but she didn't listen, it was like she was a completely different person. When she did turn, she had blood on her, a lot of blood, she pointed down the cliff and I walked over. Yon Rha was at the bottom, he had blood on him too, but he was dead…" Katara finished her story as Zuko stared at her wide eyed; he could not believe what he was hearing. Hana…killing a man.

"I didn't know what to do, so we ran, but someone must have seen us or just her. Zuko I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault, if I'd just not taken her with me this wouldn't have happened—"

"Stop, it's not your fault, it's not Hana's either. It's that damned Spirit inside of her," he growled, his fists clenched tightly, he cursed that Water Spirit, it was his entire fault this was happening to Hana. This is what Hana wanted to tell him, that she had killed a man? It made sense, all the crying and pushing him away, he understand, but he wasn't angry, no, not at all, he was scared. He knew that if the soldiers had arrested her for killing that man, she would suffer a fate worse than death…she could go back to the Boiling Rock.

**HANA P.O.V**

I sat curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the cell, my hands were chained together, so were my ankles and then a long chain ran from my hands to my ankles. My hair was dirty and matted and stuck to my face. I didn't even want to look at my face right now, when they had thrown me in here, already chained, I had tripped over and face planted the floor, it was muddy and it was in my eyes, it was a mission to wipe my face, but once I did I huddled up in the corner and it is where I have stayed for the past day. I was wondering why none of the group had come to get me, but then I realized that they must have found out that I killed Yon Rha and didn't deserve to be saved. It made my heart clench, Zuko had found out about Yon Rha before I could tell him, and now he probably hates me. He probably doesn't want anything to do with me and wishes that he'd never met me. Same with the gang, they all hate me now I bet, Aang especially, he is such a nice, sweet and innocent child. But then a bone chilling thought popped into my head, I wouldn't be there for the comet, I was either going to be put to death or be whisked away to the Boiling Rock again. But then I wouldn't be able to save Zuko.

Yes, save him.

I remember La telling me, when he had first appeared to me. Telling me who he was and what I had to do. He told me that I would have to sacrifice my life for Zuko's.

"_Kai, time is running out, I need you to listen very carefully. There will come a time when your powers will have to be used. But after…"_

"_After?" I pressed him, La made eye contact with me._

"_You'll die."_

_I gasped and stepped back, holding a hand to my chest in shock. "What do you mean?" I asked him, my voice breaking._

_La sighed heavily as he stepped closer to me, his gently placed his hands on my shoulders, "I know this is a heavy task I am giving you, but it is for the survival of this world, you must understand that the world cannot heal after the war unless there is a leader."_

"_Aang is the leader, I have to die for him?" I asked, ok, dying for the Avatar, that didn't sound too bad. But La shook his head, who else was a leader…oh._

"_Zuko." I breathed and shut my eyes, when I opened them La was still staring at me. "Your destiny is to give your life for the future Fire Lords, if Zuko dies, there will be no one to lead the Fire Nation, to change their ways. The Fire Nation will be uncontrollable, they will destroy everything, and the Avatar will die trying to protect everyone. The world will fall into darkness and an everlasting war, children will die, there will be nothing left. You see why Zuko must survive?"_

_I didn't say anything for a few minutes, I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that if Zuko died, the world would basically stop working and all hell would break loose. But the fact that I have to die, seemed like nothing compared to everyone surviving. One small death compared to thousands._

"_Ok, what do I have to do?" I asked him, La gave me a small smile and bowed with respect. "I thank you, when you pass, you shall have a special place among the spirits." I had no idea what that meant and seeing as La could read my thoughts he probably knew my confusion._

"_When the time of the comet comes, you must travel with Prince Zuko at all costs. For he and his sister shall duel for the throne, but, with Zuko's pure and honest heart, he will jump in front of Azula's shot and take the fall for you. This is when you must take his place in the line of fire; do not let him take the hit. This is when you will die and be reborn."_

"_Reborn? You just said that I have to die?" I was extremely confused, what in Tui's names was he talking about? So I didn't have to die?_

"_It is a confusing process, Kai. With half of me inside of you I can use that part to give you my life essence and then leave you; you shall be alive but…"_

"_But?" I asked him, why was there always a but?_

"_You will know nothing of your life, your memories, you experiences, your feelings, you will never remember them, and there is no way to get them back. You will be an empty shell that must learn everything again, from walking, talking, eating, everything. You see, all of your experiences have been with myself inside of you, we both shared all of your memories and feelings, when I die, I take all of that with me." I could feel tears well up in my eyes, I'd forget everything? Forget how to talk and eat? So it was sacrificing my life, because I'd never be the same me again, I wouldn't know anything, wouldn't know anybody. I wouldn't even remember this conversation, I'd be an empty shell. I would never remember Zuko, never remembering how much I cared about him, I'd forget about Gansu, Sela, Sen Su, Lee, Kanan, Lilly, Lee, their baby, Jet, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, Yue, my parents and Zuko. It would all be gone, they would all be strangers to me._

"_I am truly sorry, Kai. I wish there was another way, truly I do."_

_I didn't realize I was crying until I heard my tear drops splash into the water at my feet. "So do I," I whispered softly, I wrapped my arms around myself as I cried harder. I felt strong arms envelope me as I was pulled into a toned body, opened my eyes I saw a gleaming white robe, I shut my eyes again as I let La comfort me, he held me while I cried into his robe, making a damp patch. After a while he started talking, I could feel his chest vibrating under my ear, "There is something else I should warm you about." I pulled away and wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve, I met his gaze, he looked serious again. "You mustn't use your bending anymore, having a Spirit inside of a human body is strenuous, and every time you bend you tap into my powers, it will have devastating effects on your brain."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked him, La sighed and looked a bit uncomfortable, "There is no easy way to say this, if you continue to bend, you'll start to lose touch of yourself." He said the last part awkwardly but I got the meaning, I sighed again, the good news just keeps on coming, doesn't it?_

"_Your saying that I'll lose my mind, go crazy?" he nodded stiffly. "Great!" I said sarcastically, "I'll just add that to my list of 'This is the worst year ever!'"_

_La rolled his eyes and tried to hide it, I saw him and he looked embarrassed, I don't think spirits are supposed to be this casual, come to think of it, aren't spirits supposed to be like, old…and ancient. La looks no older than twenty. _

_La cleared his throat and I remembered that he can read my stupid thoughts, "Alright, so is that everything you have to tell me?" I asked him, I had now gone into the annoyed stage._

"_I guess so," La rubbed the back of his head, he was getting ready to send me back when he stopped, "I should reassure you of something before you go, remember, there is a reason for everything. Always keep that in mind, it will help you when the time comes."_

_I looked at him with a brow raised, "ok, master." I rolled my eyes when I felt La shove me. I gasped in fake shock as I turned to him, he smirked. He was totally not a normal spirit. I started to believe my words more when he placed the palm of his hand on my forehead. There was a blinding light, and suddenly I was back in the clearing._

"Get up, murderer." A order sounded from outside my cell, I looked up, four guards stood to the door of my cell, I slowly stood, my legs and back aching from staying in that position all night long, I wiped my eyes from the tears I had shed from recalling the memory with La. I heard the clinking of keys as the metal door opened with a deafening creak. Two guards walked in and grabbed my arms roughly; I winced as they dragged me from the cell. They were walking so quickly that my feet were having a hard time keeping up with them so they were basically dragging me. I was so hungry and tired, they hadn't fed me and I was too scared to sleep in there. The one with the keys walked in front, he didn't have a helmet on, his black hair was sleeked back, as if he could feel me staring at him he stopped and turned. I held his gaze as he glared at me, with two long strides he was before me.

I felt a stinging in my mouth and cheek as my head was forced back from the force of his backhand. I tasted blood in my mouth as I leant forwards and spat the blood out of my mouth onto the floor at his feet. I locked eyes with him again, his dark brown orbs held sorrow and anger, his eyes looked strangely familiar.

"I've had worse," I rasped out. He glared again and this time instead of backhanding me he clenched his fist and punched me in the gut. I cried out, memories of the Boiling Rock come rushing back to me as I spit out more blood from my mouth, I can feel myself shaking from fear, not anger as I raise my head to meet his eyes once more. This time I don't say anything as he leans closer, his breath is at my ear as he whispers, "Yon Rha was my uncle."

I gasp in shock as he pulls back, I stare at his brown eyes again, they seemed familiar, Yon Rha must have the same eyes. We start walking again, without my healing, as that is a part of La's powers, I start to feel my mouth aching, and my stomach hurts so much it soon becomes unbearable.

We come to the end of a hallway as the nephew unlocks the door, I close my eyes from the brightness as we go outside.

All I can hear around me is shouts, angry shouts, once my eyes adjust to the brightness I notice that a carriage it at the end of a long line of people. On either side are rows of people, they are all angrily yelling at me. I try and shrink back so that I become invisible. I try and block out their yelling, their curses, but I can't block out the objects that they throw at me. I feel ashamed but I deserve this, I did kill him after all, and this is my punishment. Something hard hits me on the head as I wince, tears well up in my eyes at all of their harsh words, but I keep my head held high, I will not show them weakness. At the end of the crowd is a wooden carriage, I see that it is pulled by two rhino's. The nephew unlocks the back door as the two guards who are holding my arms hoist me up into the carriage, the last guard who was behind us jumps in with me, I am forced to sit on a wood bench as he grabs the chain that connects to two shackles and clips it onto a metal thing on the floor, locking me in place. The door slams as I jump, I can still hear the angry cries as I feel a tear slip down my cheek, I rub it away on the side of my arm as I feel the carriage pull. We start moving, I have no idea where we are going, I could be going to a place where they are going to chop my head off, or they could be taking me to a ship to go back to the Boiling Rock, I didn't want to ask, partly because I was scared of the answer.

"I didn't mean to…kill him." I whispered, I didn't realize the soldier in front of me had a helmet on. His head tilted slightly to the side but he didn't say anything. I sniffled as I looked towards the front, I could hear faint voices, it must be the three up there, chatting idly. And here I am, waiting to know if I'm going to see tomorrow. I look up at the soldier again, "do you know where they're taking me?" he didn't do anything.

We sat in silence, occasionally I would hear laughter coming from the front of the carriage, it made me angry and sad. The soldier across from me didn't speak or move the whole time. I couldn't tell how long it was until we stopped, the carriage halted as my nerves soared sky high. This was it, either I was going to get out of this carriage and I'd be killed, or I'd be put on a boat for the Boiling Rock. I clenched my fists in the shackles as the door was unlocked. The nephew appeared as he tossed the key to the soldier, he stood and leant down and unlocked the chain that had been holding me to the cart.

"Come on girl, we haven't got all day." The nephew spat as I stood, my legs were shaking so bad that I took all my strength to not collapse on the ground. I could see the other two soldiers behind him, waiting for me. And then, behind them I saw a ship. So, I was to go to the Boiling Rock.

Before I reached the nephew I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was pushed back as I tripped and fell onto my back, I cried out in shock as I could hear firebending. I looked up as I saw the soldier attack the other ones. My mouth gaped open like a fish, he took out the two guards, knocking them unconscious. It was then that the soldier and the nephew dueled it out. But the helmeted soldier was far more skilled then him. He kicked him in the head as he fell to the ground with the others, he stared at him for a few seconds then my fight or flight instincts kicked in. I stumbled up and before he could turn and catch me I launched myself out of the carriage. Let me say that it is incredibly hard to run with your hands and feet bound. I think I get at least three feet when I feel hand on my arms and I'm spun around, "No! Don't touch me, let me go, please!" I scream as I try and wiggle out of his grip. Maybe he didn't want me to go to the Boiling Rock and wanted to end it right here and now. I struggled more but he held on tight.

"Hana, it's me." His voice was muffled, I stopped thrashing, I felt tears prick my eyes again; it couldn't be who I thought it was? He reached up and pulled the helmet off, his black shaggy hair came free and hung over his forehead. I had never been more relieved to see my scarred Prince. "Zuko?" it came out like a question, I couldn't believe that he was really here, saving me once again. But not only that, he was _here_. He must know what I had done, how else would he have found me?

I sunk down to my knees in relief, I felt him kneel down as well as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I was so worried." He spoke softly into my ear, I couldn't help myself, I started crying. The very thought of going to the Boiling Rock shook me to my core, I thought I would never see this man again, he was my life, my soul, and I loved him with every inch of my being. He pulled away suddenly and I reached out for him, he was back in a few seconds as he grasped a key in his hands. He unlocked my shackles as they hit the soft ground. My arms instantly went around his neck as I pressed my body into his, his hands pressed against my back, pushing me closer to him so that every inch of our bodies were touching.

"How did you find me?" I asked, he was still gripping me tight, but I didn't dare pull away. He didn't answer for a few seconds and I knew my worst fears had come to life, I pulled back slightly so that I could see his face. He was showing no emotion, and it scared me.

"You know," It wasn't a question, he nodded as I pulled away and stood up, "It's ok if you leave." I mumbled. "What?" he sounded genuinely shocked as he too stood and towered over me. "I understand if you don't want to be with me, if you want nothing to do with me because I was preparing myself for this."

I went to turn away but he grasped my face in his palms, it shocked me as I met his eyes. "Hana, I love you." He spoke so seriously that it brought tear to my eyes again, "I understand why you didn't tell me, I would be hard to tell anyone that, but it wasn't your fault. It was that damn Spirit's, if he wasn't inside of you it never would have happened, I blame him, I hate him Hana, I hate him for what he's doing to you and I will hate him for the rest of my life. But I could never hate you, I love you, and nothing will change that, even if you decide that you don't want me anymore and run off with Sokka, I will still love you." His statement made me giggle slightly, but I frowned, "How can you though? Knowing what I've done?" I mumbled. The next second his lips crashed onto mine with force, if it wasn't for his hands moving around to my back I might have fallen over. His kiss was hungry and passionate and I knew he was trying to prove a point. I responded eagerly, opening my mouth for him as his tongue slipped inside my mouth. I kept my hands down by my side.

He pulled away, my lips were swollen and I guessed I had a cut on my lip because it stung too.

"How else can I show you that I don't care—wait that came out wrong—I do care, but it was. Not. Your. Fault."

Here I was, standing like some snobbish brat, thinking that Zuko wouldn't love me, yet here he is, saying that he will love me even though I have killed someone. It felt wrong for me to not say it back.

"Zuko…" I started. Why was I so nervous saying these three words? "I—"

"Look I see the carriage!"

"Shh! You idiot, they might hear us!" I hear the familiar voice of Sokka and Toph as Zuko and I turn towards the bushes when suddenly five figures jump out from behind the bushes, ready to attack.

Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph are all ready for battle, but when they see Zuko and I standing there they lower their guard. Sokka laughs, "Well what do you know, Zuko beat us too it."

Aang rubs the back of his head, "We thought you had gone to the bathroom so we decided to sneak out and come rescue Kai ourselves…but it seems you've got everything under control."

Without realizing it, I burst out laughing, tears spring up to my eyes as Zuko wraps an arm around my waist. Everyone turns and looks at me with bewildered looks. I wipe my eyes, then I freeze. Oh Agni, does everyone one know what I did?

"Katara only told me," Zuko whispers into my ear, but he makes it look like he's just nuzzling my hair. I smile over at him as suddenly Suki is hugging me, "Oh, I was so worried!" she cries as I smile and hug her back.

She suddenly pulls away and makes a face, "Jeez Kai, you stink really bad, maybe we should get you back and bathed." I laugh as I hug Suki as she squeals. Everyone else joins in, then I pull away, Zuko grasps my hand tightly in his as we all make out way back to the mansion. Though I may have escaped the Boiling Rock again, I can't do anything about the impending comet that's coming in five days.

* * *

><p><strong>So, uh, what happened? HER DESTINY HAS BEEN REVEALED *GASP* Yeah, it probably wasn't hard to figure out haha, but jeez, what do you guys think Zuko will react like when he finds out, and let me tell you, it'll either be in the next chapter or the one after that. Aww Hana tried to tell hims that she loves him, but as always, Sokka ruins the bloody moment ;) <strong>

**anyway, come on guys, get me to 200 reviews and i'll reveal the TITLE OF THE SEQUEL AND THE FIRST LINE!  Come on people, don't you want to know, i'm dying to tell you guys!**

**I would like to hear about your reactions from this chapter.**

**p.s yes i know it was a filler, but i don't want the story to end :(**


	29. The Beach

**Thank you to the following; kyaifire and marareyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**NameWithNoMeaning** - No worries! Yes, the comet is a sad time to think about, i don't want this story to end really, it's been a big part of my life :( Here is the next chapter, i didn't mean for it to turn out this way but it did haha!

**raidersfan777** - Well we'll have to find out, you know me and my plot twists! *Evil Smirk*

**Char** - (Would your name happen to be Charlotte by any chance? or maybe your a boy? Charles?) ANYWAY haha, i hope you did well on your test! I'm sorry i make you sad, trust me, i'm pretty fricken sad too :( well depends on how you think it will end. I'm leaning towards the "ripping my heart out" because well, i like those kind of ones, it makes the sequel more interesting then having a happy ending! (i sound evil) Ohh, he could, originally i was going to have him be some stuck up asshole who is a stick in the mud. But i'll give you a hint, he plays a bit role in the sequel. Interpret that how you will!

**booklover** - Yes...happy ending...lol ( i'm such a mean author because i know what is going to happen and none of you do!)

**Turtleduck98** - Haha i don't know why but i just have this mental picture of you reading and scribbling down notes like a maniac ahah. Yes, i am making Zuko that was just so it will tear you all apart at the end! No, yes her appetite dwindled when she was in the Boiling Rock so it'll take her a while to get back on track. HAHAHA omg i love your reaction to Hana thinking about sex, i knew something like that would happen. I had to make Suki be one of those really annoying people, i was cracking up while i was writing it. Oh god, writing Zuko thinking about Hana that was was so awkward/funny because it's in a male P.O.V and i don't do males ahaah...wait that came out wrong. *cough LOTR reference* yes Katara told Zuko, i wanted Hana to tell him, but...ya know. shit happens. Well yah it is, but if it helps him get the point across to stubborn bloody Hana then yeah. Rebirth was something i had been dying to reveal cause everyone was getting so mad cause they thought she was going to die and all that. but alas, she will be reborn! (or will she?) Yeah Zuko's an idiot, Hana needs to knock some sense into him. I love the way you talk about La, i thought everyone would hate him, most do. but you seem to love him, and hate him at the same time...like Sokka. Ok you are getting your wish, i'll reveal the title of the sequel *excited squeal*. ok well it half 1 in the morning and there are so many typos in this reply but i couldnt care, i need sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The Beach<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up late this morning, I stretched and rolled over, opening my eyes slowly I tried to see the form of Zuko, but he wasn't there. I placed my hand on the side he normally slept on, it was cold, he had been gone for some time. For the past two days I had been waking up before dawn, so that I could sit on the balcony and watch the sunrise. Seeing as I wouldn't be seeing many more of them.<p>

Only three days left. I sighed sadly, I felt the wind brush my face as I looked up, the balcony doors were open, I could have sworn Zuko had closed them last night before bed. I pulled the covers off me, I tugged the long shirt I was wearing down so that it covered up my behind again. Looking towards the doors I saw that the sun had barely risen, I still had time to watch it. My bare feet padded across the wooden floors as I pulled the door open wider and stepped out, the fresh sea air hit me on the face, waking me up as I breathed in. Something moved on my left, I turned my head and smiled, Zuko was sitting on the railing, his back was leaning against the house, one of his legs was bent at the knee, resting on the railing, one arm was leaning on that bent knee. His other leg was hanging down, and his other arm was around his stomach. His long black hair was softly swaying in the wind. I walked up to him, when I got closer he turned to me and gave me a soft smile. It didn't reach his eyes so I knew something was bothering him.

"Good morning," I said quietly as Zuko held his arm out that was closest to me, I walked into his arm as he wrapped it around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest, just under his chin as I wrapped one arm around his back and the other around his front. I turned my gaze out to the ocean, seeing the sun slowly rise.

"Good morning," he replied. I snuggled closer to him as his grip on my waist tightened. I could feel the tension in his body, he wasn't relaxed, and I had no idea why. I didn't want to ask because for the past two days we haven't fought once, I didn't want to ruin it.

"Did you sleep ok?" I asked, I felt his body shift under me. I pulled back as Zuko moved, he swung around so that his legs were facing me. Without warning he pulled me to him, turning me around so that my back was to his chest.

"As well as I could," he replied after a few seconds. I was worried, the reason I had been getting up early was so that Zuko wouldn't hear me sleep talk. I didn't want to accidently say something in my sleep about La or me or dying for Zuko. He. Would. Freak. Though, Zuko's confession about hating La shocked me, didn't he realize that without La I wouldn't be standing here? Maybe I would need to remind him about that again.

I looked at Zuko's hands, they were clasped around my front, his fingers intertwined as he hugged me tightly against him. I rested my hands on top of his, drawing patterns over his hands. "What's wrong?" I asked, I really wanted to know if I had said something in my sleep. I felt his chin rest on top of my head, "I woke up and you said something in your sleep."

My whole body went cold, like I had just been thrown into water at the North Pole.

"You said "Three days", it reminded me about how close the comet is now. And Aang's firebending still needs a lot of work."

I sighed in relief, thank Agni, he took my three days as a sign of me worrying about the comet, which is true, but he is worrying for completely different reasons. "Maybe you just need to push him harder." I offered. I felt his chest vibrate from a laugh, "I've been trying, but every time I do, Katara steps in and tells me to go easy on him. It's frustrating." His head dropped down onto my shoulder as I laughed, I placed one of my hands in his hair as I leaned my head on his. "Maybe you should try something different. Intimidate him, you are very intimidating sometimes." I said in a gruff voice, trying to be tough. Zuko lifted his head, "I'm intimidating now?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered as I felt my face flush.

"Oh, yeah, so intimidating, especially when you had to work for Iroh in his tea shop and you wore that really delightful apron." I giggled as suddenly Zuko's hands left my waist as he started tickling me, I screeched as I laughed at the same time. I tried to pry his hands away, I could feel tears come to my eyes from laughing as I finally broke free from him. I didn't get very far when his hand clamped around my wrist and spun me into his chest, the hand he had grabbed was held up high by his shoulder, my other hand was held by his other hand and that was pressed onto his chest. We stood still together, looking into each other's' eyes. I was the first one to move, with my hand that was on his chest I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so that I could kiss him. He made a surprised sound in the back of his throat as he smirked against my lips, his other hand that had been holding mine to his shoulder let go as his hand went to the back of my neck, tipping my neck up higher so he could deepen the kiss. My hands slid up his chest to the back of his neck, I wrapped my arms around him as I stood on my tip toes and pressed myself to him. Zuko spun us around and pushed me back, my back hit the wall with a small thud as I broke away for a breath. Zuko's hands slid from my neck, down my back, even though he was touching clothes it still felt like my skin was on fire from his touch. His hand skirted around the bottom of the shirt as my heart rate picked up, his hand trailed to my thigh, under it, then gripping it and pulling it up so I was only standing on one leg. I hooked my leg around his back, our eyes locked again, his normally golden bright eyes were dark and full of strong passion and love.

Speaking of love, I had still not told him! What is wrong with me? Three little words, come on girl just say them! I was about to say them when Zuko's mouth cut me off, anything I was thinking about before just flew out of my head. The hand that was on my thigh trailed down, it skimmed over my backside as his hand went up the back of my shirt. I gasped at the touch of his fingers as his other hand went from my neck and trailed down the side of my face.

"Zuko! Kai! Breakfast is ready!" Aang yelled from the room.

Zuko and I both pulled away and both groaned, my leg dropped back to the floor as I pouted. Zuko chuckled as he took my hand and led me back into the bedroom. He threw me a pair of pants as I groaned, "But I hate wearing pants! And it's really hot today." Zuko gave me a glare, "You're only wearing a shirt, _my _shirt. I don't want anyone to see you."

"There's Aang, who's twelve and the Avatar. And Sokka is just…Sokka, he won't care."

"I care." He growled, I bit my lip and smirked. I loved seeing Zuko jealous, even though it was bad of me to think that, I liked to know that he cares. I skipped up to him, "I'm only kidding," I gave him a quick peck on the lips, he just crossed his arms and pretended to look grumpy. I rolled my eyes at his childish acts as a cheeky thought crossed my mind, I couldn't do _that_, could i? I grinned evilly as I walked to the door, Zuko was still sulking on the bed as I grasped the handle.

"If you want me to put the pants on, you'll have to catch me first!" I giggled as I chucked that pants at him, threw the door open then slammed it shut. The next second all I heard was "Hana!" as I laughed as I ran down the stairs. I heard the bedroom door open and smash against the wall as I hit the bottom of the stairs. I wasn't really worried that anyone was going to see me, they would all be eating breakfast in the courtyard.

I turned and looked up, Zuko appeared at the top of the stairs with the pants grasped in one hand. His glaze sent shivers up my spine, this is when he can be intimidating.

"Hana," he said lowly. I just gave him a smirk as I bolted down the next set of stairs, laughing the whole way. Once I hit the floor I took off at a sprint, I ran down the many halls of the mansion, over the last two days I had spent a great deal of exploring the whole house. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Zuko just turn down the hall I was in, I shrieked in delight as I propelled myself around another corner as my bare feet slapped on the ground, glancing over my shoulder again I saw that Zuko was catching up to me. I was determined to outrun him, I put more speed into my steps as I raced around the mansion, I finally ended up back in the main part with the stairs leading upstairs. I could hear Zuko's heavy footsteps getting closer. I turned and took the stair two at a time, when I reached the first landing I skidded to my knees and hid behind the railing, I held my breath, though I desperately needed to breath deep breaths.

Zuko finally appeared , he stopped in front of the stairs, just the sight of him made my heart race, his cheeks were flushed and his hair still had the 'just woken up' look. He looked up at the stairs as I pulled back out of his sight. Peering around he was gone, I moved my head further out as I looked around, I couldn't see him at all. He must have gone down another hall to look for me. Standing up slowly I moved down the stairs, once I hit the bottom I tried to hear for any of his footsteps.

I screamed as I was picked up and flung over someone shoulder, from his back I knew it was Zuko. I was pounding on his back to put me down, we went into one of the library rooms. He sat me on one of the sofa's and threw the pants so that they hit me in the face. I laughed as I pulled them off, "You caught me," I shrugged innocently, Zuko rolled his eyes as he watched me slip the pants on. Once I finally had the pants on he took my hand and led me from the room.

"I hope you'll eat more today," he whispered as we came out to the courtyard, I gave him a 'stop it now' look as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Zuko…" I sighed, he laughed, "I know, I know! Just eat as much as you can." I smiled at him. He was finally learning how not to be so stubborn all the time. I kissed him on the cheek as he blushed. And I saw why, everyone was looking at us, I remembered Zuko hated showing affection in public. I rolled my eyes and took my breakfast from Suki. I sat next to her as I ate, we chatted about how she was going to the markets again today to buy bathers. I desperately wanted to go but I knew I couldn't. one, because of the whole Yon Rha thing, and two, Zuko wouldn't let me leave his sight.

"Just get me something," I sighed to her, she gave me an apologetic smile as she finished the rest of her breakfast, met up with Sokka and together they left the mansion.

I could feel eyes on the back of my head, I turned slightly and saw Zuko staring at me, just to please him I shoved a mouthful of my breakfast into my gob and gave him and open mouthed grin.

He chuckled and shook his head and went back to eating, I had about three more spoonful's of the food before I gave the rest to Momo. The lemur sat by me as I patted it's head as it ate the remaining food. Toph and Katara then wanted Aang to work on his water and earthbending, so they all left to go train. Zuko said that he would train Aang in a little while. Once everyone was gone I felt Zuko sit behind me, I leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, just like this morning. I felt his head press onto mine. We sat in silence until I broke it.

"What do you think will happen after the comet?" I said. I felt Zuko shift under me, he sighed, "I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to be Fire Lord in three days." This shocked me, I always thought Zuko wanted to be Fire Lord. I spun around so that I was kneeling in between his legs.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, he sighed and looked away, I frowned and took his face in my hands, "Zuko, you will be an amazing Fire Lord, trust me. You may be the youngest to become Fire Lord, but you are one of the kindest, wisest and beautiful people I know. I wouldn't want anyone else to do your job, but you."

"I'm just scared, what if I mess up and everyone hates me?"

"Aang will be there to help you, that's what he's there for." I said in reassurance, I didn't say anything about me, because I was most likely not going to be there.

"And you'll be by my side." He spoke those words with so much love and tenderness that I felt my eyes well up with tears.

I pressed my body up against his as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace, a tear escaped my eye and I pressed my face into the crook of his neck.

"Always."

"Kai! Look what I got youuuu!" Suki cried as she jumped into the room, I had just finished bathing and was sitting on the bed brushing my hair. Suki had already changed into her swimwear; even though I couldn't swim I'd still like to go down to the beach for a while.

She was wearing a swimmer crop top and then a pair of short with a piece of material across them to make it look like a skirt. She threw me mine as I gaped at them, "What are these!" I said in shock. She just giggled like I girl, "What? I saw them and I remembered our conversation the other day before you know, you got arrested and everything and…oh don't look at me like that Kai! Zuko won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

I just glared at the girl, "The only reason why his hands will be on me, is to make sure that they don't fall off! I have never showed this much skin in my life!" I yelled at her, god sometimes I wanted to punch the girl in the throat, other times I wanted to hug her, right now, I wanted to throw her down the stairs.

"Come on! Trust me, once he sees you in this…"

I looked down at the clothing and sighed, 'Fine, but I'm telling him this was your idea and if he wants to burn you to a crisp I'm letting him,"

"Done!" and she skipped gleefully from the room, I wanted to throw something at the girl, but I sighed. Well, Suki had one thing right, Zuko wasn't going to be able to keep his eyes off me.

I changed into the stupid swimwear and looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, I groaned because Zuko was going to kill me and Suki was going to love it.

The top part just basically covered my boobs, it wrapped around at the back and was tied in a knot at the front. The bottom part was even worse, it was exactly like Suki's but just shorter, very short, it basically covered the parts that needed to be covered and that was it. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail at the back of my head and shrugged on the robe again. I was not going out in this; I was telling Suki she was mad and then slapping her. I left the room; I was heading to Suki's when I heard her laughter from downstairs. I sighed and crept down the stairs. I found her and Sokka by the door, they were holding towels and a basket with drinks and food. Sokka was also holding a ball under his arm, they saw me and sighed, "well finally!" Sokka said as Suki laughed.

"What's all this?" I asked as I reached the bottom step. Suki giggled, "Well, since Katara, Aang and Toph are all still practicing I thought we should have a double date to the beach, isn't that great?" she said in excitement. I rolled my eyes, "well fine, where's Zuko?" I asked, looking around. "He said he was going to get something, c'mon, he can meet us down there."

I didn't necessarily want to leave him behind, but Sokka had already grabbed my wrist and was dragging me to the beach.

"Wait, she's forgetting something." Suki called as suddenly the robe was ripped from my body, I shrieked as I tried to cover up as Suki laughed, "See what did I tell you? He can't keep his eyes off you," she laughed, I turned and saw Zuko standing on the steps, he must have been getting changed in Sokka's room. His jaw almost hit the floor in shock as I rubbed the back of my head. Zuko's frown then turned to Suki, "You bought those!" he yelled. Suki laughed and nodded, "Lighten up, Zuko, she looks good in them, now let's go before they finish their training." Suki and Sokka walked out, I noticed that Suki still had the robe in her hands, I turned to Zuko, he was frowning at her form. "I've already yelled at her, besides, it's just going to be us on the beach, remember, I'm a wanted fugitive and you're a banished Prince."

Zuko sighed and looked down at me, I noticed he was wearing a pair of red swimming shorts and a red robe but it was undone, hopefully he'd take it off when we got to the beach.

"She got one thing right though, you do look good." I felt my face blush as I took his hand and dragged him from the mansion.

We caught up to Sokka and Suki as we got to the beach, just as expected it was empty, save for us. Suki and I began setting out the towels while the boys set up an umbrella for the drinks to go under.

"C'mon, let's go test the water!" Suki cried as she took my hand, we ran to the water, I glanced up at the water, the last time I was here, La had come to me and I had walked on the water to talk to him. The water lapped at my feet, it wasn't too cold and it wasn't too warm, Suki and I waded in until out waists were submerged. I wasn't so scared about the water. Suki was right next to me and I knew that Zuko was watching me like a hawk, he knew I couldn't swim. Sur enough, when I looked over at him, he was staring at me in concern and something else I couldn't picture. It was then I noticed Sokka's form running right for us, Suki squealed as Sokka tackled her into the water. I laughed at Suki's face as she hit Sokka on the head, I was laughing hysterically at the both of them when I was suddenly tackled into the water, the air left my lungs as my head went under for a few seconds, I didn't panic much, I knew the water wasn't deep. I breached the surface as Sokka was grinning next to me, he had obviously tackled me, I splashed water in his face as Suki pounced on him. I laughed and looked over to Zuko, he was watching me with worried eyes, he had obviously ran over when Sokka had tackled me as he wasn't in the same spot as before. I gave him a reassuring smile as I stood from the water, Sokka and Suki were still play fighting on the ground as I walked over to my worried Prince. When I got closer to him he met me half way, "Are you alright? Sokka doesn't know you can't swim, do you need me to tell him?"

"Zuko," I laughed, I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Stop worrying so much, now take off that shirt and join me in having some fun, oh do you remember that?" I teased, Zuko smirked as he pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the sand, I had the glorious task of looking at him, I felt my cheeks blush as I placed my hands on his chest, he was warm and I felt a shiver go up his spin.

"Fun, eh? I think I remember how to do that," with that he scooped me up in his arms as he charged into the water. I laughed as suddenly we dropped down, I held my breath as the water went all over me. We came back up to the surface; I wiped my eyes as saw Zuko laughing. It made my heart soar to actually see him have fun for a change, he's been so focused on training Aang he never has time to have fun.

"How's that for fun?" he said smugly as I rolled my eyes, I noticed that he was in the water up to his chest, which means I wouldn't be able to touch the floor very well, my grip on him tightened and he noticed.

"I won't let go," he said reassuringly. I smiled, "I know you won't, but what if I get tired and I let go and you fail to catch me and I sink to the bottom and die?" Zuko laughed.

"Hana, really? I jumped off a cliff to save you from drowning, right now you're in my arms, I seriously doubt I would let you die after everything you've been through." I smirked at him as I kissed him.

"Sokka!" I heard Suki screech, I turned my head to witness Sokka throw Suki in the air, she let out a scream as she splashed back into the water. Zuko and I both chuckled as he walked back that way, once he deemed it was shallow enough for me he set me down, but kept an arm around my waist, that was his way of protecting me from drowning. It is kind of ironic though, I have the great and almighty water Spirit inside of me, and yet I can't swim, well, that's the beauty of irony.

After a while we all went back to the beach, the sun was nice and hot not so Suki and I decided to sun bathe. Sokka and Zuko started kicking and punching the ball Sokka had brought down around. It was funny to watch as they didn't have a net.

"I think we might have one in one of the storage rooms," Zuko said after a while. "You and Sokka go get it while me and Kai relax." Suki said quickly, waving goodbye to both men. I rolled my eyes at the girl when Zuko bent down to me, "You'll be alright?" he asked, I gave him a kiss and a smile, "I'll be fine, Suki and I are the only ones on the beach."

He gave me a grin as he and Sokka started play fighting up the beach towards the mansion.

"He is _so_ protective over you." Suki drawled after they were gone, I laughed, "he's just a worrier, I wouldn't have it any other way though," I said truthfully. Suki smiled, then her smile widened as she thought of something.

"Let's have some fun with the ball before those two come back and try and challenge each other to the death." I chuckled, "alright."

We both stood as Suki and started passing it to each other, each time we would try and outdo the other, like throwing it through our legs, or from behind.

"So, when do you think you and Zuko will…seal the deal?" with her question I didn't even see the ball coming, next thing I knew the ball hit me square in the face. I stumbled back as Suki was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach.

I growled as I picked the ball up and threw it at her, but her quick reflexes made sure she caught it just before it hit her in the face.

"It was only a question," she defended after she finished laughing. I glared at her, "A personal question, besides, even if me and Zuko did do it I wouldn't tell you!"

She waved her hand as she kicked the ball to me, "Course you would, I'm your best friend, and best friends tell each other everything."

I caught it and threw it back, "Really, cause right now I want to hit you in the face then drown you." Suki laughed, she accidently kicked the ball with more force, it sailed clean over my head as I sighed.

"Sorry, I'll get it!" she called, I waved my hand, "I will, if you come any closer to me I might actually hit you."

As I turned my back all I heard was Suki laughing. I tried to find the white ball, it was hard, jeez the girl has got one mean kick.

I finally spotted it just by another path that led somewhere else, as I got near it I saw a pair of feet bend down and pick it up, I looked up and saw a boy. He was probably my age, or maybe older, his hair was neatly piled on top of his head, even though Fire Nation residents were normally pale he was quite tanned. He wore no shirt, which made me avert my eyes and red swimmer shorts. He tossed me the ball as I watched him look me up and down, I suddenly felt really uncomfortable, I wished Suki or Zuko would hurry up and wonder why I was gone.

"Thanks," I said to him, he smirked and stepped closer, I took a step back. "Where you going? A fine thing like yourself shouldn't be here all alone."

I shook my head, "I'm not alone, I'm with my friend and my boyfriend." The boy took another step towards me, "Boyfriend huh, then where is he?" I could feel my heart leaping into my throat, I was unable to speak.

"Chan, where'd you go?" another male voice called out, my eyes flicked to another boy who walked down the path, his hair was longer, it covered some of his face. I looked at the one who was Chan as his eyes glanced to the side, "Ruon Jian, look I made a friend!" I swallowed, friend, ha! But now there was two of them, he was dressed the exact same as Chan.

"Thanks for getting my ball, but I should go," I turned to walk away, when one of them grabbed my wrist hard. I dropped the ball, I saw his face smirk as he tried to pull me towards him, I glared at him as I brought my other fist round, it connected with his jaw as his fingers let go of my wrist suddenly. I fell back onto the sand, Chan was groaning in pain as he rubbed his cheek, my hand stung from the punch as I quickly stood and began to run. But yet again they grabbed my wrist, I went to punch Chan again but he caught it.

"That wasn't nice, girl." I tried to pull away, "My dad's an admiral, I doubt if I told him some colonist attacked me he'd find a way to make sure you disappear forever." I gasped as he pinched my wrists harder. I accidently let a small yelp out from my lips, I glared, "Let me go!" I cried, hopefully if I screamed loud enough someone would hear me.

"Let's go meet my dad, shall we?" he said angrily, as he began dragging me.

"Get off me!" I cried, I tried to kick his legs out but he was walking to far in front of me. The other one was already long gone so I only had to worry about this loser.

Then, as if my prayers had been answered, a large and pale hand clamped down on Chan's wrist, he yelped and spun around, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the tall form of Zuko standing next to him. "Get off…my girlfriend." He spoke his words so dark and low that I seriously thought Chan was about to soil himself. He released my hands as I brought them to my chest, Zuko pushed me behind him. Chan held his hands up, "Look, it's not what you think, there has been a misunderstanding." Zuko advanced towards him, with a swift kick to the chest Chan went flying, he landed on the sand hard as Zuko was still walking towards him, Chan's eyes were so wide I thought they were about to bulge out of his head, this is what I meant when Zuko could be intimidating.

"If you ever touch her, go near her or if I ever see you again I will personally make sure you get handed to the warden of the Boiling Rock and see to it that you never see light again!" Zuko yelled, Chan whimpered as he scurried up and ran away. Zuko turned to me and began stomped towards me, as soon as he reached me his arm went around me and he sort of pushed me to walk with him. I didn't say anything as he guided me back to where we were sitting, I saw Suki and Sokka talking quietly, when they saw me they both ran over, Suki was the first one to talk.

"Kai, I'm sorry, I should have gone with you, these two had just got back when you left, then we heard you scream, I'm really sorry."

"Suki, it's alright, nothing happened. I just fell down a hole someone had dug, it scared me, that's all." She didn't seem convinced, "I heard you yell, 'get off me'"

"It was seaweed, it couldn't see it and it was all slimy and I freaked. I didn't know what it was, I'm sorry if I scared you." She breathed a sigh of relief as Sokka hugged her with one arm.

"I think I want to go lie down for a while, my ankle hurts a little," they both nodded and told us that they would pack everything up. Zuko still hadn't said anything, I could feel how tense his body was. We walked in silence all the way back up to the mansion. When we got there Katara, Toph and Aang were sitting on the steps laughing, they stopped talking as we neared. I nodded to them and gave them a smile as Zuko didn't say a word as we went passed.

Ok, now I know he is mad, if he's mad at me I'm going to get mad at him. Jeez, boys are so complicated.

As soon as we got to the room Zuko dropped his arm from me and went to the drawers and pulled out a shirt. Once he had it on he didn't even look at me. That annoyed me, if he was going to be mad at me could he at least say something? In a angry rage I slammed the door shut so hard that it made him jump and turn, I crossed my arms as I yelled, "are you mad at me?"

Zuko just stood there shocked.

"Seriously, if your mad at me for what happened out there then I really, _really_ want to hit you in the face."

"I'm not mad at you," he said softly as he went and sat on the bed. "Then why do you look like you want to kick a baby ostrich horse?" I took one step as he looked up at me.

"I'm mad at myself," he admitted. Well, I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. I didn't know what to do so I just stood and waited.

"If I hadn't of left, it never would have happened." I rolled my eyes so he wouldn't see, of course he blamed himself for that, that was just so…Zuko.

I sat next to him on the bed and took his hand in mine, it was the same hand that had clamped down on Chan's.

"Zuko, you can't protect me all the time."

His gaze met mine, "I can try." I scoffed, "and in the process you'll get yourself killed." Boy, how much that statement was true.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to protect you?" he asked, his voice shaky, oh no, he was really upset about this. He couldn't be upset just over this, there had to be something else.

"No Zuko, you wanting to protect me is one of the many things that I admire about you," yes, so I dodged saying the 'I love you', "But things are going to happen and you're not going to be there to pick me up. You can't beat yourself up every time I get a bump or a scratch."

"It's just, every time I leave you, you attract trouble like it's a second skin."

"I do not!" I scoffed. Zuko gave me a look, "Back when I first met you, in your home town, after I left you went to fight Gow and got hurt. Then when I left you again you met up with Uncle and followed him to the abandoned town and Azula almost got you. You almost drowned because of me, do I need to say anything about Jet? And then I left you with Azula in Ba Sing Se, I should have fought harder for you, and yet I didn't and you ended up in the Boiling Rock for two months. Then I left you for Katara, one of the worst things I've ever done. Then I let you go with Katara to face the man who killed her mother and things got out of control, then I leave you today and you get attacked."

"When you say it like that…" I tried to reason but he wasn't having it. "It just makes me want to glue you to my side." I laughed at him.

Zuko took hold of the hand that I had punched Chan with, I winced and he noticed. He looked down at my hand, it was all red and one of the knuckles had begun to bruise.

"Did he do that?" he growled, I shook my head, "No, I punched him in the jaw but it really hurt." I laughed softly.

Finally I saw Zuko crack a smile, "You punched him?" he questioned, I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I hit him. Did you think I was going to let him drag me to his father willingly?"

Zuko bent down and gave my knuckles a light kiss, my hand tingled.

"Zuko, there's something you should know."

Maybe now would be the best time to tell him about the comet, tell him that I was going to die. Let him know while we still had these three days.

"About what?" he asked, his amber eyes bore into my blue. No, I couldn't tell him, not yet.

"After the comet…I will have to return to the Northern Water Tribe."

Zuko nodded, "And I'll go with you." He said in determination, I shook my head, "you can't, you'll need to stay in the Fire Nation to help rebuild everything, make sure that any outcasts know that the war is no more."

"Hana—"

"Zuko, I'm serious. It'll only be for a few weeks at most, I need to see my parents, they've been waiting for so long, I don't even know if they know that I'm alive. I have to do it, and I want to do it alone."

He seemed hurt but his face showed that he understood. "You'll write a letter every day?" he said. I laughed and shook my head, "Twice a day," I agreed.

Zuko then leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips, I smiled at him as he stood. "I'm going to start training Aang now, will you watch?"

I nodded, "Of course, let me get changed first." He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed as I pulled myself over to the desk in the corner of the room. I searched for a paper and pen as I sat down, once I had both I began to write my letter to Zuko.

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay, so this was meant to be part of the main story line, but i just kept typing the filler part and before i knew it, that chapter was already at 8 pages. whoops. And if i started the next it would have been incredibly long. But be glad because then you get to read more of Zuko and Hana cheesiness. Let me tell you, there was a lot, wasnt there? haha**

**So, thanks to Turtleduck98 for yelling at me, i can't wait and i'm telling you the title of the sequel.**

**Drum roll please...**

_**THE LOST PRINCESS: FRACTURED MEMORIES.**_

**well, stick that in your pipe and smoke it. Interpret that how you will. You will all probably think one thing but let me tell you, you're all probably wrong. Because what i've got planned will make you all love/hate me mwhaha. and it's so bloody out there if anyone guesses you must be a mind reader. But if i get to 200 reviews i'll release the first line, which will all make you crazy because it's so evil and good at the same time!**

**On another note, i know this is really long. After this story i really want to write a Pirates Of The Caribbean story, it'll be a Will/oc because DAMN THAT BOY IS HOT AND SEXY AND JUST UGHHHHH. If anyone out there is a fan of that send me a message, i need ideas and if anyone would like me to actually start writing it and release it after this one just tell me! If not i'll wait until the sequel is done ( i probably wont)**

**Bon voyage dear readers!**


	30. Fire and Water Vs The Melon Lord

**Thank you to the following**_**; Lazyman12, DarkWings112, KyaiFire1, MistGirl1423, horrorfanaddict, XxPaperbackWriterxX, xXEverythingchangesXx, LittleDragonRider, redbear606, Royal-Pangin, TamaraSTraifeil, takininja13, KunoichiJay, OneDirectionLover18, redneckswagger, pervychan1, what-is-new-is-old, LovelyThorn, VeryObsessedReader85, DeadGirlEtarnal, queenofOpinion, Queen CM Punk151, AnimeLover1999 and LilShorty0594.**_

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

Demonpie17 - **Haha I imagine Suki as one of those friends that you love to hate! Thank you about Chan, yeah, i thought he was an asshole too. Haha i have sudden mood changes with this story too! Sequel yayayayaay!**

Guest - **No worries! I'm sorry about making you tear bend (I'm not really cause i'm evil) Wait, is this Demonpie17 too? omg i'm confused.**

tamaraSTraifeil - **Your review was for chapter 10 but ya know. No, haha she's the Water Spirit, but if you're up to date you'd know that by now! I like Zuna, but i like all the other one's too!**

LittleDragonRider - **Hi new reader! I love new readers and my old readers! wow cudo's to you! haha i used to ship Zutara but then i got into Zuko/oc's, now Katara can go get flattened by a piano. I think i made myself actually hate her but writing her in this. **

booklover1698 - **Thank you! Here is the update!**

VeryObsessedReader85 - **Thank you, i do like my plot twists. I'm glad you're excited for the sequel!**

raidersfan777 - **Haha mushy stuff makes me happy! Ugh, there might be one in here...you never know ;) **

Turtleduck98 - **omg fangirling to fingering made my whole week. ok, Hama + Hana = COINCIDENCE. that's pretty freaky though haha. Haha La being a sweet dick...a sweet fishy dick...(I'm tired and hungover) Ugh, i love making people suffer, the reactions are funnier to read. the whole La alive thing was originally going to be in there, but i used your words just for you :3 i really really really didnt want to do the ember island players, but maybe i'll do a one-shot with it, who knows..mmm intimidating Zuko. Yeah, Sokka needs a break from Hana mentally beating him. Zuko can chase me anytime ;) Haha you're hunger games and pad reference made me bawl so hard i was literally crying on the floor. Always pads do exist where i am. Australia! woo! omg i wish i had a friend like Suki, but i am actually Suki around my friends haha, so she's sort of based around me, omg the spongebob thing, i immediately knew what you were talking about and again i went straight to the floor in laughter. Yeah, Zuko may have cried..soz not soz. omg omg omg all your endings were so funny i was on the floor again, and i completely forgot about to frozen ending. but sadly, you are wayyyyyyyy wayyyyyyy offffffff. soz not soz. and it's totally going to mess you up cause i'm letting everyone read the first line of the sequel, you'll probably go mad. haha famous author lol. your quoting is so funny! ugh, i'm tired and hungover, i need sleep and greasy food.**

**A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Ok so yesterday was my birthday (i'm 19 now, god i'm old) i was originally going to post this yesterday but i was really busy. So you get it today. Warning, i am very hungover so sorry for any spelling mistakes but i cannot be arsed to go back through it. (my head hurts). And because i got over 200 hundred reviews, THANK YOU EVERYONE! you'll all get the first line of the sequel. mwahahaahah**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Fire and Water Vs The Melon Lord.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

I quickly took the piece of paper and shoved it in the draw under the desk, I threw the pen across the room as I stood from the desk, rushed over to some clean clothes and shrugged them on in record time. I watched as the door opened and Suki stepped in, "Hey, how you doing?" she asked timidly. I nodded and grinned, "Fine. Yeah, I'm good. Let's go watch the training!" I said quickly as I grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. "You sure you're ok? You looked pretty freaked when Zuko brought you back."

"No, I'm good, just some seaweed, nothing to worry about! How about that sun today, hot wasn't it?"

Suki gave me a strange look as I dragged her down the stairs and out the front door; everyone was perched on the step watching Aang and Zuko training. Suki went and lounged on the step near Sokka. I sat on the top step, I tucked my knees in and wrapped my arms around them, leaning my head on my knees. Aang was doing Firebending moves while Zuko stood off to the side, his arms crossed as he was frowning slightly at Aang.

"More ferocious!" he barked. Aang shoulders become tenser as he moves forwards with a flurry of Firebending. "Imagine striking through your opponents heart" Zuko growled as Aang did one last move and then spun around to Zuko, throwing his arms up wide, "I'm trying!" he yelled.

Zuko just shook his head," Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" Aang spins in frustration and stretches his limbs out, and he roars pathetically. I stifle a giggle as Zuko yelled, "That was pathetic! I said roar!" he shouted. I glanced down slightly and saw Katara watching the two men with worried looks; obviously she thought that Zuko was being too hard on the Avatar. But come on! He was the Avatar, he could handle it, and I'm sure that Aang didn't want to die in three days.

Aang's loud roar brought me out of my thoughts as I watched larger fire then before sprouted from his limbs. Zuko nodded in approval as Katara lifts up her watermelon cups.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" I watch as Aang's face changed from exhausted to excited in a second. He grins as he calls out, "Ooo, ooo, me, me, me!" Aang starts running but Zuko grabs him by the scruff of his neck and lifts him up. I laugh at the irony of his 'catching' Aang.

"Hey, your lesson's not over yet. Get back here." Sokka speaks up from beside me, "Come on Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?"

"Fine," Zuko grumbles as he lets Aang down. Aang rushes over to Katara who hands his a cup as Aang begin to drink it greedily. I stand from the steps and walk down; Zuko meets me half way and wraps an arm tightly around my waist.

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" he drags me from the group as we go back into the house. I can feel the tension pouring off of him as he leads me out to one of the many balconies. His arm leaves my waist as he goes and leans on the railing.

I stand back and admire him, the wind ruffled his long dark hair, I could see through his shirt the tight muscles of his back, still tense I might add. One leg was crossed behind the other as he slouched slightly.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned on his back. I felt him relax slightly but the main tension was still there.

"You know, I'm sure I heard Sokka talk about a beach party. Maybe while they're having fun, we could do something else?" I gave him a coy smile but he couldn't see it.

"Yes, I have to practice my lightning. Who knows if I'll need it?"

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't talking about lightning, or practice for that matter." I whispered. I let go of his waist and leaned on his shoulder, "Remember this morning, on the balcony. You and I." I fluttered my lashes at him.

Zuko eyes lit up, "Hana, you're a genius!" he yelled. All of a sudden I was falling face first onto the floor.

I looked up to watch Zuko's retreating back disappear through the door; I felt my mouth drop open.

"Well fine! I'll help myself up! Don't worry about me, darling!" I yelled bitterly as I stood and dusted myself off. I grumbled to myself the whole way back to my room, I slammed the door shut as I went to the desk and jerked open the drawer. I finally calmed down once I spotted the letter, pulling it close to my chest I walked over to my bag and shoved it to the very bottom. Zuko wouldn't go in my bag for any reason, well, at least I hoped otherwise we'd be having a very heated conversation. I started cleaning up the room, it was pretty messy. The bed wasn't made and Zuko's clothes were thrown everywhere, the dirty Prince.

It was ten minutes later when I heard yells coming towards the house, making a beeline towards the balcony doors I pushed them open and looked outside. Firebending caught my eye off to the side, suddenly Aang flew out of the bushes and landed on the roof above me. I stared, open mouthed at the Avatar when I heard the wood under me creak, looking back down Zuko appeared before me, I jumped at the sight of him as he crouched on the railing, gave me a smirk then reached up and latched onto the roof and pulled himself up.

I shook my head, what in the world was going on?

I could hear raised voices above me, and then it finally clicked, Zuko was taking my advice and using a different method of teaching Aang. Well, this isn't what I had in mind exactly, but it seemed to be working.

I could spot the rest of the group running up from the beach as I dashed from the room and down the stairs. I had no idea where Aang and Zuko had gone, I reached the front doors as I pushed them open wide as everyone had gathered around Aang. Zuko was rubbing the back of his head and groaning.

I pushed passed them all as I reached Zuko's side, I pulled his head down to inspect it, to see if it was bleeding.

"What's wrong with you?" Katara yelled, I released Zuko's head as I stepped off to the side. This was Zuko's problem, and I really didn't want to get into a screaming match with Katara. "You could have hurt Aang."

"What's wrong with me?" he threw his arms up wide, I could tell from the tone in his voice that he was angry, and a little confused. "What's wrong with all of you!" he yelled.

"How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away!" I glanced around at the group, their faces were all downcast as they were all avoiding looking at Zuko in the eye, after a few seconds they all seemed to be looking weirdly at Zuko. I could feel the confusion vibes emanating from Zuko.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" he said unsurely.

"About Sozin's Comet," Aang stepped forwards as my gaze shifted to the bald headed monk. "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

Well this was news, bad news. Very, _very _bad news. Zuko looked over his shoulder at me with wide, frightened eyes. He turned back to the group, "After?" he said slowly, like he was making sure he heard Aang right.

"I'm not ready." He admitted, I felt sorry for the Avatar, I saw Katara move a fraction towards Aang, but then she stopped. "I need more time to master Firebending." He continued.

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too." Toph added as I smiled softly. But Aang's expression made me drop the smile as I saw his depressed look.

"So…you all knew Aang was going to wait?" said Zuko.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose." Sokka spoke and looked over at Aang, "No offence."

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara dropped her head as Aang sent her a concerned look.

But my anger started bubbling, Zuko hadn't said anything, he was probably too busy in his own thoughts.

But I knew that things were about to get much, _much_ worse.

"You are all stupid and naïve to think that Ozai will just sit back and drink tea with Azula and watch the comet fly by." I was surprised by my tone, it was so gruff and mean. All heads shot to me, brows were raised. I stepped forwards, realizing that this was the first time my opinion was being heard by the group; this was my chance to solidify my place with all of them. Maybe calling them stupid and naïve wasn't the best way to go…

"If you think that Ozai is going to stop with Ba Sing Se then you are sadly mistaken, Ba Sing Se was just the icing on the cake, I can tell you now that Ozai will take the rest of the Earth Kingdom."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked me, is big gray eyes turned to me. I felt sorry for the kid, he was only twelve and yet he had to carry the fate of the world on his shoulders. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "In the Boiling Rock, it was a few days after the eclipse, I think." I could see everyone holding their breaths. They all knew that the Boiling Rock was a touchy subject for me.

"It seemed like a normal day…"

_I couldn't feel my arms, everything hurt. My eyes stung and my throat was raw from screaming. I coughed and my chest hurt, I wheezed as I clamped my eyes shut as I tried to breathe through the pain. The chains around me rattled as my body heaved, my stomach had passed the point of starvation so I was no longer hungry, but my stomach still complained every hour, I think._

_If it was possible, my mood dropped even more when I remembered that they'd be back in a few hours. I tried to sleep but it was no use, I was in so much pain that every time I drifted off my coughing would start up again._

_When my eyes were closed once again I dropped my head down so that my chin rested on my chest._

_The door slid open, I kept my eyes closed as I heard two sets of boots enter the room._

"_Is she asleep?" one asked, it was a man._

"_I think so?" the other one responded, also a man._

"_Good, I've got to tell you something, you're going to be so jealous!" the first one said, I could hear the excitement in his voice._

_I heard the door slam shut as I didn't wince, maybe this information would be essential in time._

"_So, the Warden held a meeting last night, with very select people, and I was one of them!" the first one continued._

_I heard the second man snort, "Yeah, so what?" _

"_Fire Lord Ozai is handpicking his special forces army."_

"_For what?" the second one asked, I could hear his tone had changed from disbelief to intrigued._

"_Well, I shouldn't _really_ be telling you this, it's highly confidential."_

"_When have you kept a secret in your life?"_

"_Ok, fine," the first one said without a moment's hesitation, "On the day of the comet, Fire Lord Ozai wants to harness it's power and destroy the Earth Kingdom!" he said in an excited tone._

"_What do you mean?" the second one said confused. _

"_I mean, we are going to use Firebending and wipe out the Earth Kingdom, burn it to the ground and rebuild it as a new Fire Nation! How amazing, right?"_

"_Wow, how does the Fire Lord come up with these things?"_

"_Actually, I heard it was Princess Azula who mentioned it…"_

Katara dropped to the floor on her knees and held her head in her hands; Suki gasped and held a hand to her mouth as she leaned back into Sokka who wrapped his arms around her waist. Aang was staring at me, his eyes unseeing. I saw Zuko fall back onto his butt and draw his knees up to him, his arms wrapped around them as he let his head fall onto them. Toph shook her head as she kicked a rock with her foot.

"Why didn't you tell me about this crazy plan sooner?" Aang yelled at me, I jumped back from his sudden outburst, but really, I expected worse.

"Well can you blame me? I thought you were going to fight him on the day of the comet, and the Boiling Rock isn't really a memory I'd like to relieve every day, I still suffer from that place! Besides, you could have told me or Zuko that you were going to wait!"

"This is bad," Aang shook his head, "This is really, really bad." Aang dropped to his knees. I suddenly felt really guilty, Aang was in so much despair and worry that it was up to his neck, I just had to keep reminding myself that Aang had to know, Aang was the Avatar he could handle this.

"Aang," Katara said from behind him, the young boy turned his head to look up at the girl. "You don't have to do this alone." She said in reassurance.

"Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down." Toph spoke from the side.

Movement caught my eye as I turned slightly to see Zuko standing up on his feet, he walked slowly towards me as his shoulder brushed up against mine. I slipped my hand into his as he squeezed it lightly.

"Alright!" Sokka yelled out enthusiastically. "Team Avatar is back! Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Crazy Water Spirit. Fan and Sword!" Sokka pulls up a sword shaped leaf and hands Suki a bunch of leaves in the shape of a fan. It was only a few seconds later that I realized that I had been the 'crazy water spirit'. I glowered at him but he missed it as Aang spoke and Sokka's attention was diverted elsewhere.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang opens his arms as everyone folds in. Zuko and I stand back as I look up at him from over my shoulder; he glances down at me and smiles at me. It makes my heart flutter.

"Get over here, you two. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Sokka and Suki open up their arms as I glance at Zuko again, he gives me a do-I-have-to-do-this look as I pull on his arm and we fold ourselves into the group hug. Suki giggles next to me as I grin at her. The next second we all hear a growling and Suki shrieks when Appa tackles s all to the ground. We are all laughing on the floor as Momo goes over to Zuko and begins to lick his face. Everyone laughs at Zuko annoyed facial expression as Momo pulls back and cocks his head to the side. Aang finally tells Appa to get off us as Suki pulls me up.

Zuko goes over to Aang and I hear him apologizing about attacking him, Suki grabs my attention.

"So, Sokka mentioned having a simulation today."

"A what?" I asked. Suki laughed. "It's like a run though, about our plan of attack. We're supposed to be trying it at sunset on top of that hill," Suki pointed to the hill, I followed her gaze as she spoke again, "I know you can't use the bending anymore, but how are you going to defend yourself?" she asked me. I looked back down at her, "I knew how to defend myself before I found out about my bending. I used to fight the gangs in my hometown because they were so lazy and never did anything. But my older brother taught me how to handle broadswords."

"Wow, I totally didn't expect that! Where are they?" she asked, excitement lit up her eyes.

I frowned, remembering Sen Su, he had given me those broadswords when I was nine. They were his own.

"I lost them, in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh," Suki sighed quietly. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes but I blinked them back. My mind travelled to my adoptive family, was Sen Su alive? Lee would be thirteen by now. How was mom? And dad? Did they miss me? Of course they did, they were my family.

Well, I had two families, and both probably missed me. I'd never see them again. And I'd never meet my true family, because I would die in three days.

My gaze shifted from Suki over to Aang, I remembered Aang had told me that he had been asked by my father to find me. I could trust Aang, he was the Avatar, I could swear him to an oath.

"Suki," I cut off her chatting, she was talking to me but I wasn't listening. "I need to talk to Aang, alone and privately. Can you distract Zuko for a while?"

She smirked evilly at me. "With pleasure." She hissed as she skipped over to Zuko. I watched in amusement as she grabbed the back of his robe and threw it over his head. Zuko cried out in surprise and shock as Suki got him in a headlock.

"Come on Zuzu. Let's go attack some dangerous seaweed!" and then she started dragging him. Zuko still had his robe over his head and I laughed as I watched the small, petite girl drag him.

Once he was out of sight and everyone had just registered what had happened I walked slowly over to Aang. He turned to me when I approached him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you before." He apologized, I waved my hand in the air. "Don't worry about it Aang. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you," I glanced around at everyone who was standing within earshot, "Alone."

He nodded and we both walked into the house, we went upstairs and along the landing, at the back of the mansion was a sort of conservatory. Aang opened the door as we both walked in, Aang shut the door behind him as I looked around the room. The walls and roof were all made of glass, over the years the ivy had grown so much that it crawled up all of the side and on the roof. It gave the conservatory a dim light. There were two couches in here, one was pushed up at the back and the other was on the left side. There was also a bookcase and an easel, if the room was cleared of all the plant life this would have been a great place to read and paint, which was what it was obviously used for.

"Kai, what do you—"

"I'm going to die, Aang." I blurted, might as well get to the point. I turned so that I was facing him; his eyes were wide and were full of disbelief.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"In three days' time, when the comet comes, I'm going to die, and I need you to do something for me."

"Kai, what is going on!" he yelled. "You're going to die? I'm so confused." He held his head in his hands.

"Aang, I can't tell you what's going to happen, but you have to promise me something—"

"Does Zuko know?" he cut me off. I shook my head, "If Zuko knew, don't you think he'd tie me up? He'd never let me leave his sight. Aang, please, I need you to swear to an oath."

I locked eyes with the Avatar; his gray eyes were tearing up. "Kai…"  
>"Aang…please." I pleaded. After a few seconds he breathed and nodded.<p>

"Can you go to my families? Both of them take Zuko with you. Tell Gansu and Sela that I love them with all my heart; they were the best parents anyone could have asked for. Give my little brother Lee a hug and tell him that I don't want him getting into any fights…and if…if Sen Su is there. Just hug him for me, tell him that I miss him and I love him." I could feel the tears drip down my cheeks.

"Aang, what are my parents' names?" I asked softly.

"Your father's name is Arnook, and your mothers' is…Kailani."

I gasped as I met Aang's eyes. _Kailani!_ Kai. My name is from my mother. I smiled as I wiped my eyes, "I was named after my mother."

Aang nodded, "I should have told you, but I thought it might have upset you." I laughed and shook my head.

"Kai, please, what can I do?" he asked. "Aang, there is nothing you can do, this is something that has been decided by the Spirits. My death will make sure everything falls into place. Someone once told me that everything happens for a reason, I need you to believe that too. And please, do _not_ tell Zuko, everything rests on Zuko not finding out until it's too late and I'm already gone, please Aang, swear to me. Swear to me that you will not say anything."

It was silent for a minute, Aang was staring at my face, I was silently pleading with him to promise me that he would not tell Zuko, if Zuko found out, I don't know what he would do.

"Ok." He mumbled quietly as he left the room. He shut the door behind him softly as I collapsed on the couch and cried. Everything had started to sink in, and it was not nice to think about all the things I wouldn't get to do.

I pulled my legs up on the couch as I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them tightly.

I couldn't tell how long I cried for, but I did know that I fell asleep during the time I spent in the conservatory. I knew this because someone was shaking me awake, my head had fallen back onto the armrest of the couch, I blinked my eyes open, the room was considerably darker, meaning it was later in the day. I tilted my head up as I noticed my Prince sitting next to me. He looked concerned, worried, scared, and a hint of excitement?

"You've been crying." He stated. I rolled my eyes and tried to sit up but he put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"Tell me." He whispered. I looked away, I felt his hand go to my chin as he turned my face back to him.

"Hana." His voice was soft and it almost made me melt into a puddle of goo. "Is it about Yon Rha?" he asked. I didn't react to his comment, if he thought I was still upset about Yon Rha he'd get worried.

"No, Suki and I were talking about my old broadswords and I started thinking about my families, then I came up here and started crying. Stupid I know but I really miss them."

"It's not stupid!" he said, aghast. "It's normal for someone to miss their family; I'd think you were crazy if you didn't miss them."

He made me smile; he pulled away and reached down for something that was on the floor.

"Suki told me that you were talking about them, so we went to the town—and before you speak I didn't actually go in Suki did. I realized that you had no way to defend yourself without your bending. So I got you these."

He pulled up something wrapped in brown material; my curiosity peaked as I looked at the covered object. It was probably just shorter than my whole arm, and it seemed to curve slightly. He handed me the object, it was heavy. I pulled off the material as I gasped, my eyes widened as I looked up at Zuko. He was smiling softly as me, "I know that you lost the ones your brother gave you in Ba Sing Se, and when Suki told me that you were talking about them, I had to."

I looked down at the two beautiful swords; the metal was shiny and already sharpened. The handles were carved with intricate detail. The wood was a deep red, and carved into it was bright red flames, then, intertwining with the flames were deep blue waves.

It was Fire and Water.

A Fire Nation Prince and Water Tribe Princess.

Zuko and I.

"Suki saw them and she got them, obviously you understand what the drawings mean—"

I set the swords down on the floor and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to me. He let out a startled gasp as he fell forwards. Our lips met in a passionate kiss as my hand was still fisted in his shirt. The kiss was hungry and full of passion and love that I had to break away for air. His face was millimeters from mine as he leant forwards and pressed his forehead to mine, his breath tickled my face as we stared into each other's' eyes.

"I take it you like them." He chuckled as I nodded and grinned. Zuko smiled at me as he pressed his lips against mine, the kiss was slower and it irritated me, I wanted fast and hot. But whatever, Zuko can have his few minutes.

Just as I assumed a few minutes later the kiss turned more passionate and if kids were in the room…they'd have to leave. His tongue skimmed across my lower lip as I opened my mouth to him. His arm snaked around my back as he gripped onto me and pulled me down, I gasped into his mouth as I was now lying flat on my back on the couch and not leaning back. The couch was big and spacious so that we weren't actually falling off the edge. His arm came away from my back as it weaved into my hair, I felt him tug my hair slightly as my head tilted up, his lips left mine as they went across my face to my ear, he kissed and sucked just below my ear as I let out a moan I didn't mean to. My lower stomach started doing flip flops as I felt my face flush. My hands started roaming under his shirt. Across his back and over his stomach, I drew my hands up his toned chest as I felt his shiver from my touch. His lips moved from below my ear, down my neck, trailing kisses as I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head from bliss as his lips went to my collar bone. My hands came out of his shirt as I brushed them through his hair. I yanked his head back as his lips left my skin. Our eyes met again as I pulled his head back to meet my lips. Zuko lowered his body onto mine but tried to keep most of his weight off of me. One hand braced himself up on the couch and the other started moving down my side, it went down to the hem of my shirt and then tugged it up slightly, his hand trailed across my stomach as my lower stomach seemed to ache even more. I groaned into his mouth as I felt Zuko shift his lower half. My breathing hitched in my throat as I felt something dig into my thigh. I felt my face heat up as I hesitated. Oh Agni. Zuko noticed my hesitation and probably knew what had happened. He pulled back, "Hana, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I can wait—"

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?" he said, worry in his tone.

"Shut up and kiss me." I ordered, he wasted no time. He changed then, before his kisses were hesitant, like I would ask him to stop, but now, I knew there was no stopping us. I had imagined this to take place in a really romantic spot, with candles and flowers and no one around for miles. Someone could walk in at any minute, the only person who knew we were here was Aang, but I doubt he thought I was still in here after all this time.

I swear to Agni, if Sokka dared to interrupt us I was going to kick him so hard in the head his brain would fly out the back of his head and dribble out his ear.

I was jolted from my attack Sokka moment when Zuko pulled me up so that I was sitting in his lap. My legs went around either side of him as his lips moved from mine as they went down my jaw again, while his lips did that his hands moved down my shirt to the hem as he grabbed it and pulled it over my head. My hair flicked out and flowed down my shoulders and back. Zuko had stopped kissing my jaw and pulled back, I saw his eyes, normally bright they were dark and filled with lust and a hunger that made me excited. His eyes looked over my chest, I was wearing my bindings thank Agni, I don't think I could have handled being like that so early, and for the first time. I felt my face flush again when it dawned on me that this was the first time I had been this exposed to Zuko. His hand cupped my cheek as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Don't be embarrassed." He whispered his hand that was on my cheek travelled down my neck, across my left shoulder and brushed the hair away. I knew for a fact that his hand was on the shoulder that was scarred; he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to my shoulder. It tingled when his lips met my flesh as my eyes closed.

"We're perfect for each other, both scarred." He whispered again as my eyes opened slowly, he was staring at me and I no longer felt embarrassed. My hands went to the bottom of his shirt as I pulled it up and off him, it dropped to the floor next to mine as I took my hands and placed them on his chest. I pushed him back onto the couch as he grinned up at me as I placed my legs on either side of his hips. I tried not to look at the bulge that was in between his legs as I leaned up to his face. I placed my lips on his scar as I kissed him softly, he sighed as I moved down to his jaw, I kissed and sucked on the soft skin there, knowing it'd leave a mark as I grinned and I went further down. I got to the top of his chest and kissed all over him, I could feel his body tremble under me as his hands went over my back and down, his hands went to my rear, which was still covered by my pants, his fingers spread as I felt him squeeze. I heard myself moan unintentionally as his fingers dug into my rear as he pulled me down onto him.

_Onto him._ We were both still wearing our pants but I could feel _it._

Waves of please went through my whole body as I let out another groan, this time I groaned his name, "Zuko."

One of his hands went to my neck as he pulled my head down to his; the kiss was hungry as his tongue went straight into my mouth. We kissed without breathing; I could feel my lips becoming swollen as suddenly he flipped us so that he was hovering over me. Our lips never separated, his hands went from my back, over my stomach again, then, they were on my breasts. I gasped into his mouth as I felt myself arching my back. Even through my bindings it felt like he was touching skin.

Then…there was a knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock._

"Just ignore it." Zuko pulled back and whispered into my ear, his hands still going. I sighed and nodded, coherent thoughts were not happening right now.

_Knock. Knock._

"Kai, I know you're in there, Aang said this is where he saw you last." Surprisingly it was Katara. But I couldn't care right now.

"Kai, I know you're in there." She spoke again. Zuko's lips were on mine again as his hands continued their attack of my breasts. I tried not to make a sound but a small moan slipped through my lips.

"What are you doing in there?" I heard her call. I was about to yell at her to go away when the door handle turned and I heard the door open.

Zuko pulled me up from the couch as Katara stepped in; Zuko took my arm and pulled me in front of him. Hiding his you know _what._

Though I could feel it at my back, which made me blush.

I wasn't really self-conscious with Katara, she was a girl. But she seemed uncomfortable, her face flushed red as she averted her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized. I remembered that Katara and Zuko once had a thing, but you know. He was mine.

"I came to find you because we're starting the simulation now. Ugh, we'll be in the courtyard."

And she backed out the door and slammed it shut. I sighed and turned to Zuko, his eyes were still dark and hungry but I shook my head. "We've got a job to do." He sighed as he reached down to pick up our shirts. I pulled mine over my head as I bent down to pick up my new broad swords. Turning back to Zuko I stepped up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for these."

He grinned at me as we left the conservatory.

"Gather round Team Avatar. In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect." Sokka kneels down and picks up a stick and begins drawing. "First, Suki, Kai and I will draw his fire, when we get to here, Kai will break off and distract him so he doesn't see the next thing coming. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidly hot offence and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM!" he stick slashes through a crude drawing of the so called Melon Lord. "He delivers the final blow."

"What about me?" Toph asks from next to me, we all looked to Sokka. "For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces."

Toph grinned, "So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" she asked.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Sokka shrugged his shoulders.

"Sweetness." Toph says with a smile. After that Sokka orders us to all get ready into our positions. Zuko heads off with Katara to the other side; he sends me a smile as I wave and follow Suki. My new swords are strapped to my back, and it feels good to have them and not use bending for once. We all hide behind some rocks as Toph makes her way to where the Melon Lord is. I hear her laugh evilly as Sokka finally gives the signal for us to move. Suki, Sokka and I run forwards, from the corner of my eyes I see Zuko and Katara advancing as well.

I draw my swords as a rock army pops up from the ground, I spin as I cry out as I cut a rock in half, I go to the next one. It starts moving as I duck and cut the arm. I turn with a kick to its side as it crumbles. Another comes at me as I duck and spin, in one sweep I drag my swords through the air and slice the head off. Once we reach the marker and I go to go my own way, a flaming boulder lands in front of us. Suki cartwheels over it as I run around the side and off towards where I'm meant to go. I hear Sokka yelling at Toph but I am now concentrating on not getting hit by Toph's flaming boulders. I dodge two when another rock army pops out of the ground. Five circle me as I turn. I see Katara and Zuko taking out their rock soldiers as I meet his gaze for a second; I look back at my soldiers as they advance towards me. The first one swing as I duck and step to the side. I cut it in half as I jump back as I miss an attack. I block with one sword as the other cuts the arm off, like the other one I kick it as it crumbles. Turning I throw a sword and it impales one in the head, I step out of the way of another rock sword as I block, I turn my body as the force of my kick makes it crumble. The last one advances towards me as I run and grab my other sword. I hold them in both of my hands as I block its attack. I pull the swords back and cuts the hands off, then I cross my hands and slice the head off.

"Now Aang!" I heard Sokka yell as I watch as Aang soars through the air on his glider, when he reaches the Melon Lord he doesn't deliver the final blow. He stops inches from the head.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko calls from behind a rock nearby.

Everyone starts running up the hill to Aang who pulls his glider away. I place my swords back onto my back as Zuko comes up next to me. I can feel myself breathing heavily as I wipe my forehead and sweat comes off.

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal you'd be shot full of lightning right now." Sokka growls. Aang looks really sad, "I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

Sokka unsheathes his swords as he slashes the watermelon, I wince at Aang's reaction as the half of the watermelon falls to the floor.

"There, that's how it's done." Sokka growls as he sheaths his sword and stomps away.

* * *

><p>So...a lot happened in this chapter. Hana had a flashback, Hana told Aang she's going to die, Zuko bought Hana a pointy thing. Hana and Zuko almost had sex, what? Hana found out her parents' names, Katara walked in on Hana and Zuko half naked and Sokka had a hissy fit.<p>

Wow, not long left people!

ok ok ok, first line of the sequel...here we go!

**_Dear Hana, _**

**_I miss you, it's been six months now but it feels like it's been a lifetime without you, please tell me you'll be coming back from the Northern Water Tribe soon, Suki keeps badgering me about you and seriously...I want to smash her head against a wall sometimes. _**

Breathe...in...and out. So, are you all confused? If you are, good.

Hehe please tell me what you think and what you thought of the chapter!

Peace out!

(Please don't kill me, it was my birthday yesterday?)


	31. Friends Are Forever

**Thank you to the following**_**; ElectricAnya, thedarkness15, kalub092, I000V000I, Kodami, Juli-sma14, alpalumbo98 and Kizu the Kitsune.** _

**REPLY'S**

**Char** - I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I was hungover and tired and i'm pretty sure i missed out a few other people, i didn't mean to and i felt so bad when i realised it had! D: anyway i will answer your review now! Well, you never know, she could be dead dead, but pretty sure i let you have a little hint as to what might happen for the sequel! Yes, they are pretty cute in this one, so many cheesy moments before everything goes to shite, huh, i'm evil!

**TamaraSTraifeil** - Lord, i'm sure that would be hilarious and fun to watch, rest assured, Zuko is going to find out very very very soon and there will be waterworks! mwhaha

**booklover1698** - well, someone wants Hana and Zuko to do the dirty deed ;) rest assured, it might happen next chapter, who knows ;) oh...i do! mwhaha

**NameWithNoMeaning** - No worries and thank you! Yeah, not long left, just two days! *sad face* Oh god, i cannot wait to write out that scene, it's going to be so emotional i know i'm going to cry! questions are good! i like to answer them!

**raidersfan777** - Sokka has no filter! Just like me! i'm not sure whether thats a good or bad thing...yes, damn Katara! thank you, i had a great birthday!

**LittleDragonRider** - sadly no ): Thank you! haha confused about sex! lol yes well, it might happen next chapter, ok, it will! ahh i'm excited! gosh why am i excited for a sex scene?

**Turtleduck98** - hahahaahhaah that's funny, not about the panic attack but about you screaming, i wonder how you'll do about this one? Ember island players was funny but i couldnt be bothered writing it, now that i think of it. i'd love to write Hana in it, oh the plans i have ahah. Haha deal about paying your therapist, i'm not sure if i should be worried that you are so crazily into this story haha. meh, original script, sometimes it gets boring and i just llike to make up my own stuff, but then i get lazy haha. i know, i was laughing so hard at her trying to get some and Zuko's like 'got to go train, catcha l8r sucker!" \m/

Haha thinking the worst of every chapter, not sure how this one fits in, but it's not all that bad, the sad stuff is next chapter! ): Lou has not been forgotten dont worry! I have plans for him! originally Kai was Kai becasue of ocean and it was so weird how it fitted and everything, but i knew i needed to introduce her mothers name at some point, but they never say it in the show or online so i thought i'd give her one and link it with Kai :)

oh the irony that Zuko dishes out is unbelievable, and him saying stuff like 'after the comet, everything will be fine' yeah, hate to break it to you, but Hana's going TO yummy scene between Hana and Zuko, thank the lord no one walked into my room, i would have been a deer caught in headlights. 'Hey Charlotte, what you doing?' 'NOTHING' *Breaks computer screen*

first line. first line. first line. first line. first line. MWHAHAHAAHAH i know i know, i'm evillllll. ooooo, i listened to the two new songs and i love the within temptation! oh and look up if i die young - the band perry. it's such a lovely song and it reminds me of Hana thinking about her death!

* * *

><p><strong>AN So...this chapter has a few things going on, there is a small sneak peek from the sequel, you'll know when you read it, but i would like to hear all of your opinions about what you think is going to happen! oh, and i was laughing at the very end of the chapter, you'll see why!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Friends Are Forever.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eat up." Zuko ordered as he handed me a bowl of rice, I sent him a glare; he sent one right back as he sat on the step just below me and started eating. I rolled my eyes at him and started eating, everyone was silent tonight. What happened with Sokka and Aang was still fresh in everyone's mind and caused a little tension. Aang sat off on his own, he wasn't even touching his food. I felt bad for him, he had so much to think about, and me telling him that I was going to die in two days probably didn't help either. I wanted to go over to him but I knew he wouldn't like that.<p>

So I just sat there, eating my rice, and sneaking glances as Aang every once in a while. "I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara appears with a scroll in her hand. I frown at the scroll as Toph yells something about Katara having a secret thing with Haru.

Wasn't Haru the kid with the mustache? Seriously, did Katara go for those types of guys?

"Er, no." well, that answered that, "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." She flips the scroll open as it tumbles down. I cock my head to the side and purse my lips as I look at the baby on the scroll.

"Look at baby Zuko!" I laugh out loud as I look down at Zuko. Everyone is gushing about how cute he is when I see Zuko sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose, I can tell he is frustrated.

"Oh lighten up, I was just teasing." Katara said as his golden eyes opened and he glanced over at Katara, "That's not me. It's my father." I gasp in shock, wasn't expecting that.

Suki points at the scroll, "But he looked all sweet and innocent."

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers."

"But he is still a human being," all heads turn to Aang as he spoke; his bowl of rice was still left untouched. I felt my gaze soften when I looked at Aang; his eyes were filled with so much worry, too much for kid like him. And then I added to it, I felt horrible. Suddenly I didn't want to eat anymore, I set the bowl down on the ground. I tuned out of the argument that Aang and Zuko were having, it was the same old boring stuff, ok, maybe not boring but it was about Aang trying to maneuver his way around not killing the Fire Lord.

Then suddenly, as if something clicked within me, my whole body froze. My mind went numb as only one thing circulated through my head.

_I've already killed…Yon Rha…Yon Rha…Yon Rha…Murderer…Killer._

All I could hear was Aang yelling how hard it was for him to kill a human being, everyone was saying how easy it was and it needed to be done.

I on the other hand, had already murdered.

A scream tore its way through my throat as I gripped my head; I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I suddenly heard silence.

I sprung up from my seat on the stairs, my eyes narrowed at the group, "Can you all just shut up for one night about killing Zuko's father!" I screeched. Mainly I just wanted them to stop talking about murder because it was making me feel sick. "You are all asking Aang to do something that is against his teachings! Sokka, what if you were in Aang's position, and you were being told by all of your friends to do something that was against everything you had been told since you were born! Could you do it Sokka, could you look Ozai in the eye and kill him? Plunge your sword through his heart and watch the light leave his eyes. Could you bear the burden forever? Knowing that you, a living, breathing person, took away someone's life?"

Sokka was rendered speechless.

"I didn't think so, so quit giving him a hard time about Ozai because you know nothing of what it means to have that burden placed upon your shoulders, how much it crushes you every day, knowing that you killed someone's father, husband, son…uncle. It suffocates you until you can't breathe anymore; you think that you don't deserve to live anymore, and you want, no, need something to take the pain away, the pain of knowing that you are a good for nothing person, who deserves every single punishment that comes your way. I would never wish that upon anyone, not even you Sokka." With that, I spun on my heel and ran.

"Hana!" Zuko called out, I didn't turn for him, I didn't want him to see the tears that had spilled from my eyes. But I heard someone speak, "Let her go." It was feminine. Katara.

Thank you, I really needed to be alone right now, I didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone Zuko. He'd hug me and comfort me and then I'd cry some more, he'd tell me it would be alright when I know it wasn't going to be. I was to die in less than three days, I was going to leave him and he had no idea, he believed that we would probably get married, have kids, bring the water and fire nations together…die together.

I ended back up at the beach, the waves lapped at my feet as the crescent moon shone down on me, it was especially silver tonight, probably Yue's way of saying that she was here with me. Why hadn't she come to me in a while? I missed her, the last time I had seen her was in the Boiling Rock, just before everything happened and my whole life started to turn upside down.

I realized that I needed to talk to my sister.

"Yue." I said into the night. "Yue please, if you can come to me, I really need you." I rubbed my cheeks hastily; I didn't want her to see me like this. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. I glanced up at the moon again, it still shone brightly as I sighed and turned away, I was hoping for some dramatic scene that as I would turn she would appear and call out my name. Then I'd turn around and we'd hug and cry and it would be a beautiful reunion.

But when I did turn around to give the beach one last look, only the open ocean greeted me, I sighed sadly as I made my way down the beach again, back towards the house. I felt bad for everyone, witnessing my breakdown, now everyone probably knew that I had killed someone, I wasn't exactly subtle when I screamed at all of them. When I got back to the courtyard, everyone was gone, the bowls had been put away and the fire was put out, I remembered that we were leaving tomorrow. We were going to get closer to the Earth Kingdom so that Aang could stop Ozai, even though he didn't want to, he had to try anyway.

I went inside, I could hear some voices from upstairs as I ascended the stairs, I took them one at a time. I could hear Sokka's booming laughter from his room, as I passed Aang's room I saw his door was open.

I felt the need to go comfort him as I stepped into his room, his bed was unmade and the candles were dimming. I spotted his balcony door open as I walked outside, his view was that of the town and the trees surrounding the mansion. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, meditating. Momo was asleep by his feet as the candles around Aang flickered.

"Aang?" I said quietly, his twitched his head so I knew that he heard me. He breathed deeply as he brought his hands down and pushed himself off of the floor. When he turned to look at me I averted my eyes.

"What you said tonight." He spoke first. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders, "I was merely channeling your feelings, I was getting sick of Sokka talking like he was the one who had to do it."

Aang nodded and smiled, "Thank you, that was very nice of you." I nodded my head at him and grinned. "No problem," we settled into silence, both not looking at the other. I guess it was kind of awkward seeing as Aang new my most guarded secret that I had been hiding from everyone for weeks.

I sighed; I couldn't stand Aang being upset with me. "Aang, about what I told you, I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." I rubbed the back of my head as I saw Aang raise his hands.

"No! please, don't feel bad that you told me, I'm glad you told me. It means that I can stop that too."

I just stared at him, what did he say? He wanted to help me, I felt tears prick my eyes as I blinked them away, "Aang…" I mumbled but he shook his head quickly, "No, you don't understand, every time Zuko is with you it's like he's a completely different person, he doesn't care about the war or about everything that has happened to him, he cares about you, he loves you. And I will do anything to keep that together, to keep you two together."

A tear slipped down my cheek as I let it fall to the floor, "Aang, please, you can't meddle, if you do the whole plan will fall apart. I _have_ to die."

"But why? Why do you have to?" he growled.

I bit my bottom lip as I raked a hand through my knotted hair, "Kai, please tell me." He pleaded, I looked back at him and sighed, "I have to die for him, Aang. On the day of the comet he is going to duel with Azula and she's going to kill him, I have to jump in front of it and sacrifice myself."

Aang was silent; his grey eyes wide, slowly his head began to shake. "No, that's crazy!"

"Crazy as me having a water spirit inside of me." I countered as he looked at me again, he turned and leant on the railing of the balcony. He shoulders began to shake as I took slow steps up to him. I placed a hand upon his shoulder as his head turned to me, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, I gave him a weak smile, "Aang, it's ok, I get to die for the man that I…" I took a breath, this was the moment, I grinned at Aang. "I get to die for the man that I love. I couldn't ask for a better way to go." Aang gave me a half smile.

"I'll let you meditate." I gave him a tight hug as he returned it, "Goodnight, Hana." He whispered, my heart felt giddy. Aang had called me Hana, not Kai, I giggled at the fact that Aang and I had grown that close as friends. Only Zuko called me Hana, for the fact that he was the only one who knew me with that name, everyone else called me Kai, I didn't mind, but Aang calling me Hana meant that him and I were close friends now, he was like a brother to me. I pulled away and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "You'll figure out a way Aang, I believe in you." He smiled at me as I shut the door behind me as I left the balcony.

I went back out to the main area and head laughter from upstairs, I grinned to myself as I went up the stairs, the laughter was coming from Sokka and Suki's room, I opened the door without knocking, if they were in a compromising position, well, they did it all the time to me and Zuko, so it was time they had a taste of their own medicine. As I stepped in my mouth dropped open in shock, and then I laughed. There were feathers everywhere! Suki and Sokka were standing on the bed, both panting hard and both had a pillow in their hands. Suki's hair was littered with white feathers as I stood in the doorway with a shocked look on my face.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them with a laugh, Suki jumped off the bed and skipped over to me, "We are having fun, do you even know the word?" she winked at me as I smirked at her, I snatched the pillow out of her hands and whacked her around the head with it, she let out a 'oof' as she fell back on her butt on the floor. Sokka and delved into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, was that too much fun for you?" I said in a gasped breath, Suki frowned at me and shook her head, her mouth turned into a smile as suddenly I was hit from behind. I cried out as feathers obscured my vision, I stumbled forwards and looked behind me. Zuko was grinning from ear to ear as he stood in the doorway with a pillow in his hand, feathers were spilling for the pillow. I shook my head in laughter at him as Sokka let out a war cry and then suddenly I was getting pelted by pillows.

We were all laughing as I begged them to stop, when they stopped their onslaught I opened my eyes and watched as the feathers that had been disturbed were flying and floating through the air, and weirdly enough, it looked like snow. I sat up as a few got caught in my hair. Sokka and Suki had gone down to the kitchen to get some snacks for us. Zuko leant down next to me and started picking the feathers out of my hair. When he had one between his fingers I picked it up and looked at it, "I've never seen snow before." I hummed, my gaze went to Zuko as he smiled at me, "Well, you'll get to see it when you go to the Northern Water Tribe."

My gaze lowered, I couldn't bear to look at him but I whispered a soft, "Yeah." He pulled me into his arms so that I was straddling him on the floor, "Hey, why didn't you tell me you felt like that about," he lowered his voice, "Yon Rha." Our eyes met as I shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't even realize until I started to say it. I'm sorry if I made you upset." I caressed his face as he leaned into my hand; he pressed a soft kiss to my lips. Something tickled my face as I opened my eyes and pulled away; I reached up and plucked a feather from his messy hair. I giggled and tickled him on the nose as he swatted it away; he gave me a sly smirk as he pressed his lips back to mine.

"Ugh, please, this is my room." Sokka groaned from somewhere in the room, Zuko and I broke away as Zuko looked over at him, "You could go away," I laughed at Sokka's facial expression as he spluttered and threw the bag of whatever food he had brought at Zuko's head. Zuko ducked to the side as Sokka yelled, "It's my room!" I laughed as suddenly Zuko scooped me up in his arms, I yelped in shock as I grabbed onto his covered arms, he rose from our position on the floor as we passed Sokka as the water tribe boy grumbled, "Like rabbits."

I chuckled as we left the room, Zuko was still carrying me to the room, and suddenly I felt very tired. My eyes started to get heavy as he laid me on the bed, I shimmied out of my pants and shoes and tossed them on the floor, a shirt hit me on the face, Zuko had thrown me one of his as I pulled mine over my head and then slipped his on. I did all this without leaving the bed, I guess all the activity that had happened today had finally taken its toll on me. I pulled the covers right up to my chin and snuggled down and shut my eyes. I heard the light click off and Zuko pulled his covers down and back up, the bed sunk under his weight as he pulled me against him. My back was to his bare chest, I could feel the heat through the shirt, one arm went over my waist as I linked my fingers with his. His other hand was slowly going up and down my arm; I felt the Goosebumps rise over my skin from his touch as I sighed. Bringing his hand up to my mouth I gave it a quick kiss and snuggled back into his chest.

_There were noises all around me, my eyes were closed, I had no idea why. As I tried to open them a sharp pain shot through my head, I groaned as I finally opened my eyes. All around me there was fire, buildings were on fire and the sky even looked like it was on fire. I could hear a girl screaming, "Kai! Kai please wake up! You need to help him!"_

_I recognized the voice as Katara, I lifted my head and spotted her, she was kneeling on the floor next to a body, I could see that the chest was charred; a scream tore its way through my throat as I recognized the person on the floor as Zuko. Stumbling to my feet I began running towards him. Then the scene changed._

_I was standing near the edge of a cliff, the wind was ferociously blowing my hair this way and that way as I tried to recognize where I was. Then I noticed someone in front of me, had they been there all the time?_

_They turned to look at me as I gasped, "Zuko! Get away from there!" I screamed, I tried to move towards him but I was rooted to the spot. His head slowly shook, "You let me die…how could you, I thought you loved me?" he said sadly, tears streamed down his cheeks._

"_I do! I do love you! I won't let you die, I promise!" I screeched as I tried reaching out for him again. He took one step closer to the edge as my heart all but leapt out of my chest._

"_No! Please, come to me, I can save you, I promise!"_

"_You can't, you won't."_

"_I will!" I screamed as he took another step, I screamed at him, "NO!" he took another step and then he stepped off the cliff. I felt my heart shatter as I screamed, suddenly I was able to move, I ran to the edge of the cliff and nearly flung myself over the edge when a hand touched my shoulder. Thinking it was Zuko I stood and threw myself at them, I hugged them tight. But then I realized that this person was too tall and skinnier then Zuko. I jumped back as the scene changed again and I was staring into the face of La._

_I looked down at myself, I was wearing a beautiful blue gown that trailed to the floor and behind me, my hair was pulled onto the top of my head as I looked at La. He was wearing his pearly white robes but now he had a dark blue sash going over one shoulder. "It is time." He spoke softly as I felt myself nodding, the scene changed again and now I was sitting on a throne, in a room made of ice._

_It wasn't like the vision I had of the Northern Water Tribe, this room was pure ice, white and clear, the sun glittered through the ice casting the room into a beautiful rainbow of colors. There was a blue carpet that ran along the floor from the door to my throne. The room was empty, then suddenly the doors at the back of the room burst open, Zuko, Sokka and Aang burst through the doors. All three of them looked like they were about to murder me, but they weren't looking at me. My head turned to the person sitting next to me on their own throne._

"_You did this!" Zuko cried, pointing at La, the spirit calmly nodded and rose from his chair._

"_You let her go now!" he continued. La opened his arms and turned to me, "She is here of her own free will, aren't you? My Queen."_

I shot up in the bed, sweat poured down my face as my breathing escalated a hundred times its normal rate. I turned to look down at Zuko; he was facing away from me, still asleep. I sighed in relief when I knew I hadn't woken him, if Zuko had found out what I had dreamed about. Thinking of my dream, what had that been all about? Why the hell had I dreamed about La and me, which was insane. I wiped the sweat from my brow and realized that I needed some fresh air. I peeled the covers off my body as I swung my legs over the side and pushed myself into a standing position. My legs felt wobbly but I stabled myself. I took another breath and picked up Zuko's robe that he had dropped on the floor before he went to sleep; I pulled the robe on and tied it at the waist. As I passed the bed I gave him another look, he was sleeping peacefully, on his side with one hand under his head. I went to the balcony doors and opened them softly and shut them behind me. There were only a few rays on sunshine that had started to emerge from the horizon; I could hear the roar of the waves and the birds flying overhead. I sucked in a deep breath of the fresh air, letting the morning air fill my lungs. I leaned on my elbows on the railing as I rested my head on my hands.

Once the first rays of sunlight hit me on the face I stood up tall and straight, this was my second to last sunrise, I was going to cherish it forever.

I didn't hear him approach but his arms went around my shoulders as he pulled me back so that I rested on him. I reached up and placed my hands on his arms as his chin rested on the top of my head. "I had a bad dream." I said after a minute of silence. Zuko shifted from behind me but he still kept his arms around me.

"I dreamt you died." I whispered. The tears came to my eyes unwillingly; I hated to admit that the dream had scared me really bad. I was ok with myself dying, but Zuko? I would do anything to keep him alive.

"How?" he asked, one of his hands moved to my face as he caressed it, I closed my eyes and as I did I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Azula, I wasn't fast enough to protect you." He spun me around and my arms went around his waist as I gripped onto him tight, I sobbed my heart out. The dream had scared me, what if I failed? What if Zuko died? I'd never forgive myself and what about the last part, with La? Would I betray Zuko like that, how could I? I loved him with all my heart, why would I betray him.

I turned my head as I watched the sunrise, I felt Zuko release a deep breath as his chest vibrated as he spoke, "I'm not going anywhere, it's going to take a lot more than Azula to take me down." I smirked into his shirt as I squeezed him tighter. He responded by kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Hana, I won't ever leave you." I smiled into his shirt as he held me. Once the sun had risen higher I pulled away and wiped my eyes, "I guess we should get packing." I stepped back into the room and stopped.

Looking around the room I realized that I didn't want to leave, this room was like a little piece of me. Even Zuko's dirty clothes on the floor would be a happy memory, the big, comfy bed and the washroom. His hands were placed on my shoulders as he leaned down to my ear, "I know, I don't want to leave either." I nodded but then I started packing.

I shoved my clothes and brush into my bag as I set it by the door, next I made the bed, silly, I know but I wanted to leave the room in a tidy condition. Zuko emerged from the washroom with wet hair. He was pulling on his black and gold robe and tying it around the waist, I watched him, even if he didn't know it, everything he did was graceful, obviously taught by his mother. Though, of everything we have ever talked about, we've never really delved into the subject of Zuko's absent mother. I knew that one day she had just disappeared and no one had seen or heard from her since. It must have been tough for him to grow up without his mother, and his father constantly belittling him for not being a great firebender. And then when his father banished him…I stopped my thoughts before they become murderous at Ozai. Sure I wanted him gone but I didn't plan on committing any more murders any time soon.

"You ready?" he asked, jolting me from my thoughts, I swung the bag over my shoulder as I nodded to him. We both took one last look at the room, then we both stepped out and shut the door behind us, I felt rather sad to be leaving it.

Out in the courtyard everyone had already put their things on Appa, I noticed everyone was standing around. When Zuko and I came closer Katara turned to me and smiled.

"I'm glad they fit," I nodded and looked down at myself. Katara had kindly given me some of her old clothes, the top was a plain light blue with a white hem around the bottom and short sleeves, the neckline was rounded and didn't show much. On my legs were my normal black pants that were tucked into a pair of black leather boots that Suki had bought for me when she got the broadswords. Thinking of them, they were strapped proudly to my back, my hair was tied into a ponytail, so that it wouldn't get in my face while we were on Appa.

"Ok, that's everything." Sokka announced as he stepped back down from Appa and wiped his hands on his pants.

"No it's not, where's Aang?" Toph said from the steps, everyone looked at her, then around the courtyard. Where was the Avatar? Maybe he had stayed up late last night and was still asleep?

No one spoke as everyone went into the house, they all started calling out his name through the house as I went to his room. I pushed the door open, "Aang?" I called out as I stepped in. His bed was still the same from last night and the balcony door was still open, I walked out and saw the candles had melted into nothing; his staff was leaning on the railing. I picked up the staff as I heard footsteps, I turn as I show them the staff.

"He left it." I said.

"That's so strange, he doesn't go anywhere without it." Sokka spoke as he took it from me. Zuko appeared in the doorway with Toph, "He's not in the house. Maybe he went to the beach?" he offered as everyone nodded. We left the house, sure enough we saw footprints that led down to the beach, we all followed them until it reached the water.

I rubbed my neck when I only saw one set of footprints going into the water, but none coming out. "He went for a swim last night and never came back?" Suki asked from next to me, most of the group shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe he was captured?" Katara suggested as I shook my head, "There's no sign of a struggle." Toph bends down onto the sand as she sighs, "I bet he ran away again," I smirk at the younger girl as Sokka speaks up, "No way, Appa is still here, and his glider."

"Then what do you think happened?" Zuko asked him, crossing his arms in annoyance. Sokka turned so his back was to us, he paced a little then turned back, "It's pretty obvious, Aang mysteriously disappears before and important battle? He's definitely on a spirit journey!"

"His body would still be here if he was," I pointed out. Sokka pouts, "Oh yeah."

"Then he's got to be somewhere here on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him," Katara said and then suddenly Toph stuck herself to Zuko's side. I hid my giggle behind my hand as Zuko blushes red. "I'm going with Zuko!" she announced as everyone looked at her oddly. "What? Sokka and Aang went on a life changing field trip with him. Katara went with Kai but she came back crazy so I guess I'll pass on that." What Toph said didn't hurt me, I found it funny as I chuckled as Zuko shot me a desperate 'help me' look, I waved him off as Katara and Suki said they'd go into the town. Zuko and Toph would continue along the beach while Sokka and I would take Appa and fly around the island to try and spot him. We went back to the house and quickly took flight; Sokka was sitting on his head with the reins as I stood in the saddle. I leaned over the edge as I scanned the area.

"So what do you think happened to him?" Sokka called out from Appa's head, I turned my gaze to him and then back out to the land. "I don't know, I don't think he would run away though. It just doesn't seem like Aang."

I saw Sokka shrug his shoulders from the corner of my eye, "Maybe he just got scared." I frowned and pouted. "You really think that Aang would let Ozai destroy the Earth kingdom?" I growled at him. Sokka turned around to me and held his hands up, "Whoa, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that maybe he went away to clear his head, he might meet up with us again."

"He will." I mumbled as I turned my gaze down again, our conversation ended then.

Zuko was taking us to the Earth Kingdom, why? I had absolutely no idea, I didn't want to ask him either because he had that frown on his face, the one where if someone talked to him he'd punch them in the face and he still wouldn't say where we're going. So I just sat on the saddle, next to Suki and Toph, my legs were crossed and my head leaned back on the edge of the saddle.

"You going to tell us where we're going?" I heard Sokka grumble at Zuko, I lifted my head to see Sokka standing, looking at Zuko who had his arms crossed. Zuko turned his head slightly, "You don't need to know." He replied coldly and turned his head back. Sokka seemed to shake with anger, "Hey! For all we know you could be taking us the Fire Nation without us knowing!"

"Sokka!" Suki cried out as she too stood, though I was surprised at him, I'd never heard him speak badly about Zuko and the Fire Nation before, sure when Zuko was trying to capture the Avatar but not after Zuko had changed sides.

"Seriously, after all you two have been through you're going to start talking about that, Zuko has been nothing but a good friend to you!" Suki continued.

Zuko stood from the head and stomped up to Sokka, I rose, I was the only one who could talk some sense into him when he was like this.

"Look, I know you're angry," Zuko started, "And I know you're worried about Aang but you can't lose your head right now." Sokka seemed to grow furious, "Lose my…the only one around here who losing anything is your girlfriend!"

That hurt, what had gotten into Sokka? Zuko frowned and the aura around him seemed to grow deadly, he reached out and grabbed the front of Sokka's shirt and pulled him towards him, I was scared that Zuko might punch Sokka in the face. I pressed myself up to Zuko and held his hand that gripped Sokka.

"Zuko, let him go, he's upset about Aang, we all are, don't do something you'll regret later." His gaze moved to mine, then he frowned and glared at Sokka, "Don't say anything bad about Hana again." And then he shoved Sokka away.

I thought Sokka was going to fall off the edge as I tried to reach out and grab him, Suki had the same idea, she stepped behind him and caught him, but she stumbled back and I saw as her foot caught on a sleeping bag. She let out a scream as she tumbled over the side of Appa.

A scream tore its way from my throat as Sokka reached the edge before me, "Suki!" he cried.

Nothing could predict what happened next, I launched myself over Appa as I heard Zuko scream my name in terror. I guess the rational part of me was slapping me repeatedly across the face for doing something so stupid, I mean, I was falling through the air. What could I do? I couldn't use my bending, why couldn't Aang be here to do some nifty airbending? The other part of me, the one that knew I couldn't let my best friend die knew that what I was doing was good. But then the part that was responsible sounded through my head, if I died now, I wouldn't be there for Zuko and for the comet. I decided then that I wouldn't die; Suki and I would survive this.

She was screaming as she spun through the air, my arms were pinned by my side as I focused on nothing but reaching her, below us, was and endless body of water. If it meant that Suki wouldn't die, I would use the bending, even if another part of me slipped away. I'd do anything for her.

I grabbed her in my arms when I reached her, her hair as whipping about her face as she looked at me wide eyed.

"Kai!" the wind drowned out her words but I could still make her out, the water below us was approaching rapidly.

"Hold your breath when I tell you too!" I cried over the roaring wind, I made Suki move so that she was holding me around the waist. She gripped on so tight that it hurt but I bared it. I looked over my shoulder, searching for Appa, he was descending towards us but he wouldn't make it in time. Looking back I realized we were as close as we could get.

"Now!" I screamed as I pulled my arms back, pulling a pillar of water with us. I heard Suki take a deep breath as I copied. The icy water hit our skin as I felt our descent slow, the water sucked us down, Suki's arms left my waist as the pillar disappeared and suddenly I found myself unable to swim, oh yeah. I forgot that I couldn't swim.  
>I had closed my eyes when the water hit us but now I opened them, it was dark and bubbles were all around me. The water was chilling me to the bone as I floated, looking around for Suki, even though I knew I couldn't swim, it wouldn't be smart to start panicking. I spotted Suki swimming to the surface, ok, I could feel my lungs becoming desperate for air, I tried kicking my legs out but I was sure I was doing it wrong.<p>

All of a sudden, a flash of pain shot through my head as I opened my mouth and gasped, water spilled in as I realized I had run out of air. My head ached and my eyes wanted to close, I tried kicking more but it was no use, my head hurt and I couldn't breathe anymore. With one last kick I tried to reach for the surface but failed, I could feel myself slipping into a sleep when arms shot around my waist and lifted me up. I caught sight of dark short hair when my head breached the surface of the water. I sucked in so much air I thought my lungs might burst. I coughed and spat out water that was in my mouth as I wrapped my arms around my savior.

"Figured I'd return the favor." Suki said hoarsely beside me, I laughed out loud and coughed, my chest ached.

I heard a familiar groan as Appa flopped onto the water, Zuko and Sokka were leaning over the edge with Katara on Appa's head. I could see that both boys were about to jump in to us but Suki was already swimming us over, I could feel myself draining of any energy I had left. I just wanted to sleep.

I kept my eyes open as I reached up, Sokka and Zuko both grabbed an arm as they hoisted my up from the chilly water, Toph was waiting with some towels as I wrapped one around me and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Suki was hauled up next as she ran to me and hugged me. I was almost asleep but she squeezed me so tight I stayed awake longer, "Thank you." She whispered in my ear. I nodded to her as Sokka pulled her away and wrapped her in two towels. Zuko was by my side in a second, crushing me to his chest. I pulled a face, I could imagine how scared he must have been, I mean, his girlfriend just jumped off a flying bison and into water and she couldn't swim, I was going to feel ready bad if he died from a heart attack at thirty.

"Are you insane?" he hissed at me once I pulled away from him, I shrugged and smirked, "A little, if you haven't noticed." Zuko shook his head at me and pinched the bridge of his nose. I chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips, "I'm fine." I reassured him. He shook his head, "You used bending." He sounded like he was scolding me, I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine."

He let out a breath he had been holding, he went to stand up but I pulled him back down, "Sit with me, I'm tired." He nodded and sat behind me, I lay down so that my head was in his lap as he stroked my wet hair. I could feel his body temperature rise so that I wouldn't get cold from the water in my clothes. Next thing I knew, the water was gone from my clothes…Katara had waterbended them dry.

When I woke up it was nighttime, my head was on Sokka's lap and Suki was curled up on his shoulder, she was still asleep. Lifting my head from Sokka's lap, who was asleep too I looked and saw Zuko on Appa's head again. I let the dry towel drop from my body as I tied my hair up again; it had come lose from my skydiving. I stepped up on Appa's head and looked down; we were over land now, hopefully near wherever Zuko wanted us to go.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as he turned to look at me, he seemed shocked that I was awake, "Hana! Are you—"

"I'm fine." I said as I sat down next to him, he placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight against him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What you did was dumb, but very brave." He whispered into my ear. I chuckled and nodded, "Well, no one else was going to jump, I remember thinking about what you would say if I lived, not about actually jumping. I guess that part of my brain that I'm losing, it's the rational part, the voice that tells me that it's a bad idea or 'don't do that, it's stupid', I think it's going. It's why I'm doing things bolder, and not thinking about the consequences. When the soldiers came for me, I thought it would be a good idea to run and mess with them then actually find out what they wanted from me." I looked at him; he wasn't looking at me, just at the scenery in front of us.

"What if…what if one day I do something so reckless that it gets me killed? Or I get another person killed?"

"Stop thinking about all of this, after the comet, everything will be fine."

I didn't say anything, sometimes I would forget that I wouldn't live after the comet, which I would live and have to deal with the craziness building inside of me. But instead, I'd be a shell, I wouldn't be insane anymore, but I wouldn't remember anything before the comet.

I sighed but Zuko didn't hear me as he announced that we had arrived. Everyone woke up as Appa landed on the Earth.

I was looking at a three story shabby tavern in the middle of nowhere, music was playing loudly and I could hear the sounds of fighting from within. Zuko looked back at all of us and beckoned us forwards, I walked next to Suki as Zuko pushed the door open and two bodies flew passed us, Suki gasped in shock as Katara mumbled, "And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" I watched as Zuko pointed and spoke, "June," I followed his hand, there was a woman sitting at the table, her back was to us but she had short black hair and wore all black, I watched as a drunken man runs up to her, she kicked her leg up and brought it down on his head and pushes him onto the table, I feel myself grin at her.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole," June turns around, but I see no mole on her face, Suki voices my thoughts.

"No, she has a giant mole creature she rides around on, "Her Shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

A crash sounds as we all watch as June kicks a guy into a table, spilling everything to the floor, plates and cups smash. "I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her!" Toph announced. June see's us standing there and she turns, I push my way through the crowd, she smiles when she sees me.

"Well well, if it isn't little Hana Banana."

I heard protests from behind me,

"What?"

"You know her!"

"Didn't see that coming…"

I turn around and throw the group a grin, "of course I know her, she's my Aunt."

* * *

><p>HAHA, lol 'Hey aunty June!"<p>

anyway, next chappie is a big one! Zuko finds out Hana's going to die, bring tissues! you have been warned! oh and they do the nasty in next chapter, buuuuuut, will it happen before or after Zuko finds out? hehehehe, only three chapters left! we have two normal, and then an epilogue which will merge into the next story, but it'll be a new story and all that!

Wahhhh it's almost over!


	32. I Love You

Thank you to the following; _**Emily'sImagination, FreeRainbowsWithLove, Alumneia, angelic13demon, Utau54, likethewordish, Vexic, Hiding dormant in the shadows, UnDecidedMel, RaexInspiritx, twerkformaddy, lovesucksbluemoon152, LunaLupus16, Sandy2417, dark side's cookies 8D, dreamsmadereality, xoxonana, Lillian Hope Black, TheDivines, Kunoichi1331, the-mad-girl-with-a-book, ReadBetweenTheLines1220.**_

_**REPLY'S**_

**Singer of Water** - Yeah, it's not a major part of the story, chucked it in there to spice things up a little!

**twerkformaddy** - Sorry for making you cry (not really i love my readers to be emotional) wow, i want to give you a medal for reading this whole thing in one sitting!

**D3fy** - Aw thank you, no worries, just thank my crazy imagination!

**dark side's cookies 8D** - haha thank you so much! I'm honored you think that, i'm sure there must be a better one than this! and well, we'll find out next chappie wont we :3

**char** - Haha so spoilt guurrl. Haha La has a little crush on a girl that is like a million years younger than him...awks. premonition may be correct, but we'll have to wait and find out, won't we? yeah auntie June, spicing it up a lil!

**Lillian Hope Black** - aw thank you, sorry for making you cry so much while reading!

**Dawn(guest)** - Yeah, i didnt even know this story would be so sad when i started writing it!Haha, thank you so much for your support!

**raidersfan777** - yeah, being drunk helps when writing. actually no it doesnt, just a lot of spelling mistakes. Hahaha i love your little ending, everyone want's a nie happy ending. Don't you guys want a sequel ;) haha omg i love that quote.

**booklover1698** - Thank you!

**LittleDragonRider** - Haha yeah, i wasn't even expecting that too! Yeah, i dont think anyone is really...

**Demonpie17** - yes sequel is definitely happening i can assure you with that!. wow, thanks for skinning me. haha everyone's reactions to June made me laugh sooooooo much! and i love your beyonce!

**Turtleduck98** - That's alright! i havent updated in forever i know :( and that's kind of freaky that the main character was called Lou. awks. New songs, what? it's been so long that i can't even remember what song i told you to listen to. but i found another one that basically suits Zuko. even though it's sung by a chick i can totally imagine Zuko in the very last episode when he's addressing all of the nations after the war os over and he's thinking about Hana and how she's the one that actually saved them. anyway, it's called "New World" by Charice. (I've been playing it on reply the whole time for this chapter) no no no no i love your playlist, i made a playlist on youtube and im always listening to it! Hana's is suck a fucking dumb twit. like honestly, i write her and sometimes i wasnt to throw her against the wall! yeah i was tired and made a mistake, i'll go back and fix that maybe haha yeah dream sequences are supposed to be confusing, but it'll all make sense in the futureee. Sokka's fucking dumb. yay parallels! hahagod that last part of your review made me laugh so muchh! hahahaahaha please dont kill me with the chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys, so sorry about the delay. I've become so lazy with writing because i dont want it to end :( Next chapter is the war and we find out what will happen to Hana, finally!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: I Love You.<strong>

* * *

><p>"She's your <em>what?<em>" Katara screeched as June threw her arm around my shoulders. I grinned up at her as June smirked. I turned back to the group, "Ok, so she's not technically my aunt and everything, seeing as I'm not actually related to her but she is my mothers' sister. So, for my whole life June has been my aunt. Though, I haven't seen her in about five years." I glared at her. June shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at me and gave me a smug smile, "What can I say kid, I've been busy."

"I can see that."

Sokka stepped forwards and pointed a finger at June, "Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" I watched Zuko cross his arms and smirk, "Yep, back in the good old days."

June chuckled from beside me, "Well, if it isn't Prince Pouty, where's your old, creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle, and he's not here." To make the situation funnier, Zuko pouted at June. June smirked as I saw her eyes flick to Katara, "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Both Zuko and Katara jumped and looked at each other than at June.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" they both said in unison, I crossed my own arms over my chest as I stepped away from June and glared up at her, "_I'm_ his girlfriend."

June chuckled, "sheesh, calm down Hana Banana. So, what do you need me for?" she asked me, I nodded over at Zuko as he came over to me.

"I need your help finding the Avatar."

"Humph," June sat down at her chair and took a sip from her drink, "Doesn't sound too fun."

"Does the end of the world sound fun?" Zuko yelled. June regarded him with a weird look as I held my hands up and stepped in front of him.

"Don't listen to him; he can be stupid sometimes…most of the time."

"Hey!"

"Please, Aang, the Avatar, he's a good friend and he disappeared in the night. And, well Zuko wasn't kidding when he was talking about the end of the world. If we don't find him soon the Fire Nation will destroy everything."

June stared at me with a blank face, "You could lay off the dramatics girl. Fine, I'll help you, I just need to go fetch something for Nyla and I'll be out."

I smiled at her as I bent down and hugged her, she didn't hug me back, I didn't expect her too. I turned and followed the group out as June ducked into one of the back rooms.

The group crowded around Appa as we all waited for June, I could see that Sokka wanted to ask me something. "What, Sokka?" I asked him, irritated. He cleared his throat, "So, June, didn't really see that coming."

I laughed as I shook my head at him. Ok, so I had a bounty hunter for an aunt. Whatever. Then I spotted a creature just in front of us.

"Nyla!" I cried as I ran over to the Shirshu. Nyla remembered me as she bounded up to me and nuzzled my cheek, I petted her head affectionately as I cooed, "Hey girl, naw, you're so big now you good girl!" her tongue shot out as I dodged. I knew she was only being loving to me, but I did not want to get hit with her tongue!

June came out with a piece of meat as she called her over, Nyla chewed down the meat as she also tried to stun June by accident.

June asked for something of Aang's as Katara brought Aang's staff forwards. June took it from the girl as she held it up to Nyla's nose. The Shirshu sniffed it as we watched as Nyla started walking around the area, sniffing the ground; she went around three times before she laid on the ground and put her paws on her nose.

"Oh no." I muttered as Zuko asked, "What does that mean?" from behind me. "It means your friend is gone." June said as she leant down and patted Nyla on the head. "We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph said sarcastically from behind me also.

"No I mean he's gone, gone, he doesn't exist." I look back at Zuko, he's looking at me with a worried look as I glance round the rest of the group, they all have the same expressions. Sokka stepped up to June, "What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean that he's dead?"

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher." June walked towards Nyla. "See ya, Hana Banana!" she went to climb up Nyla when Zuko asked her to wait. She looked round at him, "I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the fire lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." Zuko wondered off to Appa while the rest of us waited around for him. Once he returned he held a smelly sandal in his hand. We all flinched away from the smell as it reeked. I wondered whose it was.

"Why do you have a smelly sandal?" Katara asked him, pinching her nose from the smell.

"It's my uncles." He spoke, pinching his nose also. I felt myself glare at the forest, Iroh. Great, we were going to see Iroh. The last time I had seen him had been Ba Sing Se, when Azula had told me that he was the one who took me from the Northern Water Tribe when I was a baby. Of course I doubted Zuko knew that part.

"You saved your uncles sweaty sandal?" Sokka said with disgust.

"I think it's sweet." Toph cooed as everyone gave her a strange look. Zuko holds it out to Nyla as she sniffs it. Nyla's tail wags as I quickly rush over to June and hop on the back. I wrap my arms around her waist as she smirks, "Let's do this." She pulled Nyla's reins as the Shirshu speeds off into the forest.

I missed riding Nyla, when she was only a pup she was still quite big and when I was a child I was able to fit on her. Now she could fit June and I.

"So you seemed pretty angry when your boyfriend pulled out the sandal."

I huffed and glared, looking behind me I saw Appa in the air following us. "It's just, I don't really like his uncle very much."

"And why's that?"

I laugh at June, "Hey! You haven't been around for five years to listen to me whine so you don't get to do the whole bonding aunt thing!" June laughed, "Well, five years haven't changed you. Really banana, why don't you like him?"

I sighed as I leant my cheek on her back, "You know how mum and dad found me when I was one and you guys never knew who I was or where I came from?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I found out who I am. My name is Kai and I'm the princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Get out!"

"It's true! But, when I was travelling with Zuko and his Uncle, it felt like Iroh was keeping something from me. And he was. He knew who I was June, he knew because he was the one that took me from my home when I was a baby."

"Do you need me to beat this guy up?" I laughed at her as I shook my head, "No, I can handle him, I'm just sick of people lying." Thinking of lying people I thought of myself. I was lying to Zuko every second of the day.

"And I'm sick of lying to Zuko." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry."

"Hana Banana…" she teased, I smiled at her but shook my head, "It's nothing you need to worry about June. Just, if you go home soon and you see mum and dad, tell them I love them and I miss them so much."

"Course kiddo." We fell into silence after that, it was late and I was tired, I leant my head on June's back as I felt my eyes slipping closed. It felt nice that I got to see June, I had missed her a lot and she was my family.

I was being shaken awake by someone; I opened my eyes and saw amber eyes staring at me. "Hana, we're here." He said softly, he reached up for me as I nodded; I was still half asleep when I fell down into his arms. He chuckled at my clumsiness as I turned and looked up at June, I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I blinked them back, "Thanks June-bug." I whispered. June grinned as she leant down and nudged my shoulder, "See you later, Banana."

I smiled at her as she turned Nyla, I patted the Shirshu's head and gave her a kiss, at least she didn't stick her stinging tongue out at me this time. I watched as they both rode away into the darkness. When they were finally out of my sight I turned and finally noticed where we were.

"Ba Sing Se." I whispered. My thoughts went immediately to Kanan, Lily, Lee and their baby. I desperately wanted to see them and make sure that they were ok, I could feel my chest aching from the thought that they might have been hurt from Azula's take over.

My hopes were extinguished when I saw the tall walls crumbled to the floor. "It's been a long day, let's make camp and resume our search tomorrow." I stiffened as I turned to him.

Tomorrow was the comet, tomorrow was the day I'd die, and Zuko had no idea.

"Hana?" I heard someone speak, I turned to Zuko, he was patting the space beside him on Appa, I nodded as I lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to, I just stared up at the bright moon, it would be the last time I would look at it. I wanted to remember every detail that I could. I turned over in Zuko's arms, I stared at his face. I put every single detail of his face to my memory, how; he had a dent just above his eyebrow that had never healed. How, when he sighed his face relaxed, as if the tension in his body melted away with that very breath. How the scar on his face was actually smooth but rough at the same time when I touched it. The little dimple in the middle of his chin. And the pinkness of his lips.

When the thought of never seeing him again almost made me start crying I rolled over and focused on something else.

Sokka snored with his mouth wide open and one arm over his face, his sword still in his grasp in case of emergencies. Suki was curled up next to him, her face calm and peaceful, her lips were curled into a small smile, my gaze went to Katara, she was curled up in a ball, I could only hear small breaths from her.

Toph made me smile, she had made her own little Earth tent, from where I was I could still hear her snores.

I still didn't sleep, I didn't know how much time had passed when Toph suddenly sprung out of her tent, "Something's coming!" she yelled as I felt Zuko stand up superfast and pull me up with him.

Katara, Sokka and Suki were standing offensively as Zuko pushed me behind him as a ring of fire surrounded us. I looked around for anyone who could have done this but I couldn't see anyone.

"There!" Suki yelled as we all spun around to see four men standing up on the hill. They wore long blue robes with large white collars.

"Well, look who's here." The one with crazy white hair and eyes said, after he spoke he laughed and snorted.

I saw Sokka and Katara share smiles as I lock eyes with Suki as we both shrug our shoulders.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people?" Toph said confused as all four of the men stepped down so that we could see them more properly. There was the crazy guy, and then a fire nation man with sleek black hair into a bun. Another one was another fire nation old man, with less crazy white hair, he had a more calmer sense surrounding him unlike the other one. And the last man, he was tall, and a water tribe man. His white hair was long and went to his shoulders.

"These aren't just any old people. They are great masters and friends of ours." Katara spoke as she walked up to the water tribe man.

"Pakku." She bowed. The man named Pakku bowed in return as he spoke, "It is respectful to bow to a master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" he opened his arms as Katara ran into them, Suki and I shared another confused look as Sokka started asking Pakku if he could call him some ridiculous names which he declined. We were then introduced to the rest of them. The fire nation man with the hair in a bun was Piandao, Sokka's sword master. The other fire nation man was Jeong Jeong, and the crazy man was Bumi. For some reason that name stood out to me.

"How do you all know each other?" Suki asked the question we had been waiting for. "All old people know each other, don't you know that?" Bumi said as I smirked. "We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said from beside me, I frowned as I looked at him.

Wasn't that what Iroh had been doing when we were in that shady bar before going to Ba Sing Se, he had played that PaiSho game with another old man. Zuko informed the men that we were looking for Iroh, they told us that he was here and that they'd take us to him. Before we had taken one step Katara stopped us.

"Wait," we turned towards her as she looked over at Pakku, "There's someone you should meet." She then turned to me as I frowned at the younger girl. She beckoned me forwards. I slowly walked up to her as I looked over at Pakku. His eyes were narrowed as he studied me. I swallowed nervously.

"Pakku is the Waterbending teacher at the Northern Water Tribe. Tell him who you are."

My eyes widened at Katara, then over at Pakku. He was from the northern tribe? Then he must know who I am, him being old and everything. Pakku seemed to be waiting for me to speak, I swallowed once. Suddenly I was nervous, what if everything I had been told was a lie and Pakku was going to laugh and me and call me a fake? Oh, get over it…

"My name is Hana," someone cleared their throat, "S-sorry, my name is Kai. And apparently I'm the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

Pakku chocked on his breath as he stepped up to me, his hands went to my shoulders as he stared more closely at me.

"What are your parents' names?" he asked quickly.

"Arnook and Kailani."

"How do you know that?"

"Yue."

"Who is Yue?" he asked quickly. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Yue is my younger sister, she died and became the Moon Spirit, she talks to me because when I was born I was sick and my father placed me in the Spirit Oasis and the Water Spirit La healed me and now half of him is inside of me which is how we have a weird connection and she came to me and told me who I am, can you let go now?"

"How old were you when you were taken?"

"One."

"Who took you?"

I froze, no one knew this. If Zuko found out he'd either never speak to me again or never speak to Iroh again. I looked away from Pakku, "I-I don't know." When I looked back at him, his eyes darted to Zuko and then to me again, "I see." His face then turned happy and bright.

"Well, you cannot fathom how happy seeing you here and alive makes me feel. You mother and father will be thrilled to see you, I can assure you of that. After this war is won you and I shall travel home to where you belong." I bit my lip as Pakku finally released me as we all started walking towards this camp that they had set up.

When we got to this campsite we saw tents scattered everywhere. White Lotus members were scattered around being lookouts. Which made me think that there might be civilians here. I turned to Piandao who was walking next to me a side glance, "Are there any residents from the city here?"

He nodded and looked down at me, "yes, there are many, when the invasion started, we tried our best to get as many out as possible."

"But not all got out." I spoke softly.

"Do not fret, Princess, we will take Ba Sing Se back and the city will go back to the people." It felt weird when he addressed me as Princess, but, I wouldn't have to deal with it much longer. "That's good." I whispered as we arrived in the middle of the campsite.

"Your Uncle is in there." Piandao pointed to a large tent in the middle of the small clearing. Zuko went to walk to it but I stopped him, he looked down at me and saw the determination on my face.

"I need to speak with him." He nodded at me as he let me pass. I stalked to the tent, hitting the flap away angrily as I stepped into the dimly lit tent; Iroh's snores hit me as I glared. Next to me was a stand which held a jug and glass. I hit the table over. Iroh jolted awake, spinning around he saw me and his mouth dropped open, "H-Hana." He stuttered as he rose slowly. "What…how did you get here?"

"That's not important; tell me Iroh, why did you do it? Why did you kidnap me all those years ago?"

"Hana, you have to understand—"

"Don't tell me to understand! I just want to know why you did it!" I hissed loudly. I didn't want to others to hear me having an argument, then Zuko would come in and ask what was going on. I glared at Iroh for a few seconds before he sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It was a difficult time, you must understand this Hana, I am not like my brother or father. I did not want war, I hated it. I wanted peace for the nations, my father new this. Which is why he ordered me to kill you."

I gasped as I fisted my hands by my side. "My father Azulon ordered me to infiltrate the Northern Water Tribe and murder you. He wanted me to prove my allegiance to the Fire Nation and to him."

"But you didn't kill me, you gave me to Gansu and Sela, didn't you." I stated. Iroh nodded, "When I took you from your crib, you were sleeping, and you were so beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to harm you, so I fled with you. I travelled to the Earth Kingdom and when I heard the news from the Northern Water Tribe that your father had claimed you had drowned at sea while on a trip to your sister tribe I knew my father would hear of this and assume that I had done my mission.

It was then I came across your parents' village, it was small. The people grew what they needed so I knew that is was isolated. No one would have heard of the lost Princess. I remember, it was night time and I saw this farm at the very edge of the village. I watched as a father was closing up a barn with a young boy, he had to only be five years old. Then, from inside the house a woman came out, the young boy ran to her as she picked him up and spun him around. It was then I knew who I would give you too. They were weary when I approached them, but when they saw you and I told them that I had found you abandoned on the side of the road. They welcomed you immediately, giving you a name as soon as I handed you to your father."

"But you told my mother about my powers, before you left."

"Yes, I mentioned to her that you were a very special child, and one day you will have to leave your home and family to find out who you really are. Hana, you have done that. You know who you are, and you have never lost yourself along the way. The Lost Princess is finding her way home."

His story brought tears to my eyes, all the anger I felt at Iroh seemed to disappear with the ending to his story.

"Iroh…" I whispered as our eyes met. I lunged for him; he flinched back in shock as I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. I felt the tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Thank you." I whispered as I felt his arms go around my shoulders; he hummed as I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"If you hadn't of taken me, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have met Zuko, I wouldn't have fallen in love with him and I wouldn't be here to give my life for him."

"Hana, what are you—"

"Uncle!" a voice cut him off, we both looked to the opening of the tent to see Zuko pop his head in.

"Uncle," he stared at his relative as the two men embraced. I watched with a smile as they started talking and joking around for a few minutes. Iroh yawned and I told Zuko that we should let him sleep as tomorrow is going to be a very strenuous day, with the comet and all.

We both bid Iroh goodnight as we left his tent, the rest of the group were sitting around a fire, laughing softly, their energy had returned from the short sleeps they had before. I felt a tug on my hand as I looked up at Zuko; he nodded his head for me to follow. We came to a stop outside of a tent, we ducked inside, it was increasingly warmer in here then outside from the candles that were burning.

"This was storage but they cleared it out for us." He explained as he set his bag down on the floor and began to take his boots off.

"Us?" I raised my eyebrows at him; he smirked as he pulled one boot off with a grunt. "Just us, Sokka and Suki got their own and Toph and Katara are sharing. Though I'm sure Toph will make her own."

"Yeah, that's weird." I crinkled my nose as I changed into my night clothes. Zuko chucked me his as I stuffed them into my bag, just in case we needed a quick escape.

We both settled on the futon, I was lying on my side facing Zuko, his arm around my shoulders. "Do you think…do you think Aang will come back?" Zuko whispered to me as I began to shut my eyes. I opened them and looked up at him, "I don't know, but we have to have hope that he will come back."

"But what if he doesn't?"

I sighed, "Then we'll figure something out, we always do." He turned his head so he was looking down at me, "You always know what to say." He shifted so that he could kiss me on the forehead. I smiled awkwardly as he settled into sleep.

"No, I don't." I whispered into the air as I snuggled closer to his warmer body as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I jolted awake from the futon, sweat poured down my face as the shirt I was wearing clung to my clammy skin. My breathing was hard and fast as I could feel my body shaking. Looking down Zuko was still asleep; I sighed and wiped the sweat from my face. I recalled my dream. _Fire. A comet. Azula laughing. Zuko screaming._ I stood from the bed as the covers fell off me. I needed fresh air. I walked to the entrance to the tent and stepped out. It was still dark, not even near dawn yet so I couldn't have been asleep for long. There were a few guards standing and walking around, talking quietly to each other. I sucked in a deep breath of the night air as I could feel my clammy skin cooling off. One White Lotus passed me, he then stopped and walked back to me.

"Is everything alright, Princess?" he asked me with a bow. I stared at him like he had two heads.

"Uh-oh, yeah of course. Just a bad dream, needed some fresh air." He nodded again, "Do not stray too far from camp, Princess. We would not want anything to happen to you."

I nodded to him and smiled awkwardly, "Sure."

"Goodnight, your Highness." He walked off, looking around more, no doubt because I was out here. Well, that was a strange development, one that I would not get used to. I shook my head from the weirdness of the situation as I looked around. Something caught my gaze just by the tree line.

"Yue." I breathed as I ran after her.

She glided through the trees as I struggled to keep up with her, she finally stopped at the edge of a pond. But it wasn't an ordinary pond, there were no fish and no algae growing, it was a clear pond of water. Yue was hovering just by the edge as I walked up to her.

"You never answered me on Ember Island, I thought you had left me, or were angry with me or something." I told her, she gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Hana. I was preparing…" she said but stopped, I took a step closer, "Preparing?" I questioned, her gaze met mine as she sighed sadly. "I was preparing for your arrival. There are things that need to be addressed over here."

"Over…you mean in the Spirit World?" she nodded and looked up at the sky sadly. "Most humans who die go to a separate Spirit World. Where us and them don't mix, but for you, you are coming to the Spirit World when you die. Some of the elders believe that you shouldn't be allowed to enter because you are still human, but La has vouched for you. He said that he gave you his word that you would be allowed an eternity of peace here." There was a tone in her voice that made me weary.

"But, I fear La has promised them something."

"And what's that?" I asked. Yue shook her head, "I wasn't allowed to know, the only ones who know are the Elders and La."

"Well, then I'll ask his fishy butt and get some answers." Yue giggled but she shook her head. "It's better if you don't interfere, Hana. If you anger the Elders in any way you shall not be allowed to pass here."

"Wow, I never thought the day would come where I'd be talking to my dead sister about being allowed into the place where I'm supposed to live after dying. I need therapy." She giggled again.

"You should tell him, before it's too late." Her tone was light and happy; I cocked my head to the side, staring at her.

"Tell who what?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Zuko you idiot, you should tell him you love him before you run out of time."

"I know…but it's complicated…"

"Who cares about complicated? It's love! I wish I could have told Sokka before I died that I had fallen in love with him."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"You mean to tell me, that you had a thing with Sokka! Sokka, of all people! C'mon, Yue really?"

"He was very sweet," she sighed in a dreamlike state. "I cannot listen to this, I can feel my dinner coming back up." I turned my back on her as I heard her laughing. When I turned around she had already gone. I smiled into the night as I sighed, sitting on the damp ground.

"See you tomorrow, sister. And Sokka is going to get an earful from me tomorrow." I swear I heard laughter in the wind when I finished speaking to myself.

"Sokka's going to get an earful about what?" I heard someone speak from behind me. I turned slightly to see Zuko duck under a tree branch and into the small clearing I was in.

"Oh, just normal Sokka stuff." I smiled at him. He chuckled as he extended a hand for me; I gripped onto it as he pulled me up. "How'd you find me anyway?" I asked him. He gave me a knowing look, "The White Lotus came and got me when the Princess ran off into the forest. You know that guard thinks you've probably fallen into a ditch or something."

"Well, it's lucky I had my own prince to save me before that happened." I winked at him as he chuckled. He grasped my hand more tightly as he tried to tug me back to camp; I rooted my feet to the spot.

"Zuko, wait." He stopped and looked back at me, when he saw I had a serious expression on my face he stepped closer to me.

"Hana—"

"I love you." I blurted. I felt my cheeks grow hot as Zuko stood there like a fish with his mouth opening and closing. His eyes were wide and I was a little bit afraid that he might pass out from shock. His hand had gone slack in mine as I bit my lip. I think I broke him. I took a deep breath.

"Look, I know I should have told you a long time ago because I've been in love with you ever since I can remember. But you know, you pissed me off back in Ba Sing Se but I still loved you and everything, I was lying when I told you I wasn't ready to say it because I actually did love you back then but I was afraid that we might not make it through tomorrow. But then I had some advice from someone who made a horrible decision who told me that I should tell you before I run out of time, uh, figuratively speaking. And uh, well, I said it because I truly love you Zuko. I know I like to cut things close but please don't pass out and just say something." I rushed out, Zuko was still standing there, taking it all in. His mouth finally moved, and then, before I knew it, I was pressed up against a tree. The bark digging into my back with Zuko's lips crushing mine. His hands went to my hair, my neck, my legs. His hands were everywhere as his lips ravished mine. My hands were fisted into his shirt as I pulled him closer to me. He pulled back as his hand caressed my face.

"Say it again." he whispered, his breath tickling my face.

"I love you."

His lips were on mine in a second, his hands went to the bottom of my shirt as it was pulled over my head and was on the grass in less than a second. I still had my bindings on as he pushed me up against the tree again and attacked my mouth with his. I had to admit I enjoyed it, it was fast and exhilarating. My hands fumbled shakily with the bottom of his shirt as I pulled it over his head and it joined mine on the floor. Our lips connected again as he pulled me away from the tree and spun me around and placed me on the soft grass. He hovered over me as we continued our kissing and our hands wondered. I felt his hands go to my bindings as I pulled back and opened my eyes. His eyes were staring into mine.

"Hana, I love you."

"I love you." I replied, I one swift motion Zuko used his hands and ripped the bindings off my body. He didn't even give me a chance to be shocked and embarrassed as he started kissing me again. I lost myself as he kissed my neck and chest. I felt his hands go for my pants as I sighed a yes for him. I felt the chilly air nip at my bare legs as I felt our flesh meet and Zuko finally made love to me.

**TOPH P.O.V**

Toph was awake; everyone walking around made the vibrations in her head even worse. She sighed and went and sat by the now dead fire. There were a pair of vibrations she could feel off in the forest and she sighed, she rubbed her head and closed her eyes. She was twelve; she didn't want to know what the Prince Moody and Princess mood swings were doing right now. She just wanted to sleep because the comet was coming today. Sometimes she wished she was just a normal blind girl and didn't develop the technique to feel the earth with her feet. She lifted her feet off the ground, but the log she was sitting on was still connected to the ground so she was still seeing and feeling everything.

She felt Sokka rise from his sleep as he came outside, "Hey, Toph, have a good sleep?" he asked her as he walked over to her. Toph puffed out a breath that flicked her hair.

"Super."

Toph couldn't see the face that Sokka made as he spun around, "Well, ok. I'm going to relieve myself."

"I wouldn't go that way, trust me." Sokka turned when he saw Toph smirking he frowned. "And why not?" he asked her, crossing his arms.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, the Prince and Princess aren't in their tent. And I can guarantee that if you go that way they will both pummel you to a pulp and then feed you to Azula."

"Oh, gross."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

**HANA P.O.V**

I didn't feel any different. Yeah I was sore as hell but other than that I still felt like myself. Zuko and I lay in each other's embrace. My black hair was splayed out behind me, Zuko was on his back, one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around my bare waist. Our legs were intertwined together as my head was on his bare chest. I noticed that from all the time out in the sun on Ember Island he had actually tanned a little. Not as much as mine obviously but he wasn't pale as a ghost now.

"We should head back before someone comes looking for us." I mumbled to him, drawing patterns on his chest. He sighed and groaned, "Five more minutes. Right here, I don't have to worry about anything, not the comet, not Aang or my father or sister. Just you." He kissed my head as I smiled at him. "I know same. But I'm worried that Sokka is going to be the one to walk around here and then I won't be able to hold myself back."

"You won't?" he laughed. I nodded and Zuko finally agreed that we had to head back anyway. We both stood and I finally registered how much pain my lower body was in. "Ow." I groaned as I slipped my pants on.

"You alright?" he asked sincerely. I nodded and tried looking for my shirt. "Have you seen my…oh wait, I remember." I blushed as I remember what happened to it.

Ok, so maybe Zuko and I had done it twice last night, after the first time I was putting my shirt back on but Zuko took it right off and then burnt it away. Yes, he set it on fire.

I felt something hit me as I saw his; I slipped it over my head, "You owe me a new shirt."

"I'll give you a hundred shirts if you let me make love to you again right now." I smirked and snorted, "Ha, nice try. But if you don't remember, the end of the world is happening today." He rolled his eyes as he ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"After this is all over—"

"Yeah yeah, you'll take me to your bed and make love to me for one hundred nights. You said that all last night; now let's go get you a shirt before Katara pounces on you." Zuko snorted this time as we left our clearing hand in hand.

Back at camp it was more alive, seeing as the sun was finally up. Seeing as I've had little to no sleep the past few days, I was wide awake.

I smelt him before I saw him, Sokka slinked in front of us.

"Well, look who decided to join us? Have fun last night."

"Mind your own business Sokka." Zuko growled. Though, he wasn't very intimidating without a shirt on. I laughed at Sokka, "Yeah," I then kicked the back of his leg so that he fell down.

"That was for hooking up with my sister." Sokka's big eyes stared at me. "Wh-what? How did you…" he ran off as I laughed, Zuko looked at me weirdly as I shrugged. "I don't even want to know." He muttered.

"Where did you put my shirt?" he asked as we reached our tent that we didn't even end up sleeping in. "In my bag, I'm going over to Suki." He nodded as he went into the tent and I wondered over to Suki, she was sitting next to Iroh who was telling her a story about something I didn't get. I joined them as Katara came over with Toph as they joined in with the conversation.

"Princess, your breakfast." Someone tapped me on the shoulder as I turned; a White Lotus was standing there with a handful of bowls. I took mine from his hand and thanked him as I started eating.

"I keep forgetting that you're a Princess." Suki admitted as she dug into her own food. I shrugged and gave her a smile with my mouth full, she chuckled and sighed, "And maybe that's why, because you don't act like one."

"Hey! I was raised on a farm, how do you expect me to act?" she laughed and pointed at Toph, "Toph is the least lady-like person here yet she manages to keep her mouth closed when she eats." Toph smirked into her food.

Suddenly, from behind us we heard a small roar and an explosion. We all turned and saw a burst of fire shoot out from my tent. Well obviously it was Zuko, what was up with him?

Then he was hitting the flap of the tent aside as he strode out. His expression was murderous as he headed right for us. In his hand I noticed was a piece of paper. It was then that I realized.

Zuko was holding the letter.

_The letter_ that I had wrote to him and he was going to find after I had died. I felt my body temperature drop about ten degrees as he stomped past us.

"What's up with him?" Sokka asked with a mouth full. I quickly stood and set my bowl on the ground.

"Nothing good." I ran after him. He had almost made it to the tree line when I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to me.

"Zuko. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" he yelled in my face. He waved the letter around, "You're _sorry?_ Why should you get to be sorry, Hana?"

"Zuko please…" I begged him; I could feel my throat tightening up as he glared at me. I hadn't seen him this mad, ever.

"_Dear Zuko, if you're reading this then it already means that I'm gone. I know that this will be hard on you, but please forgive me. I did this for us, and for the world_."

"Zuko you don't understand…"

"Then tell me!" he screeched. I flinched back as he shoved the letter into my hands, "I can't even look at you." He spat as he turned around. I dropped the letter as I reached out for him again.

"Zuko, please understand—"

"Understand? You're going to die today Hana! How in Agni's name am I supposed to understand that? When were you going to tell me? Oh, wait, in this letter? When you were already gone!"

"I wanted to but it was too hard!" I screamed at him, he scoffed as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It couldn't have been because you told Aang!"

"Aang is the Avatar, he was the only one I could talk to, I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't let me do what I have to do!"

"Yes, I wouldn't have let you sacrifice yourself for me Hana. Why would I let you do that?"

"This is exactly why I couldn't tell you, La told me not to tell you because he knew you'd react like this!"

Zuko was silent; I realized what I had said. Zuko didn't like La already, now I had just told him something that might push him over the edge.

"What was last night to you?" he asked me. I felt my mouth drop open slightly, "What are you saying?" I replied to him.

He glared at me, "You know what. Did last night mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did! Zuko I love you and I always will but this is something I have to do. Please understand."

"How can I love you? You've kept this from me for so long, I don't think I can forgive you." He turned away as I started sobbing, "Y-you don't mean that."

"Yes…I do. This is too much. Just go." He started walking.

I shook my head at his back as I ran up to him again, "Please don't do this to me today!" I yelled, I grabbed his arm. He spun around and threw his arm out. I stumbled backwards as I fell and hit the floor. I gasped as I looked up at Zuko, his expression made me cry even more. I couldn't see a hint of the Zuko I loved, hate and anger consumed him.

"Hana!" I heard Suki cry out. I turned to her as she had her arms out and crouched down in front of me. "Are you crazy? You could have hurt her!" she screamed at him. I was sobbing like mad as Zuko glared at me, then turned his gaze to Suki.

"What is going on?" she growled at him. He scoffed. "Ask her." He then turned and walked away. Leaving me on the grass with Suki as she wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed my heart out.

Because my heart had just abandoned me.


	33. It's The End Of An Era

**Thank you to the following;**_** Ariana98, HighTide12, Silverstar7603, Omnigross266, popsinger99, NinjaOfSilence, Anne Marie97, HermiDraco, kittkattt, Leopardsky, BleckBlah5956, BlackKitty4275, Amis55, Rio Zero Silver, demonpoxxx, ElectricAnya, thedarkness15, kalub092, Kodami, Juli-sama14, alpalumbo98, Snugglesthefluffykitten and Kizu the Kitsune.**_

* * *

><p><strong>REPLY'S<strong>

**Singer of Water** - Yeah, so sad...stupid letters.

**Demonpie17** - I know, Zuko can overreact sometimes! Yes, a lot of people seem to be happy, aaaannnnnddd you'll find out why at the very end. Haha, glad i got that reaction from you ;)

**Haquikah** - So sad, he's gonna regret it baaaaaddd. silly boy.

**TheDivines** - omg ikr? sorry, i just felt like using them.

**Char** - Yes, i can. soz not soz hahaha. Damn i didnt make you cry all the way! Haha, maybe he does want to marry her...maybe he doesnt? who knows...oh, i do ;) hahah i wish i had thought of having Iroh say something the morning after but i forgot ughhh. Your long review is appreciated!

**Raidersfan777** - I know, i am a really evil person, and you'll find out how evil i can be after this chapter! :D

**twerkformaddy** - Sorry, i like to make people cry, it keeps them interested. i remember how the very beginning of the story was so happy and now it's just like...blurrghhhh sadness!

**LittleDragonRider** - Just a tad? I love my plot twists!

**booklover1698** - Thank you, here is the update you've been waiting(dreading)for!

**demonpoxxx** - New readers are welcome with open arms! Sorry for making my new reader cry :(

**TamaraSTraifeil** - Yes, life is unfair. and i'm unfair to these two, my bad. Here's the chapterrrr!

**BleckBlah5956** - I cried too :/

**Turtleduck98** - hahah you're pretty much psychic! oooooohh, they are some good songs, I haven't listened to many new one's but i went to my old playlist and found my old band called Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and i listened to Guardian Angel, ohh the feels! Haha i always loved June! He uses fabreeze but it wears off and the stink returns...maybe...haha i was so excited to write the Pakku scene! and all the last scene's in this chapter! Hana's is tired and she want's some alone time with Zuzu, she aint having Iroh's shit tonight. *Clicks fingers* Zuko pooping, i dont think i've ever laughed so hard in my entire life...yes that is very sad how she'll never see her family again. Elders are bitchez, with. a. z.

i had to put a fucking Toph point of view in there, my life wouldnt of been complete if i didnt. Haha here is the final chapter. sad face :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: It's The End Of An Era.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN DO NOT SKIP TO THE END, READ THE WHOLE THING.**

* * *

><p>After Zuko had walked away Suki had held me in her arms while I cried. She patted my hair and rubbed soothing circles on my back as we sat in the forest for Agni knows how long. "Kai, please, tell me what happened?" she whispered after a while, I shook my head. "I can't you'll hate me too." I sobbed into her shirt. I felt her sigh, "Kai, you're my best friend; I'm going to be there no matter what. Please." She begged. I sighed, something was nagging at me. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. Yue had told me that she hadn't been in contact with me because she had been preparing something for my arrival.<p>

But wasn't I supposed to be reborn?

Had what La told me been a lie?

If it was, why would he do that to me? I had to find out. Zuko hated me, I had to know if I would see him again after today, if I wasn't I'd throw myself down at his feet and beg him to forgive me. I broke free from Suki's arms as she cried out in protest, I started running back through the forest, the opposite direction Zuko had gone in. I didn't know if Suki was following me but I didn't care. I had to know if La had been lying to me this whole time. I reached the campsite; I saw Sokka, Toph and Katara still sitting around the dead fire as I ran passed them. Sokka and Katara both stood up and asked me what was wrong but I didn't answer them and ran straight passed them and back into the forest. My feet pounded on the ground as I jumped over a fallen tree and ducked under some low branches, when I emerged into the clearing I stopped dead in my tracks.

Tears sprung to my eyes and dripped down my cheeks as I wiped them away hastily, memories of last night and this morning came straight to the front of my brain as I chocked back a large sob and walked further into the clearing and stopped at the edge of the pond.

"La," my voice was slow and croaky from all the crying I had done this morning. It didn't take long for me to see him appear. As always he looked the same, dark tanned skin, blue eyes so light they looked silver, black hair that reached the ground he stood on and a pure white robe wrapped around him. I was surprised that he appeared next to me, normally he'd be over a pool of water, like he always had appeared to me. I looked up at him, he was taller than Zuko. I took a step away from him and I saw his face flash with something that looked like pain.

"Did you lie to me?" he cocked his head to the side when I asked him, he looked confused. "You said I would get to be reborn when I died. Is that true, or was that a lie?"

He glanced away and nodded, I followed his gaze and stepped back when Yue was there. I had never seen them both together, and I had never seen hate on my sister's face. It wasn't directed at me, but at La.

"You didn't tell her." She stated. La shook his head, "She didn't ask." He replied calmly. Yue's expression darkened, "She has a right to know, you had no authority to keep that from her!" she cried in anger. I looked between them both.

"I had every right!" he yelled back.

"Not about this, La. Hana has to know." Yue calmed down as she spoke with a leveled tone. "It will be better for her to not know."

"You can't decide that for her, she has to make her own choice."

"She doesn't get a choice!" La exclaimed. I had enough of them talking like I wasn't here. "I'm right here! What are you two talking about?" I looked between them both. Yue raised her brow and placed her hands on her hips. I looked to La; he swallowed nervously and glanced down at me.

"Hana, it would be better if you didn't know."

"La! Tell her! Or I will." Yue cried, I looked over my shoulder at her then back to La, "Tell me." I spoke softly. His expression softened as he sighed and shut his eyes for a second then opened them back up.

"You will be reborn, but not for one hundred years. You won't remember who you were when you are reborn. And for those one hundred years that you spend in the Spirit World, you shall not know who you are."

He let the words sink in. _One hundred years._ I wouldn't be reborn for one hundred years. And for the hundred years I spend in there I wouldn't know who I was.

"That is the gift the Elders give you." He finished. I glared up at him.

"_Gift? _Gift! You call that a gift! When I get reborn everyone I love will be dead, how is that a gift?"

"It is your reward for helping the Avatar save the world."

"Some reward." I scoffed as I crossed my arms, "Why one hundred years?" I asked after a minute. Yue spoke up, "Because it is the anniversary of the comet, the hundredth anniversary of your death." I sighed sadly as I ran a hand through my hair. I turned to La again, "Why didn't you just tell me that from the beginning?" I asked him. Yue answered again, "Because he wanted to make sure that you'd do it. He thought that if he told you that you had to spend one hundred years in the Spirit World you would change your mind and want to be with the one's you love more than saving the world." I watched her gaze darken at the water spirit as he looked away shamefully.

"I would have done it either way." I shrugged. Both of their heads whipped round to look at me and not each other, both wore shocked expressions. "Even though I wouldn't come back for one hundred years. I'd still be saving everyone I loved. It is a sacrifice I am willing to make…but you shouldn't have hid it from me. That was wrong," I looked over at La, his gaze bore into mine, "You should have trusted me to do the right thing." He nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do is to say see you later!" I waved to him as he smirked and nodded at me. He disappeared into the air as I turned to see Yue walking closer to me, "Hana, I'm sorry about Zuko, I wish I could fix it."

"It's alright, maybe it's for the best." I shrugged again as Yue looked at me shocked, "No! You can't do that! What you and Zuko have is pure love; you can't just throw that away. You'll regret it."

"Yue, stop. Zuko doesn't want anything to do with me."

"He's a boy! He's stupid but please Hana, trust me, I didn't get to tell Sokka I loved him before I died. You have the chance. Don't throw it away." She left me alone then. I sighed again as I turned away from the clearing and made my way back to the camp. I had about an hour before we were all going to leave and go our separate ways. Even though Zuko hated me, I'd still go with him. Even if he started dating Katara again I'd still go with him, after pushing her off Appa of course.

Coming back to camp everything was surprisingly quiet. It was still early in the morning as I wondered around camp; I went to all the places I knew Zuko wouldn't venture. I had no doubt Suki was trying to find me.

"Princess." A guard bowed to me as I walked passed him. Thinking about something that Pakku had said last night made me stop and turn around. I walked up to the guard again, "Hey!" I called out to him, he turned and bowed again.

"What can I do for you, your Highness?" he asked politely. "Pak-uh, Master Pakku mentioned that there were Ba Sing Se civilians here?" he nodded to me, "Yes, they are over on the East side of the camp."

"Thank you." I said as I took off running. I needed something to cheer me up. I only hoped that Lily, Kanan and Lee had gotten out. I prayed that they had, I really wanted to see them and have one of Lily's hugs.

It took me no time to reach the East side of camp, when I got closer I could hear children's laughter. I turned a corner and saw a large area filled with tents and families walking around everywhere. Fires were burning with breakfast for everyone as I looked around for any familiar faces. I didn't see any of them in this main area. I walked through the area; most had heard the news of the Princess of the Northern Water tribe and most bowed to me to show respect. I waved awkwardly back to them.

I weaved through tents, poking my head in some but coming up blank. I sighed as I nearly reached the end of the East side. There were only a few more tents here, I had my hopes up that they had managed to escape, but maybe they hadn't. The whole of Ba Sing Se couldn't have gotten out, I knew that, but I had hoped that they had. I wanted to see them one last time.

"Hana?" I heard my name called. My body froze up as I spun around so quickly I almost lost my balance. I would know that voice anywhere.

A little boy stood a few feet away from me, he was holding a ball in his hands, some other young children were behind him begging for the ball.

"Lee." I whispered. His face broke out into a grin as he tossed the ball behind him. "Hana!" he screamed as he ran for me.

Tears ran down my face as I ran to him and swept him up in my arms. His tiny arms went around my neck as I swung him round and round. We were both giggling happily as I pulled him onto my hip and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you," he said to me once he pulled back. "I missed you too, buddy." I kissed him on the forehead as he grinned.

"Where's your mum and dad?" I asked him. He broke out into a wider smile as he wiggled out of my grip and took my hand.

"I take you there! Come Hana!" he cried as he started dragging me along behind him. I laughed as I wiped the tears away with my free hand as we darted in and out of tents. Lee almost barreled into a few people but managed to dodge in time.

We came to another clearing, one that I missed before. He stopped and I almost went into the back of him but I managed to stop myself. Lee pointed ahead and cried, "Mum! Mum! Look, look it's Hana!" he ran forwards and ran to a woman so familiar to me.

Tears built up in my eyes again as Lily stood from the ground she was sitting on, she looked down at Lee with a smile and then when he pointed back at me and said my name her expression turned to shock as she glanced up. She didn't have to even run to me because the next second I was in her arms. I was sobbing happy tears as I heard Lily join me in crying as her arms went around my shoulders. Mine went around her waist as I squeezed her tight.

"Oh Hana." She whispered as she kissed my forehead. I pulled back and looked up into her warm brown eyes.

"I missed you so much." I cried. A tear ran down her cheek as she smiled and brushed a stray hair away from my face. "I missed you too." I hugged her again.

I felt another person join our group as I looked behind me. "Hey," I said to Kanan. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. We all pulled away from each other as Lily and I both wiped our eyes dry. She suddenly perked up, "Oh, Hana I almost forgot!" she turned around and bent down. I couldn't see what she picked up. When she turned around I gasped and clapped my hands together in glee, "Hana…meet Hana." Lily said to me. Shock went through me. I looked down at the baby in Lily's arms. Black hair adorned her hair as she slept peacefully in her mothers' arms. She looked exactly like Lily.

"You…you named her after me?" I asked her, I felt Kanan put his hand on my shoulder. "Why wouldn't we name her after a girl who is brave, smart and incredibly kind." I glanced round to him and grinned.

Lily passed me Hana as I settled her into my arms, she woke up and I half expected her to start crying at me. But she just gazed at me, with Jade green eyes that she had inherited from Kanan. "She's beautiful." I said to both of them. I handed her to Lily again; worried that she might start crying if she was away from her for too long.

"Uh, do you know him?" I heard Kanan ask, I looked to him as he pointed at something behind me. I spun around and felt my blood run cold.

Zuko was running up to me, oh god, he was still mad. He was going to start a fight in front of them and tell them that I was a really bad person.

Instead…when he reached me, one hand went behind my neck and the other went to my waist as he pulled me to him, he tipped my head up with his hand and pulled my face to his. Our lips met as I melted into his kiss. Time stopped. I didn't care about Kanan or Lily seeing this, I didn't care that Zuko was supposed to hate me for all time.

All that mattered was us.

I pulled away and looked at him weirdly, "What are you doing, don't you hate me?" I asked him. I was well aware that Kanan and Lily were smirking at me together from the side. Zuko shook his head, "Hana, I couldn't hate you, yes I was mad but I overreacted…like always. I'm so sorry, will you forgive me?"

I smiled and caressed his face softly, "I should be the one apologizing—"

"Don't, right now all I'm worried about is spending time with you." He took a deep breath, "I want you to tell me everything, I won't get mad, I promise, but I want to understand." I nodded as I kissed him on the lips.

I turned around to my third family, the reality that I wouldn't be seeing them again weighed on my shoulders. I reached up to Kanan first and hugged him, he hugged me back tightly as he kissed me on the side of the head.

"Be safe, Hana."

"I will." I let go of him as I turned to Lee. He jumped into my arms as I laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Come back soon, Hana." He whispered into my ear. I had to hold back the tears as I set him down and turned to baby Hana. I kissed her on the forehead as Lily handed her to Kanan. She pulled me into her arms quickly as I was smashed against her chest. I wrapped my arms around her again.

"We love you Hana, don't be a stranger. You're the godmother of Hana." I almost broke down but I held them back. I pulled away and grinned at them all.

"I'll see you all very soon. And I'll make sure you all get a beautiful new home." Lily smiled at me as I waved and turned. Zuko was waiting for me, his hand outstretched as I latched onto it as he pulled me to him. Wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders he started walking with me away from them all. Before we turned the corner around the tents I stopped and looked back. Lily was holding Lee on her hip and Kanan still had Hana in his arms. They were all waving at me. I waved back as I turned and walked away from them for the last time.

"Suki talked to you, didn't she?" I said once we had gone from the East camp. Zuko rubbed the back of his head, "More like kicked." He mumbled as I laughed.

"I love that girl."

And so I told Zuko everything, from Iroh kidnapping me as a baby to being reborn in one hundred years. He took me sacrificing myself for him the hardest. He didn't speak for a few minutes as he stared ahead, looking at nothing.

"Zuko. I know it's a lot to take in. But I have to know that you'll be ok after today." He gaze moved to mine as he gave me a sad smile.

"I'll never be ok, not without you."

Ok, he was taking this weirdly ok. It worried me. I nodded to him as we made our way back to the main battle area where everyone was gathering around.

Iroh sat at the head of the group, with Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph sitting waiting for us. When Suki saw us together she grinned and nearly ran up to us but she held herself back. Zuko and I took a seat beside Iroh. I could feel a little unease from Zuko as he sat next to Iroh, he now knew that Iroh was the one who took me as a baby and was meant to kill me.

"Basically," Toph said to Iroh, "Aang's gone. And we can't find him. We don't know what to do, the Fire Lord is just going to destroy everything."

Iroh sighed and rubbed his forehead, Zuko leant forwards, "Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord."

"You mean the Fire Lord." Toph pointed out as I snickered at Zuko's slip up. "That's what I said." He continued as Toph shrugged.

"We need you to come with us." He asked him. Iroh shook his head, "No, Zuko. It won't turn out well."

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It would be a wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing another brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." He had a valid point. I glanced at Zuko, "And then…then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Iroh again shook his head at his nephew, "No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." Zuko looked surprised at Iroh declaration, "Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes." I slipped my hand into his again.

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honor. Look at the woman next to you," I felt my cheeks flare; "do you think she would be sitting by your side if you weren't an honorable man? Only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

"What if Aang doesn't come back?" I asked him. Iroh turned to me, "Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision I would one day take Ba Sing Se. only know do I realize that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki said from beside Sokka. "Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you." My breath caught in my throat. This was finally it. Everything that La had told me was finally falling into place, I would go with Zuko and then when Azula tried to kill him I'd jump in front of her lightning and take the fall.

"I can handle Azula."

"Not alone," Iroh countered, Zuko looked startled, "You'll need help." I smiled at Zuko. "I'll be there for you." I spoke. Zuko looked down at me, "You're staying here."

It didn't register in my mind what he had said, but he had started talking after I had realized what he had said. "Wait…what—"

"Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Excuse me? Zuko can I talk to you for a second?" I said through gritted teeth. He looked at me again, "There's nothing to discuss, you're staying here." And he looked away. I almost screamed out in frustration. I wanted to hit him and then drown him. The nerve he had. He knew that I didn't want anyone to know what was going on so I wouldn't start a fight.

"What about the rest of us?" Suki asked, ending mine and Zuko's conversation. Iroh raises an eyebrow at the other three. "What do you think it is?" he asked them.

Sokka pondered his non-existent mind, "I think that…even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop that airship fleet."

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." She smacked her hands together and grins at Iroh who gives her a awkward smile.

Once our little meeting was over everyone started getting ready to leave. I ran after Zuko and pulled him into our tent by his ear. He yelped and I heard laughter from outside, if anyone saw my expression, they wouldn't laughing.

"Are you actually stupid? Did you not hear a thing I told you before?"

"Yes, Hana, I heard you. But as I've been telling you for months, I will not let anything happen to you, and dying for me counts."

"Zuko—"

"No, you will stay here, and you will live. I will not live in a world where you are gone. Help uncle reclaim Ba Sing Se for that family, but you are not coming near Azula."

"But she'll kill you!" I cried out. He shook his head, "Katara will be there as well. I will not let Azula harm me or her, you have my promise."

He bent down and placed a kiss to my forehead, "Please understand." He begged. I glared up at him, "No, you understand. If you die, the whole world falls apart. The Fire Nation will care for nothing and continue Ozai's work; you have to be there to stop it, only you."

"I will not die." He promised as he picked up his bag from the floor. He left the tent, I growled as I picked up a random object from the floor. Which was a candle which wasn't lit and threw it as hard as I could a the tent wall, letting out a scream of frustration.

I came back outside with my bag slung over my shoulder. Zuko and Katara were already on Appa while Suki, Sokka and Toph were seated on a giant Eel-hound. I walked passed Appa with my head held high as Zuko called out, "What are you doing?" I turned to him, "I will not sit here while all my friends go off to war, I'm going with them." I jabbed my finger towards the three behind me as Zuko growled and huffed. I swung myself up onto the hound behind Toph, grateful that none of us were really large.

We all said goodbyes as Zuko had I shared a look, it was one that said, _I love you_. I nodded to him as Appa slammed his tail on the ground and flew into the air. Sokka waited until Appa wasn't in our view anymore before he turned the Eel-hound around and it began running into the direction of the airship fleet. I held onto Toph tightly, scared that I was going to fall off any second as the quick beast made its way towards the ocean. When we came to a cliff face I was prepared for the Eel-hound to slow down but instead it sped up and jumped off the cliff. All four of us let out screams of fear as we sailed through the air and landed hard under the water.

After a few seconds we emerged to the surface, all of us grumbling because we were now soaked and the cold air made us all shiver.

"Hey, guys?" I called after we had been travelling for over an hour. The sky had started turning red but there was no sign of the comet yet.

"When we reach the fleet, I'm taking this thing and going to the Fire Nation. Hopefully I'll make it in time." I mumbled the last part but Toph heard it.

"Time for what?" she asked as I saw Suki and Sokka both turn around and look at me. I cringed, well, it was now or never. I wouldn't be able to talk to them again after today.

"Uh, I guess I should fill you in on everything before we get there. Suki, you're going to hate me.

"Ok, anyway, you all know how I have the Water Spirit inside me?" they all nodded their heads. "Well, the reason why I was so adamant with going with Zuko to fight Azula is because the Spirit told me that she'd kill him. And if he does and Aang kills Ozai the Fire Nation won't have a leader and they'll continue in tearing up the world. It'll be like hell on Earth, they won't have any leader to stop them. So, the Spirit told me that I would have to die for him, because I have half the Spirit, he said that he would give up his half so that after I die I can be reborn in the world again."

"That's a on a whole new level of crazy." Toph muttered. I sighed, "Tell me about it. And I wrote a letter for Zuko and was going to have him find it after I had died, but he sort of found it and he found out about everything and he went crazy and we had a fight but we're all good, sort of…"

"And you were going to tell us when?" Suki said, I could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Uh, never? Alright I changed my mind; I just thought you guys should know so you didn't ask when I left to go to the Fire Nation." Suki didn't reply and I was worried that I had made her angry. I really didn't want her to not talk to me for the next few hours; these were my last hours that I had left.

"Sorry for calling you crazy all those times." Sokka apologized softly. I burst out laughing.

"It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful." Suki said a few hours later. We all turned our heads as I felt my mouth hang open. Toph made a sarcastic comment about how she couldn't see it anyway and that the Fire Lord was going to use it to destroy the world. I smirked as I stared up at the sky.

The comet was soaring across the sky; the sky was a deep blood red. Even casting the water a reddish color. I smiled as Sokka finally said that we had arrived at the base. We climbed off the Eel-hound as Suki ran up to me and hugged me.

"You're so stupid, but brave. I'll see you when you're reborn." I didn't want to correct her that she wouldn't see me for one hundred years and by then she'd be dead. Sokka gave me a hug which surprised me.

"Good luck," he said to me as I nodded to him. I turned to Toph; we bumped fists as we grinned at each other. After a second though I reached down and hugged the little girl. She was stiff at first but she softened after a minute and hugged me back.

"See you guys." I waved to them as I climbed back on the Eel-hound. "Be safe." Suki said to me as the three of them turned and started climbing up the hill to where the airship fleet would be. I held the reigns of the Eel-hound and moved it back into the water. It started swimming faster because it only had me as the only load. But I was afraid that I wasn't going to move quickly enough.

"La, I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't really care now. Please, if you want me to do this, lend me your power." I felt myself fill with energy as I smiled. I held my arms out behind me and threw my head back and looked up at the red sky, "Thank you." I whispered as I threw my arms forward.

The Eel-hound let out a cry of shock as the currents pushed us through the water faster; at this rate we'd reach the Fire Nation in the hour.

A lot of things ran through my mind while I watched the Fire Nation come closer and closer. Mostly it was just about the things that I hadn't done with my life. I was only seventeen, I should have my whole life before me, but instead it's being put on hold for one hundred years. I wondered when I was reborn if I'd be born back into the Northern Water Tribe royal family again? But then again, it wouldn't matter as I wouldn't remember who I was.

I arrived at the Fire Nation beach quicker than I expected. I took the saddle off the Eel-hound and let it go. It scurried off back into the water, going any direction it wanted. I smiled softly, though it dropped when the island was rocked with a loud explosion, the floor trembled beneath my feet as the sky lit up in an array of bright red fire and electric blue.

"Azula." I uttered softly as I tried to picture the easiest way to get to where they were. I remembered all the visions I had over the time. They had always shown me a temple. My guess that the temple would be in the center of the dormant volcano. I started running up the stairs that were in front of me, wishing I had kept the Eel-hound as this was very strenuous. At the top I saw more fire burst into the sky, I started running in that direction. I noticed that there was nobody around, everything had been evacuated. I weaved through streets and finally saw a giant temple in the distance. A large road I expected that was used for parades or something stretched as far as my eyes could see. To my right more fire lit up in the sky, I could see a sort of temple in the distance. I ran towards it, the temple coming closer every second. I could see huge red doors with golden pillars outside the front of the temple. The stairs that led up to it were draped in a rich red carpet.

I took the stairs two at a time and reached the doors, my heart beat started to race as I could hear the sounds of battle not too far away. I had to get there quickly, once I heard the sound of lightning, it would all be over and I'd have failed. I pushed them open, groaning in frustration from the weight of them. When one of them opened enough for me to slip through I came into a giant hall. My face dropped.

"Oh no." I groaned as I stared at four guards. I sighed as they all put up a defensive stance, "Don't kill me, just take me to where all the bright fire is please." They all seemed to look at me, one stepped forwards slowly, making sure I wouldn't put up a fight. When he pulled my arms behind my back the others came forwards. They led me through grand halls and then finally out to a giant courtyard. I gasped when I saw Zuko and Azula fighting it out. Katara was off in the distance, at the ready to jump in any second. They pulled my arms harder as I grimaced. It seemed that we had drawn the attention of the brother and sister.

"Looks like we have company, Zuzu." Azula cackled before me. Zuko glanced up and our gazes met. He frowned and shook his head, "I told you not to come!" he yelled across the courtyard. "Honey, let's not have a fight in front of guests!" I replied sarcastically.

In one swift motion I spun around and kicked the first guard in the head, he went down to the ground, unconscious as the others came for me. I heard Azula and Zuko begin fighting again as I blocked a punch, I ducked and kicked him in the stomach as he stumbled back. The next one tied to kick me in the shin as I jumped out of the way. I blocked a punch but he managed to get a punch into my stomach. I groaned as I was winded, I ducked down and when I came up I brought my fist into the guards chin. He collapsed on the ground; I felt arms go around my shoulders as I jumped. One of them had gone around to grab me. I grasped his arms as I rolled forwards, he let out a cry as he hit the floor under me. I elbowed him in the face and he was out cold. I jumped up and dodged a fireball to the head that was extremely big. Seeing a helmet on the floor, I picked it up and lobbed it at his head. He was frozen in shock from my move as the helmet hit him in the head. He staggered a little as I jumped him; I grabbed his head and slammed it onto the ground. Hoping I hadn't killed him.

Looking around again I froze, "What? No lightning? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko called out. No, not lightning! I was too far away!

"I'll show you lightning!" Azula cried as she readied her most deadly weapon. "No!" I screamed as I started running.

This wasn't meant to happen like this! I had to be there to take it! Zuko couldn't die. I saw Azula unleash her lightning at Zuko, but it wasn't directed at him. It was heading for Katara. Like always I watched in slow motion as Zuko put someone else before himself.

He jumped in front of the lightning to save Katara, he cried out as he crumpled to the floor. I screamed my lungs out.

I screwed it up! Zuko can't die! I'd have to heal him! I have to get to him.

"Please be alive!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran to him, I was so close. I was almost there. "_Zuko!"_ I screeched as I saw him roll over to face me, his body was twitching with the after effects of the hit.

When I almost reached him I halted, a fire ring encased me. I screamed in frustration and looked to Azula. She was cackling with laughter as I reached out. I screamed when the fire burned my hands.

"No healing, wench!" she cried as I glared at her with as much hate as I could muster. She went on fighting Katara and I turned my gaze to Zuko. He was trying to shuffle over to me.

"No, don't, please just save your energy. I'll get out of here and I'll heal you…just," I took a shaky breath, "Just hold on." I knew I wasn't going to get out of this fire ring. I had to hope that Katara could beat Azula. I tried to watch both Katara and Zuko, to make sure that she stopped Azula and to make sure that Zuko kept on breathing.

"Hana." I heard him croak, I turned to look down at him, "Don't, please. Once Katara stops her I'll heal you."

"It'll be too late." He spoke so softly I had to strain myself to hear him. "No, it won't. You aren't giving up. You promised that you'd not die. Hold onto that, please." He nodded as I watched Katara again. She was skating around on ice trying to get away from her. I watched as they were at the far end of the courtyard. Katara had frozen water around them; I couldn't tell what she was going to do after.

I looked back down at Zuko, "She's almost done, just hold on a little longer." He didn't reply. He didn't move.

"Zuko?" I called out softly. I didn't get a reply. "Zuko!" I yelled. Oh Agni no! He can't be dead. "Katara hurry up!" I screamed, I placed my hands on the fire again and hissed in pain. "Come on!" I exclaimed. I just wanted to run through the fire.

Then it disappeared. As soon as it was gone I was running to his side. I pulled him into my lap, "Zuko! Zuko wake up!" I shook him but his head lolled to the side. He had to wake up! He couldn't be dead! I can't fail, this was supposed to be my destiny and I screwed it up. I cried my heart out.

"Please, please wake up. You can't die." I sobbed as I tilted my head back and screamed, "Wake up!"

"Kai, I can try and heal him…but he's already…" Katara appeared as I glared at her, "No! This wasn't meant to happen like this. I'll fix it, I have to."

Seeing as I was alive and La was supposed to give me his life, maybe I could give it to Zuko? I laid him down on the ground softly and kissed his forehead. Tear drops landed on his cheeks as I brushed his hair away. "You will not die." I whispered as I placed my hands on his chest. I pushed everything I had into him.

A warm and beautiful sensation washed over me, it filled me and made me feel happy and alive. I could feel the wind pick up around us as my eyes shut tight as I pushed my healing into him over and over. I became short of breath as I coughed as the wonderful feeling started to fade, I felt myself growing weaker and weaker. Opening my eyes I saw that Zuko and I were being surrounded in blue spirit. It glittered all around us, circling us. It soared up into the sky, blowing my hair and clothes around ferociously. Then in one second it flew around me and soared down, I felt it go through me and then straight into Zuko. I felt like someone was crushing my heart every second that the blue Spirit was inside of me. I gasped and coughed, still keeping my hands on his chest as I could feel my eyes shutting slowly. Once the last of the Spirit had left me and gone into Zuko he shot up, eyes wide and sucking in a deep breath.

"What?" he gasped out as he turned, wide eyed to me. I smiled, I could feel sweat building up on my forehead as it was suddenly really hard to breathe.

"Hana. What did you do? Your hair!" he exclaimed as he stared at me. I noticed that the wound on his chest had disappeared.

"What's…wrong with my hair?" I breathed out. A searing pain shot through my heart as I screamed and clutched at my chest. "Hana!" Zuko screeched as I felt myself falling backwards.

And then darkness engulfed me…

* * *

><p><strong>First off, i would just like the thank each and everyone of you gorgeous people, without you, this story could never got to where it is today. It's been over 2 years since i started writing The Lost Princess and I didn't think it would turn out this way. I am so thankful for all of your support and kind words with this story, i have enjoyed writing Hana's story since the very beginning. We have all journeyed together and I can easily say I think that Hana is a very big part of my life. I would always escape to my computer and just write because i would loose myself in her story.<strong>

**As you all know, her story is not over. There is a sequel called _The Lost Princess: Fractured Memories. _And before that, there is still the Epilogue which i will post in a week or something. I'm having my wisdom teeth out in a few days so i'll be a little rough for a week or something. But I will start on the sequel, and the way that i've planned it, you will all be happy to know that there will be a Threequel. Or however you spell it. I think it's trilogy, whatever. I wish you all happiness. **

**On another note. There is a person on here _HermiDraco_ that has asked to translate this story into Russian, i said that it's fine so if you see it. Go support her! **

**And another note, i'll take a break for a while as i want to start a new story, I know i have a Vampire Diaries one up right now but i'm not feeling it. It'll stay up but go on Hiatus for a while until i get my mojo back. The new story i will be doing is a Pirates of The Caribbean, I know i've mentioned it before but i'm saying it again. It will be Will/OC and I am very excited as I've planned it all out and i've already written 2 chapters for it. She reminds me of Hana but they are quite different, and i'll be trying a different writing style.**

**Again, thank you to EVERYONE! I cannot say this enough and I'll see you in a week's time for the Epilogue!**

**All of my love to my devoted readers,**

**Charlotte xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	34. The Lost Princess: Epilogue

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! 3**

**Reply's**

**Char** - Haha well this is technically the last chappie, but it's an Epilogue so that it can link into the next story! dayuuummm so close! ugh that would be so much cooler then what i've got, why didnt i think of that before grr haha cant remember if i ever did...mind blankkk. Twinning, now i'm trying to figure out yours now haha.

**booklover1698** - yes i know, i'm really evil. But sort of nice cause i'm giving you a sequel :)

**raidersfan777** - Thank you for calling it awesome, i was hoping so much that it would come off as really good and basically like WTF when she passed out into darkness ;) awwwww thank you, i'm sure there is a better one out there somewhere. yeah, it's been a little longer than next wekk :S awks.

**TamaraSTraifeil** - aw sorry not sorry for making you cry mwahah, here's the epilogue, it's pretty long. 15 pages! eep!

**LittleDragonRider** - I'm sorry but you'll get a nice surprise in this chapter! smiley face!

**Demonpie17** - haha, it'll all be explained in this epilogue! yayay!

**Turtleduck98** - holy shit your name is mentioned in this chapter, and around where your name is mentioned is where the BEST SCENE EVER happens. I'm not even kidding i can't wait to see your reaction when it happens! dont read ahead cause i will cut you mate. ahh those songs are so so good! haha 100 is a special number, but do i ever do what i say i'm going to do? noooooo. haha you made me laugh with the whole big hana and baby hana part. i was like jeez thats going to be confusing if they make an appearance... aww a promo would be so amazing, Lou can be used ahah. but you know, dont kill him cause Hana will come after you, im not even kidding. omg your running commentary of the ending had me laughing for a good ten minutes, and then with the headphone by Hama. HAHAHAHHAHAH lelelelel.

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Princess: Epilogue.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was floating, my body was suspended in something, but it felt like I was flying. I couldn't remember the last time I had been completely at peace, until now. Then, it was like someone had turned off the floating and I tipped forwards until I felt my feet hit solid ground, or whatever, I couldn't exactly see, everything around me was dark. Even as I opened my eyes everything was dark, I reached out but my hands just went through air. Then, from afar, I spotted a white light. It grew bigger and bigger till it finally engulfed me. A wonderful feeling washed over me as my eyes shut from the harsh light. When I opened them again I was standing in the spirit oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. It was daytime, the sun was brilliant and bright overhead, there were butterflies flying around and the chirping of some other insects sounded as I glanced around. I could smell fresh grass as I sighed, then I gasped when I saw someone sitting on the edge of the pond. I recognized him as La, I walked over to him, noticing that my feet were bare and I was wearing the long flowing skirt that I somehow adorned when I met with him. When he heard me approach he looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a weak smile.<p>

"So, it's done then?" I asked him as I sat down next to him; I crossed my legs and dipped my fingers in the pond. He glanced over at me, "Not quite…" he said softly. I pulled my fingers from the pond, "What does that mean?" I asked him, he looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "You didn't jump in front of the lightning." He stated. I nodded, "Yes, but I saved him."

"You healed him!" he cried, standing up. I followed suit as I shook my head, "I don't see what the big problem is? Zuko's not dead is he?"

He let out a frustrated breath as he walked away a little and then turned back to me, "You don't get it. The whole reason why you needed to take the lightning was so that you didn't heal him." I was confused, he was angry because I had healed him?

"Zuko died. And you gave him my life, the life that I was supposed to give you when you died. Without me you can't live. Which means that your body will deteriorate until it can no longer function. And then you'll die…for good."

I reeled back, I felt sick, my head spun as I collapsed back on the floor. "Oh my…" I whispered as I held my head, everything was spinning and I was going to be sick but I held it in.

"You understand now?" La said harshly. I glared up at him, "Yeah, I understand. But there's nothing that can be done now, can there?" I asked him. He looked away quickly and then back again.

"There is…one thing…but it's very difficult and almost no one ever comes back."

"Tell me. If it can stop me from dying I'll do anything!" I stood back up, my previous nausea gone.

"You'll have to travel to the Northern Water Tribe. Once there you must allow the healers there to kill you. They will preserve your body until you return from the Spirit World. Once you are dead, I can guide you to the Spirit World where you can find you essence again."

"Huh?" I said dumbly. La sighed, "It's really complicated. When you die, your…you so to speak goes to the Elders, they harness your essence or soul, whatever, and it then becomes infused with the Tree of Life."

"The what now?" I cocked my head. La rubbed his temples, "the Tree of Life is the source of everything in this world. It gives life to everything, its roots burrow deep and it's what gives the sun its shine. The smells of the grass, all Spirits are told of the Tree."

"It's basically a machine that runs everything."

"But a tree."

"Ok then…" I laughed and shook my head. "Well, what do I do when I get to the all mighty tree?" I smirked as La gave me a glare. Apparently talking down about this Life Tree was frowned upon.

"That's the easy part." He smirked back at me.

All of a sudden I felt a tingling sensation in my fingers, I looked down and gasped, my fingers were turning white and glittery.

"Uh, La?" I said as I locked gazes with him, he gave me a soft smile, "Our time is up."

"But you didn't tell me about the other thing with the Tree!" I cried as the glittery white stuff travelled up both of my arms, it was now starting at me feet too.

"That would ruin the surprise; just enjoy the new era, Hana."

I was blinded by a bright white light, I shut my eyes tight as my breathed became more labored, I tried to shield the light like before but my arms didn't work.

I was running out of oxygen, I started gasping for air when it was finally cut off. Then I could hear voices all around me.

Someone was screaming like they were dying, there was a girls voice that I could somewhat recognize and then there was a man's, he was yelling so much it was hard to make out. But some words I could hear.

"She's not…stay away…take her away…wake up…Hana wake up!" he screamed the last one. I screamed myself when air filled my lungs again; my eyes shot open as I sat up. Lights and heat washed over me, something collided hard with me as I gasped and braced myself with my hands by my side as I breathed in glorious fresh air. I recognized the temple where Zuko had fought Azula. Everything was burning though.

I looked up; Katara was standing above me, her hands clasped as tears streamed down her face. Then I registered that there was something attached to me, looking down I saw scruffy black hair and torn red robes.

"Zuko?" my voice was hoarse and gritty. He looked up, it shocked me when I saw tear tracks down his face. In one fluid motion he grabbed my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine in a hard kiss. He pulled back, "You…stupid woman."

"I've been called worse." I grinned as all three of us laughed. Zuko reached forwards and pulled a strand of hair before my eyes.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I stared at the piece of white hair that hung before my eyes. I grasped it with my own hands. It was white! Pure and freaking white!

"It appeared after you healed me." He stated as I looked up at him in shock. "Well, don't thank me or anything."

Everything after that was a blur. Katara had told me that she had successfully defeated Azula by tying her down. Huh, who knew that would work? And now Zuko was in control of everything, well, that was if Aang had somehow reappeared and defeated Ozai. We were hoping that was the case. After that things went pretty smoothly, monks came out of hiding and attended to some cuts that Katara had gotten from her fight (she was too tired to heal them herself). Then we were all ushered off to be cleaned and changed, which I gladly accepted. We were all taken to the Palace, a grand and beautiful place with golden designs and giant red banners. Inside it was all decked out in reds and gold, Zuko ordered for all the curtains to be drawn so that light could finally seep back into the tainted Palace. He was taken off to his old bedchambers so that he could get all sparkly clean for me while Katara and I were ushered off to another bedroom. And I really hoped it wasn't Azula's.

I let Katara use the washroom first, she needed it more than I did, but I wasn't going to tell her that, after she had come out it was my turn. Stepping into the washroom I glanced in the mirror and scrunched my face up. I didn't just have one piece of white hair, I had two, they were both pieces of my bangs that hung down the side of my face, one on each side. I guess it could look cool; I shrugged as I stripped and hopped into the bath. It felt good to finally have a good soak and not worry about the comet anymore. I had averted one disaster, now I just had to find a way to die, keep my body alive long enough to go to the Spirit World and find this Tree of Life. Yeah, and I thought my life was going to be simple. My skin had started to go wrinkly from staying in the bath so long that I finally stepped out. There was a robe hanging on the dividers as I wrapped it around my body and tied it up at the waist. I stepped out into the large room once again and almost kicked a maid in the head because she scared me so bad.

"My apologise Princess. I brought you some clothes to wear, I'm sorry that we didn't have any blue. Our Taylors are preparing a selection of clothes for you now." She handed me the clothes and curtseyed to me. I didn't get a chance to thank her as she was already out of the door.

Katara must have already gotten dressed and gone to meet Zuko.

I slipped on the fire nation clothes, they were warm and comfy. It was just basically a female version of the red robes that Zuko always wore. After I slipped on the boots and tied them up I walked back into the washroom, I glanced at my hair again, staring at the white strands as I picked them and pulled both pieces round to the back of my head, I used a band that I had around my wrist and tied them together. When I was finally satisfied I left the room, I went back the way we came towards the entrance of the Palace.

When I got nearer to the entrance I began to hear voices, "I'm so glad that Azula got stopped." It was Suki; I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief that I could hear her, and that she was alive. "Yeah, we totally thought that she'd annihilate you." Sokka commented after, I heard someone punch him as he whined.

"Zuko, I'm really sorry about her." I rounded the corner; my heart skipped a beat when I saw Aang standing with them all. Everyone was there, Toph, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Suki and Aang. "Sorry about Azula? Didn't she capture you and imprison you?"

"Not Azula! I mean about K—"

I cleared my throat, everyone whirled around, I watched as Suki's eyes went wide as tears welled up in her violet eyes. "Kai," she whispered as she wiped her eyes and laughed, she ran to me as I opened my arms as she barrelled into me. She sobbed into my shoulder as she squeezed me really tight. I laughed as she pulled back, and then whacked me over the head. "Ow!" I cried as Suki wiped her eyes and frowned at me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again? You stupid, good for nothing—"

"I'm glad I'm not dead too." I cut her off as she smirked at me, Sokka came up to me and hugged me, he told me that he was glad I was still here to keep Zuko in line. Next was Toph, she actually surprised me, she hugged me as well. It only lasted for about a second but she hugged me, I felt a serious accomplishment had been achieved here. When she stepped back Aang walked up to me, we both smiled at each other but when I looked into his grey eyes, there was something there, Aang seemed older, wiser. But I couldn't help feeling like he knew what was going to happen to me. Luckily I didn't feel any different yet, La had said that my body would start deteriorating. Hopefully I had a few days before that started happening. It would take at least four days to get to the Northern Water Tribe. But I still wanted to go back home, I wanted to see Lee, Sen Su, and my mum and dad.

Aang hugged me as well as I hugged him back, "Well done Aang, I knew you could do it." I whispered into his ear as he pulled back and nodded to me and grinned.

"So, is there food here?" guess who said that…

It was later that night; everyone had been given their own rooms in the Palace to sleep in for the next few days. Zuko's coronation was going to be held two days from now. All of the nations were going to be there. The Water Tribe warriors that had been imprisoned from the Day of Black Sun invasion had all been released and were being housed in the Capital. Earth Kingdom representatives were being shipped over for his coronation on some of the fastest ships and the left over airship fleet, the Fire Nation colonies were being disbanded and everyone was gathering here. It was going to be a giant celebration, and I couldn't have been prouder for him. Though to be honest, he was pooping himself, he still didn't believe that he was ready to be Fire Lord, but not matter how many times I told him, he still didn't believe me. I just hoped Iroh would get his butt over here and knock some sense into him. But I could just tell what he would say, "Listen to Hana, my young Nephew." Or something like that, I couldn't channel Iroh as Zuko did. Zuko had taken up his old room again, and let's just say that his room was probably bigger then my home in the Earth Kingdom. The bed was large and spacious, so if he pissed me off one night I could curl up on the edge and there would still be like three people spaces between us, his whole room was bathed in red. The walls were red, the floor was red, his curtains were red, but they had golden flower designs on them, I guess he liked to spice things up a little.

He had a balcony, thank Agni, just like the one on Ember Island, except this balcony had glass doors, not wooden.

I had been with Suki for the remainder of the day, we'd just talked about anything, and then Sokka had whined how we wouldn't shut up and he wanted to go to sleep. Yeah…sleep, I am so glad their room is on the other side of the wing. I almost got lost trying to find my way to Zuko's room, but it wasn't that hard to spot. The door was huge and in golden writing his name was carved onto his door. I pushed it open as I peered inside, I half expected him to already be asleep. Seeing as he kind of died and came back to life today, but he wasn't in the bed, I looked around and saw the balcony doors were open, the curtains were blowing softly in the breeze as I walked over. My feet were silent as I poked my head around the corner and looked outside. He was easy to spot, well, he was the only one out there, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. That was a benefit for me. I stepped out and rapped on the door so that he knew I was coming up to him, he turned his head slightly so that he saw me; I saw the corner of his mouth lift up into a smile. He was leaning on the railing, supporting his weight. When I came up to him he tucked me under his arm so that I was leaning on his side.

I looked at his chest, there was still a scar from the lightning bolt, La's Spirit had taken the brunt of it away but there was still a scar, Zuko would get over it though. I looked up at him so I could see his expression and figure out what he was thinking about. But he wasn't showing anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he tightened his grip on me slightly, which made me think I was about to get a lecture. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way…but why are you alive Hana? You told me that if you saved me, you'd die. Not that I'm not grateful or anything! I'm ecstatic that you're here with me, but I'm just wondering."

I sighed, I wasn't going to tell him about the other thing I was going to have to do. I had to go to the Northern Water Tribe anyway, it would all happen there. It probably wouldn't take long; I'd find the Tree, come back to life and then come back to Zuko. Easy.

"Why do you have to question every little good thing that happens? I found a way around it. Despite what everyone thinks I'm actually quite clever." I smirked at him. He looked at me like he knew I was lying, but then it softened as he leant down and pressed a kiss to my hairline. "You'll make a great Fire Lord, stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." I teased as I poked his ribs, he laughed as he caught my finger, and he brought my whole hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. "I'm pretty sure you'll give me a heart attack before I even start to develop them." I smirked and nodded as he laughed. He yawned and I clicked my tongue, "You need to sleep, fighting Azula, then dying and coming back to life has probably taken a toll on you." He nodded as I grasped his hand and led him back into the room. I felt him stop as I turned around, "What?" I asked him.

"I just figured out why you always watched the sunrise on Ember Island." I blushed; the reason had been because I thought I would only get to see a handful of sunrises left, so I had woken up every morning just to watch them.

"Don't worry," he stepped up to me and brushed his hand over my cheek, "You'll be seeing many more sunrises, nothing will ever happen to you again, I promise." I could feel my throat tightening with glee as I stood on my toes and hugged him. When I pulled back I gave him a sly smirk, "Do you remember that promise you made me? By the pond, the morning after…" I let him figure out what I was talking about when his eyes shot to mine and a cheeky grin spread over his face, "I remember." His voice had gone considerably low, just staring into his eyes made me want to rip my clothes off already. He chuckled as one of his arms went behind me knees and the other around my back as he scooped me up in his arms.

"Well, I'm glad you still remember that." I nudged his nose with mine as he captured my lips in a long kiss and he carried me over to the bed.

When I woke up the next morning I was alone, I was wrapped up in the blankets as I lifted my head and glanced around the empty room, the balcony doors had been shut, which had been open last night. Throwing the covers off me, I looked down and blushed slightly. I rushed over to where my discarded clothes were on the floor and quickly slipped them on. I noticed that Zuko's clothes weren't on the floor where I had thrown them last night; I guess he must have to attend to some Fire Lord business or whatever. I slipped out of the room and down the hall, if I remembered correctly the dining hall wasn't that far from here. As I passed one of the windows I noticed that it was pretty late in the morning, probably ten or eleven o'clock. I could hear voices the closer I got to the dining hall. The door was open as I slipped in, everyone was sitting around the large table stuffing their faces with the delicious food of the Fire Nation, except Zuko wasn't there.

"Morning!" Aang called over to me, I waved to everyone as I sat down next to Toph and placed food on my plate. "Does anyone know where Zuko is?" I asked as I chomped down some breakfast. Sokka lifted his head over to me, "He told me he had some Fire Lord stuff to do." He spoke with his mouth full as I nodded. It was odd that he wouldn't wake me up and tell me where he was going. I wasn't going to turn into some clingy girlfriend that had to know every single detail of his life, so I didn't press it. After breakfast everyone got washed and changed and we all went walking through the Capitol. I grew suspicious of everyone, whenever I told them that I was going to find Zuko they would all object and take me to look at some other place. I began to wonder just what Zuko was doing, and if it was Fire Lord business at all. When the sun began its descent and it lingered above the horizon, which was when we all began to walk back to the Palace. I was now grumpy, hungry and even more suspicious that I wanted to punch a brick wall. Once I got back to the Palace I was going to find Zuko and knock his lights out and order him to tell me what he had been doing all day. Damn being a clingy girlfriend.

Once we all reached the Palace I ducked away and stomped through the halls. I felt my fists balling by my sides as I walked deeper into the Palace, I checked all the places I thought he would be, the study, the dining room, the gardens, but he wasn't anywhere. As I ran around a corner I collided with something hard and moving, I bounced off them as I fell backwards but they caught me around the waist as I gazed up into bright golden eyes.

"Where's the fire?" Zuko asked with a smirk as he pulled me up and against him. I rolled my eyes, "Where have you been all day? Everyone was acting suspicious and wouldn't let me come find you."

Zuko kissed my cheek, "I was just meeting with some officials, but if you came barging in I would tell them all to stuff it and I'd spend the day with you." I gave him an unimpressed look, "Somehow, I don't believe that." He laughed as he moved his arms around me so that we could walk. "Nothing suspicious, Hana, I promise."

"Sure." I brushed it off as I heard him sigh. As we turned another corner I caught a glimpse out the window and spotted the temple, it had been rebuilt in the one day and all the decorations had been put up for his coronation tomorrow. "Are you nervous? About tomorrow?" I asked him as he stopped us so he could walk over to the window and look out.

"Yes, what if I mess up what I'm supposed to say?" he looked down at me as I patted his shoulder, "Aang and I will be right there with you." He smiled at me and then leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled back he looked sad, "You'll be leaving for the Northern Water Tribe soon." I nodded as I pulled him back down the hall.

"After your coronation we'll be going to the Earth Kingdom to see Iroh, and then I'll be going home to see my mum, dad, Lee and Sen Su…if he's there."

Zuko grabbed the bottom of my chin and tilted it up, "Hey, he'll be there." I nodded and continued, "And Aang said I can take Appa to fly to the Northern Tribe, he said Appa will be fine flying back on his own for a few days."

"And how long do you think you'll be there?" he whined. "However long it takes, it could be a week, or a month. I mean, I am the Princess, so people are going to want to see me."

"I know. I'm just worried."

"You're always worried." He nudged me lightly as he smirked at me, we went down the stairs, I wondered where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he moved his arm from around my waist to grasp my hand in his. "To the gardens, there's something I want to show you." I let him lead me to the gardens; the sun was still setting when we emerged outside into the dusk. We walked along the path in silence, glancing at the flowers in bloom as he brought me over to a large tree that was in front of a pond. There were a few Turtleduck's swimming around as I crouched down on the grass and held my hand out for them. I expected them to swim up to me but they gave me a glance then went about their swimming. I heard Zuko sit down beside me, "My mother and I used to come out here when I was a boy." I leaned back on my hands as I looked over at him, he face was tilted up to the tree, I looked up at the tree. It seemed to be one of those cherry trees, it was in bloom, and the sun hit the flowers and made them look orange when I knew they were pink. One dropped off the tree and floated down and hit the water gently.

"I remember this one time, I annoyed one of the baby ducks, and the mother came over and bit me," he chuckled as he recalled the memory, "my mother told me that she was protecting her baby, because that's what mum's do. She was gone a few weeks later."

I gave him a sad look as I moved my hand over his; he finally looked down at me as I gave him a smile. "We'll find her Zuko; we don't even know why she left. I know how important it is that you find her, believe me." He nodded to me as we continued watching the Turtleduck's for a little while longer. When it got a little darker we both decided to head back to the dining room and have dinner before going to bed, tomorrow was going to be a big day. Before we left the cover of the tree Zuko stopped me.

"Hana wait." He grasped my hand as I turned back to look at him. "What?" I asked, turning my body to face him fully.

"I lied to you, I wasn't with officials today talking about the Fire Nation, I was out in the fields, looking for something." I frowned, why would Zuko lie to me about that? And what had he been looking for? When I didn't say anything he continued, "There's a flower, it's called a Fire Lily, it only grows for a few weeks in the year on the edge of the island. I went there today to pick you one." I saw his cheeks begin to flush red. His put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a beautiful red flower. I was large, and the scents coming off it were amazing. He stepped closer to me as I held out my hand as he handed it to me. I lifted it to my nose and sniffed, an array of delicious smells invaded my senses. I couldn't name them as I'd never smelt them before because they were obviously native to the Fire Nation. "It's beautiful, thank you." I whispered as I glanced up at him, there was something behind his eyes that I couldn't grasp. He looked like he wanted to say something to me.

"Hana, I have to tell you something about the flower." His hand enveloped my own that was holding the flower. "In the Fire Nation, most marriages are arranged, like my mother and father, but other times…"

Holy mother of La…

"This flower symbolises the eternal flame that beats between two lovers' hearts. Like ours." I could feel my eyes grow wide as I tried not to let my mouth flop open like an idiot. With his other hand Zuko rubbed the back of his head, "Hana, what I mean is…what I'm trying to say…I know we're young, but I wouldn't imagine spending a second without you in my life. When I saw you at the temple, lying in my arms, I thought you were dead, and I didn't know what to do, but then you woke up. And I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my years with you."

Holy crap, was Zuko actually proposing to me? To _me?_ Holy crap, I was going to die and go on this crazy mission to somehow come back to life, I knew I could do it. But if Zuko found out I was yet again going on another suicide mission. Well I think he'd go grey and die of a heart attack.

"Hana, basically what I'm trying to say…would you…you know, marry me?" I was utterly speechless. How do you react when someone asks you to marry them?

"Alright—I mean yes!" I found myself saying the next second. Alright? _Alright?_ Am I actually that stupid to say alright instead of yes? I mentally punched myself in the face with a rock as I watched as Zuko's face changed from worry and anxiety to sheer joy. In one fluid motion he cried out in joy as he picked me up from the waist and spun me around until we both felt sick. He slowed down as he still held me up above him; I slid down and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as I pressed my lips to his. My feet still dangled in the air as we stood under the cherry tree, slowly kissing until the sun dipped below to horizon.

"Would you stop squirming?" Suki growled at me as she pulled the ribbon that tied around my waist tighter. I gasped and turned my head to glare at her, "I feel like my stomach is going to jump out my throat."

"I'm almost done." She said through gritted teeth as she tied it, "You want to look good for your future husbands coronation, don't you?" I sighed and rolled my eyes as Suki announced that she was finished. She turned me around so that I could finally see myself in the floor length mirror. The dress that the Fire Nation tailors had made me was so beautiful, it was floor length dark blue with a split up the side which showed the white material underneath the dress. The hem was decorated with silver waves that shimmered in the light. The top half was the same colour blue, with long bell sleeves with the same silver embroidery. Around my waist was a sky blue ribbon, the colour of my eyes which wrapped around three times and tied up at the back. My hair had been styled with the two white pieces being the centre of attention, they were both pulled back and twisted at the ends, and Suki had placed the Fire Lily at the back of my head in my hair. People were going to find out soon enough that the new Fire Lord was betrothed to the Northern Water tribe Princess. Suki grinned at me, "Oh, they grow up so fast, I remember when you were coming to me for advice about love and all that, now you're getting married." She wiped a fake tear from her eye as she grinned as I reached round and smacked her on the arm, "Shut up. And I'm not getting married for a while yet, I still have a lot of things to do."

"Yeah I know, got to go see your parents, both sets, why can't I come with you?" she whined.

"Because you annoy me." I said flatly as I fluffed out my hair, which reached below my waist. "So nice." She said sarcastically. "Ok, you're ready. I need to go get changed back into my own clothes, even though the war's over, I still don't feel comfortable in these clothes." I laughed and waved my hand, "go, I'll see you after the coronation." She waved bye to me as she left me in the room by myself.

After a few minutes of me staring at myself I heard a knock at the door, it opened and a handmaiden peered her head in, "your Highness, the Fire Lord and Avatar are waiting for you." I nodded to her and thanked her as I took one last look in the mirror. This was it, Zuko was going to be crowned, I was going to be outed as the Lost Princess from the Northern Water Tribe and everyone would find out the Zuko and I are betrothed. You know, no pressure, oh and also the fact that I have to go on some Spirit quest that said betrothed has no idea about. I was going to get more white hairs to join the one's I've already got soon. I smoothed down the dress as I left the room, the dress trailed along the floor behind me as I walked down the halls. As I got nearer to the temple courtyard doors I could hear Aang and Zuko.

They both heard me around the corner because when I faced them they were already staring at me. I walked up to both of them, Zuko's jaw was slightly dropped and I could see he had stiffened up considerably. Aang looked like someone had hit him round the head.

"Hello, it's just me." I waved my hand as they both regained themselves and shook their heads. Zuko was wearing the traditional Fire Lord robes, they looked extremely heavy, his shaggy hair had been combed by someone and pulled up into a bun. Aang was wearing bright yellow robes which were obviously his monk robes with a wooden necklace with the Air Nomad symbol engraved onto it. I watched as Aang blushed pink, "You…you look really pretty Hana." He said to me as I smiled and thanked him, I didn't miss the look that Zuko shot Aang when he said that but Zuko turned to me and walked up to me.

"You look amazing." He said to me and kissed me on the cheek, I grinned as I turned to Aang. "Oh, Zuko and I our announcing something in his speech, we thought we should tell you so you don't looked shocked." Aang gave us a weird look but let Zuko speak, "Hana and I are getting married Aang." His face burst into the biggest grin I've ever seen as he jumped up to us and gave us both a giant hug.

"Really? That's so great! I'm so happy for you two!" he cried, we all laughed together as we all turned to the red curtain with the golden fire emblem.

"This is it." Aang whispered. Zuko nodded with him as I positioned myself on his right, Zuko held up his arm as I linked mine through it and gave him a quick kiss, "Just breathe." I told him as he nodded. We stepped through the curtain and emerged into a hallway, at the end I could see the stairs that led down into the courtyard and where the nations were waiting. I could feel Zuko's nervousness resonating through my arm as we got closer and closer. Once we hit a certain point I heard a gong being hit multiple times as we stepped out into the sunlight.

It was a miraculous sight to behold, there were four rows, all of the nation's standing together as one. When Zuko and I appeared they all started clapping and cheering, Zuko raised his left hand, "Please, the real hero, is the Avatar." We both stepped to the side so we could let Aang have his glory as everyone cheered for him. Looking back down I could see all of our friends in the front row smiling and laughing with us. I moved over to Zuko's right so that he was in the middle of Aang and I.

"Today, this war is finally over. I promise my uncle that I would restore the honour of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace." The crowd cheered and I didn't even wipe the tear the fell down my cheek away when he had finished his speech. Zuko knelt down as a Fire Sage came up behind him with the Fire diadem in his hand. He placed it in his hair as he rose as the Fire Sage yelled out, "All hail, Fire Lord Zuko!" the roar was deafening as Zuko took my hand in his as we stepped forwards, he turned back and waited for Aang to join us as the crowd cheered. When it died down it was finally my turn to do some talking.

I stepped forwards as I saw all eyes on me, "Most of you have no idea who I am. And that's ok; I didn't even know who I was until a year ago. My friends know me as Hana, a girl from the Earth Kingdom. But I am here before you now, as The Lost Princess of the Northern Water tribe, daughter of Chief Arnook and Kailani, sister of the Moon Spirit Princess Yue, my name is Princess Kai." I heard Zuko join me, he grasped my hand again, "And together, we shall restore the Fire Nation as Fire Lord and Lady." There were a few confused looks from the crowd, until I heard a shrill voice from down there.

"_THEY'RE BETROTHED YOU IDIOTS!"_ I sighed and mentally smacked my forehead against a brick wall but what I didn't expect was for the crowd to react the way they did. It was like someone had just told them the sky was raining gold; screams of delight came from the crowd as fireworks were released into the sky. Clapping, cheering and screaming was heard from the crows as Zuko and I stood there, we both turned to each other and kissed softly. And I swear I heard girls crying in the distance. We pulled back and together watched the fireworks.

"What if they don't remember me?" I asked Zuko from atop Appa's head, we were heading back to my home in the Earth Kingdom. He was wearing his red robes and I had on my blue attire that the tailors had made for me. It looked much like Katara's but better.

"You've only been gone a year." He reminded me as he rolled his eyes. In the distance I could see the village, I could feel my heartbeat racing and my palms were sweaty. I was just so anxious to see my family.

"Land Appa away from the house, I don't want to scare the animals." He complied; he was probably remembering the loud animals that cried whenever someone came up to the house. We flew over the village, I could see people looking up and pointing as I grinned, it was exactly the way I remembered it. All the alleys I used to run down to avoid the guards, it seemed so long ago. I had left this village a nobody farm girl, and I was returning a Princess with a fiancée. "This is where we met." I smiled up at him as I snuggled into his arm, he laughed at me, "Oh yeah, remember you fell off the barn roof. You definitely made an impression."

"Well I must have because you're marrying me." I stuck my tongue out as he chuckled. He landed Appa just before the house like I asked. I could feel my chest tightening from the excitement. I was going to finally see my family!

We walked hand in hand up the dust path, the animals started squealing when the saw us.

"Sela! Can you go see who that is?" I heard my father yell from inside the house. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw my mother emerge from the house.

She was wiping her hands on her apron; I could see her trying to figure out who is was. I was worried that she might not recognise me.

"Hana?" I heard her call, that was all it took, tears leaked from my eyes as Zuko let go of my hand as I kicked up dust and ran to her.

"Hana!" she cried in joy as she started running. "Mum!" I screamed, it was a long run, but I was quicker than her.

"Hana, baby!" she cried when I was so close. I ran into her arms, full on sobbing. Her arms went tight around my shoulders as I could hear crying also. "My baby, I missed you so much." She sobbed into my hair. I tightened my hold on her, "I know, I missed you too mum."

"Sela, who was…" mum and I pulled away as I looked around her and spotted dad. He dropped the tool he had been holding in shock as I ran up to him.

"Daddy!" I cried, he jolted out of his shock state as I jumped and he caught me. I was crying again as he held me in the air.

"Hana?" a new voice joined as dad put me down; I looked round him to see my little brother Lee standing in the doorway. He started laughing as he ran up to me; I opened my arms as he jumped up and knocked me down onto the ground. We were laughing together as Zuko finally met up with my parents. He and my father shook hands, mum was shocked that Zuko was here with me, but it didn't take her too long to realise that Zuko and I were together.

"Is Sen Su here?" I asked as I stood up with Lee, he held onto my waist as I heard another voice. "It's been…not so long Hana Banana." I laugh and roll my eyes to see June standing in the doorway to the house. She was grinning as she gave a nod to Zuko as he returned it. I could feel my heart dropping, Sen Su wasn't here.

I was about to ask mum and dad what happened to Sen Su when June stepped out of the way and I saw my older brother step out of the house. We both grinned at each other as he walked up to me and enveloped me in one of his giant hugs which caught Lee as well.

"There's someone else here as well." I heard my dad say, I pulled away from my brothers and looked at my dad. He pointed over his shoulder to the barn, he whistled as I watched as a familiar Ostrich-horse came walking out of the barn doors.

"Lou!" I cried in happiness as I ran over to my animal best friend. He recognised me as he let out a screech and flapped his wings. I hugged him around the neck as he continued screeching in glee. I ran my fingers through his soft feathers as I felt tears running down my cheeks, I had thought I'd never see him again.

"Some person from the White Lotus thing brought him back to us a few months ago." Dad explained as I reached up and kissed Lou on the beak. He squawked again as I laughed.

The rest of the day was spending time catching up with my family, of course I had to tell them who I really was, and they were shocked beyond speech when I told them. And of course they understood that I had to go to the Northern Water Tribe to see my other parents. But the main thing they couldn't wrap their heads around was the fact that I was marrying the Fire Lord. Dad was sending Zuko daggers that could cut rock the rest of the day. Sen Su went all protective brother, Lee was just excited that he was getting another brother and mum…well she started crying from happiness that, and I quote, "My baby is growing up and getting married. Soon I'll have grandchildren running around!" yeah, Zuko and I both paled at that. We were still young, I was not ready for a child yet, I still had to die and go on a crazy Spirit quest. But when mum had said that around dad, I'm sure dad wanted to find the sharpest tool in the barn and impale Zuko with it repeatedly.

When the sun started its descent I told my family that we had to go, everyone was meeting up at Iroh's teashop in Ba Sing Se and I had to get going to the Northern Water tribe. It was a tearful and happy goodbye. I told my family I wouldn't stay away for too long and of course they were invited to the wedding. Dad was giving Zuko a fierce and overprotective look as we climbed up on Appa and waved goodbye to them. I blew them all kisses as Lee screamed, "I love you Hana!" I grinned as I waved back at him. Zuko let Appa fly as high as he wanted as he let out a sigh of relief and wiped his brow.

"That was more scary then addressing the four nations." I laughed as we made our way over the clouds to Ba Sing Se.

It had been weird saying goodbye to Zuko when we got back to Ba Sing Se, he protested again and again that he didn't want me to leave, but I had to tell him again and again that I had to. He so desperately wanted to come with me but I had to keep on reminding him that he had to sort out the Fire Nation. It had been a while before I had finally convinced him that I would be fine and that I'd write to him every single day, after I had said that he finally let me go. I wave goodbye to everyone from the teashop as Appa rose back into the sky. "Let's get me home, buddy." I said to him once we were high above the city. Appa groaned in what I assumed had been an agreement.

It would take me the rest of the night and about most of the next day for me to reach the Northern Water Tribe, Aang had told me that Appa knew where to go as they'd been there before, so I trusted the giant flying bison. I counted the days, it had been four going on five days since I had died saving Zuko's life, La mentioned that my body would start to deteriorate, but I still felt fine. I didn't feel sick and as far as I knew my hair hadn't turned anymore white. Maybe La had over reacted when he told me that. But my gut was telling me that what he said had been true.

The ride to the Northern Water Tribe had been peaceful, it was just me and Appa, coasting along in the sky, I had no one talking in my ear, I didn't have a worrying Zuko nagging in my ear constantly, but yeah I missed his constant worrying. I even missed Sokka being an idiot. I really missed Suki's sarcasm, she was my best friend, and I knew that when I told everyone what had been going on in the Northern Tribe I was going to get the biggest earful, but it'd be better that way, it would be in the past and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Or they could kill me, hopefully they wouldn't but I wouldn't put it passed them if they were really angry.

The only person who knew I'd be coming here would be Pakku, he had sent me a letter the day after the war ended saying he was returning to the Tribe and that he'd be waiting for me to arrive, I had no idea if he had told anyone that I was returning, I didn't really do big crowds, the coronation had been different because Aang and Zuko had been right there with me. But I was by myself; Appa didn't really count because he was a bison.

I could see the wall of the Northern Tribe coming into the distance, it was large and icy. I could spot the giant symbol carved into the ice as I could feel my excitement growing. This was finally it, I was going to meet my parents for the first time and come home. As Appa flew closer and closer to the wall I could hear something, it sounded like people. Squinting my eyes I could spot hundreds of people lined along the wall. They were all jumping, waving and cheering at me. I slowed Appa down when I reached the wall so I could have a look at all of them, they were screaming my name as I smiled and waved down at them.

I couldn't just ignore them, these were my people, they had been waiting for me to return home for sixteen years. Appa flew over the wall, people lined the streets, they were all pointing up at me, screaming and waving as I waved back to everyone. I guess Pakku had told them I was returning. Appa seemed to know where to go as he flew over to the Palace. It was large and made of stone and ice, just like I had dreamed at the very beginning. Canals lined the city with people in boats riding along them. The city was huge and it was amazing to think that I was born here. Appa landed in front of the palace where I saw a familiar figure standing there, I slid off the bison as people came and tended to him. I guess Appa would have a rest before flying back to Aang. I walked up to Pakku as he bowed to me, "Princess, welcome home." I grinned to him, "Thanks, this is so amazing, I never thought this day would come." He moved his arm so that I faced the palace. People stood on the stairs, waving and cheering for me. They called my name over and over as I waved to them. Pakku led me forwards and up the stairs.

I shook some peoples hand and hugged small children as I ascended the stairs, I guess I did alright in crowds by myself.

When we reached the top Pakku came and stood by my side, I looked up at the giant blue doors that were closed to me, "My parents are in there, aren't they?" I asked as I turned to him. "Yes, they have been waiting for this day for a very long time." I smiled as I wiped a stray tear away. I was finally going to meet my real parents.

"Let's not keep them waiting then." I said as Pakku nodded, two guards then pushed the large doors open as Pakku and I stepped into the large room. Pillars on either side of the room held the roof up as a silver and blue carpet ran from the doors up to the long table and chairs at the back of the room. Running parallel to the carpet were two rectangular fountains. Pakku and I walked along the carpet. I could see a man and woman at the back rise from their chair when they saw me, I knew it was my mother and father.

I held my head high as they both walked down the stairs and quickly walked to me, it wasn't like the reunion I had with my other parents, these people were strangers to me, but I was their daughter. Pakku stopped just before I met with them, on closer inspection I could see that I looked exactly like my mother. She was crying, tears constantly ran down her face, my father was also the same. I smiled when we reached each other. I lunged for my mother first; I wrapped my arms around her as she held me so tight I couldn't breathe. I felt my father join as he came up behind me and enveloped us all together.

"Oh Kai, we thought we'd never see you again." I heard my mother say, we pulled away as she caressed my face with her hand; we were exactly the same height. I smiled, "I never expected that you two would be my parents." I looked back over my shoulder at my father; he patted my hair as he kissed the top of my head. When I glanced around his shoulder something caught my eye.

"La?" I whispered. It couldn't be? How could I see him? But he was there, leaning on one of the pillars, he was blue and in Spirit form, he mouthed "_it's time"_ to me as I nodded. I turned back to my parents and sighed, this was going to be hard.

"There's something I have to tell you…"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this took forever to get out, i just didn't want it to end :( and i had my wisdoms out and i was violently sick for a few days but you guys dont need to know that...WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE EPILOGUE? SO MUCH SHIT WENT DOWN! and if any of you are reading this before you read the story i wont mention what happened with Zuko and Hana by the pond but hahaha i'm so evil and great it make me laugh and i really wish i was Hana..<strong>

**An another note, because my brain decides to be so weird i thought of an even better plot for the sequel, but because of the change, i have to change the title of the sequel *sigh* the sequel will now be called.**

_**The Lost Princess: Soul Searching.**_

**So if you paid attention when La was speaking to her at the beginning you'll sort of get it. but you wont, ha. **

**Annnnnnd another note. when i had my wisdoms out i went on full geek mode and did a Lord of the Rings Extended version marathon. raise your hand if you think Legolas is hot! me me me me. so, i'll now be doing a LOTR story instead of POTC.**** i've already got the first chapter written which is another reason why this is so late because i wanted to write it so bad and i had to get it out of my system.**  
><strong> If your a fan of LOTR like me hit me up with a message and i'll tell you what the story is about. just a hint, it'll be 10th walker and you know the cliche girl gets dumped in middle earth. but you guys know me, i never make anything cliche!<strong>

**Thank you all again, and don't forget to look out for the sequel again look up at what the name has been changed to please!**

**xoxox Gossip Goat xoxox**


	35. Soul Searching - Preview

**HEY GUYS! So woohoo! I'm back bitches, and no this is **NOT** the first chapter of the sequel. I am still currently half way through the first chapter (I can hear you all squealing) but because I am a very mean writer and I put you guys through so much shit with her story I thought I'd give you a little preview of a couple of paragraphs from the first chapter. Remember when I gave you all the first line? Well, here it is, but with a lot more! I'm so so excited to start writing this story again, I know i said I'd be doing another story but you guys mean so much to me and I just want to make you all happy! Please enjoy it and again the sequel is called _The Lost Princess: Soul Searching._ I should have it up very soon and it will be a completely new story so if you follow me or alerted me you'll get a notification anyway.**

**Enjoy guys! Love you all so much xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Princess: Soul Searching.<strong>

**Chapter 1: Six Months Later.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hana,<em>

_I miss you, it's been six months but it feels like a lifetime without you, please tell me that you'll be coming back from the Northern Water Tribe soon, Suki keeps badgering me about you and seriously…I want to bash her head against the wall sometimes. What else is there to tell you about these past six months? We write every week, and can I just say that the days that I don't receive any letters are miserable for me, but when I do receive a letter, the whole city knows because I am just so happy. Though now that I think about it there has been a new development recently, remember when I told you a few weeks ago about that small group of fire nation soldiers, and civilians? That there was talk about them breaking my father out of prison so that he could come back as the Fire Lord. Well, it seems that they've been recruiting people; I've been informed that meetings are being held in my own city. _

_I wish I had you here so you could tell me everything was going to be all right. It's just been so stressful trying to make all the nations happy. Aang's doing his best but I can see that he's stressing more than me sometimes. _

_On a lighter note, my uncle sent me a letter saying that he is returning home for a vacation. This will be the first time since he's been back since the war ended and I'm really excited. I want to see him proud of everything that Aang and I have done so far, I need his approval. I still visit my father sometimes, he still hasn't said anything about the whereabouts of my mother, I think he believes that if he ever gets out he can use that to get to me. But he'll never get out. I just hope that one day he'll tell me and I'll be able to find her and ask her to come home as it'll be safe for her now. _

_The palace is still lonely without you, Toph is leaving to home again in a few days, her parents finally came around to her leaving, it just took them six months to realize it. Toph says that her mother wants her to go home as they miss her and that they are actually proud of her for helping the Avatar save the word. Sokka is still being a pain in my ass, he hasn't even gone home yet, and you'd think that being away from home for a year, he'd want to get away from everything. But no, he's hanging around and him and Suki…I'm shuddering just thinking about it. It's not a pleasant memory I'll tell you that._

_I guess that's all for now, I know it seems like I'm being a whiny brat about not seeing you…ok, maybe I am being a whiny brat, but it's because I love you, I know that you've said you needed time with your family but isn't six months enough!? Sorry, that was mean; take all the time you need. Just know that I will always be waiting for you to come home._

_I miss you so much. You have all my love. Stay safe Hana._

_Forever,_

_Zuko (Your future husband) _

* * *

><p>A pair of clear blue eyes looked up from the letter in her hands, she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. She bit her lip as she set the letter down on the small desk in her large room. She leant back in the chair and closed her eyes. She had doubts that this was the right thing to do. Zuko had the right to know about his betrothed, what she was doing right now. It was wrong of her to continue to write these letters to him.<p>

There was a knock on the door, she opened her eyes and turned in her seat as it opened and a man walked in. She smiled fondly at the man, his dark hair pulled back from his aged face. "Are you still reading that letter, Kailani?" Arnook spoke gently to his wife as he walked up to her and placed a hand on her frail shoulder.

"Yes, I am having doubts about responding to his letter…" Kailani paused as she stood from the chair and hugged her husband. Arnook wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Arnook, it's been six months since Kai left," she looked up into his dark eyes, "What if she never returns? We would have lost her once again." Her eyes welled up with tears, "I believed that we had lost both of our daughters, but to have Kai back and then snatched again from us. I don't think I could live with it if she never returned." Kailani broke down in sobs as Arnook held her closer to him, he rested his head on the top of hers, he didn't want her to see his own tears fall down his face.

"She will come back to us, as the healers said, she has a reason…Zuko."

"But the way she spoke of going into the Spirit World, to try and find her life essence…it's madness, never in all the stories I've heard has anyone been able to do that! If Zuko knew what she was doing right now. He'd have both of our heads. Think, what would you do if you were him?" Arnook was silent as Kailani pushed her head into his chest.

"I believe we should tell him."

"No, Lani listen to me," Arnook grasped his wife gently by her upper arms; he bent down slightly so that they were eye to eye. "We promised our daughter that we wouldn't tell him, she doesn't want him to know. We have to honor her wish." Kailani pushed away from Arnook, "She's _dying_ Arnook! You heard what the healers told us yesterday! Her body is dying; her body will not last much longer without her soul in it. They told me she has a few weeks at most left before her body can no longer function!" Arnook was silent as he and his wife stared each other down. "He has a right to know," she whispered, wiping her eyes from her tears. Arnook sighed, "Even if we told him, there is nothing he could do for her that we haven't already tried."

"What about the Avatar, surely he can help her? She said that they are good friends!"

"The Avatar has more important things to handle, the Avatar and the Fire Lord are trying to mend our broken world." Kailani frowned and threw her arms out, "And what do you think Zuko will do when he finds out that Kai has died? How will that fix our relationship with the Fire Nation? You know that he and Kai are to be married, now is our chance to fix our bonds with the Fire Nation…and not telling him is like using tape to patch up an old wound. When it's ripped off, there will be more pain than a healed scab." With that, Kailani spun on her heel and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her as she finally let the tears flow freely down her face. Her long furs swished behind her as she almost ran down the icy stairs, many servants stopped and asked the queen what was the matter with her, but she ignored them and all but ran out of the palace.


End file.
